The Incident In The Great Hall
by Acadia elle
Summary: SSHG Complete. Winner of the Runner Up position in the Pride Category of the Multifaceted Awards Round Three Severus Snape ! PreHBP AU since HBP. Romance between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger who is OVER 18 yrs of age.
1. Contretemps

_Disclaimer :_

_Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling._

_I am making no profit._

_Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related._

_All of it is J. K. Rowling's, or Bloomsbury Books, or the WB's, or whomever's._

_It's not mine._

_Pity._

* * *

The focus of my Harry Potter fan fiction is a romantic relationship between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

Please note that the age of consent where they live is sixteen (16).  
However, in my stories the younger (Hermione Granger) of the two, is over the age of eighteen (18) BEFORE any romantic relationship develops.

Remember, not only is she a birth year older then her classmates; but, she gained age and experience with her use of a Time-Turner, as well. In addition, my fan fiction stories are based on the AU premise that Hermione Granger used the Time-Turner much more than she used it in canon.

I would like to speak briefly about this particular fan fictional relationship. (I am only speaking about my fan fiction and it's characters.) In my fan fiction neither Severus Snape nor Hermione Granger hold a destructively dominant role in their relationship. In my stories, (I am only speaking about my fan fiction and it's characters) Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are completely equal in their relationship. They are emotional and intellectual equals; and, they are equal in power, as well. Severus Snape does not abuse a position of authority to coerce Hermione Granger in their relationship.

There is no harm being done to either party in their relationship, on any level including; psychological, emotional, and physical.  
(Nor is their relationship harming anyone else.)

Far fetched? Perhaps. However, that is why they call it fan fiction.

With that said, if you are still interested, please read my stories!

In addition it must be noted that this story was written before J.K. Rowling announced that Dumbledore is/was gay. Therefore, in this story, he's written as heterosexual.

* * *

_Acknowledgements:_

_My deepest thanks and profound gratitude to Nakhash Mekashefah for beta-reading this story. She has been infinitely invaluable. She is a treasure._

_I must also thank Droxy. Without her initial insistence and enthusiasm, this story would not have grown._

_I would like to thank whoever nominated this story for a Multifaceted award, as well. I was floored when I got the e-mail telling me my story had been nominated._

_Finally, my heartfelt thanks to each and every person who took the time to leave a review._

* * *

**The Incident In The Great Hall**  
_  
_

_This story was written before the release of : The Half-Blood Prince._

It was dinnertime and the Great Hall was filled with the inhabitants of the Castle. The sounds of excited talk and laughter echoed throughout the Hall. Everyone was looking forward to the end of term. Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor house table eating shepherd's pie and talking exuberantly, about tomorrows Quidditch match, with his best friend Ron. As their seventh and last year at Hogwarts drew to a close, everything seemed imbued with a different kind of anticipation. This was due, in no small way, to the fact that he, and all his classmates, had come of age this year and the sensation of being responsible and in charge of their own lives made everything more exciting. Everyone in his class had come of age this year, except Harry's other best friend, Hermione. She had come of age almost two years ago, due to her use of a Time-Turner. She had changed, too - a lot. She had always been much too intelligent and mature for her age, but even more so since the beginning of sixth year. She had truly flourished just before she was given the task of being the assistant for, and subsequently Apprentice to, the Potions master, Professor Snape. It had been almost two years now. Today it was practically impossible to distinguish her from the teachers. She certainly resembled them much more than she did her classmates; and still, after all this time, Harry couldn't comprehend how Hermione could stand working so closely with Professor Snape, the most feared and reviled teacher in the school. Hermione seemed to love it though, and you could see how well the work suited her. It showed clearly whenever you looked at the self-possessed witch. Even as a mere Apprentice, she had helped Professor Snape create an important healing potion. In a totally uncharacteristic act, the widely hated Potions master promised to give her equal credit when their work was published. This would give her the recognition of being one of the top Potions researchers in the world, even though she had not yet earned a formal title. Most importantly though, she was still one of Harry's two best friends.

A scream broke through the happy sounds in the Hall and all talk stopped as everyone turned to look in the direction of the disturbance. The source of the scream turned out to be none other then Hermione, who could be seen on the floor violently convulsing. She had been walking between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house tables. What seemed to happen next was an impossibility. All would swear that the Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, actually flew into Hermione's attacker, such was the speed of his reaction. One second he was seated at the High Table, deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall, the next he was across the Great Hall and had Draco Malfoy pinned against the wall. He had one hand in a stranglehold on Malfoy's throat and the other holding his wand in Malfoy's face. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light from Professor Snape's wand and Malfoy slid down the wall into a heap on the floor.

Severus Snape was cradling Hermione in his arms before Malfoy even hit the floor. He was running his elegant hands over her face, caressing her and murmuring words of comfort in his deep silky voice as his robes rapidly became soaked with her blood. All of this occurred in a blur and Harry's mind was racing to keep up. Now suddenly, everything seemed to jerk to a halt and events began to take shape in what seemed like slow motion.

Harry saw the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, make his way to Harry's friend and Professor Snape. He could hear the Headmaster muttering to himself, "Malfoy only cast a cramping hex..."

Harry knew that spell, it was a favorite of Malfoy's, one intended to cause severe cramping, centered in the lower body, making the victim walk funny at best or fall down at worst. Malfoy preferred it to the Jelly-Legs hex, as it included the pain of cramping. But, the most unbelievable occurrence Harry had ever witnessed happened when the Headmaster reached Hermione and Professor Snape. And he had seen Lord Voldemort come back to life and finally be vanquished! He saw his sneering, sarcastic, unfeeling bastard of a Potions Professor look up at the headmaster, with tears streaming openly down his face. His normally cold, probing eyes filled with terror and pain. He seemed to be silently pleading with the Headmaster before he spoke. Harry, and the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall, only caught a few words as Professor Snape's usually smooth, deep, and often-cruel voice actually shook, "Hermione?"

'Her first name? He never uses her first name, ever. He just calls her his Apprentice,' Harry thought. 'Did he just say, ''Our baby'' No, surely not!' Suddenly, Hermione's body stopped convulsing and Snape looked down at her face as her eyes opened. His Professor's normally distant and calculating eyes now held a searching, desperate look.

Hermione's words, though only a whisper, echoed through the Hall as she weakly lifted her hand to Snape's face, "Severus, our baby...our baby..."

"Shush." Professor Snape rocked and soothed Harry's friend. "It will be well, Hermione, My Love, we will...other..." he assuaged, as he continued stoking her face with his long graceful fingers. His deep voice caught in his throat, "the rest of our lives...our home filled with our children..."

He smiled lovingly at Hermione as she found her weak voice again. "Severus, I love you...love you...so...much...always..." she managed to wind her now-chalky hand in Professor Snape's silky hair and draw him to her lips. They kissed with an incredible tenderness and devotion, as her hand slipped off his head to lie on the floor beside her body and she moved no more.

Harry saw his loathed Potions Professor bathed in Hermione's lifeblood. He saw him clutch his friend's body to his chest and bury his face in her neck as he began shaking violently and pleading, "Hermione...Hermione...don't leave me, don't leave me, Hermione.

Thoughts raced through Harry's mind, 'Is that Snape's voice making that tortured sound? Did she say she loved him? Hermione's dead? This has to be a nightmare. Hermione's dead. No, it can't be.' Cold dread seeped through Harry as the Headmaster's actions confirmed the reality of it all. This was no nightmare. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood with tears brimming in his eyes, a look of utter sorrow on his face, as he regarded his Potions master. Harry saw him silently signal to Professor Flitwick to remove Draco Malfoy.

Harry's attention was distracted when Poppy Pomfrey, the castle's Matron, ran into the Hall and knelt beside Hermione and Professor Snape. Immediately, she ran her wand over Hermione. She looked up at the Headmaster, defeat etched in her features, as she shook her head, confirming the worst. The curse Malfoy had used on Hermione had acted so quickly that Madam Pomfrey had no time to save her. Hermione was dead. While Madam Pomfrey tried to take Hermione from Professor Snape, Harry's brain rebelled. 'No, this can't be! Voldemort is defeated. We're in the Great Hall, it's dinner, we are all safe!'

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by the sounds of a struggle. He focused again on the scene in front of him to see several teachers trying to separate Professor Snape from Hermione's body. After many minutes, they finally succeeded. The change in Snape was instant. His rage was a palpable flowing force, swirling around him in waves as he gracefully rose to his full height in the pool of blood where he held Hermione as she died. 'Hermione, dead.' Harry's brain was having trouble making sense of it all. 'She died because Malfoy's hex made her miscarry Professor Snape's baby?' Harry thought. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the unexpected events.

He saw Snape's eyes as they traveled to where Malfoy was, minutes ago. Looking back at the Headmaster, Severus Snape dangerously growled, "Where is he?" When he got no response, his voice seemed to reverberate through the foundation of the castle as he said again, "Where is he? You cannot hide him. HE. WILL. DIE." Snape's power vibrated as he spoke. No one in the Great Hall questioned that, if Professor Snape were anywhere near Draco Malfoy, his life would end - swiftly. Harry's always cool, controlled Potions Professor seemed quite mad as he quietly assured the Headmaster in a deadly voice, "I will find him."

The Headmaster's response was quiet and solemn as he grasped the Potions master's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Severus, child, your Hermione would not want you to murder Draco."

After a few moments, Professor Severus Snape, Potions master, former Death Eater turned spy for the Light, a man who had withstood unfathomable tortures for years at the hands of Voldemort, sank down on his knees in Hermione's blood - a broken man. He reached a hand into the dark pool, palm flat, then he closed his eyes and hung his head. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and raised his hand, which was now covered with Hermione's blood. He whispered her name as he studied her blood, dripping from his hand. His eyes looked so very devastated, so empty, as he stared at Hermione's blood. Harry saw all this, but didn't notice his Professor's other hand pulling his wand out. Professor Snape's next words were no more than a whisper but their intent did not miss the mark, "Avada Kedavra." A blinding flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Professor Snape's lifeless body lay in the pool of Hermione's blood on the floor of the Great Hall.

* * *

_A N:_

_Thank you for reading. _

_If you have time, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think!_


	2. Rewind

* * *

Before Harry had time to make any sense of what he had just witnessed, he found himself whisked out a side door and alone with Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, did you see how Hermione worked this when you went with her to save Sirius and Buckbeak?" Harry nodded slowly, staring at the Time-Turner as he took it from the Headmaster. "It seems it is up to you alone to save three lives, this time. You must do this without being seen. You must find a way to save them before these actual events are set in motion. Go now, go back no further than this morning and take great care, Harry." With that, Dumbledore went back into the Great Hall.

Harry ducked into a supply closet off the ante way, where he had just spoken with the Headmaster. He mentally calculated the correct amount of turns that would send him back to five am. This, he thought, would be early enough that everyone, including himself, would still be asleep. He turned the Time-Turner and watched time spin backwards. When the world settled down again, he hid the Time-Turner in his shirt and carefully opened the door of the closet. Seeing the coast was clear, he slipped out and down the hallway. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes and tried to come up with a plan. The harder he thought, however, the more his brain screamed that he only had a few short hours in which to accomplish the impossible. He realised, with a jolt, that Hermione really was the brains of the operation.

'How,' he wondered, 'would he do this without her advice?' His mind spun with the events that had taken place in the Great Hall. He was suddenly drawn from his anguished thoughts by the sound of a door opening in the otherwise silent castle. It was then he realised that his wanderings had taken him into the dungeons. He backed into the shadow of an alcove. He knew he couldn't risk being seen by anyone who knew him to be upstairs in bed; the laws of Time-Turner use, as Hermione had explained them, demanded that he not be seen in two places at once. 'It must be Filch,' he thought, and being seen by Filch would certainly mean discovery, for Filch wasn't one to take an excuse and go on his way.

After a few minutes, he decided it was time to see if he could move on. He hadn't heard the door close again but he couldn't stay in one place without fear of discovery, either. He carefully peered around the corner in the direction from which the sound had come. What he saw would have shocked him to his toes if he hadn't already been in a state of shock. Standing there was his friend Hermione and she was pressed against Professor Snape with her hands tangled in his hair. She wore a look of utter bliss on her face as her Professor teasingly caressed her back with the tips of his long fingers and spoke into her ear. Harry could hear the timbre of Professor Snape's distinct silky voice, but Snape purred so quietly that Harry couldn't catch the words. He watched as the hair over Hermione's ear move with Snape's breath. From the look on her face, Harry guessed the Professor was saying something that Hermione liked, very much. Harry was rooted to the spot, unable to turn away, as his brain tried vainly to comprehend the visual images being sent to it.

Professor Snape, in a long black dressing gown, was being pulled into an ardent kiss by Hermione. She pushed Professor Snape into the doorjamb and began to moan softly into the kiss while insinuating herself into Snape's dressing gown. Harry quickly averted his eyes.

After a few minutes of hiding in the shadows and looking at the floor, Harry heard his Professor gasp in a husky voice, "Hermione, you must go. The governors would..." His speech was interrupted by passionate kisses. Somewhat breathlessly he added, "You know I would gladly hand in my resignation this minute..." When Harry heard no more, he looked around to see that his friend's response to this had been to initiate another searing kiss. Instantly he averted his eyes. After a few minutes, he heard Hermione gasp, "Severus...oh Sev-er-russs..."

While Harry had known that Severus was his Professor's first name, he never thought he'd hear it spoken as an amorous prayer by one of his best friends. As all became silent, Harry dared another look.

"No. You must go now. To the other chambers..." Professor Snape groaned, between fevered touches and kisses.

"Mmmm, let's go back to bed instead..." Hermione gasped breathily.

"Hermione," Professor Snape said, attempting to sound stern. He didn't quite make it as he spoke into her mouth. "Remember, Minerva will be down here soon to get you and take you shopping. Today, you must appear to wake up in the unused chambers. I will not allow your reputation to be impugned."

Hermione seemed to be paying no mind, so with obvious difficulty, and more than a little reluctance, Harry saw Professor Snape disentangle himself from Hermione and set her a foot away with an inarticulate throaty sound. Harry saw Snape forcibly put on a sneer and attempt his best snarky tone, "Mrs Snape! You will cease this display at once and go to the other chambers!"

'Whoa, wait a minute, Mrs Snape?' Harry felt as though he couldn't take another shock and was quite prepared to start punching something, when he heard Hermione laugh mischievously.

He looked around at the sound of the laugh, just in time to see her attack Professor Snape's ear with her tongue and teeth. "Hermione Snape!" Professor Snape snarled, pushing her away to arm's length. Harry watched for signs of a typical Potions class explosion; none came, and he realised that his Professor's eyes didn't agree with his tone of voice. Harry scrutinised, 'Was that a softness in Professor Snape's eyes as he looked at Hermione?'

"Oh, all right,' Hermione huffed, "but remember, I'll be in Diagon Alley all day; you'll miss me."

Harry saw Snape take Hermione's hands as they looked into each other's eyes. Hermione seemed to be mesmerised by Snape's intense gaze as he spoke, his voice even deeper and richer than normal, "You could never know how much, My Love, my wife, my reason to be," Snape breathed, as he bent and kissed her hands.

"And I love you, Severus Snape, above and beyond all else." Hermione said in a voice filled with emotion. "I'll see you at dinner." At that, she turned and walked down the hall with Snape's eyes following her as she went. When Hermione was out of sight, Harry saw Snape go back into his rooms and close the door.

The physical contact Harry just witnessed would have sickened him but his mind was too busy replaying some of the words he had heard instead. As he remembered Professor Snape calling Hermione Mrs Snape, and wife, his mind instinctively responded with a resounding internal, 'Ewww.'

Then realizing that Hermione and Snape would both be dead tonight if he didn't act soon, he took off down the hall in the same direction Hermione had just gone.

* * *


	3. Into The Dungeons

* * *

Harry was at a complete loss. He needed Hermione to help him with a plan but he knew he couldn't tell her he had gone back in time. 'Or can I,' he wondered. 'She knows about Time-Turners and she won't be shocked or report me for breaking the law and telling her, will she?' He didn't know if he should. 'Well,' he argued with himself, 'I know I can talk to her, at least, because she won't run into the other me, he's - I'm - asleep. I had a nice long lie-in this morning.' With that hasty decision, Harry ran in Hermione's wake. He caught her heading for a door at the foot of the dungeon stairs.

"Hermione!" he called.

He saw Hermione freeze and turn slowly to him. "Harry?" Hermione's face registered the realisation that Harry had probably seen her with Severus. "We need to talk Harry," she said bossily.

"Not here," Harry said urgently, "the Astronomy Tower."

They made their way to the tower in silence. When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower Hermione was the first to speak. "What did you see?"

Harry chose to respond instead with what he heard. "Mrs Snape."

"Oh dear. Harry," Hermione began.

Harry cut her off. "No, it's okay. Really. There's something even more important." He didn't know how to say it, or if he even should. After a long pause in which Hermione regarded him anxiously, he finally said, "You can't go down to dinner tonight."

'There,' he thought, 'he had done it.'

He was about to sigh in relief when Hermione asked, "What?"

"Don't go to the Great Hall tonight for dinner." Realising that might not be enough to keep her safe he added, "And stay out of Malfoy's sight!"

Harry hoped that would be enough but as he feared, Hermione responded with a question, "Why Harry, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," he answered, "but you have to trust me and do as I say. Don't go to the Great Hall and avoid Malfoy at all costs. Hide from him. I'll stay with you; I'll help you."

"Why can't you tell me? This is ridiculous. I'll do no such thing unless you tell me why," she replied.

"Hermione, you have to," Harry needled.

"No, Harry." Hermione's patience was just about at the breaking point. "I won't do anything unless you tell me why."

"I can't tell you!" As an afterthought, he added, "And if you see me later, I won't remember this conversation, so don't mention it to me! Hermione, please, just do what I say, okay? You don't need to understand, you just need to do it!" Harry exclaimed with a tone of desperation. "You need to 'just do it' for you, and for your, your, little Snape." He grimaced.

Raising her hand to her throat, Hermione gasped. "How do you know about that? Severus and I never spoke of it unless we were sure of our privacy." Hermione had a sinking suspicion that she knew what Harry was talking about; knew why he told her not to mention this conversation to him; knew why he wouldn't remember it... " You need to tell me exactly what is going on. Now!" she demanded.

At the sight of Hermione rapidly losing all patience, Harry thought, 'Okay, Azkaban here I come.' He looked at her with a serious expression and said, "I've used a Time-Turner. I've come back to the beginning of the day to make sure you stay safe."

"Go on," Hermione responded, waiting for him to explain more as she stared pointedly into his eyes.

Harry didn't respond. He just stared back with a frightened look in his green eyes.

"Harry," Hermione began reassuringly, "you won't go to prison. I would have to report you for that to happen and I certainly won't. Hermione paused, then continued, "You haven't told anyone else, right?" At Harry's negative shake of the head she said, "Then you're safe. So please, what's this all about?"

"Okay, I've said that much, I might as well tell you more," Harry answered reluctantly.

He filled Hermione in on what happened in the Great Hall, leaving out that she and Professor Snape had died. Hoping she would never have to find out the whole story. He finished with, "Once you're safe I'll have Malfoy's head on a platter!"

"We have to tell Severus," Hermione stated firmly.

Harry stopped her by loudly exclaiming, "Snape? No! We can do this ourselves!" At the skeptical look on Hermione's face he wheedled, "Snape will turn me in."

Hermione snorted in response. "No, Harry, he won't." She continued forcefully, "Come on, we can hide you in the dungeons; no one will see you there. You won't run into yourself down there either."

Hermione, who had a death grip on his arm, dragged Harry all the way to the dungeons. They stopped at what Harry assumed was the door to Snape's private chambers. She took out her wand with her free hand, murmured some words beneath her breath, and the wards to Snape's private chambers came down. She pushed the door open and dragged him inside. Harry dug his heels in just inside the door. Hermione let his arm go and continued into the room to stand by the fireplace. Harry didn't have a chance to hear what she was about to say as Snape chose that moment to enter. He appeared in his bathroom doorway wearing trousers and an open shirt. He had obviously just showered; his dripping hair was soaking a towel he had around his neck.

"Potter!" Snape growled as he loomed towards him menacingly.

"Severus," Hermione intoned softly as she stepped into Snape's view.

Snape's face visibly changed as he took in her expression. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Snape urged. She looked like she would cry. Hermione went to Professor Snape and looked up into his eyes; her own were over-bright with a slightly desperate look in them.

Responding to her look, Professor Snape took her into his arms. Over her head he snapped, "Close the door Potter." Harry did as he was told. Still holding Hermione, Professor Snape took out his wand and put the wards on his door back up, adding an Imperturbable Charm as well. Snape then settled Hermione on a leather couch in front of his roaring fire and told her he would be right back. He disappeared into his bathroom returning within minutes in his full teaching regalia. Harry saw him sink to his knees in front of Hermione and ask softly, "What is it?" Harry had never heard him speak in such a gentle tone; he found it hard to believe it was really Snape.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Harry knows?" Snape prompted in a voice surprisingly devoid of snarkiness.

Hermione nodded.

"That's fine, Harry is your," Snape hesitated while he forced himself to articulate his next word in a neutral tone, "friend." More gently he continued, "He won't do anything to hurt you." Snape's quiet voice soothed.

Harry's mind reeled. How many more surprises could he take today? How could he reconcile this man with his Potions Professor? He realised the softness and acceptance from Snape was for Hermione's benefit only, but he would never have expected even that much from the git.

"There's more," Hermione said, looking into Snape's face.

Harry mentally braced himself and interrupted, "Hermione, you don't have to say anything; I'll tell him. Professor Snape," Harry began. He faltered briefly as Professor Snape turned to him and raised an expectant eyebrow. "Professor," Harry began again, knowing full well that this might be the first day of the end of his life, not only for breaking the Time-Turner laws but, more importantly, for intruding in Professor Snape's personal life.

Harry related the tale to Professor Snape, then gathered all his courage and added, "Professor, could I talk to you alone for a second?" 

Professor Snape looked at him in obvious frustration but, surprisingly, he acceded. "In there, Potter." Professor Snape indicated a door. "I will be in directly." Harry hadn't shut the door and so was able to overhear his Professor say to Hermione, "It will be well, Hermione, My Love." Harry became lost in his own thoughts, remembering he had heard Professor Snape say something like that to Hermione in the Great Hall as she died in his arms. Harry fervently hoped that this time, all really would be well. He peered out and saw Professor Snape rise from his position on the floor where he was kneeling at Hermione's feet, holding her hands. He turned away as he saw Professor Snape kiss Hermione gently. Then Harry heard him tell her that he would be right back.

Snape swept silently into the room where Harry waited and closed the door. He held up his hand, indicating that Harry should wait to begin speaking. Harry saw him place silencing and locking charms on the door. He waited and, when Professor Snape was through, he turned to him. "Well, Mr Potter, am I correct in assuming there are certain details you omitted when telling my wife of the incident in the Great Hall?"

Harry was surprised but still too overwhelmed by the day's events to really dwell on his professor's perceptiveness. "Yes, sir. Everything I said is true but I left out the end. I didn't want Hermione to get too upset in her, uh, Harry stammered, "in her, umm, er,"

"Yes, Mr Potter, you were quite right," Snape snapped, his face contorting into his classic sneer. "In my wife's condition she should avoid undue stress." Now glaring, Snape finished with, "Get to the point, Potter, my wife awaits our return and she would be distressed to find this door locked and silenced."

Harry squirmed internally at the fact that Professor Snape kept using the words 'my wife' when he spoke of Hermione. A fact that was not lost on the Professor. "Sir, Hermione did lose her, your, the..." Harry struggled to speak the words.

Snape impatiently cut him off. "Potter, do stop stammering, you begin to resemble Mr Longbottom. Find your renowned courage and use it."

Firmly now, Harry looked Professor Snape in the eye and resumed. "Yes, sir." Hermione did lose your baby, Professor, after being hexed by Draco Malfoy. However, that is not all there is to it." Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione died."

"What are you saying Potter!" Snape spat.

"Hermione, she died. You were, uh, you were holding her in your arms in the Great Hall. After Malfoy hexed her, she died while you held her. Madam Pomfrey came and confirmed her death. I couldn't hear but I could see that it was from losing a lot of blood. She lost all that blood almost instantly. I don't know how it happened so fast but, from the amount, I'd say she lost almost all her blood in a matter of minutes." Harry's voice broke as he finished.

Professor Snape spoke as if to himself, "Malfoy must have cast more then a simple cramping curse, then."

Harry watched his professor and wondered how someone that pale could actually blanch; but Harry did see the colour drain from his face. It was now whiter then Hedwig's feathers. His breathing seemed to have gone awry as well.

"There's more, sir," Harry continued, no longer able to look directly into his Professor's eyes, "then, you took your own life. You used the Killing Curse on yourself." Harry stated this as matter of factly as possible. Then he mused, "You must really have hated yourself at that moment." Realising he had just said that aloud, he quickly added, "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to comment on you personally. Right after you killed yourself, Professor Dumbledore gave me the Time-Turner and told me to save your lives. But sir, I didn't know what to do, so I have broken the law and told Hermione, and now you. I will face punishment gladly. I just want Hermione," he choked as he remembered her death, then added quickly, "and you sir, along with your child, to live."

Snape visibly drew himself together in what Harry took as an effort to forge on and do what must be done in the face of this shock. "Do not think of punishment for telling us, Mr Potter. We are not going to turn you in. No one need ever know that you told us. Surprisingly, you seem correct in your assessment. We should try to spare my wife these details. I am not sure if we can but we should hold out and see. Now, my wife is waiting." Snape took down the wards on the door and ushered Harry back into his sitting room.

* * *


	4. Questions

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione questioned as he and Harry came back into the room.

Snape took three long, smooth strides to Hermione. He sat beside her, gathering her in his arms. "Potter, sit," he snapped, indicating a wing chair. "I must think a moment." At Hermione's questioning gaze, Professor Snape smiled into her eyes and told her, not altogether untruthfully, "Hermione, Mr Potter only wanted to be assured that we proceed with what is best for you. I told him we would succeed in this." Softly, in his velvety tones, Severus breathed in Hermione's ear, "I promise, everything will be fine, My Love." Harry realised he had never seen Snape smile before. Smirk evilly, yes, but even the barest hint of a small, genuine smile, no. Returning his voice to normal speaking level, Snape said, "Later, we will look back on this as only a very important lesson taught to Mr Malfoy." Hermione laid her head on Snape's shoulder, her face in his neck.

Harry watched, feeling a little like a voyeur, as his teacher stroked Hermione's hair silently. He found it so hypnotic that he started at Snape's voice. "I have an idea of what we must do to protect Hermione, a deadly tone entered his voice as he finished, "and to see to Mr Malfoy."

Snape went on to elaborate in his classroom mode. "However, the first order of business, I think, will be for me to detain your counterpart, Mr Potter. That should not be too difficult. I will remove him so that you may do your part later today. He can remain in confinement until time passes and you reintegrate this evening. He will merely think he is being unjustly punished. Not entirely unexpected from me." Snape smirked.

Harry managed a weak smile of agreement at this.

Professor Snape continued, "It is imperative that you both remain in here, keeping all the wards in place. I must begin to act now; I will explain more upon my return. I will add several more complicated, additional wards when I leave. I will cut off all Floo access and ward the fireplace securely. I will also ward these rooms against Apparition. Although, no should be able to Apparate in, I will take no chances. Do not leave or allow anyone, or anything, to enter, regardless of who or what it resembles, no matter how long it takes me to return. Only I will know the wards, therefore only the real me will be able to enter. To ensure it is indeed I, do not let me in. Make me remove the wards myself." At the amazement on Harry's face Snape directed to him, "I was a spy, Potter. All of this is necessary to make sure of my wife's safety. You understand the gravity of this situation. There will be no attempted heroics, Potter! It might put us at cross-purposes and jeopardise everything. I know how difficult waiting will be, but this is the only way. I will be back before the evening meal in the Great Hall commences. Perhaps sooner. I will return to let you know what you can do, as soon as possible. Mr Potter, you will care for my wife while I am gone. See that she eats; the kitchen is there," Snape gestured, "and see that she rests."

To Hermione he pleaded, "Please, Hermione, do not argue." No one could miss Hermione's formidable temper rising at being treated as a damsel in distress. "I know you can take care of yourself; I do not doubt your abilities. Please allow me this indulgence. I need to protect you and our child, this time. Please, My Love, let me," he beseeched. At the desperate look in his eyes, Hermione relented. Harry saw Hermione and Snape smile at one another in unspoken communication. He saw Snape kiss both of Hermione's hands and stand to begin the spells that would secure his rooms. "I will add more wards from the hallway," Snape said by way of farewell. He then turned to his wife, caressing her cheek with his elegant fingers. "Hermione," he intoned, before bending and kissing her lips. After a last deep look into her eyes, which spoke volumes, he opened the door to leave.

"Professor," Harry called, "I want a piece of Malfoy."

"You shall have it, Mr Potter," Snape growled in response, as he closed the door behind himself.

Harry sat in confusion. He had never imagined Snape touching anyone, except maybe in anger. Yet today he had seen Professor Snape touch his friend, and it was definitely not in anger. If he could admit it to himself, and he wasn't sure he wanted to, Snape had acted today like a man who cared for another person. A lot. Harry couldn't believe it. For so long he had been sure Snape was incapable of human feelings. Yet, here it was, displayed in front of him. Although, Harry thought that if Hermione wasn't in danger, Snape would never have shown this in front of anyone. 'Yes, Snape was still Snape.' Harry remembered that, during it all, he had still received sarcasm, derision, and sneers. But with Hermione, Snape had been different.

"Hey, Hermione, we seem to have some time, care to explain all this?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too accusatory.

"Sure, Harry. As soon as I get a message to Professor McGonagall telling her not to come down to the dungeons to take me shopping today. She had planned to come down to meet me. We were going to shop in Diagon Alley together," Hermione explained.

That done, Hermione looked at Harry for a moment. This was something very private. Not only for her, but it belonged to Severus as well. Hermione respected Severus's need for privacy. Yet Harry was, at this moment, risking everything to help them, and he had made the decision to help not knowing the details. "Okay, Harry, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked with steely resignation in her voice.

"Well," Harry hesitated, "did he, did he force you?"

"By he? I assume you mean Severus? Did Severus force me to do what? What are you asking?" Hermione retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Having an idea of what was coming, she was getting angry.

"The first thing I need to clear up, I guess, is - did Snape force you," Harry's voice dropped a bit as a blush crept up his face, "into this kind of, intimate, relationship in some way?" Harry asked, glancing in the general direction of where Hermione's early pregnancy must be, even though you couldn't see it yet. When he got no response, Harry continued, "He must have. What did he use Hermione; brute force, potions, a spell, coercion? How did Snape force you to have sex with him and how did he force you to, you know, to become Mrs Snape?"

Hermione was now beyond livid and, with much difficulty, she clamped down on her temper. She thought about her answer for a few minutes. Finally she answered honestly, "Yes, Harry, Severus did force me to bend to his will in our, intimate - relationship. He forced his will for way too long. I had to do what he wanted, no matter how hard I tried to follow my own heart and instincts." At this she smiled in obvious self-amusement. "I guess I must have looked pathetic, pleading with him like that, begging..."

Harry interrupted her, shouting, "That animal, that pervert, that sick bastard!" Harry rose to his feet continuing to rage, "Azkaban is too good for him, I'll..."

Hermione gave up the hold on her temper and let her fury reign as she stood to face Harry. Harry was no match for Hermione when she was this angry. "Harry Potter, sit down! How dare you! If you had let me finish! Severus did force me to do something against my will; he made me remain a virgin much longer than I wanted! Severus would die before he would hurt me or let anyone else hurt me! How dare you assume such a thing?

Surprised and somewhat abashed, Harry reluctantly whispered, "I'm sorry, Hermione, it's just, I can't picture you getting together with him of your own free will." Hermione glared at Harry and he looked back flustered. "I'm really sorry," Harry implored with such sincerity that Hermione relented slightly.

Hermione sat back down facing the fireplace. She drew a long slow breath, calming herself, and huffed, "Okay, Harry, I thought you deserved to know and I still do. I will answer you, but no outbursts; and if you don't clearly understand the meaning in anything - you ask. Don't go making assumptions. Severus may be short-tempered, and he may seem to be a total git if you don't really know him," she allowed, "but make no mistake, he is utterly honourable. His honour is something everyone should see, even if they don't know the man inside." She paused in an attempt to calm down even more. "So once again, Harry, what do you want to know?" she asked evenly.

"Everything. How did this even happen? You and Snape I mean?" he asked.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry." Hermione corrected firmly.

"It's Severus to you, isn't it, Hermione?" he returned grimly.

"Yes, yes he is." A small wistful smile played around Hermione's lips. She gazed into the flames dancing in the fireplace for a few moments. "I guess I should begin, well, at the beginning. It really started the October before last. A bit after I turned eighteen, in sixth-year."

"You took up with Snape that long ago?" Harry barked, accusation in his tone now.

"No. Not like you mean, anyway. I thought you wanted to hear from the beginning? We didn't just wake up one day and decide to start snogging. There's a lot more to our relationship than that," Hermione answered, her sarcasm equaling Harry's accusations. "If you don't want the whole story, what do you want?"

"No, I do. I'll behave and listen, okay?" Harry replied softly. "My mouth is closed."

Hermione smiled at him. "Good. Because I don't want to fight with you, Harry. You're like a brother to me. But Harry, she said, a serious warning tone coming into her voice, "Severus is my life and I love him completely. If you can't accept that, then we have a problem."

"If it's really what you want, if it's what makes you happy, Hermione, then of course I'll try to accept it," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Good. Let me see, where to begin?" Hermione's gaze turned back to the flames and Harry waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

* * *


	5. Of Minimal Assistance

* * *

Thinking back on how it all began made Hermione realise that if it wasn't for Headmaster Dumbledore, her life might not have gone down this path that she found so wonderful.

* * *

She remembered being called to the Headmaster's office. When she got there, she found Professor Snape in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, scowling fiercely. The look on his face was enough to make any person pause in their steps and she did just that. Hermione made it a few paces in before she saw him, then her steps faltered and she only moved again when the Headmaster spoke to her.

"Miss Granger, thank you for coming; please take a seat."

She was forced to sit next the forbidding Potions master. She settled in her chair and looked expectantly at the Headmaster. The Headmaster told her that Professor Snape was working to find a potion that would cure Neville's parents and anyone else who had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse long enough to have their mental faculties impaired. He then explained that the Professor Snape had come to a point where he could no longer continue on his own. He needed an assistant to aid him in the research, brewing, and experiments.

Then the Headmaster told Hermione something that gave her quite a shock. "Miss Granger, Professor Snape tells me he has searched tirelessly outside the school for an assistant and has found no one he feels would be of any real help in this task. He tells me that after a great deal of thought, he can think of only one person who he believes will be able to be of assistance. That person, Miss Granger, is you," the Headmaster told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

She had noticed that during the Headmaster's pronouncements, Professor Snape's face had assumed an expression of bored indifference. She was startled when he spoke to her in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you can keep Longbottom alive through my classes, you might be of some - minimal - assistance to me in the curing his parents." She realised that coming from Professor Snape, that was actually quite a compliment. She beamed at him, earning herself a deep sneer of contempt from the Potions master.

Turning back to the Headmaster, she accepted the position of "minimal assistant" to Professor Snape. The Headmaster chuckled and said only, "I am glad to see, Miss Granger, that not only your intellect but your temperament, as well, will be up to meeting this challenge. You are aware, I am sure, of the necessity for absolute confidence but I will tell you just on principle," Dumbledore said. "You can tell no one about the actual nature of your work with Professor Snape. It would place you in serious danger and it would most probably end Professor Snape's life. Voldemort may be gone but he left behind a handful of zealots the Order has yet to capture. Those remaining Voldemort supporters would no doubt stop at nothing to prevent the discovery of a cure, even if that meant eliminating the researchers so that they could never finish their work. Therefore, you can tell no one, absolutely no one, about the work you will be doing. You will be working in two of Professor Snape's private labs: his lab here at Hogwarts, of course, and his lab at Order Headquarters. He will fill you in on the details, I am sure. You can tell everyone that you are his official assistant. That fact need not be secret. You can say you accepted the position in order to prepare for your future career; no one will find that surprising. I can't thank you enough, Miss Granger. If this potion is realised, it will mean so much to so many who still suffer because they helped us win our fight against Voldemort. The sacrifice of your time to work on this is most admirable."

Professor Snape addressed the Headmaster. "If we are finished here?" he asked without attempting to cover the derisive presumption in his voice. At Dumbledore's nod, he turned to Hermione and said in his silky tones, "The Potions classroom after dinner, Miss Granger." With that, he made a dramatic exit, gliding out of the Headmaster's office amidst swirling robes.

* * *

"So, Harry, the Headmaster asked me to work with Severus on a potion to cure people affected by the Cruciatus Curse, like Neville's parents," Hermione stated informatively.

* * *

Hermione remembered fondly the long hours spent working on the potion. The first night she came to the dungeons she was surprised to be led into Professor Snape's immaculate private lab. It was a stone room with a central workspace that was comprised of a huge stone sink, incredible amounts of surface space for working with ingredients, and several burners holding cauldrons of varied materials and sizes. At the main workspace were two lab stools, one of which was obviously new. The walls were almost completely shelved; these shelves held hundreds of ingredients, supplies, and books.

Professor Snape had gestured that she should sit on the new lab stool. As she did, he began in his quiet lecturing voice. "The first thing we need to do is draw up a work schedule." He retrieved a parchment, ink, and quill, and continued. "There will, of course, be instances when it will be necessary to be with the potion outside of scheduled times but, for the most part, we should be able to come up with a mutually acceptable schedule."

From there, they decided to work at the school on Tuesday and Thursday evenings and at Headquarters on Friday evenings, weekends, and over breaks. Professor Snape explained that they would brew a duplicate potion at the school and the main working potion at Headquarters, thereby ensuring that if one location was contaminated they had a backup. Although, it was highly unlikely that any contamination would occur in the Hogwarts lab and it was almost impossible for anything to contaminate the potion that would be at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Professor Snape then retrieved his notes and they began to look them over together. He scrutinised her as she read. She raised points about his research, seeming to understand completely. When she proceeded to suggest an alternate ingredient for one found in his notes, his face contorted in his familiar sneer. He took this opportunity to remind her, in his most disdainful tone, that she was his assistant not the researcher.

When they next met, right after classes on Friday, it was to take a Portkey to London to a location not too far from Order Headquarters where they would spend the weekend. Upon arrival, they made the short walk to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in the afternoon sunshine. When they arrived, they walked quietly past the portrait of Mrs Black as Professor Snape indicated, silently, that she should go up the stairs. When they arrived at the top floor, he removed the wards and opened a door at the foot of a large built-in spiral stairway. He then simply said, "After you."

She climbed the stairs and noticed that they were going up to an attic. The stairwell opened up to a central landing with three doors.

Professor Snape broke the silence. "This is the best this house has to offer us. When Potter gave control of the property over to Albus, this became my room, which also serves as my laboratory." He indicated the door on the left, at the back of the house. "This is the bathroom and our only source of running water." He gestured to the door on their right, at the front of the house.

When she asked where the third and middle door led, he opened it. She went up the small flight of steps it revealed and, when she reached the top, she pulled the cord to open the trapdoor in the ceiling. She went up through the door and found herself on the roof. It was quite spacious. Hermione noticed an oversized, comfortable-looking, black cushioned settee on one side and a matching table and chair set on the other. As she looked around, she didn't notice that Professor Snape had joined her until he spoke in a deep and quiet purr, from very close behind her.

"This was something I felt I needed to add to make this house bearable." She shivered at his velvety voice so quiet and so near. She wondered at her body's response. Not seeming to notice he continued in the same tone. "The stars are quite vivid on a clear night. It is an acceptable place to read and research on sleepless nights. But see that you do not mention my small addition to the infamous Black abode. I am not sure it would be well received." She smiled at being let in on this secret. "I have it enchanted to remain a comfortable temperature. Inclement weather passes around as if it were domed. I have also warded it so that no one can see it nor can anyone hear any sound made here. Therefore, I have not been asked to remove it." Seeming to realise that he had been speaking to her as if she were a valued individual, he changed abruptly. His tone sharpened and he snapped, "If you are through gawking and wasting valuable time, perhaps we could actually begin work, now?"

They descended into the hallway and he opened the door to his room. Inside, a single cauldron was perched on a small table. The table also seemed to serve as a work surface. At the table were two stools crowded close together. These working paraphernalia were cramped amidst the room's other furnishings: a huge black-draped four-poster bed, which dominated the room, two bedside tables, a chest of drawers, and a wardrobe.

"Here are our ingredients and tools." Snape indicated the chest of drawers.

"I have your notes here," Hermione said as she removed them from her bag.

A knock on the door announced the presence of Molly Weasley. She just popped in to tell Hermione that her things had been placed in her room, which was the door at the foot of the spiral stairs. Hermione took time to look down the spiral stairs and thank Mrs Weasley before she began to work on the potion.

She prepared ingredients side-by-side with Professor Snape in the manner his notes directed. They continued to work in silence for quite a while, each concentrating on the task at hand. When the potion needed to simmer, they read potions journals and books.

As the weeks of working together progressed, they eventually found themselves conversing on various topics of interest that they discovered while researching. His comments were predictably sarcastic but they began to lose malice over time. Eventually, the sarcasm faded somewhat from his mode of address, as well. He actually began to show small, subtle signs of appreciating her clever observations. They continued to work in this way, forging a tenuous mutual respect that did not diminish with any of their many disagreements.

One of their first major disagreements had brought a terrified Mrs Weasley to the foot of the stairs. From there, a looming Snape could be seen as he furiously growled, "Stupid - foolish - idiotic - Gryffindor!"

Hermione responded by hurling an ingredient jar at Professor Snape's head. The jar missed his head and flew through the door of his room to smash against the wall and rain down the spiral stairs onto Mrs Weasley. At this, Mrs Weasley made a hasty departure. Hermione's very unladylike diatribe, delivered at the top of her voice, could be heard by people two floors down.

Before they knew it, they found themselves summoned to a small room on the first floor where they were seated facing Albus Dumbledore. He was smiling most annoyingly and tut-tutting about the fight Mrs Weasley had reported to him. He deemed this inappropriate teacher/student behaviour. Therefore, the Headmaster declared them colleagues instead.

"This," Dumbledore continued with a self satisfied twinkle, "would negate anyone's further need to tattle to him as they would no longer be student and teacher." He finished by ordering that they should call each other by their first names at all times except, of course, during actual Potions classes. At Severus indignant declaration of, "Headmaster, it is not appropriate for me to address a student by their given name!" He was reminded that Hermione was no longer his student. The Headmaster had further informed him that she would not be his student again. The headmaster declared that he would personally handle the grading of all of Hermione's Potions work. Then he stripped Severus of any and all 'teacher-student authority' where Hermione was concerned. This, he said, would reinforce their status as colleagues. Despite their efforts to assure the Headmaster that there would be no repeat of today's row and that these dictates were completely unnecessary, he insisted that this was the best plan. He made it crystal-clear that they had no choice in any of it.

The greatest effect of this argument, and the subsequent dressing down, was the casting of a silencing charm when they were together. That way, no one could hear when Hermione threatened Severus with severe bodily harm or when he reciprocated in kind.

* * *


	6. A Terrible Row

* * *

"You know, Harry, we got along really well for the most part: researching and working. We did have an occasional row and Mrs Weasley happened to witness a rather loud one. She told the Headmaster and he told us we were working as colleagues. He declared us no longer student and teacher so that no one could complain when we seemed to row inappropriately. Because, he told us, being colleagues, it wasn't inappropriate. I really began to notice just how brilliant Severus is as we worked together. Looking back, I think that was just about the time he began to respect me, even if he didn't want to and wouldn't admit it." Hermione smirked in remembered indulgence. "We still rowed on occasion, though; we still do."

Hermione's face took on a wistful quality as she remembered her favourite row with Severus, 'Their Revolutionary Row' as she called it, now.

* * *

They had been working late into the night, as was their habit when in the lab at Headquarters. At around three in the morning, Hermione, while navigating the cramped surroundings to access the ingredients in the chest of drawers, knocked against Severus's hand while he was meticulously working on that night's notes.

"Look what your carelessness has done!" he hissed viciously.

"My carelessness?" she retorted in like tones. "How dare you. I am not careless!"

"Over three feet of notes, now I have to begin again because of your heedless - "

She interrupted him with no compunction. "Obsessive vampire bat! Just cross it out and continue, you don't need to start over!"

"Only someone with your lax work habits could suggest such a - "

'SMACK!' Hermione had slapped Professor Severus Snape, Potions master, hard across the face.

He looked up into her furious expression with murderous rage on his own face. She raised her right hand to slap him again but he caught it deftly with his left hand, wrapping his fingers in a bruising grip around her wrist to hold off her attack. The extreme pressure he held her wrist with came just short of breaking her bones. They remained like that, glaring into each other's eyes. Hermione's expression was the first to change. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep a small flicker of pain from creeping into her eyes. Severus's expression responded with slight confusion, then he seemed to realise that he still held her wrist in a vise-like grip. Surprisingly, all anger dissipated from his face. "Hermione." His deep voice betrayed unaccustomed emotion. Neither seemed to notice that he had used her given name for the first time; he had been resolutely refusing to use it, despite the Headmaster's orders. His hold relaxed but he did not remove his hand; instead, he drew her wrist and herself consequently, closer to him as he caressed the angry red marks he had left with his long tapered fingers. He looked into her eyes and she became mesmerised by his gaze. They stayed like that for a very long time until he spoke again, his voice somewhat husky. "I have a balm that will take away the pain."

He rose to get it, ignoring Hermione's protest of, "It doesn't really hurt."

"This will make it feel better, if you will allow me?" he asked softly, showing her a small jar of balm he had obviously made himself.

"All right, thank you."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the jar. He delved two long fingers in to acquire some balm. He held out his left hand and, sitting beside him, she placed hers into it. He turned it over, gently inspecting the angry red finger marks that encircled her wrist. He then began to apply the balm, ever so softly and slowly. Never would anyone have suspected him capable of such a delicate touch. Nor would Hermione have suspected how his touch would make her feel. It caused a jolt in her stomach that sent sparks throughout her entire body. He kept soothing her wrist long after all the balm had all been absorbed and the marks had faded away completely.

After many minutes of sitting together with Severus caressing her wrist, he spoke, his deep silky baritone questioning. "Come, there is something I would like to share with you." His fingers slid from her wrist, and she followed him to the roof area she had seen that first sunny, Friday afternoon. They sat on the settee and he said simply, "Look." He gestured upwards with his head.

Hermione had never seen the stars looking so beautiful; her breath caught as she gazed in wonder. She saw his hand on his leg and she reached out and slipped her hand into his. She felt him stiffen but he did not pull his hand away. After a while, he relaxed and eventually entwined his fingers with hers. They sat like that for a long time, in silence, both just gazing at the magic of the night sky, their fingers remaining entwined, resting on Severus's long thigh. Over time, they began to lean against each other and talk. That night their talk was not of potions or articles, books or academia. They talked of personal things. He did not open up much and what he did say he said gradually, in a reserved and stilted way. He was obviously unused to speaking of himself. Yet it was clear, no matter how uncomfortable he was, he somehow wanted this exchange with Hermione, if not quite as much as she did. By the time they watched the sunrise together, she was wrapped in his cloak and arms with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, Harry, I'd say it was a couple of months into the project when we started talking about ourselves. It was wonderful learning about Severus and sharing things with him that I have never been able to tell anyone else. We really understand each other, you know?" Hermione's voice filled with emotion as she spoke of her beloved.

"Then one night early in December, Severus told me that due to my contributions, I was to consider myself an equal partner, not an assistant. I knew he had been accepting of my ideas but I never thought he would put it into words. Then came Christmas break." She smiled. "All that time to work at Headquarters together: no classes, no homework, no obligation to appear in the common room, just our work, our research, our talks. Just us. Each day was the same working at Headquarters: we'd research, we'd theorise, we'd brew, we'd experiment - until an hour before midnight. Every work night at Headquarters since our revolutionary row, we'd end the day and spend the night on the roof together. From eleven to eight. It became our time off from working on the potion. I'd always leave the door to my room at the foot of the stairs warded. No one knew I was not sleeping there but, truth be told, I hadn't spent one night there since our revolutionary row. Sometimes we'd talk all night. Usually after talking for a few hours, we'd fall into a peaceful sleep sitting in each other's arms under the stars."

She became lost in memory yet again.

* * *

At ten thirty on the dot, Hermione and Severus tidied up and prepared the potion for the night. It was a little after eleven by the time they completed the necessary tasks.

"Ready, Severus?" Hermione questioned, slipping her hand into his.

Severus looked into her eyes with a slightly softened expression in his own then they ascended to the roof together. It was snowing softly, big fluffy flakes making their way lazily down, missing the rooftop sanctuary as if it were incased in glass. Severus walked over to the settee and sat as usual. Hermione smiled at the surprised look on his face when she sat on him rather than beside him. Hermione sat across his lap, turning sideways to look at his face. She saw surprise flicker in his eyes and, when their eyes met, she saw the surprise change to longing. Hermione took her hand out of his and twined it in the hair behind his neck. She found his hair to be baby-soft and fine, like liquid silk in her fingers. It wasn't greasy as rumoured; it was a beautiful blue-black, reflecting the night sky. With her other hand, she caressed his cheek. Then with the hand she had behind his neck, she began to pull him closer to her. Hermione leaned in and placed her lips on his, tentatively. Even at this slight contact, Hermione felt the world spin as she melted inside.

* * *

"It's still that way today," she mused aloud.

Harry wondered what Hermione was talking about, but decided to allow her to finish her thoughts.

* * *

She couldn't remember who deepened the kiss but soon their lips parted, ever so slightly, and her lips explored the soft interior of his, so smooth and warm. The tips of their tongues met and liquid fire instantly began to flame through her body and pool in her abdomen. Severus groaned almost inaudibly and Hermione realised that he, too, was affected by their kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against him. Their breathing, now quick and shallow, mingled deliciously. Just as it was becoming impossible to get enough air to continue, he slid his lips down her throat. When he proceeded to nip at her earlobe and run his tongue around the inside of her ear, the intense sensations made her give small whimpers of pleasure. She turned so their lips met again, this time with open passion, their hands, seeking and touching each other in desperation to be closer. Their kisses became heated and demanding in their intensity as they gave and took, each lost completely in the other. Hermione shuddered in delight at the feeling of this powerful wizard beginning to tremble under her hands. Suddenly, Severus pushed Hermione back a few inches.

"Stop," he commanded, his deep voice ragged with passion.

Hermione looked at him, a small pain of rejection beginning to form, until she met his eyes. His dark eyes shone even blacker with unveiled desire burning in their depths. Seeing this turned her hurt look into one of questioning.

"We must stop this," he gasped, placing her beside him, enfolding her in his arms and resting his head on hers.

"Why?" she asked, her head on his chest, listening to the loud rapid thunder of his heartbeat and his ragged breathing.

"I am your Professor - " he began.

"No, you are not," she interrupted. "According to the Headmaster, you are my colleague, Severus," she asserted firmly.

"Our ages - "

"I am well over eighteen and the difference in our ages is of no matter to witches and wizards with how long we live. You know that," she asserted, starting to get annoyed. "If you are just looking for an excuse, don't. Just tell me you don't want me. I'll understand." Her voice thickened and she looked down into her lap, attempting to draw away from Severus.

He held her firmly in place. "Not want you? Hermione," he intoned roughly, "why do you think I stopped? I want you so much!" he breathed. "Who could not? You are intelligent," he said, kissing the top of her head, "spirited," he asserted, kissing her forehead, "loyal," he whispered, kissing her eyes, "brave," he smiled, kissing her cheek, "clever and sharp witted," he purred in his deep voice, kissing her lips.

"Severus," she whispered against his mouth as their kiss deepened with tenderness this time, their caresses gentle and loving. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, talking, as usual. Only this time, the night was punctuated with alternating passionate exchanges and adoring embraces.

* * *

"The first night of Christmas break I kissed him. This," Hermione gestured at her wand, "what we do - is nothing! That kiss - that was real magic. Working with him is real magic. Talking with him or just sitting quietly with him is real magic. The best magic." Hermione beamed at Harry. "Tea? Before I tell you about the time Severus saved me from a couple of lunatics who wanted our potion and research?" she teased, rising and heading into the kitchen area, smiling to herself.

* * *


	7. Knocturn Alley

* * *

Hermione sipped her tea and turned to Harry. "I was going to tell you what happened with the men who wanted our research, wasn't I?"

Harry realised that every time Hermione started to tell him something, she would take to think about it, first.

"Let's see." Harry heard her begin. He waited patiently, watching her nibble absently on a scone as she drifted off, lost in thought.

Hermione's thoughts went back to that day. It was the second day of Winter Break.

* * *

"We need to replace some ingredients," Hermione told Severus as they began to plan the day's work. She saw him scowl in a most surly manner. "Hmmm, perhaps we should discuss this in a few minutes, maybe after some coffee," she teased.

Severus was in no mood for teasing, though. "I will have to go to Diagon Alley," he snarled.

"We will have to go to Diagon Alley," Hermione corrected, earning a deep sneer aimed directly at her.

"I think that I... " Severus trailed off. He had paused upon seeing Hermione place her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing with determination.

Hermione could tell that Severus realised that her reaction to not being brought along would be less than pleasant or productive.

He continued his aborted sentence. "...would be..." He paused again.

Hermione almost lost her penetrating look and laughed aloud, as he was obviously struggling for a word that would not earn him her wrath or be too painful for him to utter. 'Merlin forbid he should indicate any desire for my company,' she thought, even though she knew full well he appreciated it.

An excruciating moment passed before he prudently finished. "...remiss, if I failed to point out that I assumed you would accompany me."

She looked skeptically into his scowling face. Finally, she laughed. "I'll pop down to the kitchen and get us some coffee while you shower and then you can organise our list while I take a shower."

Halfway down the spiral stairs, she heard a very sarcastically whispered, "Yes dear." Followed by an astonished, "Is she using my bathroom?" She laughed all the way down to the ground floor.

Hermione made it back up with a tray of coffee and bacon sandwiches in one hand and her clean clothes in the other. Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hermione placed the tray on the closest night table, then she laid down beside a freshly clothed, yet still wet-haired and grumbling, Severus.

"Severus," she asked, in an annoyingly bright tone that he couldn't miss, even with the vigorous toweling he was giving his hair, "haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he snapped.

"Oh, come out of your towel and drink your coffee," Hermione bossed.

Surprisingly, Severus obeyed. He downed his first cup without breathing. Then, in a more tolerant tone, he asked, "Noticed what?"

"That I haven't been sleeping in my room here for quite some time, now?" Not waiting for a reply, she continued. "So, knowing that we: work up here, research up here, eat up here, and sleep up here; it's much more convenient for me to just use the bath up here."

"And the queue for the bath 'up here' is much shorter?" he snarked.

"Well yes, perhaps it is," she allowed with an impish smile. She stood, kissed him on the nose, and disappeared into his bathroom. Though she couldn't see it, she could imagine the look on his face. Picturing it, she giggled as she turned on the water.

Not much later, Hermione and Severus tandem Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, earning some interested looks from the pub's patrons as they came out of the fireplace in each other's arms. They brushed themselves off and made to enter Diagon Alley, when Severus put a hand out and stopped Hermione. He moved close, his hand reaching out to touch her face. They locked eyes as he brushed the back of his long fingers across her cheek, removing some soot that she had missed. His touch was a gentle caress, causing Hermione to respond with an indrawn breath. They stood transfixed, his hand still on her face, as they became lost in each other's eyes.

An amused, elderly wizard interrupted them with, "Oi, you gonna move it?" he chuckled. "Need to get into the Alley today, meself!"

Severus and Hermione leapt apart, unblocking the doorway leading to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Youngsters!" the old man groused good-naturedly, as he limped past.

The two followed him through the archway into Diagon Alley. It was quite crowded. They began to walk to the Apothecary, staying close so as not to become lost in the crowds. Hermione felt Severus take her hand. "Merely to ensure that we don't become separated in this," he murmured quietly, gesturing at the crowds. He hid their clasped hands in the voluminous robes at his side and they made their way to the Slug & Jiggers. The trek was easy as Severus's scowling and ominous countenance parted the crowds before them.

Once there, they found that the proprietor did not have a key ingredient in stock. "I apologise," he explained, "but you must know that what you are asking for is very rare. I don't keep them in stock. I only get them for special orders. That usually takes anywhere from one to four weeks."

Upon seeing Severus's furious expression, he was quick to add, "I am always loathe to suggest it, but if you can't wait for a special order perhaps you could find what you are looking for in Knockturn Alley."

They exited with Hermione suppressing a giggle at the proprietor's quaking response to Severus's glowering disapproval at his suggestion of Knockturn Alley.

In a voice steeped with displeasure, Severus said, as much to himself as to Hermione, "The bezoar must be from a Qinshan goat. A Qinshan bezoar is less likely then others to be rendered inert when used in this potion. There is no other alternative. I shall have to visit the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley. We do not have the time to undertake an excursion to Jining to acquire the bezoar ourselves." Then, turning to Hermione, he added, "I will not go until this afternoon. Early afternoon is the best time, as to avoid unpleasant confrontations. Most Knockturn Alley residents are up to no good early in the day or late evening."

Hermione watched Severus and thought she'd try to alleviate some or his tension. "Perhaps we could visit the booksellers and have a browse, in the meantime," she suggested.

He looked at Hermione in approval and nodding, replied, "Yes."

Hermione knew Severus Snape always avoided physical contact of any kind with everyone. Anyone who knew him, even a little, knew he avoided it like the plague. That was one reason she found their time on the roof of number Twelve, Grimmauld Place so special. That he allowed her to be close to him physically emphasised the closeness they had achieved on other levels. Now to be walking in Diagon Alley, holding hands with Severus Snape, albeit unseen, was filling Hermione with a distinct sense of elation. 'Our closeness has gone further,' she thought. 'I love that he is doing this! I love how he commands any situation. I love his snarkiness. I love his sense of honour. I love his - dare I even think it?' She glanced at Severus, and her mind continued. 'Well it's true, even if he can't admit it; I love his vulnerability. I love his intelligence. I love working with him. I love talking to him. I love sitting quietly with him and I love touching him. Really, I love everything about him; and now he's holding my hand in Diagon Alley! OH NO! Wait, do I... do I love him!' Her internal observations were interrupted by their arrival at the booksellers.

Once in the bookshop, Hermione's thoughts calmed as they moved apart and became immersed in perusing the stacks of books. After a little over an hour, they met up in the same section and continued to browse together, talking of what they found. Severus decided to purchase a few volumes that might help in their research. He showed them to Hermione; she noticed he was holding back a small book, bound in deep-brown leather. She didn't ask what it was; she felt he would tell her if he wanted to. Severus paid for their books and they reemerged into Diagon Alley.

"Shall we get some lunch?" Severus asked Hermione.

"That would be nice," she replied with a smile.

The two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Again, Severus suggested he hold her hand so that they wouldn't become lost to each other in the milieu. He took up her hand, hiding it in the robes at his side as before. This time was a little different, however; he was caressing the top of her hand ever so gently with his thumb, sending shivers up and down her spine. She smiled to herself.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, they found a medium-sized crowd of customers. Not wanting to share a large table with strangers, they looked for a table for two. They found one small table, seemingly for one, in a secluded niche. It had only one small bench against the wall behind it. They looked at it and then at the empty places at the communal tables.

"I think we can fit if we squeeze a bit," Hermione suggested with forced bravado.

Severus inclined his head in agreement and they settled into the corner, sides pressed tightly together so they could both sit on the bench. A waitress came and they placed their orders.

While they waited, they decided to look at one of the new books together as there was not really room to open two books. Hermione chose one out of the bag on the floor beside her. They began to read together but found it awkward, as their elbows were competing for space. Hermione sighed in exasperation and thought about picking up Severus's left arm and placing it back behind her. This would give them much more room in which to maneuver. It would also put her body closer to his, which she wouldn't mind at all. Yet she hesitated, fearing he would recoil at such a public display. She decided to ask him if he would mind. Before she could speak, she found it became unnecessary, as he reached a long arm around behind her to take another book out of the bag. Never one to miss an opportunity, Hermione pressed into the space where his arm had been. He looked a bit taken aback and she thought he might get tetchy. Instead, he looked into her eyes, his deep black eyes boring into hers. He wrapped the long arm holding the book around her body and offered her the book from her free side.

"I saw this and thought you might like it," he breathed into her ear. "A Muggle author, I believe." She was shocked by the sight of a slight pinkish tinge creeping slowly up his face.

Hermione looked down and took the little, brown-leather book. It had beautiful, fine hand-tooling on the cover, which consisted of two intertwined Celtic knotwork hearts. She opened the book and felt Severus murmur silkily into her ear, "Byron."

Hermione blushed outright and thanked him. She thumbed trough the book, looking at the illuminated script, and told Severus, quite honestly, that it was the most beautiful book she had ever seen.

They broke apart as the waitress arrived with their lunch and bestowed upon them a knowing smile and a suggestive wink. Severus was so harsh with her that she left in tears. Tom, the proprietor, finished serving them, himself.

After lunch, Hermione put her volume of Byron in an inside pocket of her robe and secured the pocket close. Severus picked up their bag and they made their way to Knockturn Alley. They walked much as they had on the way to the Leaky Cauldron; only this time Severus made no excuse to hold her hand. He just took it in his, his fingers caressing her palm as they walked. Upon nearing the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Severus asked Hermione to wait on a bench while he visited the Apothecary as quickly as possible. She began to protest but, in looking down Knockturn Alley, she decided that perhaps she didn't want to go there, anyway. So she sat on the bench and buried her nose in a research book from the bag.

Here her memories got a little fuzzy. She struggled with them. She remembered hearing once that memories can be affected by copious amounts of adrenaline and reasoned that that must be the case.

The next thing she remembered was being pulled into Knockturn Alley, with a large hand clamped viciously over her mouth. She was dragged, kicking and biting, in front of three men in a dark recess.

She heard one say, "Yea, thas 'er, 'is Mudblood."

'Well, he enunciated one word properly.' Hermione's overwrought brain thought, without her bidding.

Another man said, "We ken trade 'er fer the re-search. I knows sum'un oo'd pay well fer tha' piece o' knowin."

Hermione heard the one imprisoning her laugh harshly and say, "Wos left o' 'er affer we teach 'er a lessin. She been trying ter bite me 'and off."

Hermione saw someone come around side of her, and she got the wind knocked out of her as she was punched brutally in the stomach.

The next thing she knew she was free; she heard Severus order, "Hermione, run!"

She did not run. She looked up to see all the men converge on Severus. Then she saw Severus lose his wand in the fray as it rolled towards her. Three of the men were beating Severus, Muggle-style, while one inflicted the Cruciatus Curse with his wand. Hermione's body flooded with anger at seeing Severus being beaten and cursed with the most painful torture known. She pulled out her wand and cast spells in rapid succession.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried. The man inflicting the Cruciatus was thrown back against a wall. He lost his wand as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Hermione incanted fiercely. Two of Severus's attackers were hit with her curses and frozen. She missed the third one and he lunged for her, causing her to drop her wand when he made contact.

She fought back like a wild woman. She managed to temporarily disable him. Quickly retrieving her wand, she magically bound all the attackers. She then ran to Severus and fell to his side. She cast Finite Incantatem to be sure he was no longer suffering the Cruciatus. To her horror, she found that he was bleeding from many places. Hermione's mind struggled to come up with a way to get help, without having to leave him lying in Knockturn Alley, alone.

Severus started to regain consciousness. "We MUST get you somewhere safe," she told him, placing a hand on his face.

"Pocket ... paper?" he said, his voice rough with pain.

Hermione reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled Muggle newspaper article.

"Em...emergency...Port...key," he gasped.

Hermione immediately thrust it in his hand so that he was touching it with her. Then she whispered the incantation to activate a Portkey. They landed behind a dumpster near number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Don't move; I'll get help!" she told Severus.

"No."

"Severus, you need?"

"NO!"

"Please, Severus," Hermione pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"NO!" Then in a softer voice he forced the words, "been...worse...can...walk...NO...OTHERS!"

A resigned Hermione helped Severus to his feet. They made slow progress into Headquarters. It seemed no one was in the building. 'Well,' Hermione thought, 'that will please him.' They made the slow, painful trip to the attic. When they reached their destination, Severus slumped onto the bed in silent agony.

"Severus?" Hermione began.

"I...am...fine...go," Severus managed to bite out.

"NO!"

"GO...Nuh-OW!"

"No, I'm staying," Hermione asserted, going to Severus and removing his outer robe. She then began to unbutton his frock coat. She stopped, growled in frustration, brandished her wand and cast a spell. Her spell left Severus clad only in his boxers. Hermione ran her wand over him. "No serious internal injuries, some broken ribs - " she muttered.

"How...do...you...?" he trailed off as he was overcome by a bought of post Cruciatus tremours.

"I read all about wizard first aid in - "

"Of course," he agreed, coughing blood.

"I'll be right back." Hermione whispered, caressing Severus's cheek.

She retrieved potions, salves, and flannels: soapy, wet, and dry. She also brought a glass of water she had put some salt in for gargling. While she gathered the supplies she smiled to herself, thinking that she would keep the foolish wand-waving to a minimum. She sat beside Severus and gave him the glass to clear his mouth of blood; she held a basin for him to rinse in. Then she gave him a potion for the pain, hoping it would take effect quickly. She had to use her wand to heal his ribs. She whispered the incantation, held her wand over his ribs, and concentrated her energy. With his ribs now healed, his breathing became easier. She began to clean his exposed body and many open wounds, using the flannels. After that was done, she had to wave her wand one more time, cleansing his unexposed flesh magically, so neither of them would be embarrassed. She then applied salves to stop the bleeding, balms to heal the bruising, and lastly she massaged in potions to soothe the tortured muscles. She noticed that although he made no further protest during her ministrations, he wouldn't look her in the eye. She was floored by the thought that no one, probably not even when he was hurt as a small child, no one had ever cared for him, before. Her eyes began to tear up at that realisation. When an errant tear fell and landed on Severus, he finally looked at her. He reached out to her and dried her tears with his thumbs. She reached back to him and caressed his cheek with one hand, smiling because he allowed the gesture. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

Finally, he spoke. "Allow me to prepare a soothing bath for you. It will make you feel better." He moved slowly off the bed and into the bathroom.

Hermione heard the water turn on and she smelled whatever herbs and oils he was putting in the bath float out on the steam.

After a short while, he called to her and she went in to him. She saw the tub and gave in to giggles. "Bubbles, Severus?" She paused for effect. "I never pegged you as a bubble bath sort of man." She giggled again.

"Ah, undoubtedly you are tired. Relax in the bath, Hermione, be soothed." He turned to leave.

"Severus!" She stalled him with his name. "Please stay."

"Hermione." he said in a tone just missing the mark of scathing.

"Severus, we are both so drained I doubt we will even notice that I am in a bath; besides, with the bubbles, I will be completely covered."

He opened his mouth, seemingly to protest, so she amended, "And I'll transfigure a bathing suit to wear. Just please lay on the chaise, rest, sleep, but be here with me?"

Silence.

"Severus, I need you." At those words she saw him turn back. He lowered himself on the chaise by the tub and turned away from her.

"I am leaving when you are ready to," he hesitated, "wash." His tone left no room for argument.

They dozed for a while, he on the chaise, she in the glorious bath he had made for her. Some time later, he was roused by, "The bubbles are gone, I guess all good things must come to an end." Severus shot out of the bathroom, followed by Hermione's laughter.

When Hermione entered his room again in a fresh robe, she found him propped on a newly changed bed. He was leaning on the headboard, a very deep scowl etched on his features. His manner carried into his body as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmmm, brooding are we?" Hermione inquired.

Severus responded with a sardonic eyebrow raise. He then returned to his brooding.

"I want to brood, too; will you teach me?" Hermione attempted to lighten his mood and draw him out. She got no response. She touched his hand and he pulled it away sharply. "Severus, please, what is it?" Hermione implored.

"You should not be here," he stated in a monotone.

"WHAT!" Hermione fairly screeched.

"Was I unclear?" Now his tone was decidedly derisive. "I placed you in harm's way; I have a SERIOUSLY tainted past; I am twice your age; I am your teacher; you deserve - "

Here Hermione cut him off. "Oh, I get it! Budge over, I'm ready to brood with you." Hermione hopped up on the bed and settled beside Severus, folding her hands in her lap. "Let's see, today's brooding is about how you are woefully inadequate and we should cease our...dare I say...relationship. Easy topic. You see, I have done my homework!

"Let's start with our age difference, although an iffy basis for a good brood, as age doesn't really matter with wizards and witches. We do live so very long. But let's have a go anyway, shall we? We need to do this scientifically; let's select a control pair. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, pillars of the Wizarding world! He is 150 years old and she is 70. They got together exactly one hour and ten minutes after she turned eighteen." Hermione dropped her voice conspiratorially and added, "In the Trophy Room, you know. Yes, I do have the details and it must be said, I don't want to go there. The mental pictures I carry around!" she shuddered. "Now, you are 37 and I am well over 18; counting the years and experience I gained using a Time-Turner, so - Nope, the age thing is really of no matter, is it?

"Well, there is still hope for a good brood; we are, after all, completely and totally incompatible. You sir, are very much my intellectual inferior. Your incessant chatter whilst I try to lure you into deadly dull conversations on all manner of the latest theories is... No, wait, that isn't right. We do seem to get along intellectually.

"Well, we don't communicate and everyone knows how important communication is. Oh dear, what about all our long talks on the roof? Scratch that one.

"Oh yes, we simply have nothing in common. You are an academic; you love books; you are well-read, articulate, and I, well, we all know my head is full of only the latest fashions. Oops, no, that's not really me, is it? I love books too, don't I? I must concede, we do have things in common.

"I'll get there! Let's see. Your personality is offensive. There, dispute that! Actually, if I am honest, I love your snarkiness. I love your subtle humour, even when it's aimed at my friends. It's simply wicked. Okay, so far zip, but I am determined.

"I know! You have an air of mystery about you; a dead turn off. Except it turns me on. Drat.

"Well, your deep sense of honour is disgusting, almost Gryffindor. No wait; I am a Gryffindor.

"Hmmm. I know; we don't work together well. Except, we do work seamlessly and quite productively. Okay, we do work very well together. 

"It's all too good, that's it! How could I have missed the obvious? We are too well-suited. It's tediously boring how well we get on. One of us will die from the sheer boredom! Although, I guess we do have an occasional row to liven things up, don't we? Still got that little scar from the potion spoon I threw at you last month? Yes, I see you do. Let's not give up on the boredom factor, yet. I know! We sit silently together lots of times; how deadly dull is that? Except, I wouldn't call it dull at all. I'd call it peaceful and pleasurable, makes one feel a certain contentment. Okay, maybe we are on the wrong track.

"It's your hideous looks isn't it? Yes, that's it! I can't possibly find you attractive! Only... I love: your gorgeous impossibly long legs, your small firm um, yeah... your thin tapered waist that leads up to your broad shoulders... Oh and your hands," Hermione sighed. "So strong and so elegant, yet work-roughened and all masculine angles. The movement of your hands is so graceful and sure, so exquisite and precise. Hands that give the sweetest caress or forcefully free me from a madman. Hmmm, nope, got to say I can find no fault with your long, lovely body. Maybe it's your face. You've never won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award, have you? Yes, your face is horrible." She shuddered for effect. "Unless you go for the aristocratic look, which alas, I do! As for your facial features, well... Your soft sensuous lips, your aristocratic nose! Your deep, dark, mesmerising eyes, sooo intelligent and expressive, fringed with those lashes, full and soft and dark, mmmm. Nope, I find your face particularly irresistible. Well it's the hair then, so soft and tempting once you've touched it ... nope, not the hair.

"IT MUST BE YOUR VOICE! Oh! That voice of yours; do you know what your voice does to me? I could listen to you speak forever. It doesn't matter what tone you are using; they all give me the loveliest chills. But that soft, deep, rich voice! So quiet and commanding, so smooth and sexy. Umm, let's talk about something other than your voice; it's getting warm in here, isn't it? Where were we? Oh yes, brooding. So, why exactly was it that I should not be here? Perhaps - "

Severus actually laughed, a deep dark rumbling laugh. A genuine laugh. Then he pulled Hermione across his legs and silenced her with a kiss. He startled when Hermione flipped in his embrace so she was facing him while sitting astride his lap. She clutched him, passionately assaulting his senses, kissing him and running her tongue over his lips until he opened for her. She invaded his mouth with her tongue, tasting deeply, teasing a response from him. At his response, her body became highly sensitised. She felt pleasure in every fiber of her being; she felt herself melting at his touch. He returned her kiss with fervor, each drinking of the other's mouth. He pulled her closer and she experienced a dizzying sensation as her breasts pressed into his chest.

She tangled both of her hands in his hair and moaned, "Severus," into his mouth. He moved his mouth around the side of her jaw, kissing and nibbling his way to her ear, causing her to shiver delectably.

"Hermione," Severus breathed into her ear, his voice dropping lower and silkier with each word, "what exactly is it about my voice that fascinates you?"

Severus smiled at the effect. His words had brought small breathless cries from Hermione.

She felt as if her heart would explode. Her head fell back as Severus kissed his way down her throat and across her collarbone.

"You never answered my question, Hermione," he purred, his deep baritone now vibrating along the side of her neck and back to her ear. "What is it about my voice?" He gave her no opportunity to answer as his mouth claimed hers.

She nipped and sucked his lip; he ran his tongue around the inside of her lips and teeth. His hands pressed her tightly against his chest as they rubbed her back and explored her curves. She made closer contact with him, pressing herself down in his lap. When she leaned back just a bit to open her robe, Severus pulled away. Looking into his face she saw his look of raw desire changing to a look of self castigation.

He reached out and stilled her hands, making sure her robe was fastened. "Hermione," he said pleadingly. He fluidly moved her from his lap and into his arms, beside him. As he held her close, she nestled in his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. He rested his head on hers and they remained wrapped around each other in his bed until much needed sleep overtook both of them."

* * *

Well, Harry," Hermione began, "we had to go to Diagon Alley for some ingredients. It turned out that the Apothecary was out of one, so Severus left me on a bench near the entrance to Knockturn Alley and he went to an Apothecary down there. While he was gone, I was grabbed and pulled into the Alley. There were four men altogether and they wanted to use me as a hostage to get our research from Severus so they could sell it. The next thing I knew, Severus had me free of the madmen holding me. He was hurt in the scuffle. When we returned to Headquarters, I helped patch him up. We spent the night in his bed,"

Here Hermione held up a hand to prevent Harry's outburst, "Nothing happened, Harry; we talked and slept. Well, maybe a little more than that but not what you're thinking." Hermione's face took on a wistful look and she confessed. "We did wake up entangled together and, well," Hermione blushed, "not that, though it wasn't for lack of trying on my part. He just wasn't ready yet; strange, as I was the virgin. Then he brought me breakfast in bed. From that day on, he has always done some special thing for me, everyday. Sometimes I'll find a rose in an unexpected place; sometimes he will come up behind me and rub my shoulders when he sees I have a tension headache; sometimes he leaves a special bath potion he made for me in our bathroom. He still does this. Today, I awoke to find a scroll on my pillow with a special note he wrote for me.

"Uh, Hermione, this is Snape you're talking about, right?"

"Professor Snape, Harry, and he's still his wonderful sneering, sarcastic, condescending self. As I'm sure you've noticed. Yes, I said wonderful! I love that dark side of him, too! He is just different when we are alone; he's caring, thoughtful, and loving. Sometimes he shows his snarky and sanctimonious side when we're alone, too, but it's part of who he is. I would never want him to change!" Laughing now, Hermione admonished, "Harry stop making faces!"

Harry then asked, "You know how you wouldn't tell anyone why you placed out of seventh year Potions class, is that a part of this somehow?"

* * *

_A N:_

According to J. K. Rowling Severus Snape is "35 or 36" in Hermione's 4th year. (We now know his birthday to be the 9th of January.) This Chapter is set in Hermione's sixth year, so I've called him 37, as he hasn't had his 38th birthday yet. Hermione is over 18 considering that her birthday is the 19th of September, (and J. K. Rowling has stated that she was a year older than her classmates when they began Hogwarts), add that to the minimal canon use of a Time-Turner in her third year; and there you have it:  
Severus is 37 and Hermione is over 18 at this point in her sixth year.  


* * *


	8. No More Potions Classes

* * *

Harry looked quizzically at Hermione. "You know how you wouldn't tell anyone why you placed out of seventh year Potions class; is that a part of this, somehow?"

"Yes, Harry it is. That was over Easter break?" Hermione's voice fell off, the faraway look returning to her face.

* * *

"Sev-er-us." Hermione singsonged a whisper into the working Potion master's ear.

"Hermione," he chastised, as he was busy with attempting to work out an equation.

Hermione laughed. "I can hear your stomach growling. I'm going down and grab us some lunch."

Hermione and Severus always dined in the lab, preferring to continue working while they ate. It was a simple matter of casting a spell to prevent cross-contamination. If their work was at a point where they had to wait for it, then they ate upstairs simply because they preferred each other's company to the boisterous crowds below. Severus had always been one to keep to himself. By spending time with Severus, Hermione now realised how much she had always found Harry and Ron's Quidditch conversations utterly boring, the twins antics annoying, and Ginny's fashion obsession irksome. So, if she were honest with herself, there was no one she would rather converse with, or simply be with, than Severus.

"I am at an impasse," Severus told Hermione, as she arrived with a luncheon tray for them. "Perhaps a break to regain some perspective would be in order. Shall we take our lunch to the roof?" Severus asked Hermione, as he relieved her of the tray.

Hermione gave him a radiant smile. "That sounds wonderful!"

The rooftop table was covered with books, so Severus set the tray on the coffee table before the settee. They settled down together leaning against one another, each closing their eyes to savour the moment of peace.

"What a morning," Hermione stated tiredly.

"Yes, quite," Severus replied.

They had both been working on some very difficult nuances of the potion all morning. As yet, neither had reached a workable conclusion. They hadn't begun their lunch; they sat in silence taking sustenance from each other.

Their quiet was shattered by the arrival of a Hogwarts Mail Owl. It landed with much noise and chaos on the lunch tray. Hermione bent over it and removed a letter from its leg. It was addressed to her. She thanked the owl, and it took to the sky.

"It's for me from the Headmaster," Hermione told Severus. She felt his body tense and wondered at his reaction.

Hermione settled back with Severus and read,

* * *

_My Dear Miss Granger (and you Severus, I know you are reading this over her shoulder),_

I hope this finds you well and that you and Severus are not working too hard. One cannot complete a task without taking time to refresh oneself. I do know you both tend to become overzealous to the point of neglecting yourselves when you are deeply involved in a project.

Now, to the crux of the matter. I received Severus's letter this morning. I can assure you that I am in complete agreement. I believe it is a marvelous idea. Please come and sit your Potions N.E.W.T. this afternoon, Hermione. I will proctor for you myself. You will neither need to finish your sixth year Potions class nor will you need to be a seventh year Potions student. As Severus pointed out, you have been at, and beyond, N.E.W.T. level in Potions since your fifth year. To make you sit through Severus's classes any longer is, as he put it, "merely an exercise in redundancy."

When you have finished your N.E.W.T. this afternoon, I have a surprise that I would like to offer to you in lieu of your status as a Potions student. I am sure that you will find it delightful!

I will see you at three o'clock to administer your Potions N.E.W.T.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Hermione rounded on Severus and screeched. "What in the name of Merlin possessed you to do this? My Potions N.E.W.T.! This afternoon? I can't be ready!"

"Hermione, you have been ready for this test for the past year. You can get an above-perfect score in your sleep." Severus tried to reason calmly. "Then, when you are done, I will no longer have to - teach you - so?"

Hermione's face transformed as a look of shocked realisation settled on it. She cut his reasoning off, her voice was one of quiet desperation as she observed, "You want to be rid of me."

"Hermione, how could you thi - " Severus began.

He was interrupted by Hermione screaming at the top of her voice. Luckily, they were still on the sound-warded rooftop. "FINE! I'M HISTORY! TO HELL WITH YOU, SEVERUS-SODDING-SNAPE!" She was storming down the stairs now. "YOU HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF ME! FOR EVER!" The door at the foot of the spiral staircase slammed, shaking the entire building.

Hermione continued descending, not caring where she was going, re-reading the Headmaster's letter through a haze of rage. Most of the Order's members, and Hermione's friends, were gathered in a room used for conferences on the ground floor. Notably absent were Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. All talk in the conference area stopped at the slammed door that shook the house. Everyone froze and listened to Hermione fuming as she came down the stairs, unable to make out any of her words. Suddenly, she stopped just beyond the door to the conference area, where unbeknownst to her she was in clear view. She stared silently at the parchment. A strange unreadable look crossed her face.

The Order members and her friends, to a person, all jumped as Hermione bellowed, "SEVERUS!"

The interested faces in the conference area all registered shock. No one had yet heard Hermione refer to Professor Snape by his given name. Nor he her, as they only practiced this in private.

"SEVERUS! GET! DOWN! HERE! NOW!" she yelled again.

This was followed instantly by the crack of Apparition, and Professor Severus Snape appeared at Hermione's side. He was fully cloaked and he held Hermione's bag and cloak. The others watched as he turned Hermione to him and wrapped her cloak around her. Over her shoulder, he favoured the staring faces with his deadliest glare. Most looked back at him in terror. Those he didn't terrify looked back at him in either slight contrition or fascination.

Severus and Hermione turned and walked in fluid synchronisation out the front door.

Once they were around a corner beyond the eyes and ears in Grimmauld Place, Severus put a hand on Hermione's arm to stop her. "Hermione, let me explain." He paused then. "Please?" Severus asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

All her anger was gone at the sound of Severus Snape saying 'please'. As she regarded him; it was replaced by knowing amusement. "Oh, you will explain. After I finish my N.E.W.T. and I am - no longer your student - even when we are in the Potions classroom," she returned, letting him know she now understood his motivation. "However!" she said through clenched teeth, realising she should not let him off the hook that easily, "why didn't you tell me? I had the right to know what you had asked the headmaster. I needed time to prepare for the N.E.W.T.!"

"You don't need to prepare," Severus stated tersely.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he addressed Severus and Hermione. "Ah, here you are, children, and right on time, too. Now, Severus, if you would leave Hermione here with me, I will administer and grade her N.E.W.T. I am sure you can occupy yourself in your dungeons. When we are through, I will send for you."

Hermione looked to Snape with apprehension in her eyes. "Hermione, you will excel. Have no doubt," he told her simply, giving her a slight smile before proceeding to sweep elegantly from the Headmaster's office, his robes billowing in his wake.

The Headmaster gazed thoughtfully at the Professor's back and then turned to Hermione. "Whenever you are ready, my dear," he told her, indicating a workstation with a cauldron that was set up in the corner of his office.

Hermione created her complex potion flawlessly. She bottled a sample and handed it to the Headmaster along with her written test. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, testing her potion and grading her paper. She sat in one of the two chairs before him, chewing her bottom lip. When the Headmaster was finished, he looked up to see a very nervous Hermione observing him.

"All will be revealed to you soon, my dear," he said in an attempt to soothe her frayed nerves. "First, I think we should summon Severus."

Upon his return to the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore bid Severus to seat himself in the chair beside Hermione.

"Well," Dumbledore exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect, "it seems that we need to change our school history. Miss Granger, you have tied, point-for-point, for the record of highest Potions N.E.W.T. score the history of our fine school."

Mischievously, the Headmaster turned his attention to Severus as he spoke again. "Although, the person whose score you tied with took his N.E.W.T. at the end of his seventh year as is customary. You have achieved this score mid sixth year. Perhaps that deserves a bonus point, and you can take the title of highest Potions N.E.W.T. in our history for your own."

Hermione could see that the Headmaster was hoping for a response from Severus. When he didn't get one, he continued, "Well no, maybe not. After all, you are mid sixth year, but your competition was actually younger in age than you upon achieving his score. You are, what - eighteen and a half or so, Miss Granger," the Headmaster stated; this was not a question. "And Severus, you were barely seventeen when you sat your Potions N.E.W.T. You took your N.E.W.T.s early, in January if I recall, three days after your seventeenth birthday, I believe."

Hermione looked from Severus, whose expression was unreadable, to the Headmaster.

"The tie is absolute, Miss Granger. You received the exact same score as the current record holder," he informed her. "I just couldn't resist a bit of fun with Severus; he has always been so pleased to have the highest Potions score in our history, along with the highest Defense Against The Dark Arts score, the highest..." At the look Severus was giving him, he trailed off. "However, congratulations are in order." The Headmaster rose and extended his hand to Hermione. "Miss Granger," he shook her hand and handed her a scroll, "congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied, beaming.

"Severus," the Headmaster said in a suggestive tone.

"As the Headmaster has seen fit to compare our scores, how can I compliment you without seeming conceited?" Severus questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, well," the Headmaster said, "I will fetch the surprise I mentioned in the letter." With that the Headmaster left them alone.

"Hermione," Severus intoned silkily, taking her hand, "I had to study." He complimented her seriously.

The Headmaster bustled back into his office. "I have it here," he said. "At Severus's request it is duly authorised not only by myself, but by the board of Governors. It is also approved and sealed by the Ministry. Severus can be such a stickler for these things."

"I do not hold with leaving loose ends, Albus," Severus drawled.

"Yes, yes, that is always best. Severus, it is for you to do the honours, I believe." The Headmaster looked to Severus.

"Hermione, as you are no longer a student of Potions, I would like to offer you the position of Potions Apprentice, with me," Severus stated formally.

The Headmaster finished with, "Miss Granger, that means that you will work with Severus as his colleague on a full-time basis as your other studies allow. You would also assist him in all his classes that do not conflict with your studies. You will have as much authority in Potions classes as Severus. If you are able to handle this aspect, being in a position of authority over your friends, then I think this is a perfect opportunity for you. Would you like some time to think about it?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster," Hermione told him.

She noticed a deep look of regret and dejection flash in Severus's eyes, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know him well. He was, however, currently in a room with the only two people who did. Hermione allowed herself a moment to smile inside at the thought that Severus was hurt. Not that she wanted to hurt him, but that he actually cared enough to feel hurt when he misunderstood her meaning.

"That is, I mean to say," Hermione continued, turning to Severus who was now wearing a blank expression, "no thank you, I do not need time to think about it. There is nothing I would rather do!" Hermione positively beamed.

"If you are certain, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said, "you can just sign there, yes, and there, and initial here, seal it with your wand now, perfect. It's done. You are now a member of the staff of Hogwarts, Hermione. Excellent!" The Headmaster clapped gleefully. "We must have a special dinner in the Great Hall the evening when everyone returns from the break. We will celebrate, and introduce you as the newest member of the faculty! Not that you don't know everyone, of course, but we must mark this occasion properly. It is wonderful that you have joined the faculty! Now, children, take yourselves off somewhere; I'm afraid I have more mundane matters that I must take care of now." He twinkled knowingly as they left.

As soon as the office door was closed, Hermione launched herself at Severus, throwing her arms around him. "It's so -" she began, speaking into his neck, but she couldn't finish her sentence. Overwhelmed with mixed emotions, she just clung to him. Eventually, he stiffly patted her back.

"Oh," she said, pulling away, "I'm sorry. I forgot myself in the moment."

Never had they expressed their closeness in a place where they might be seen.

"That is quite all right," Severus said with surprising alacrity.

'Maybe it was good to make him wonder for a minute,' Hermione thought, smiling to herself. They walked to the dungeons in silence. Once inside Severus's office, they sat, he behind his desk, she perched on the edge of it, while they regarded each other.

"Now, Severus," Hermione began in her do-not-cross-me-you-won't-like-the-consequences tone, "I believe you were going to explain to me just how I came to take my Potions N.E.W.T. today, and let's add to that how I became a member of the faculty of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry."

Severus folded his hands on his desk and remained silent for a minute. "I will explain, but I ask not to be interrupted until I have finished."

"That's fair, if I get my say after," Hermione retorted suspiciously, watching Severus lock, ward, and soundproof the room.

He sat back at his desk and folded his hands again. "Hermione," he began in a very serious tone, "I thought to do this because you deserve it. I also thought I would prefer for you to be my colleague rather than my student, as I believe you surmised? However, upon further reflection, I think it needs to be said that we need to begin to adhere to more professional boundaries."

"More professional boundaries? What are you talking about?" Suddenly she realised. "Oh, no you DON'T, Severus Snape! You look me in the eyes and tell me, honestly, that our - friendship - means nothing to you. You tell me honestly that you would rather be just professional acquaintances. No Slytherin games, Severus, no hidden agendas - honesty." Hermione took his chin in her hand and made him look her in the eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione, I can say yes," he told her flatly.

"Why?" she beseeched, as he moved away.

"To protect you," he answered heavily.

"To protect me, from what?" Hermione asked incredulously.

After a pause, Severus growled dangerously, "MYSELF!"

Hermione laughed outright.

Severus was not amused. "Do you think this is funny? Do you think that you are safe with me?" he challenged.

"I know I am safe with you, Severus," Hermione told him with quiet sincerity.

"Allow me to assure you that you are not," Severus told her with finality.

"Give me a reason, Severus!" she threw back.

He advanced on her, his demeanor infused with malice. "I'll give you many," he assured her in a deadly voice. "My past. I am not - "

"We're not starting this again!" Hermione interrupted.

Severus thought, and then he acted instead of arguing further. He hauled Hermione up above him and slammed her against the cold, hard stone wall. Pain shot through her back. He lowered her, so she slid down the biting stones to rest hard astride his thigh. He took her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head in a vicious grip. He crushed her against the wall with the strong length of his body.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" he growled menacingly, pressing himself into her. "Is it?" he asked, his mouth now assaulting her lips with bruising intensity. "Am I being unprofessional enough to," he bit her shoulder, "make," he pushed her down even harder on his thigh, "my," he wrenched her arms down behind her back, "point?" he growled in her ear.

"Did you not learn from what happened to your wrist? I CAN hurt you Hermione," he asserted. His voice lost some of its harshness as he added quietly, "Even if it is not my intention."

"I want you, Severus, all of you." Hermione asserted vehemently.

"YOU CANNOT KNOW!" his voice boomed. He threw her roughly to the floor and pinned her under him. "If I take you," Severus warned, "You. Will. Be. Mine. Do you understand Hermione?"

He suddenly released her and rolled onto his back beside her. Quietly, he continued. "You know me, Hermione, and you must stay clear."

Without warning, Hermione threw herself on top of Severus. "I do know you, Severus Snape." She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and held him by it painfully, her knees pressing dangerously into his groin, warning him not to move.

"I know you never belonged. As a child and as a teen. In school you were ostracised and tormented. As a Death Eater you discovered their true ways, and you chose not to belong with them. As Dumbledore's spy you were a puppet, submerging yourself in guilt and penitence. And still, you were never trusted completely, even by the Order. Never quite belonging, despite all you sacrificed for the Order. Well, now you can belong. All of you can belong: your superior mind, your unwavering honour, your steadfast loyalty, your unsurpassed work," she paused to emphasise her next words, "and your condescending attitude, your cruel streak, your sarcasm - all of you." she asserted.

"NO!"

At his look, she cut him off. "I know that you are no tragic, misunderstood, brooding hero, only needing of the love of a good woman to transform him. Hah, as if!" Hermione scoffed. "You, sir, are a sanctimonious bastard. But, I want you to be my sanctimonious bastard! You can belong! You can belong to me! And I will belong you to you, Severus Snape."

Hermione leaned down with intent and bit Severus's neck just behind his ear, marking him. She then slid her lips up to his and kissed him tenderly. Hermione groaned into Severus's mouth when he deepened the kiss. She moved her knees to free him, and she lay flush on top of him. She returned his kiss with a fevered passion, as his arms wound around her and held her with a gentle force. Releasing his hair, she caressed his face. She tore her mouth away and nipped her way to his ear.

"I can feel that you want me, Severus," she said huskily, pressing her lower body into his in emphasis. "And it's not professionally, either," she told him, breathing heavily.

"Off, now!" he hissed sharply, pushing her off him urgently and holding her to him at his side.

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes. "Severus, I want you to perform the 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter' with me," Hermione told him seriously.

He sat up and stared at her intensely, holding one of her hands. In a deep voice now tinged with huskiness he said, "Hermione, that is a Dark spell, it is Dark Magic."

"Bah," she responded. "Just because something can be perverted into Dark Magic doesn't make it inherently so. It is only Dark Magic if it is used to harm. If both participants are willing, and neither intend any kind of harm, then it is most definitely not a Dark spell, nor is it Dark Magic."

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke into Hermione's reflections.

"Oh. Yes, Harry. Sorry. You remember I took my Potion's N.E.W.T. last year?"

"Very well. I think a lot of people remember that," Harry teased.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Well, I was told you didn't seem to notice, but when you came downstairs that day in a terrible temper, almost the entire Order, except for me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and some Aurors I don't know too well, were in the conference room. All the Weasleys as well, and a good number of Gryffindors, too. They all saw everything, and Ron told me. I can tell you they were all shocked when Professor Snape appeared the instant you called him - by his first name, no less. Then, when the rude git held your cloak for you, and you two left with him carrying your bag?" Harry broke off, laughing so hard his eyes teared up.

"Well," Hermione huffed, yet her eyes were smiling, "to get back to your question. Yes, there is a connection between my relationship with Severus and my taking the Potions N.E.W.T. early. Severus owled the Headmaster and requested that I take my Potions N.E.W.T. - without telling me, of course - the Slytherin bastard. Anyway, he no longer wanted me to be his student," Hermione smirked, "for obvious reasons. Then he and the Headmaster asked me if I wanted to become Severus's apprentice. The rest is history." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I know, you tied for highest Potions score," Harry said with a mock pained expression.

Hermione sobered. "Although, Severus had a change of heart afterward," she continued, ignoring Harry's comment. "More like a change of mind, actually. His heart has always been constant; he just couldn't hear it too clearly at first. He really was into the whole 'I am not good enough for you' thing. Oh, I could have hexed him. When he couldn't find any real arguments against our relationship, in a fit of misplaced guilt, he tried to scare me off."

"You? Scare off? When you're determined?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, Severus thought it might work - the poor man. Needless to say, it didn't. So I took the initiative. I asked Severus to cast the 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter' spell with me."

"The what?" Harry asked looking completely baffled.

* * *

_A N_

Although "master" can be used as a synonym for teacher or professor, I am assuming that with Snape it is used to indicate a higher qualification in his field. I base this assumption on the fact that Professors like Flitwick, Hagrid (after he is made a Professor) etceteras, are not call Master. For example I have never read, Flitwick the Charms master, or Hagrid the Care Of Magical Creatures master.

My frames of reference for my understanding of Snape as a Potions master are;

From Dictionary (dot) com master is defined as:

A worker qualified to teach apprentices and carry on the craft independently.

From the Oxford English Dictionary master is defined as:

As opposed to an apprentice or journeyman, one who has completed an apprenticeship and is qualified to take apprentices or employees. 

* * *


	9. Cnoc Fhillibhir Bheag

* * *

"You see, Harry, 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter', means 'Bound By Fidelity, Devotion, and Love'," Hermione stated in the tone she would normally use to answer questions in class. "It is a binding spell. This binding spell is extremely powerful in that it's Ancient Magic. Although, it's not legally recognised by the Ministry, anymore. Severus and I had to marry in a second ceremony for the Ministry to legally accept our marriage. I'll tell you about that later."

"This spell - the Fidelity, Devotion, and Love spell - is often mistaken for Dark magic, but it isn't. However, some people have perverted it for Dark purposes. Most recently, Voldemort. He has cast it on unwilling couples, forcing the binding at wand point. Even Darker is the fact that not only are the people being forced, but the spell is being forced as well. Ancient Magic isn't meant to be forced like that. It's elemental, it almost has a sentience of its own. If the spell is done for positive purposes as it was intended, no wand is needed and there is nothing Dark about it."

"The spell was created so that only people who were truly meant to be together could be bound. If the spell is performed correctly, there is no third person there with a wand forcing the spell to do their bidding. There is no foolish wand-waving at all. There are only two people, Nature, and the Ancient Magic. The spell decides, with its ancient power, if the couple should be bound to each other."

"You would choose something complex." Harry grinned.

"Harry." Hermione's tone was jokingly chastising. She turned serious when she answered. "It is a multilayered spell. The first part of the spell, Devotio, or devotion, is cast in words. Directly after that, part of the spell is cast; the spell determines, by a sort of communication and understanding of the couple's minds, if those casting the spell are deeply enough devoted to each other to continue. If they are not, the spell ends itself here. It's almost like the Sorting Hat, only the spell uses Nature, instead."

"What happens if they are Sorted together?" Harry joked.

"If they are devoted enough to each other, then the spell gives a sign and they cast the next layer of the spell. This part of the spell is called Fidelitas, or fidelity. This is where the spell reads the couple's hearts to determine if the devotion includes fidelity that is deep enough to warrant a binding. This part of the spell is cast with words and motions. The motions are mostly a joining of hands. If it is determined that the fidelity is not serious enough to go on to a binding, then the spell ends itself here."

"You had to hold Snape's hands?" Harry teased.

Hermione's voice took on a wistful tone, "Oh yes Harry, we held hands. If the spell decides that there is serious fidelity present, then the spell gives another sign. If this happens, the next layer of the spell is the actual Obligati Per Amor. The binding. This level is performed with words and consummation. The consummation is, um... er... personal, intimate.. well, it's another sort of joining but not of hands."

Here Harry interjected hastily, "I know what consummation of a binding or marriage is, Hermione."

"Okay, good." Hermione visibly relaxed at not having to explain this aspect of the spell. "At the, ah," she couldn't look at Harry, "peak of the consummation," she looked back to continue her explanation, blushing madly, "energy is raised by the couple's climaxes that merges with the energy of the spell. From the couple's energy, the spell reads their souls. It will then bless the couple's binding. There are two possible blessings or outcomes. The first is a binding for life. With this, the binding lasts until one of them dies. The second is an everlasting binding of souls. Essentially, the spell determines if the couple will be bound for just this lifetime or if they will be soul-bound for ever. The spell then leaves the couple with symbols that represent the type of binding they were blessed with."

"This spell is like a test and you get marked, then?" Harry laughed at his own joke.

Looking disdainfully at Harry, she waited for his laughter to stop. "If you can contain yourself?" At his contrite expression, she continued. "By casting this spell, a couple is either soul-bound for beyond this life, bound until death, or not bound at all. It is all determined by the Ancient Magic. I think the possibility of nothing happening is what originally got Severus to agree to perform the spell with me. His Slytherin mind was tempted by the idea that if nothing happened, he would be proved correct in his insistence that he was not good enough for me." Hermione concluded.

"So I take it the spell worked for you guys?" Harry asked unnecessarily.

"Yes!" Hermione laughed at the absurdity of Harry's question. "The energies we raised with our multiple climaxes..." Hermione stumbled at her faux pas. "I mean to say, when we, uh... when our energies merged with the Ancient Magic of the spell, we were Soul-Bound For Beyond. Our union was very..."

Harry interrupted quickly, "I think I'll scrounge us up some lunch. I'd better feed you; I wouldn't want Snape to find me forgetting to follow his instructions." Harry got up quickly and disappeared into the kitchen.

"...powerful and magical!" Hermione finished to Harry's retreating back. She sighed happily as she continued remembering that day in his office.

* * *

"NO!" Severus seethed. "I will not!"

Hermione and Severus now sat together in his dungeon office on his newly acquired black leather sofa. Hermione had just finished explaining her ideas about the Ancient Magic of the 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter' to Severus. "Okay, then!" Hermione answered, her tone infused with brightness, "you admit I am right, and we'll just proceed in the modern way."

"Right about what?" Severus queried, his voice dripping with suspicion. "Proceed with what in the modern way?"

"Why us, Severus," she said sweetly. "If you are unwilling to let the Ancient Magics determine our suitability, then you must have finally come to your senses and realised how much intrinsic value you have in our relationship. So," she dropped her voice suggestively, "let's get you out of all this constrictive clothing." She favoured Severus with what she hoped was a seductive look.

"Hermione," Severus chastened in his most derisive tone.

Hermione ignored him and began unbuttoning his frock coat. The minute she had one button open, he closed it again.

"Hermione I will not dishonour you. You will not be tainted with one such as myself!" he asserted vehemently, his deep baritone sounding quite decided. Yet Hermione detected an underlying note of utter despondency.

"So, Severus, you push me away again. But, am I tainted when we work together? Am I tainted when we research together? Am I tainted when we have our marathon debates and discussions? Am I tainted when we just talk? Am I tainted when we are quiet together? Am I tainted when: we read together, we eat together, we learn together, we sit together, we laugh together? I hold your hand and my skin remains intact, no searing taint scars. I kiss your lips and, oh! I kiss your lips and..." She kissed his lips, "... it's incredible. No taint from our kisses," she breathed, teasing his mouth open. As the kiss began to deepen, his hands twined automatically in her hair. She broke off and said with determination, "You taste divine, no telltale lingering taint on your tongue. We can argue forever, but I don't want to. I'm tired of it. We're wasting time repeating this argument. Let's put this issue to rest once and for all. Let the Ancient Magic decide if you are too tainted for me, Severus, and we will go on from there. Please." She looked into his eyes and waited.

After a what seemed like an eternity she barely caught a faintly whispered, "Yes."

They kissed again, this time with unrestrained passion. Severus trailed hot kisses up Hermione's jaw, his quickened breathing tickling her ear as he proceeded to nip and tongue the sensitive lobe and shell, causing her to shiver with delight. Hermione began to tremble as his elegant fingers caressed the skin of her collarbone under the neckline of her clothing. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and said with an exhaled breath, "Severus."

"Mmmmm hmmmm." His velvety voice vibrated on her skin. They broke apart suddenly at the sound of a sharp knock on the office door.

Straightening their clothes and hair expeditiously, Severus barked, "Enter."

Hermione glanced at Severus. She belatedly realised that all their fussing with their clothes and hair did nothing to hide their flushed skin and passion-bright eyes.

"Ah, there you are children." Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Hard at it, I see." He twinkled mischievously. He was gesturing to the open books on the table near them, but Severus did not miss the twinkle and double entendre.

Severus's eyes narrowed at the Headmaster. "Something we can do for you, Albus?" he hissed.

"Oh no, no. I just wanted to see how the work is coming," the Headmaster chuckled, "before you leave to go back to Headquarters."

"The work is," Severus emphasised the next word fiercely, "progressing, well enough," Severus finished in his most intimidating tone, clearly indicating that he did not appreciate the Headmaster's unsubtle inferences. "We are at a point where we have to allow this part of the potion to simmer for a full moon-cycle. This process will start with the full moon, the day after tomorrow. Then we shall see. There is, however, further research we will need to do while we wait."

"Progressing. Well that is good news! I am sure everyone will be - satisfied - when all is said and done," the Headmaster commented with contrived innocence. "Good evening Severus, Hermione." With that farewell, he was gone.

"Was he asking about the potion, or did he just say what I think he said?" Hermione asked Severus.

A sardonic, "Yes," was Severus's only response.

"Dirty old man." Hermione scowled.

That evening found Severus and Hermione dining on he roof of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. When their meal was finished, Hermione spoke nervously in a would be casual voice, "The 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter' needs to be performed during the full moon. We will have the potion set to simmer the morning of the full moon. Is there any reason we can't cast the spell that night?"

Severus responded with an eyebrow lift. "I do not see any reason why we can not." More gently he added, "Hermione, you do realise that powerful Ancient Magic such as this will see me as I am. There will be no question of that. It will not allow me to be bound to you."

"Of course I know that the Magic will see you as you are," Hermione answered haughtily, "that is exactly what I am counting on. I believe that the Ancient Magic will approve of you. As I do."

Severus merely shook his head slightly.

Hermione rushed on. "Severus, do you have a place you would like to perform the spell? I mean, we can't do it here or in the dungeons, others would feel the Magic. It really should be outside under the moon, anyway."

Severus surprised her by answering right away, "Cnoc Fhillibhir Bheag."

She did not surprise him by knowing of the place. "Oh, the four thousand year old circle of standing stones on the headland of the Isle of Lewis in the Outer Hebrides. It's the one with the thirteen tall standing stones at the heart, the one with the arms of standing stones that run in lines in concordance with the four cardinal directions."

"Four thousand points to Gryffindor," he drawled.

"That seems significant, Severus," she said, going silent and just looking at him.

"Perhaps." was his only reply after a short pause. "Hermione, do you realise the enormity of what we are contemplating? Even when we are denied a binding by the Ancients, we will have more than dabbled in some serious magic. Powerful Ancient Magic that most would avoid at all costs."

"We aren't dabbling, we're doing. We won't be denied. Do you want to change your mind? Maybe you don't realise that there is a good chance that we will come out of this bound together. You seem to be so sure that we will be denied a binding; I don't want a binding to happen and you to regret it later." Hermione said in a nervous rush.

"Is not the essence of the spell to ensure that the participants are so well-suited that there will be no regrets?" he questioned rhetorically. "In the unlikely event of a binding being granted to us, I would consider being bound to you a benediction given to me that is very much beyond anything I could ever deserve," he said, while looking down at his hands.

Hermione knew what it must have cost this proud man to speak those words to her, or to his hands as it were. She put her hand on his. At this, he looked up at her. She knew in that moment that he felt for her as she did him. Even if he would never be able to voice it, she knew it was there.

The next morning, they awoke together as usual. Hermione kissed Severus with a wicked gleam in her eye. "The potion only needs adjusting once this evening before it will be ready to be set to simmer tomorrow morning. Soooo," she pronounced to an irritable Severus, "we have plenty of time to do some shopping this morning."

"Shopping?" he asked derisively. "For what?"

"Our binding," Hermione answered, bestowing him with a radiant smile.

"Besides blinding me with your teeth, is there a purpose to this?" he snarled.

"Well, it's not absolutely necessary," she answered, the wicked glint returning to her eyes. "I have read that many couples perform the ceremony in the nude. We could do that, I suppose."

"We will go shopping. Merely allow me to awaken properly first," he snapped.

Later that morning, a fully cloaked and positively petulant Severus found himself being literally pushed out of Grimmauld Place by an unimposing, bushy-haired witch. As they reached the ground floor, they met Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs Weasley.

"Going out, Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley inquired. Her brow furrowed at the sight of Hermione's two hands on the Potions master's back as she pushed him towards the front door, while he grumbled and scowled. When Hermione and Severus heard her, Hermione released Severus in embarrassment, and he turned to glare at the encroachers.

"We need some potions ingredients," Hermione explained hurriedly. "Uh.. well, some of us aren't too enthusiastic about making the trip to the Apothecary today," she added lamely.

"Mrs Weasley, Miss Weasley." Severus acknowledged the ladies with a nod. He then narrowed his eyes and added in a deeply condescending tone, "Potter, Weasley."

With that the two made good their escape, to fading words of, "What was that all about?"

The next evening saw Hermione and Severus falling out of a fireplace in a small wizarding bed-and-breakfast on the Isle of Lewis. After owling the Headmaster and telling him that he and Hermione were setting off on a research and ingredients buying trip to France, Severus made reservations for them at the Inn.

'My, how Slytherins can dissemble.' Hermione had thought. She never voiced it because Severus then informed her that on Sunday, on the way to Hogwarts, they would be stopping in France to pick up some books and ingredients.

Hermione wondered at the romance implied in the gesture of booking them into this bed-and-breakfast for four nights. That is until Severus went to the clerk to check in, and she found that he had booked separate rooms for them. Joined by a shared bath, but separate rooms nonetheless.

When they were left alone in their rooms, he came through the bathroom and wordlessly took her into his arms. She had no time to wonder what motivation would suddenly cause him to initiate an encounter, before his lips claimed hers. They fell to the bed, but there were no sensual explorations this time. He clutched her to him and continued to kiss her with what seemed like a quiet desperation.

This time, she pushed him away. Realisation dawning, she accused, "Severus Snape, you are NOT saying goodbye to me! Even if a binding is denied us, which it won't be. You will not get your 'professional relationship', nor will I just disappear. So get that right out of your head. You are stuck with me. Now, it's time for us to get ready. We haven't all the time in world you know," she bossed. "However," she added in a considering tone, "if you wish to pursue this, I could be persuaded to help you with your preparations. I could bathe you and rub the sacred extracts into your skin." She didn't get a chance to allude to more as she was suddenly left alone to attend to her own ablutions and preparations.

They met at eleven. They were dressed in identical simple, black, floor-length linen robes. These robes had been the reason for the previous day's shopping trip. Each robe had a high, French Regency-style neck, and long sleeves that ended with an impressive flair at mid hand. The only difference in their robes was the fit. His robe fit his form exactly like the frock coat he usually wore under his teaching robes: tight across his body, flaring only when he moved. This fit in no way resembled his loose teaching robes. Hers, however, flowed down her body, hugging and accentuating her curves to pool gracefully at her feet.

When they saw each other, they both stood transfixed. Her breath caught. His mind didn't seem to be functioning properly, as his eyes darkened while he took in her heretofore hidden curves. She knew he must have felt her ample curves before. 'But, maybe there was something to showing them to him,' she thought as she saw his approving expression. She had always tried to keep them hidden, but now she wondered if maybe she should invest in some new clothes.

They brought nothing with them, as they made ready to leave. They had the spell memorised, and no wands were needed. They simply mounted a rented broom together. Severus held Hermione securely in his arms, from behind, and she leaned back into him. They flew to the Callanish Standing Stones, Cnoc Fhillibhir Bheag.

They set down outside the stones and walked hand in hand to the heart of the circle. They stood for a while, hands held together between them, just looking into each other's eyes. When midnight came upon them, they backed away from each other to begin the rite. Hermione was awed by the absolute aura of power that radiated around Severus.

Severus spoke,  
"By the ancient and powerful element of earth."

Hermione spoke,  
"By the ancient and powerful element of air."

Severus spoke,  
"By the ancient and powerful element of fire."

Hermione spoke,  
"By the ancient and powerful element of water."

Severus and Hermione spoke together,  
"In this sacred circle, we are in perfect love and perfect trust."

The air was charged with intense magic, as they knelt to face each other.

Hermione spoke,  
"I, Hermione, am perfectly and absolutely devoted to you, Severus."

Severus spoke,  
"I, Severus, am perfectly and absolutely devoted to you, Hermione."

Severus and Hermione spoke together,  
"We ask the Ancient Magics to acknowledge our devotion to each other."

They didn't have to wait long for the spell to grant them a sign. They were bathed with an unearthly effulgence, and the very ground they knelt on shook with the unusual force of the thunder that boomed in answer to their request.

Severus seemed amazed, while Hermione smiled serenely.

As the sign receded, the ground continued to vibrate gently, and they remained in a soft transcendental glow, as they began the second phase of the spell.

Severus now took Hermione's left hand in his right, and spoke,  
"I, Severus, pledge to you, Hermione, my eternal faith."

Hermione took Severus's left hand in her right, and spoke,  
"I, Hermione, pledge to you, Severus, my eternal faith."

Severus and Hermione spoke together,  
"We ask the Ancient Magics to acknowledge our everlasting fidelity."

Again their sign was immediate. They were overwhelmed by preternatural lightning that blazed without pause.

They looked into each other's eyes, unable to continue for a moment, so overcome were they by the Ancient Binding Magic that permeated the very air around them.

Then, Hermione spoke, her voice filled with emotion,  
"I, Hermione, freely and willingly bind myself to you, Severus, by 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter'. I give you my constant Devotion, Fealty, and Love."

Severus spoke,  
"I, Severus, freely and willingly bind myself to you, Hermione, by 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, Et Amor, Intemporaliter'. I give you my constant Devotion, Fealty, and Love."

Severus and Hermione spoke together,  
"We ask the Ancient Magics to acknowledge our love for each other."

Hermione leaned into Severus, as he cupped her face with his hands. As Severus bent to Hermione and their lips met, they were enclosed in a circle of Ancient Magic. All around them thunder and lightening began to reverberate anew. They drew their faces slightly apart to look at each other. Two of Severus's elegant fingers moved slowly up Hermione's jaw and around to trace her lips. Hermione's eyes had grown large, her pupils dilated, as she gazed at Severus. Severus looked into her eyes and was amazed by what he found there. He didn't need Legilimency to see her emotions, so clearly were they displayed. He leaned closer, his breath a sensual caress on her cheek. "So enchanting, so irresistible," he said. His low, seductive voice sending shivers through her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled when he shuddered under her touch. Their lips met and they kissed slowly, savouring the sensations.

As their kiss deepened, they wrapped their arms around each other. As they each pulled the other closer, a strong warm wind began to swirl around them. A few errant raindrops fell on them in blessing. They did not notice, so lost had they become in each other. Hermione's breath hitched in anticipation as with trembling fingers, she began to undo Severus's robe. His surer movements found Hermione clothed only in the light before she had half of his buttons undone.

"Hermione," Severus whispered worshipfully.

Hearing her name spoken with such passion by this wizard caused her world to spin and her knees to collapse. Severus caught her and lowered her gently to the earth, while at the same time he discretely finished removing his own robe.

Only the standing stones and the Ancient Magic acknowledged their passionate cries as they completed the spell.

Sometime later, (Neither knew how much later, for time seemed to have stopped for both of them), Hermione lay in Severus's arms, as their heartbeats and breathing struggled to slow to normal. He caressed her back, and she brushed her thumb repeatedly along his cheek. They didn't speak, they merely lay together, smiling into each other's eyes.

"Severus, you are so beautiful," Hermione said, as her gaze traveled over his moonlit form. Then she exclaimed, "Oh, Severus! You have a symbol of our binding."

He sat up and looked where she indicated. On the right side of Severus's abdomen was a symbol. It was branded deeply into his very flesh, although he never felt it happen. It was a horizontal figure eight. An infinity symbol. In the left oval it had a capital 'H' and a capital 'S' that were entwined. In the right it read in ancient Gaelic: 'Anam Cara.'

"Soul-mates," they translated together.

They located the matching mark on the left side of Hermione's abdomen. It was the mirror image of Severus's mark. It had a capital 'S' and 'H' entwined in the left oval and in the right oval, exactly like Severus's, it read: 'Anam Cara.'

"It would seem you were right, the Ancient Magics have found me acceptable for you," Severus said. Hermione did not understand his next words, he whispered so quietly, "This is a mark I will never regret having."

"We are, Soul-Bound For Beyond," Hermione said earnestly. She hesitated, and asked, "You are not angry or disappointed?"

Severus was flabbergasted by this query. "Hermione, why would I be angry or disappointed? It was never my wish for us not to be together. I was only reticent because you deserve the best of everything. I want only what is best for you. I have never been best for anyone or anything." At her look he hastily added, "Before now. I do find it astonishing that the Ancients would soul-bind me to you; I am not worthy." Before she could respond, he kissed her and attempted to change the subject.

"Let's get back to our room. Yes, we'll share one of the two rooms." He sighed, affecting an exaggerated henpecked tone. She laughed at his teasing, and wondered if she would ever cease to be amazed by him.

Once they landed back at the Inn they went straight to their rooms. Severus bid Hermione to lie on the bed, then he asked her to wait there. She did, a silent fear creeping into her mind, 'Did I force him into this?' she worried internally.

He disappeared and returned with wet flannels, fluffy towels, and some potion bottles. He sat beside her and simply said, "May I?"

"Yes," she answered, not having any idea what she had just agreed to. She only knew she would deny him nothing.

She felt him lift the hem of her robe; he gently spread her legs and began to wash her bloodstained thighs. She squirmed in embarrassment, but he stilled her with one of his patent glares and continued his ministrations. When she was bathed and dried, he applied the potions, inside and out. She became aware of how the internal muscles she used for the first time tonight were soothed instantly by his hands and potions.

'He is being so good to me,' her mind keened silently. Her fears flared, and she began to shed silent tears. Her body shook involuntarily, as her tears turned to silent sobbing.

"Hermione? My Love, are you all right? Have I hurt you?" Severus asked, concern evident in his deep, soft voice. This only made her cry harder. He bent over and gathered her up into his arms. He held her and stroked her hair, at the same time murmuring reassurances soothingly to her in his low tones.

Now she began to actively wail between choked sobs, "You must hate me. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have seen. Please don't hate me. Don't hate me. Oh, Severus."

A thoroughly confused Severus rocked Hermione in his arms. "My Love," he began. At his uncharacteristic use of an endearment for a second time, Hermione broke down completely. Severus continued to hold her and stroke her hair. After several minutes, when she finally quieted some, he tried again. "My Love, are you sorry we performed the spell? Do you wish we were not bound to each other?"

"Oh, no, Severus! No!" she sobbed, "I just know that is how you feel. I just realised that you have been trying to tell me all along that you don't want to be stuck with me. Then I go and convince you to perform the spell with me, and you do because you think it will be denied us, and then you wind up bound to me. I am so sorry. I've ruined everything."

Hermione felt Severus shake his head. She looked up at him to see a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "Hermione, My Love, how could you think that? Surely you know how much you mean to me?" He reached to the night table. "Look into my eyes, and you will see what you mean to me." Severus told her firmly. As she looked into his eyes, she felt him press her wand into her hand, and she heard him whisper, "Legilimens." His mind opened to her and she saw what he was unable to speak. She saw that he, too, had actually wanted to perform the spell. She saw that he had clung to hope, even as he had tried to dissuade her. She saw all his feelings for her, raw and unrestrained. She saw his admiration, respect, desire, and love for her. She closed her eyes and dropped her wand, giving him his privacy back.

"If only I could convince you of your worth so easily," she sighed.

He smiled into her eyes. "Actually, I can see how worthy you believe me to be, in your eyes, without using Legilimency. I do, however, regret not being able to voice-"

Cutting him off, she said in invitation, "Show me then." She pulled him to her and she claimed his lips with hers.

"My Love," his seductive voice purred against her mouth.

He did show her, she remembered, in many ways, during their first, long passion-filled night. She showed him a few times before morning, as well.

* * *


	10. Madam Apprentice

* * *

As Harry returned, he set down a tray with a lunch of cold meats, cheeses, breads, fruits, and a glass of milk for Hermione.

As they both began making a sandwich, Hermione said, "Harry, we really were a train wreck for a while, you know, after we realised that we were more than just colleagues. Severus had problems with so much: my being his former student, our ages, his past... Because of all that, I had to take the initiative. For a very long time, I was the only one to initiate anything. If I had waited for Severus, I'd have been older than Professor Dumbledore before he made a move." Then she cocked her head and added with a bright smile, "We're over all that now, though." Her smile turned wistful. "We were on a sort of overdrive for a while, after the binding; that man has stamina even for a wizard!" Hermione's smile blossomed into a grin. "Although, I don't think we'll ever get enough of each other!" Thoughtfully she added, "But now, we fit in some less tactile pursuits, too," she continued with enthusiasm. "Still, he's incredible! Why just last night we -"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted. "You know what, Hermione, you and Snape having just been bound to each other explains the odd things about that Sunday dinner when you were announced as Snape's Apprentice. I mean, we had all been wondering where you were. Then you and Snape walked in, and you looked so different. We thought you were a new teacher; we didn't know it was you." Then Harry added with a wicked grin, "But it kind of explains what Snape said at that dinner, Madam Apprentice."

Hermione tossed a sofa pillow at Harry's head.

When their laughter died down, it became clear that she was thinking back to that dinner now. So, Harry tucked into his sandwich while he waited.

"Hmm..." Hermione began, then she paused in thought.

* * *

As Potions Apprentice, it was no longer appropriate for Hermione to wear a school uniform and school robes. She fondly remembered Severus's reaction to her appearance the Sunday evening that they were to return to Hogwarts for her to be presented as the newest member of the faculty.

Severus had booked a room for them so they would have a place to dress and a private place to use the Portkey to Hogsmeade. Severus had come out of the bath to find Hermione attired in a new ensemble. When he saw her, he simply froze with a very intense look in his eyes. His gaze alone made Hermione very glad that she had visited the Wizarding Couturier in Paris that morning, while Severus picked up potions supplies and research materials.

Her new robes were of a delicate deep-black fabric, simply cut. Hermione hoped the subtlety of their design would counter the fact that they were obviously haute couture. They made her look much older, clinging to her ample curves modestly, before flaring out spectacularly at the bottom and flowing into a slight train. Completing her look were simple black-onyx hair sticks that Severus had surprised her with when they met up, after shopping. They were adorning her hair, now tamed elegantly into a loose bun on the top of her head, a style that allowed some curly tendrils to fall down her neck.

Later, as she and Severus entered one of the antechambers off the Great Hall, she hid her shaking hands in the sides of her robes.

Obviously noting her nerves, Severus reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. "You are breathtaking. I do not wish to share you with anyone." His intense black gaze made her heart skip a beat. At her slight blush, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Hermione answered with a weak smile.

Severus opened the staff door and waited for Hermione to precede him into the Great Hall. Hermione held herself with a solemn dignity. After she entered, he came up beside her. As they walked together, they could hear Gryffindors wondering where Hermione could be; they also couldn't miss students from all the house tables speculating about who the new teacher with Snape was. Ignoring the attention, Severus and Hermione swept in fluid unison up to the High Table, where the rest of the staff was already seated.

Neither Hermione nor Severus returned any of the curious looks they were receiving from the students and staff. As they reached their places, the students could now see that the woman with Snape was, in fact, Hermione. With this realisation, all talk in the Great Hall ceased. When Severus held out the chair beside his at the High Table and seated Hermione in it, only the Headmaster seemed unfazed. Snape took his seat beside Hermione while they both still held the regard of everyone present.

By the inquisitive countenances of the rest of the staff, Hermione could tell that they had not yet been informed of her Apprenticeship. The Headmaster rose and called for silence and attention. This was not really necessary, because all eyes were already riveted on the High Table.

The Headmaster spoke to the assembly. "I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Before we begin our meal this evening, I have an announcement. However, before I make it, I would like to inform you all that during the holiday, Miss Hermione Granger sat her one of her N.E.W.T.s. It will come as no surprise that she excelled. Indeed, her score tied with the highest N.E.W.T. score for potions ever recorded in our history." The Headmaster nodded to Hermione, and said, "Congratulations!"

Hermione blushed slightly and thanked the Headmaster.

The Headmaster waited for the applause and the loud catcalls coming from the Gryffindor table to abate. He held up his hand and continued. "Now, I would like to announce that over the holiday, Miss Granger was extended, and she accepted, the appointment of Potions Apprentice of Hogwarts."

The faces in the Great Hall all focused on the Potions master in abject surprise. From beside her, Hermione could feel Severus tense, and she knew he was glaring. Surreptitiously, Hermione moved her leg closer to touch his under the table. He seemed to take this gesture to mean that she needed his comfort. In response, he returned the pressure with his own leg. She was glad she was able to distract him from his own unease, even though she knew he would have denied feeling any.

The Headmaster did not acknowledge the ripple of surprise that went through the hall at his announcement. He merely continued. "Our Potions Apprentice, is now the newest member of our faculty, and I am sure you will all welcome her in her new role. Now, I would like to address some of the changes that will occur during this transition. Our Potions Apprentice will be assisting Professor Snape with his classes and teaching some of them on her own, I have no doubt. I expect each and every one of you," the Headmaster's eyes rested a little longer on the Slytherin table, "to treat her with the same respect as your other teachers. She already has a vast wealth of Potions expertise, as I am sure some of you have already noticed." This time, the Headmaster's eyes rested on Neville Longbottom. This earned a laugh from all those assembled except, noticeably, Severus and Hermione. "Professor Snape," the Headmaster asked, "is there anything you would like to add?"

Professor Snape rose effortlessly to stand with his arms crossed. Swathed in his voluminous black robes, he made his customary formidable silhouette. He scowled at students and faculty alike. After a dramatic pause, he spoke in his most quietly derisive tone. "Thank you, Headmaster. I would like to make it absolutely clear that any disrespect shown by anyone towards the new Potions Apprentice will be punished most seriously. She is to be treated with the utmost respect in thought, word, and deed. She is to be addressed only as Madam Apprentice, or simply Ma'am. As long as you are Hogwarts students you will all keep to this respectful mode of address. It does not matter where you are, or what you are doing. In school or out of school." At the sounds from the Gryffindor table, Professor Snape sneered outright. "I am not saying you will not continue in your...friendships, however, you will keep your mode of address and tone respectful at all times. Be perfectly clear on this," he paused to allow his words to be understood, "as a member of this faculty, Madam Apprentice will have the same authority as any other member of the teaching staff." He directed his next comment especially to his Slytherins. In his most sibilant voice, he hissed, "Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff alike will do well to remember that." Professor Snape allowed his gaze to wander over them all, and continued with, "Madam Apprentice may or may not attend a few classes with some of you. If Madam Apprentice does, the same rules apply. You will treat Madam Apprentice as you would any of your other professors sitting in on a class with you. If there is any question as to propriety where Madam Apprentice is concerned, I strongly suggest you err on the side of caution. I will personally discipline anyone who steps out of line in the slightest with regards to Madam Apprentice." He stood for a long minute, looking his most intimidating, allowing time for his words to sink in. "Thank you, Headmaster," he finished and resumed his seat.

"Well, yes, Professor Snape. Once again, welcome Madam Apprentice." The Headmaster chuckled into the strained silence.

Hermione inclined her head and smiled slightly in response.

"Now, I think we should all enjoy our dinner," the Headmaster concluded.

As the Headmaster sat, the food appeared. Soon, there was a low buzz of conversations filling the hall. Each faculty member expressed words of welcome, praise, and encouragement to Hermione.

She smiled and expressed her appreciation to each, in turn. When she was no longer the center of attention, and the High Table had broken out in small conversations, Hermione turned to Severus. "You will personally punish anyone who shows me disrespect? I have the authority to take points and give detentions, even to Slytherins?" she whispered. 

"Naturally, you have authority over all the students. You must, or you would have no discipline in the classroom. An undisciplined Potions class is a fatality waiting to happen, as you well know," he answered quietly.

"Hmmm," was her thoughtful response.

"Hermione," the Headmaster leaned around to speak to her, "Severus will bring you to your first staff meeting tomorrow morning before classes begin. Oh yes, and you have been assigned chambers in the dungeons; we can't have faculty sleeping in dormitories, you know. Severus," the Headmaster turned his attention to his Potions Professor, "you should show Hermione to her new rooms after dinner."

Severus growled an incoherent response to the amusement of the teachers within earshot.

"Hermione, dear," the Headmaster said, "I am sure Severus will be only too happy to help you. I am certain he will try to make this transition comfortable for you." Then after a moment, he twinkled madly and added, "Do not hesitate to speak up, I'm confident that Severus will give you anything you need."

'Okay,' Hermione thought, 'A: he knows, B: he's a dirty old man, or C: he's just going senile.'

Apparently thinking something along those same lines, Severus glanced at Hermione. They both hid smiles. They didn't want to give anything away to their blissfully oblivious colleagues.

"Are you finished?" Severus asked, as Hermione set her fork and knife down.

"Yes," she answered, with a hint of stress in her tone.

Severus looked into her eyes, and his fingers brushed her leg under the table, in encouragement. Hermione smiled at him. As she was the main topic in the Great Hall that evening, their eye contact and her smile did not go completely unnoticed. However, no one knew quite what to make of it.

"If you will excuse us?" Severus said to the High Table at large. "There is much to do to make ready for classes tomorrow."

Hermione spoke up. "Thank you, all," she addressed the table. "I only hope I can meet your expectations."

"It's Severus's expectations you need to worry about, now," the Headmaster noted.

Hermione noticed Severus behind her chair, waiting for her to rise. He pulled out her chair and bid the staff a good evening.

Severus and Hermione made their way to the dungeons, in silence. Severus stopped at an empty space of wall near the foot of the stairs. "It is similar to the entrance to Diagon Alley," he explained to Hermione. He took out his wand and tapped a series of specific stones. "From here," he told her, "I have set it to exactly match the wards and passwords to my chambers. As you have known them for some time now, I thought it might simplify things for you. Also, I made some changes in my chambers this afternoon. They are now exactly like your new chambers, in every way," he added.

"Why?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"To simplify matters, in case you might," Severus's derisive tone became quick and quiet but no less derisive, "liketolivewithme." His tone suggested that the very idea was appalling to him.

Fortunately, Hermione knew this was a defence mechanism. He obviously feared rejection.

Looking around and making sure they were entirely alone, she took Severus's hand and gazed into his eyes. "Yes, Anam Cara," she answered in a sincere voice, that only he could hear.

Severus nodded, his voice losing the derisive bite. "With the precaution of identical rooms, if one of us should speak inadvertently, there would be no way for our prying colleagues to realise we referred to shared rooms instead of our own separate rooms," he said sagely.

"How very cunning," Hermione complimented. Then teased. "No more Slytherin silver-chrome furnishings?"

"The sacrifices I make," Severus returned with a pained sneer. "You know that hideous chrome furniture came with my rooms."

"How will you explain your new look?" Hermione asked.

"I will say my décor changed because I wanted to allow my Apprentice to feel she is on an even footing. I wouldn't want her to feel slighted. Of course, I will explain that I brought someone in to do this clandestinely, while we were away. Had I known what they would do, well... Fortunately for them, I did not have a chance to see the changes prior to bringing you here today. Upon seeing your rooms, you declared how much you loved them. How could I change them now? I will survive, somehow," he replied evenly.

"I see. How very Slytherin," Hermione said drolly. She stepped down the hall to the door of Severus's rooms and made some complex gestures with her wand, while voicing the passwords. The wards fell, and she opened his door.

"After you, Madam Apprentice," Severus intoned.

Hermione smiled and stepped into his chambers. They walked into his sitting room. In one corner was a newly transfigured, magical miniature waterfall. It flowed into a stone pool in the floor. A shimmering mist rose from the pool in alternating softly lit colours that blended each into the next.

"Severus," she breathed.

"I had hoped you would like it," he whispered silkily into her ear, while putting an arm around her waist from behind.

He put his other arm around her and pulled her tightly back to him; she leaned happily into his embrace, as he nestled his face into her neck. They stood like that for a few minutes. She shut her eyes, drinking in his touch and scent, absorbing his essence into herself, simply revelling in his presence.

Hermione finally opened her eyes and took in the change in his décor. There was a large mahogany desk in one corner, by the fireplace. Instead of facing the wall, it was turned out to face the leather sofa and wing chairs that were clustered by the fire. Mahogany occasional tables were woven into the room, and there was a large, thick, shag rug right in front of the fireplace. The colour scheme had changed, too; it was a dark forest green, accented in...?

"Gold, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I found the Slytherin silver no longer suited. I thought changing the accents to Gryffindor gold might make for an interesting combination," he replied.

"Slytherin green and Gryffindor gold, they are a perfect combination," Hermione assessed.

"Would you like to see the rest of the changes?" Severus queried.

"Lead on!" she laughed, taking his hand.

The first door opened into a bathing and dressing room, which was done in tranquil watercolours. Hermione could not suppress a delighted gasp. In one corner of the room was an immense tub raised on a dais, in front of a roaring fire. On the wall near it, she saw shelving that held an impressive array of bottles. She inspected them and found gorgeous crystal bottles of all colours and shapes, each with an elaborate H cut into the crystal. 'My initial,' she thought. Every bottle was labelled in Severus's distinct hand. She discovered that they held: bath potions, body oils, soothing herbals, and an array of healing potions.

"Severus," Hermione intoned in appreciation.

In the opposite corner, she noticed a very oversized shower. The third side of the room held a large sit-down vanity with many drawers, and an ornate mirror with candle sconces. The centre top of the vanity disappeared and reappeared, with a word, to expose a sink beneath.

Placed discretely along the last wall were a simple functional sink and some shelves that obviously held Severus's toiletries and medicinals.

On each side of this magnificent room were doors leading into separate loos.

Severus, still holding her hand, led Hermione through a large arched door on this same side, to enter the bedchamber. Hermione stopped breathing momentarily as she took in the room. There was not a single surface: dresser, night tables, trunks... there was nothing that was not covered with lit candles. A huge, raised mahogany bed dominated the room. It's posts held up a canopy and curtains. The bed was replete with pillows of all different sizes and textures: some were satin, some were velvet, some were chiffon, and still others were in fabrics Hermione did not easily recognise. The bed, with its fluffy duvet, was strewn with rose petals.

"Severus," Hermione said, her voice husky with emotion.

"You remembered my name in each room," he commented dryly, trying for a sneer that came out as a shy half-smile instead.

Hermione pulled her hand out of Severus's and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him. She held out both her hands to him, and he took them. She pulled him to her, and they fell to the bed together. They didn't look in any other rooms that night.

Hermione stirred at around two in the morning to find herself held softly in Severus's arms, her head pillowed on his shoulder, their legs securely entwined. They both came to full wakefulness at the same time. As their eyes opened, they realised that they were clothed only in crushed rose petals.

Some time later, they fell back into a similar entangled pose, as they waited to come back to themselves. Hermione absently played with Severus's hair, his hand slowly caressing her hip, and they drifted back to sleep.

Hermione awoke again at around five that same morning; she stretched up and whispered into Severus's ear as he was slowly waking. "Madam Apprentice." When she got no response, she tried again. "Madam Apprentice, what is that about?"

"Mmmmm," he answered, kissing and nipping her neck, completely distracting her.

"Severus," she half admonished, half moaned. She arched her head back to give him better access. Her question was forgotten.

A few minutes later, she gasped, "Stop," pushing him away slightly. "We have a staff meeting."

"Yes, Madam Apprentice, but it is more than two hours from now," he purred into her ear. He then caressed her intimately.

"Oh, oh Se-Severussss," was her breathy response.

As they rushed to ready themselves and dress, in the last thirteen minutes before the staff meeting, Hermione remembered her question.

"Severus, why Madam Apprentice?" she called, as she drew a brush painfully through her hair.

After casting a depilatory charm, he answered, "Less confusion later."

"Oh," she responded, as she twisted her hair. "No, wait, what kind of confusion?" she asked, while she pinned up her hair.

"Eneeegalmaranunape," he garbled through his mouthwash.

"The time!" she exclaimed. He spit; she finished buttoning her robes, and they hurried into the deserted corridor.

Hermione thought no more of his garbled answer.

When they reached the door, they stopped to check their composure. Severus then opened the door, allowing Hermione to enter the staff meeting before him. She and Severus made their way sedately to the table and sat together in the two remaining seats.

"Severus, Hermione, just on time." The Headmaster twinkled.

Severus folded his arms, scowled, and intentionally allowed his hair to fall over his face.

"Welcome, everyone, to the start of the new term. And again, a warm welcome to the newest member of our faculty, Herm-" At Severus's pointed glare, he acceded amiably, "Our new Potions Apprentice."

The meeting then began with an in-depth discussion of proposed new Quidditch policies. Five minutes into the Quidditch discussion, Hermione noticed Severus was tuned out.

From there, the meeting addressed the changing role of the new Potions Apprentice. It was discussed that she might continue to turn in work for all her courses, but that she would meet privately with her teachers once a week, attending classes only if she found it absolutely necessary. No one thought that she would. All the staff was aware that she could have passed all her N.E.W.T.s, with flying colours, at the same time she took her O.W.L.s.

"Severus... Severus," Dumbledore called.

Hermione kicked Severus under the table, returning his attention to the meeting. He made no sound at the impact of Hermione's boot, but he flinched automatically. This alerted the other staff members to the exchange.

"Severus?" the Headmaster inquired, amusement evident in his voice.

"You were saying, Albus?" Severus asked in a darkly sarcastic tone.

"Yes, my boy, I was asking you if Hermione's proposed schedule met with your approval?" The Headmaster chuckled.

"It seems acceptable." Then Severus added snidely, "However, it would be more efficient if all the meetings were scheduled into one morning a week."

'So, he was listening, after all,' Hermione thought.

"Brilliant idea," the Headmaster enthused, "everyone who teaches a course Hermione will continue in, please find a mutually acceptable morning. If all of this works well, and I am sure that it will, we will do the same next year."

As the staff meeting wound down, Hermione and Severus made an early exit. He never stayed to socialise, and they had an Apprentice schedule to work out.

Once in Severus's office, they determined that Hermione would teach the first, second, and sixth year classes. Rather than help a little in all the classes, she would be entirely responsible for those three. This would include not only the preparation, teaching, and clean up, but also the grading, testing, and office hours. She would also set the syllabi for the coming year with the same groups, which would put her in charge of second, third, and seventh years in the autumn. Of course, Severus would be available for anything she might need. He also told her that he planned to be in her classes with her for as long as she needed or wanted him there.

* * *

"Yeah, Harry, I know what you mean," Hermione answered. "I didn't understand the, 'Madam Apprentice,' thing right away, either. When I asked him about it, he was gargling, and I couldn't understand his answer, then I forgot."

"But now you know what he meant?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I most certainly do," Hermione said, without further explanation.

"So?" Harry prompted.

"So, my first day as Potions Apprentice was a nightmare," Hermione remembered.

* * *

That morning was first-year Gryffindor and Slytherin double Potions.

The door of the Potions classroom opened suddenly and unexpectedly, with a bone-jarring bang that would scare the dead. At this, Professor Severus Snape swooped in, his robes billowing menacingly behind him...

His terrifying entrance was met by a peal of feminine laughter.

"We will see," he said in a dangerous tone, "how amusing you find the beginning of the school day, after you have managed to keep your students in line, for one."

"Y-Yes Severus," Hermione answered nervously. She was a bit afraid that an entire class might be difficult to monitor. Just keeping Neville from making a fatal mistake had been nerve-wracking. However, she consoled herself, 'I won't be brewing, myself, nor will I be in fear of being caught helping students. Well, maybe I'll still fear that a little,' she thought, sparing a glance at Severus and chewing her bottom lip.

Severus had settled himself discretely at a newly installed table in a dark corner behind some shelving. Here he would be able to watch the class while being entirely hidden from the students. He began silently working on paperwork, as Hermione prepared for her first class. They would be brewing a Forgetfulness Potion today. The class should have gone on well enough.

All things considered, at least no one ended up in the hospital wing. By the end of class, Hermione was totally frazzled. Only six students had successfully created the potion. Hermione had deducted points from both houses; to her chagrin, Gryffindor lost points first. She had given out one detention with Filch and, in the end, had punished the entire class with a three-foot essay on the Forgetfulness Potion to be turned in at the beginning of their next class.

Hermione was sorely tempted to use the Forgetfulness Potion on herself, to forget the whole debacle.

Severus had not shown himself once during the entire period. Hermione couldn't decide if she was grateful for this or really angry. When she was just about finished clearing up the aftermath, he came out of his niche. He stood with his arms crossed, waiting. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Don't you dare smirk at me, Severus Snape!" Hermione threatened. She got no answer. "I would think you could have at least warned me about those two!" She was referring to the two boys who had, between them, melted a cauldron and exploded a potion. "They added ingredients that weren't even on the list!" Hermione had walked over to Severus and now stood with her hands on her hips, facing him. He glowered back.

It was then that Minerva McGonagall entered the classroom. They knew she was there, but they didn't break their glaring to acknowledge her. She left promptly.

"Hermione," Severus said snidely, "no one gets any prior warning, you just have to wait and see who will be the class disaster."

"Yes but...well I...you could...how... FINE!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the dungeons. Then, after a minute, her posture relaxed and she added resignedly, "I know."

At this, Severus stepped closer, leaned over, and whispered into her ear, "Actually, you did rather well for your first time." He stepped back and smoothed some of the hair that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ears and added, "A fine beginning."

By the end of the day, Hermione was thoroughly discouraged. She and Severus entered his chambers together to drop some things off before dinner. She caught sight of her reflection and squealed in horror. Her face was shiny from bending over steaming cauldrons all day, and her hair! She had always wanted straight, shiny hair. This, although not her usual curly, frizzy mess, was not it. It looked positively lank and greasy. The result of a day spent with a multitude of cauldrons belching and steaming noxious fumes.

"Argh!" she exclaimed. She turned to Severus. "I can't go to the Great Hall looking like this!"

"We have an hour before dinner, surely you can fix it," Severus responded absently.

"Fix? No way. Start over, you mean. Come on," she bossed. Then she added teasingly, "I'll wash your hair if you wash mine."

"What!" Severus exclaimed backing away.

"This," she held up some of her hair, "calls for washing, now! Maybe we can have a nice bath instead of a shower. Come on!" She pulled Severus into the bathroom.

They did have a bath together, and he washed her hair, massaging some of the tension out of her shoulders and back at the same time. Hermione emerged from the tub feeling much less stressed, yet still rather exhausted.

They entered the Great Hall, their heads bent together, talking of the day. Their progress to the High Table was interrupted by a group of four Gryffindors: Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. As they got Hermione's attention, she stopped by them. To their horror, she put a hand on Severus's arm to stop him, as well.

"Hello, Professor, we wanted to ask Hermione -" Ginny bravely began. At the look Professor Snape gave her, she quickly corrected herself, "Sorry, Professor Snape, I meant Madam Apprentice. We haven't had a chance to speak with her yet, so I'm not used to it. It won't happen again."

They were all surprised by his answer. "See that it doesn't, Miss Weasley." That was it, no punishment. "Next time," at this, he looked at all of them, "I won't be so forgiving."

Hermione hid a smile. She stepped in before anything else could go wrong. "What did you want to ask me?" she addressed them all.

"We were wondering if you wanted to," Ginny faltered at Professor Snape's raised eyebrow. "That is," she started again, "we wanted to invite you to come to Hogsmeade with us on Saturday so we could, you know, catch up."

"I'd love to," Hermione responded, "if my work is done. I don't know if it will be. I assigned a lot of essays today. Check in with me later in the week, and I should have a better idea if I'll be free."

"Sure," Ginny answered for them all. All four mumbled, "See ya later," and they took off to their house table.

Hermione and Severus glided to the High Table together, with many eyes on them. Midway through the meal, Severus broke the silence and spoke so only Hermione could hear, "The Headmaster did warn you that your relationship with your friends," he really had tried to say the word nicely, Hermione noticed, "would change, somewhat."

"That's not it," she responded. "The problem is that I don't think I want to go with them. Not that I don't want to catch up with them, I do."

"You have plenty of time to decide," Severus told her. "Perhaps you should think about it at a time when you have not just had first and second year, double Potions, Gryffindor - Slytherin classes. Perhaps on a Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw day - Although, I will caution you about the overall lack of Potions expertise on the part of Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws almost make up for it...almost," he added sarcastically. "Perhaps rather than going with a large boisterous group, you could invite a select friend or two to the dungeons?"

Hermione smiled into his eyes. She finished her dinner with renewed hunger. Halfway through the meal, Hermione stifled her fourth huge yawn.

Professor Dumbledore leaned over and spoke, twinkling merrily, "Severus, my boy, after such a long first day, I think it might make Hermione feel better if you took her to bed."

Hermione remembered that Severus had planned to ignore, as he put it, 'Albus's uncharacteristic and repeated attempts to disconcert him with lewd innuendoes.' He went on to say that, 'This clearly indicates the Headmaster's declining mental health, and he would not encourage him by deigning to respond.'

Madam Hooch, however, interfered with his well-laid plans of ignoring Albus's behaviour by choking loudly on the contents of her goblet at Dumbledore's comments.

At the attention Madam Hooch drew when she inelegantly snorted her drink, Severus turned to Hermione and inquired in his darkest sarcastic tone, "As the Headmaster kindly suggested, may I escort you to your - door - Madam Apprentice?"

They left the hall, moving in sedate synchronisation, to the sounds of Madam Hooch sputtering as Hagrid pounded her on the back.

Once in Severus's rooms, they undressed silently and slipped into bed together. They both fell asleep almost instantly, resting peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *


	11. Miscalculations

* * *

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said brightly. "Remember the day Malfoy got kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

Hermione paused in memory.

* * *

"Five points from Gryffindor! Pay-at-ten-tion! Is this, or is this NOT, your sixth year in this Potions classroom?" Every distinct syllable was punctuated with disdain and sarcasm. "By now, even the most idiotic of you should be able to follow standard classroom procedures. Where in these past six years, Mr Weasley, did you come by the misguided notion that it is appropriate for you to work on a History of Magic essay during this class?"

"Hermione!" Ron whinged.

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak. That is five more points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

"Hermione, you can't!" Ron wailed.

At the use of Hermione's given name, a deep deadly baritone sounded right behind Ron. "Mr Weasley, whom did I say would be administering punishment for any disrespect shown to Madam Apprentice?"

The entire class was surprised; no one had noticed the Potions master silently appear, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You, sir," Ron squeaked.

Professor Snape continued in his low deadly tone. "Correct for once, Mr Weasley." Professor Snape paused thoughtfully. "I do not think point loss is quite enough, do you? For now, let us say two weeks of detention with Mr Filch. If you make the same mistake again, it will be two months, and I will oversee your detentions. Believe me when I say that I will make detention with Mr Filch seem like a Holiday Feast. You will be begging to scrub bedpans with a toothbrush. Do not let this happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, " Ron whispered dejectedly.

Professor Snape turned to Hermione. "I beg your pardon, Madam Apprentice," he said with a slight bow.

"Think nothing of it, Professor," she answered with an incline of her head.

She then turned her attention back to the class. "This is a N.E.W.T. level class, and I expect better!" She visibly collected herself and continued, "As I was saying, we are going to be brewing a volatile and dangerous potion today."

When the class had started on their potions, Hermione paced up and down between the desks, trying to make sure no one made any disastrous mistakes.

Each time she passed by Ron, she was given dirty looks. Upon passing Harry, she was sent looks of sympathetic confusion. For the most part, the rest of the Gryffindors were actually concentrating on their work.

The Slytherin side of the room was another matter entirely. They tried tripping her, accidentally of course, which she sidestepped easily.

Pansy Parkinson tried to accidentally spill ingredients on her, and she responded with a simple, "Five points from Slytherin for your abysmal clumsiness, Miss Parkinson." She ignored the whispers from the Gryffindors, complaining that she was starting to sound like Snape.

Hermione thought her day couldn't get much worse, until she passed by Draco Malfoy. "So, Mudblood," Malfoy began, quiet hatred evident in his voice, "even that blood traitor, Snape, would never appoint you as his Apprentice willingly. What did you do to make Dumbledore force Snape to take you?"

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione's voice was very low and shaking with fury, "that will be twenty points from Slytherin and detention with me on Saturday. You will spend the entire day, seven am until curfew, inscribing: 'Professor Severus Snape, Potions master, is a man of honour and a wizard above reproach'. You will write until your hand curls into a useless mass, much like the rest of you. If I ever hear you speak of Professor Snape in that manner again, I will personally see to it that you are expelled."

"Ma'am," Harry Potter interjected rather loudly.

Hermione turned to face Harry, her robes swirling around her in her rage, "Mr Potter?" She forcibly calmed herself upon seeing Severus.

"If I may, Madam Apprentice?" Severus asked her in an even tone.

"Of course, Professor," she deferred.

"Mr Malfoy," Severus whispered, his voice such that it bespoke of a forthcoming punishment worse then death, "I believe earlier this year I made it quite clear to all of Slytherin House that there would be extremely severe consequences for anyone using that degrading word. I believe I have spoken more recently on the matter of respecting Madam Apprentice, as well. Congratulations. You have managed to combine the two serious offenses. I have made it clear to everyone in this class that I completely support all of Madam Apprentice's decisions. Therefore, you will comply with her punishment. However, I believe the severity of your combined misdeeds, which Madam Apprentice overlooked, warrant a more creative correction in addition to her punishment. You, Mr Malfoy, are off the Slytherin Quidditch team and are permanently banned from Quidditch." Professor Snape's robes snapped as he turned and left.

Hermione addressed the class. Her fury was almost tangible as she shook with outrage. "If Professor Snape feels it necessary to come into this class one more time this term, you will all have so much homework that you will not see the light of day again this year. That includes the summer break!"

The class finished working silently. When the period was over, Hermione barked, "Samples on my desk, and leave!" Everyone left as quickly as possible.

Everyone, except Harry Potter. He told a fuming Ron to go on, and he stayed back to talk to Hermione.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" she asked shortly.

"How are you?" he asked in return.

"Harry," she said in a warning tone.

"Look," he said, "Professor Snape himself said that we'd still be friends, even though you're his Apprentice. As your friend, I am just saying that it looks to me like you could use someone to talk to right now."

"Harry, you're more than a friend, you're more like a brother," Hermione assured him.

"And I'm just looking out for my sister, so come on, out with it, Ma'am," he teased.

"Oh, Harry, I think Professor Snape wouldn't mind it if you, my almost brother, called me Hermione. Only when we're alone, mind you, not even in front of Ron, okay?"

"But if Snape finds out he'll kill me," Harry said, with honest fear creeping into his voice.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected. "But you are wrong, Professor Snape won't mind if you call me Hermione when we're alone. I promise. Besides, you should know that he's not cruel without cause. You finally realised that he wasn't at all responsible for Sirius's death. You know he's an honourable man." 

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean he's nice, though. The man's harsh Hermione."

"I know." She smiled. "You should go on to lunch now, Harry. After this class, I won't be able to see you in Hogsmeade Saturday. Maybe you could come down to the dungeons on Sunday morning instead and we could catch up then? Just you, though, no gangs of Gryffindors in the dungeons." Hermione laughed tiredly.

"Okay, Hermione, talk to you Sunday," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Bye, Harry, and thanks."

* * *

"Yes, I remember the day when Malfoy was kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team. What about that day?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry laughed. "When you became an assistant to Professor Snape and started spending most of your time with him, we all thought you were picking up some of his habits. Then, when you became his Apprentice..." Harry's voice trailed off meaningfully. You know that first day you taught our Potions class, we were all wondering if you were somehow channeling Snape."

"Ha, Ha. No," Hermione answered sardonically. "I didn't even realise our styles were that much alike. But, honestly! You try teaching potions to a bunch of imbeciles."

"Dunderheads." Harry added quoted Snape helpfully.

"Humph! Well, maybe. But keeping everyone safe in Potions with the lack of talent, the carelessness, and the misbehaviour...it isn't exactly easy, you know. I have to keep everyone out of the hospital wing if I can, and that isn't a simple thing," she admitted. "It was a hard week for me, and then I gave Malfoy detention for Saturday," she added, as her mind drifted back to that day.

* * *

When Harry left the Potions classroom that day, Hermione warded the classroom door and screamed in frustration. She kicked the nearest lab table and was rewarded for her outburst with stabbing pains. When she finally looked up from holding her throbbing foot, she saw Severus. He was regarding her with intensity. When he saw her notice him, he opened his arms to her. She rushed into them, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stroked her back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm no good at this," she moaned into his neck.

Severus pulled his head back; he tipped Hermione's chin up with one of his long masterful hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I disagree, you most certainly are 'good at this'. You handled Mr Weasley brilliantly, despite the complication of your friendship. He may be angry, but you did what you had to do, and he will see that in the end. Now as for Mr Malfoy, no one is 'good at' dealing with Mr Malfoy," Severus assured her.

"You are," she returned.

"Not precisely, no." A brief look of pain flashed in his eyes and was gone. "I tried to be there for him. I tried to steer him in the right direction; to counter his father's teachings. I failed."

"It was an impossible task, Severus," Hermione said with quiet sincerity. "There was no way to bring him to the Light when you had to constantly play the evil Death Eater. Slytherin's may share the trait of subtlety, but not when they're Draco Malfoy."

"At least we do not need to work on the potion this weekend." Severus changed the subject with a distinct lack of subtlety. "Do try to keep detentions that you must oversee personally down to a minimum in future. We will need to resume work on the potion again soon," he reminded her.

"I know. I just couldn't listen to him." Her voice rose in fury as she spat, "Traitor, indeed!"

Her tirade was forestalled by Severus's long deft fingers caressing her cheek. She sighed and said in a slightly haggard voice, "I really don't want to have him for detention Saturday. I intended to turn down my invitation to Hogsmeade. I really wanted to spend all day Saturday with you," Hermione said sadly. She laid her head back on Severus's shoulder, and he clasped her securely to him.

"We will have Sunday afternoon," Severus said dryly into her neck.

Hermione thought he sounded disappointed. "That's not enough," she told him.

"We have our evenings as well," he soothed.

"And our nights," she added, bringing her lips to his.

"And our nights," he agreed against her lips, his velvet voice now laced with passion as they deepened their kiss.

All too soon, she said in a voice that betrayed the fact that she was loath to speak it, "We must go to the Great Hall. If we don't, our dear Headmaster will insinuate that we're..." she trailed off.

"And indeed we would be." Severus assured her in his dark seductive voice. Very reluctantly, he added evenly, "Yet, you are right, of course, we must." He released her very unwillingly.

'When did he take my hair down?' she wondered. She quickly slicked it back up in its tight bun. She had taken to wearing it that way to hide the effects of the noxious mist from the student's cauldrons until she could wash it. That done, they made their way to lunch.

Severus and Hermione glided in step into the Great Hall, their heads bowed together in serious conversation. Their voices were low enough so that no one could hear them discussing how they would proceed with their potion when it's simmering time was complete. Severus held out Hermione's chair and automatically seated her. As they continued their discussion, they were oblivious to everything else.

Half way through the meal, chaos broke out at the Slytherin table. Severus's head snapped up. Narrowing his eyes, he took in the scene. He touched Hermione's arm to indicate that she should accompany him, and they descended upon the Slytherin table. They looked quite dangerous when they arrived. The chaos ended abruptly as the Slytherins focused their attention on the pair. They addressed the table, and their voices echoed in the now silent Great Hall.

"Every last one of you, in the Slytherin common room..." Severus began.

"...in exactly ten minutes," Hermione finished.

Severus and Hermione silently swept from the hall together.

Severus addressed the Slytherins. "Yes, you have a Muggle-born Gryffindor in your common room. Perhaps I have been unclear?" Professor Snape sneered. "Allow me to clarify. Madam Apprentice's intelligence, skills, and power are far greater than all of yours combined. For this alone, she is deserving of your respect."

No one questioned that Professor Snape seemed to know that the problems at the Slytherin table had been about Madam Apprentice. He always seemed to know things without needing to be told.

"In order to help you all remember this, I am now bestowing upon Madam Apprentice the honour of co-head of house with myself. While in no way diminishing her Gryffindor ties, this does make her a Slytherin by association. Unprecedented? Yes. However, I find it to be highly appropriate. Make no mistake, I have deemed it so. You will all conduct yourselves accordingly; you will treat your new co-head of house with complete respect at all times. Your new co-head of Slytherin house will now decide your punishment for your conduct in the Great Hall."

Severus glared at each and every Slytherin. His gaze resting on Malfoy, who glared contemptuously back at him.

Hermione addressed them with her own quiet, deadly tone, "For one week your curfew will be at seven pm. Anyone out past that time will get one week's detention with Mr Filch for every fifteen minutes they are late." Hermione looked into their faces and asked, "Does this Slytherin punishment seem too harsh?" No one spoke. "No? Good." She softened her tone just a bit and continued, "However, I will temper it with Gryffindor grace. You may earn a shorter punishment with perfect behaviour. If after three days there are no further transgressions of any kind, by anyone, I will terminate the punishment at that time."

"Everyone is to be in the common room or their dormitory by six fifty-nine, no later," Professor Snape growled. Having made himself clear, he and Hermione departed. They did not see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson begin to malevolently plot together.

Surprisingly, Hermione's afternoon classes saw no mischief. Vast amounts of incompetence, yes, but no intentional misdeeds.

During dinner in the Great Hall, when Severus and Hermione each had food in their mouths, Minerva McGonagall took the opportunity to cut into their exclusive conversation. "Hermione, how is everything going for you?" Minerva asked.

"The teaching is somewhat vexing. The students are quite frankly...well, for the most part they are...no, I can't generalise, that's unfair. I am sure there are semi-competent students somewhere. It's just hard to notice them amidst all the rest. I can say there hasn't been a dull moment," Hermione answered with a slight scowl.

"You don't teach tomorrow, do you?" Minerva questioned.

"No. No, I don't teach on Fridays," Hermione answered.

"Perhaps we could meet for tea during my free period?" Minerva asked.

"I would like that," Hermione responded. She inclined her head and gave Minerva a small smile.

Severus and Hermione were among the first to leave the Great Hall. In the empty corridor on the way to the dungeons, Hermione asked, "Severus, before we go to your chambers, should we do a head count in Slytherin?"

"Our chambers," he corrected. "You may have to keep rooms for appearances, but where we live is as much yours as it is mine," he asserted. Then he continued snidely, "And no, I have Mr Filch taking care to make sure our dear little Slytherins are where they should be."

Hermione smiled into his eyes and they walked on.

The next day was Friday, and it passed in a blur. Hermione rose early to brew a healing potion for Madam Pomfrey. She then completed all her coursework for the week. She took tea with Minerva, where she listened to Minerva relive her first days of teaching. She reduced Hufflepuff house points by ten for the offenses of two first years in the corridors. Then in the evening, when she got in after dinner, she found an owl waiting for her. She took the letter as it was addressed to her, gave the owl a treat, and sent it on its way.

She was surprised to find the letter was from a prominent Wizard Solicitor. Just as she was reading the letter, Severus came in. He paused when he saw what she was doing.

"Ah yes, Hermione, I meant to tell you about that."

"What have you done!" she yelled.

Fortunately, they always cast silencing charms the minute they entered their chambers.

"What I have done - should be apparent. Don't be insufferable," he replied, his quiet baritone replete with disdain.

"How could you!" she raged.

"Quite easily, I assure you," he answered acidly.

"Of all the... Severus, Severus why!"

"I should think that would be obvious, or do you not quite know-it-all?" His quiet voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.

"Of all the misguided things to do!"

"Misguided?" he questioned in his most deadly tone.

"Yes! Misguided, dreadful...how could you!" she exploded.

"Well, if I am so misguided..." He never got to finish his statement, as he was hit hard in the shoulder with a bottle of ink Hermione threw at him.

"Your aim is off tonight," he said sardonically. Then he added coldly, "I don't understand any of this. I expected you would be... perhaps not pleased but certainly accepting?"

"You bastard!" She flung herself at him and pummeled his chest with her fists.

She was not causing him any pain, but Severus caught her hands and held them anyway. "What is it? Why are you behaving in this hysterical manner?" he snarked.

"You are a stupid man." She had calmed some and he led her to the sofa.

He sat beside her and asked quietly, "Hermione, please, what...?"

"It's nothing. It's fine. It just, it took me by surprise. I don't ever want to even consider that," she replied.

Some of the first words she read on the parchment floated behind her eyelids, 'I Severus Snape,' and 'in the event of my death...'

"Hermione," he said. He caressed her face as understanding dawned on him. "I do not intend to die in the foreseeable future. I merely thought it appropriate to put your name on the documentation."

"I know," she interrupted, speaking quietly into his shoulder. "It was just shocking to suddenly see the details on parchment." Her head snapped up, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't," she poked him hard in the chest. "You," she punctuated this with another bruising poke. "Ever," she was inflicting quite a bit of pain with the tip of her finger now. "Do something like that without talking to me," the last poke was hard enough to elicit a wince. "First!"

"Hermione," he said, but before he could continue he was silenced by a frenzied kiss.

"Severus, make love to me?" she implored.

Her question was answered as Severus claimed her lips, drinking her in. They stood and headed for the bedchamber, but before they got there he pulled her to him. All thought left her as she lost herself in the feel of his lips moving over hers, in his taste as her tongue met with his, in his scent as she inhaled against his skin, in the sound and vibration of his deep voice as he moaned sensually into her mouth. She lost herself completely in Severus Snape. She felt the excited tingle of electricity spreading through her body at his touch. She moved her hands to his hair and face. He pulled her against himself tightly and held her there by her waist and the back of her head. He took her hair down with one hand and trailed kisses across her jaw and up the side of her throat. She shivered in response, his hands caressing her neck and collarbone. He pressed her gently but firmly to the wall with his length, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her. Her breath caught and her insides flipped in anticipation. They kissed feverishly, desperately expressing their intense emotions with their kisses and touches. He broke away, holding her face in his long elegant hands. He looked deeply into her eyes, his earnest gaze telling her all that he could not put into words. They remained like that for many moments lost in each other's eyes.

He brushed his lips across her ear. "Hermione," he whispered in his deep sensual purr. His breath caressed her ear, making her tremble.  
Liquid fire began to spread through her body, and she clung to him.

"Severus," she moaned.

They came together again, kissing heatedly. His mouth blazed a trail downward. As he opened the top of her robes, she gasped in pleasure. They began to remove each other's robes, getting tangled in their haste and laughing together.

Kissing, touching, and removing the rest of each other's clothing, they stumbled to the bed.

At six fifty-five on Saturday morning. Hermione stood in the Potions classroom with her arms folded under her chest, an impatient, angry look on her face. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called briskly.

Draco Malfoy sauntered in and took his usual seat.

"As I told you, you will be writing lines. I had thought to give you menial labour, as you so obviously need to learn humility, but I find this more fitting. I will be grading essays." She gestured towards the teacher's desk where Professor Snape already sat engrossed in his paperwork. "However, I will be watching you, and if you pause in your writing you will earn extra detentions with Mr Filch. I am sure he will find something with which to teach you that desperately needed humility."

Hermione turned, her robes swirling around her, and went to the teacher's desk, where she sat in a second chair beside Severus.

Morning wore on silently in the dungeon classroom, and the cheers from the Quidditch pitch could be heard echoing in the hallways.

Malfoy wrote continuously, while Severus and Hermione graded papers. At around eleven, they were unexpectedly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Severus barked, "Enter." He and Hermione were surprised to see Pansy Parkinson enter in a state of alarm.

"Pro-Professor Snape," she sobbed. "Tr-Trouble in the Gr-Great Hall. E-Everyone else is at the Qui-Quidditch match. Ple-Please come."

"What kind of trouble, Miss Parkinson?" Professor Snape asked brusquely, as he moved to see to it. "Precisely what is going on?"

As he passed her, she turned and smirked at Draco and Hermione before following him out.

"Soooo, Mudblood," Draco Malfoy said with in a superior drawl, "it seems we're alone at last."

"Continue with your lines, Mr Malfoy," Hermione ordered.

"Oh, I don't think so," Malfoy said lazily. He smiled as he stood and advanced on Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy." Hermione admonished. He unexpectedly lashed out grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking hard. She tried to draw her wand, but he quickly took it from her.

"You think you have the right to order me about? You think you have the right to be an Apprentice, to be co-head of Slytherin House? You think you can deduct points and issue detentions? You think you even have the right to speak to a pureblood and a Slytherin? I think you need to learn your place!"

Severus returned just in time to see Malfoy wrench Hermione's head back by her hair and strike her hard across the face. Malfoy then threw her violently to the dungeon floor, at his feet. He raised his wand and pointed it at her, saying, "Now, Mudblood, on your knees where you belong! Imper-"

Before he could cast the Imperius Curse, Severus cast a spell of his own. In a flash of white light, Malfoy lost both wands and flew across the room, landing hard on some desks. Ominous bone-cracking sounds could be heard, before he slid to the floor.

"Hermione!" Severus rushed to her.

"I'm fine, really." she said shakily. Malfoy chose that moment to regain consciousness and moan.

Severus was by him in an instant with his wand raised. As Severus began to incant something, Hermione grabbed her wand from where Malfoy had dropped it.

Hermione pointed it and yelled, "Accio Severus's wand."

Severus's wand left his hand and flew to hers. He turned to her with an angry, questioning look.

"No, Severus, you mustn't," she said. "He's not worth it."

Seeing Hermione's determination, Severus did not try to get his wand back. Instead, he hauled Malfoy up and threw him face first into the stone wall. Malfoy's face hit the sharp stones with a sickening crunch, and he slid back to the floor.

Hermione was at Severus's side now. "Severus, no more, please," she implored. Severus was hauling the young man up to continue. "He is not worth it," she insisted. Severus let Malfoy drop back to the floor, none too gently.

"Hermione, do you know what he was going to make you do?" Severus raged.

"I know, Severus. I know, but it won't help me if you get sent to Azkaban," she reasoned.

Severus growled in fury and frustration. He hit the wall with all his might. Hermione winced as she heard his bones break.

"Severus, no." She took his broken and bloodied hand in hers. They were interrupted by the sound of Malfoy whimpering in pain. "We need to get him to the hospital wing," Hermione said.

"No," Severus responded.

"Severus, we have to. I think he's really hurt." She tried to reason.

Severus's voice was filled with cold malice as he answered, "Good." At the look Hermione gave him, he explained. "We won't take him to Madam Pomfrey. Mr Malfoy needs to learn that this will not be tolerated. We will take him to a Muggle hospital in London. Let a slow painful healing teach him a lesson."

"A Muggle hospital?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose we should get him there before he suffocates in his own fluids. Facial wounds do bleed so," Snape commented idly.

Hermione gave Severus his wand back. She ran up and got Harry's invisibility cloak to cover Malfoy. Unnoticed, they took Malfoy to Hogsmeade. Severus floated his unconscious and invisible form using the Mobilicorpus spell. To Hermione's consternation, every once in while Severus would 'accidentally' slip and drop Malfoy, hard.

They used the Floo in The Three Broomsticks to go to The Leaky Cauldron. From there, they made their way to a Muggle hospital. Once outside the hospital, Hermione took the invisibility cloak and Severus took up Malfoy in an approximation of a Muggle firefighter's carry.

When they got inside, the attendant took one look and said to Severus, "Oh dear, Father, what happened?"

Hermione answered because she was not sure that Severus would realise the attendant thought he was a priest. They had forgotten to transfigure Muggle clothing, and the attendant assumed Severus's clothes were those of the clergy.

"We were working on fixing the church roof and there was an accident," Hermione lied smoothly.

Late afternoon saw Severus and Hermione sitting in a private Muggle hospital room. A noise came from the bed. "I see you are awake, Mr Malfoy." Severus sneered from where he sat with Hermione. "No need to speak, Mr Malfoy, just listen and listen well." Severus went over to Malfoy and got up close in his face. He spoke in a lethal tone. "If you ever touch, or even think about Hermione again, I. Will. Kill. You." There was no doubt of Severus's sincerity. Malfoy was obviously terrified. "Do you understand?" Severus asked scathingly.

Malfoy nodded.

Severus returned to Hermione's side. From here he continued, "We will be returning to the castle. We will say that you fell down the dungeon stairs; you landed on Hermione, who was at the bottom, and this is how she was injured. I injured my hand when I tried to catch you." Severus paused briefly. "It is not very believable, but if we all stick to it there is nothing that can be done. You will also say that you begged to be taken to a Muggle hospital, and you insisted on being treated in the Muggle way. You will continue refuse all magical treatment. When asked, you will explain that you want to experience healing the Muggle way no matter how much pain it causes. That is unbelievable as well, but given no other explanation..."

Severus's eyes gleamed. "Make no mistake, I have insured that there will be pain, Mr Malfoy. There will be great amounts of pain. You came in with: a badly broken nose, cracked ribs, a broken wrist, a broken ankle, much soft tissue damage, a dislocated shoulder, something called whiplash, multiple lacerations, bruises and contusions. You will take no healing potions nor will you take potions for the pain. You will not take any Muggle medications, either. The hospital did so want to give you something to alleviate your pain, however, Hermione explained that it was against your religion. You will endure the pain as you heal slowly and without additional aid. Perhaps it will help you develop some character. You will do all of this, and you will speak of nothing more. If you do not do as I say, I will see you in Azkaban for attacking Hermione and attempting an Unforgivable on her. Now, it is time to be getting back. I have found a discreet way to exit this establishment. Everyone here believes we belong to some Muggle religious order." Severus smiled at Hermione.

It was an odd trio that limped up the castle steps in the twilight. Hermione groaned upon seeing Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, along with Madam Hooch and a large cluster of students leaving the Great Hall, as they came into the castle. All eyes turned to them and widened at the sight.

Hermione was on Severus's right, the right side of her face a swollen purplish mass. Professor Snape was in the middle, cradling a broken and bloodied hand, and on his left was what remained of Draco Malfoy.

Their explanations were received with much skepticism but with all of them, including a Professor, in agreement, they were not challenged.

Hermione's friends, intending to offer her solace, tried desperately to get her to go with them. She flatly refused, insisting that she was needed to accompany Professor Snape to Madam Pomfrey to get his hand taken care of.

* * *

"That detention was really the beginning with Malfoy," Hermione told Harry pensively. "He dragged me around by my hair, he hit me, and he tried to cast Imperio on me. Severus, well... he got really angry with Malfoy. You remember us coming into the castle that evening?"

"Yeah, nobody who saw that little scene will forget it," Harry answered.

"Well, no one fell down the dungeon stairs that's for sure. My face was from Malfoy, and Malfoy's condition was from Severus's defense of me."

"Snape did all that to him?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape. And yes, he would have done more if I hadn't intervened. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him," Hermione huffed.

"Well, don't ask me," Harry teased.

Hermione laughed. "Severus really laid it on the line with Malfoy that day. Not only by physically, but he told him he would see him in Azkaban if he tired anything more," Hermione said.

"Bet Malfoy loved that," Harry quipped.

"Needless to say, Malfoy hasn't done anything major to me in all this time since, just small annoying hexes and such. Actually, a pretty constant stream of small annoying hexes, jinxes, and the like. But, he's been careful to make sure he does it when Severus isn't looking," Hermione noted. "It's really due to one of Malfoy's little revenges that Severus and I married as soon as we did, in the 'legal way' as Muggles would say. Our binding, that was truly significant for us, but as Severus pointed out, a 'Ministry type of sanctioned marriage ceremony' would be recognised legally." Hermione smiled. "Malfoy really initiated our pursuit of the legalities. Severus and I 'married' soon after."

* * *


	12. The Letter

* * *

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed, "that was what Malfoy was playing at. He wanted revenge for Snape stopping him hurting you and for Snape threatening him. He wanted to stir up trouble for Snape, or you, or both or you!" 

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever happened to Parkinson, she had it out for you too? Why doesn't she bother you anymore?" Harry tried to hedge.

"Severus took care of her. I know he didn't touch her, but I think he seriously scared her. I don't know exactly how, or why it worked. I've never asked," Hermione replied.

"But it did work, well." Harry confirmed. "She's avoided Malfoy like he's a nundu."

"She has," Hermione agreed, "and I can only imagine her life is better for it."

"Like yours is now that Snape stays in class with you when you Apprentice teach," Harry teased.

"Professor Snape," Hermione huffed. "Now, stop trying to distract me. What were you on about? What did Malfoy do to 'stir up trouble?' for Severus and me?" she asked bossily.

"Nothing came of it," Harry said. At the look Hermione gave him, he relented, "Okay, not too long after you, Snape, and Malfoy made your battered and bloodied entrance, claiming you fell down the stairs - like anyone bought that - Ron and I overheard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He was bragging about a mind control potion he knew Snape had developed. He was talking about that being why Snape made you co-head of Slytherin House, because he was taking control of your mind. When Snape made you co-head of house, it shocked the whole school, not just us. So it made what Malfoy was saying more believable, you know? You remember I told you how we all thought you were really acting more and more like Snape? Well it fit with Malfoy's mind control idea, somehow. We went and told Professor McGonagall. We wouldn't believe her when she said Snape wouldn't control your mind, so she took us all to Professor Dumbledore. He said the same thing, but we wouldn't back down. So they agreed to talk to Snape and you. We said we wanted to be there. We ... well, we thought Snape was controlling you, and we weren't backing down on this. Even Neville was with us on this one."

"Stop, stop," Hermione interrupted. "Who exactly is 'we'?"

"Uh," Harry began sheepishly, "most of the seventh year Gryffindors, and Ginny. But Dumbledore and McGonagall only took Ron, Ginny, Neville, and me when we went to talk to you and Snape."

"But Harry, no one talked to us," Hermione said perplexed.

"I know," Harry said. "That's because of what we saw when we got to the Potions lab."

"What did you all see, Harry?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"No. Gah, no!" Harry said. "It was nothing like that! You know how surprised I was to see you and Professor Snape together this morning. I'm still not used to the idea." Harry shuddered slightly.

"You've matured since the war ended, Harry," Hermione said in an attempt to encourage that maturity. "Not so long ago you would have been attacking Severus, and you would have done who knows what to me." She smiled. "Sorry, you were telling me what you saw?"

"What we saw was something that wiped out any question of Snape using mind control on you, that's for sure. When we got to the dungeons, the Potions lab door was sealed with more than it's usual locking ward. Well we all had a fit, insisting that it was because Snape was in there hurting you, controlling you, whatever. We: me, Ron, Ginny, and Neville; we were all really upset. Ginny mentioned something about Dumbledore having access to anywhere in the castle. I really wasn't listening, but then she got all activist or something on Dumbledore. She argued that it was not a private place. It wasn't Snape's chambers or anything. It was a public room. If someone's safety was in question, then the public had a right to know what was going on in that public room. She kept at it for quite a while. We, well, all we really did was kept saying 'yes' when she spoke, but we got our message and our determination across. Dumbledore finally agreed and broke through the wards. When the door to the Potions lab opened, you should have seen Professor McGonagall."

It was Hermione's turn to wait while Harry remembered ...

* * *

Professor Dumbledore reluctantly released the wards on the Potions lab. They were too complex for a student to break through, but in reality they were simply advanced 'do not disturb' and silencing wards, as it was technically a public room. 

"What is that horrible noise!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"That's a Muggle song, it's one of Hermione's favourite music groups, Professor," Harry shouted to make himself heard over the volume.

"No wonder there were extra wards; I wouldn't want to be caught listening to this, either," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"How'd she get Muggle music to play in the castle?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"She said something about, Muggle technology and the magical wireless something a while back," Ron answered. "Anyway, it's Hermione." That explanation seemed to be enough for all those assembled. If anyone could figure out a way, it would be Hermione.

They all peered into the Potions lab, unnoticed and unheard due to the loud music. Everyone saw the backs of Hermione and an unknown Muggle working over a cauldron. Hermione was not in her work robes. Instead, she wore a long, simply styled deep purple dress. The Muggle with her wore black trousers, and tucked into these was a black turtleneck. Both Hermione and the Muggle had their hair tied back, although the Muggle's was just barely long enough to tie.

"Who's the Muggle with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Snape'll kill her if he finds out she's had someone in here," Neville said knowingly.

"I dunno who he is, but he's got good taste in clothes," Ginny commented. "The trousers are impeccably tailored," Ginny added as she admired the view they afforded, "and the shirt is obviously cashmere."

"Ssshhh," McGonagall hushed Ginny.

Before anyone could guess who the Muggle was, he spoke in Professor Snape's voice.

"I can't hear you; turn the music down," Hermione yelled.

The Muggle-Snape mumbled something and the volume lowered slightly. "I said, I think pizza," Snape repeated conversationally.

"We had pizza last night and the night before. Let's just eat what the house-elves made," Hermione answered.

"House-elves do not make pizza," Snape contended in his deep silky voice.

"Precisely," Hermione retorted with a satisfied smirk.

"Just who is the Apprentice and who is the Master?" Snape asked. Although, he didn't actually sound angry, even to the eavesdroppers.

"Humph," Hermione sniffed, "what kind of respectable Potions master is obsessed with Muggle pizza?"

"One that you insisted try pizza," Snape asserted.

"Yeah, try it, not live on it," Hermione countered.

"How about a wager for the choice of dinner. then?" Snape suggested slyly.

"What kind of wager?" Hermione asked, as she stirred the cauldron.

"Whoever gets their dinner order placed first wins, and the other cancels their order. Simple really. Slanted towards you, I fear; house-elves are so efficient," Snape drawled.

"I don't trust you," Hermione stated suspiciously.

"It is straightforward, as soon as the atmospheric wards are dropped we can begin, " he insisted innocently.

"Hmm, I suppose," Hermione agreed skeptically. "On my count of three then," she added.

They turned to face each other; Snape took out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling. "Caelum Directus," he incanted. "I have dropped the atmospheric wards around the castle so the Muggle satellites are accessible." He followed this by placing a shielding charm around himself. Just as the shield would deflect curses and hexes, so too it kept out the ebb and flow of magical currents that could potentially interfere with Muggle electronics at bay.

"Ready, on three then? One... two... three!" Hermione shouted, as she started to run out the back to get to a fireplace.

"Done!" Snape called to her before she even got the Floo powder in her hand.

"How?" Hermione asked, as she began walking back over to him, her eyes narrowed in doubt.

Snape pointed his wand at the ceiling and replaced the atmospheric wards with a simple, "Caelum Tutis." He smirked at Hermione and handed her his...

"Is that a mobile phone?" Neville whispered. "I've heard of them, Muggles use them to..."

"Ssshhh!"

"When did you get the Internet activated on your phone?" Hermione demanded.

"Ah, didn't I mention that?" Snape smirked.

"You set me up. You had the order placed, and all you had to do was hit send. You sneaky Slytherin son of a-"

"Tsk, tsk," Snape said with a raised eyebrow, "such language from a lady."

Hermione smirked now and in a singsong, knowing voice said, "Of course if you're out of the castle picking up a pizza, again, I just might have to eat pudding first. All on my own. You might just miss out," Hermione said deviously.

Snape froze and looked at Hermione intensely. "You got?"

"I did," Hermione answered with a self-satisfied grin.

"When?" Snape breathed.

"This morning," she replied happily.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked incredulously.

"If I had, would your mind have honestly been on your work today?" Hermione teased. "Or would you have been dreaming of pudding all day?"

"It would seem you know me too to well, Madam," Snape sneered. Then he added slightly eagerly, "Perhaps I shall venture down to the kitchens and see what I can get from the house-elves for our dinner."

"You do that while I clean up your mess," she said with laughter in her tone.

They smiled at each other.

Dumbledore shooed everyone out of the doorway.

"Did anyone else just see Professor Snape smile?" Ron asked, as they backed out of the door closing it.

As they all hurried out of the dungeons before Professor Snape could get into the corridor, the Headmaster asked of them, "Now, just who did you think was controlling whose mind again?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville remained silent.

Professor McGonagall stopped the group and spoke in her strict voice. "Now the four of you must realise that we have invaded Professor Snape's privacy. At your behest. Therefore I must insist that anything you heard, or saw, in the dungeons tonight be kept in the strictest of confidence. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all answered.

* * *

"We all saw the 'Powerful Wizard, Head of Slytherin House,' in Muggle clothes, using a mobile phone to order pizza, while listening to Fleetwood Mac. We really wondered if you might be controlling his mind." Harry teased. "But after what we saw, we were convinced that Snape wasn't using any mind control on you," Harry told Hermione. 

"Yes, Severus went through a pizza phase, and we both got mobile phones for when we have to go into the Muggle world, or when he needs a pizza badly; they can't deliver to Hogwarts for him." Hermione smiled. "But Severus was only dressed like that because we had just got back from Muggle London. He still prefers to wear his sexy, old world aristocratic buttons and layers."

"Hermione," Harry complained, "don't use the word 'sexy'? to describe Snape to me, puh-leeze."

"So, you wanna know what I gave him for pudding, Harry?" Hermione asked in a very suggestive tone.

"No!" Harry yelled covering his ears. Hermione laughed at his assumption. "So, uh Hermione, you were telling me why you guys got married in a Ministry approved way?"

"It's a long story, Harry," Hermione warned.

"You really are married to Professor Snape," Harry said still incredulous.

"Yes, Harry, what do I have to say to convince you? I am Mrs Hermione Snape or Madam Snape, if you prefer. Severus is my husband, and I am Severus's wife," she answered, starting to get exasperated. "Is that clear enough?"

"Ohhh, so that's why all the Madam Apprentice and Ma'am stuff," Harry said in realisation.

"Harry," Hermione asked deadpan, "are you getting dumber?"

Harry snorted with laughter. "Maybe," he answered with good humour. "So you gonna tell me how you became Professor Snape's wife?"

"Yes I am," Hermione said primly. Then she ruined the effect by lying down on the sofa, "It's a long story Harry, but it really does all come back to Malfoy in the end."

* * *

There was a loud scratching on an attic window of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The two people in the room were too enthralled with each other to notice. 

"Se-ver-ussss." Hermione shivered from where she lay on her back in the middle of the giant four-poster bed.

"Mmmmm," he breathed, as he languidly kissed from her shoulder up her neck to her ear. "Yes, My Love?" he whispered into her ear, his deep melodic voice dropping impossibly deeper with each word.

"Ummmmm," Hermione gasped in pleasure at the feel of his voice in her ear, his deep tones vibrating through her, his breath sending tingles up and down her body.

He drew his mouth to hers and they kissed slowly, sensuously. He teased her lips with his tongue and teeth and she opened in welcome for him. His fingers entwined with hers, guiding her hands and arms.

Holding her hands gently above her head, he kissed his way down her neck, nipping and tasting as he made the tantalising journey with his mouth. The sound at the window turned into insistent tapping and increased in volume.

"Owl," Hermione moaned, as Severus kissed a trail downward.

"Owl?" Severus asked in confusion.

As the tapping got even louder, he growled in realisation and frustration. He went to the window and let the owl in. He took the envelope and gave the owl a piece of bread from the breakfast he and Hermione hadn't quite gotten around to yet. The owl accepted the offering and left the way it was let in. Severus slammed the window closed and turned. "It's for you," he pronounced.

"Leave it and come back to bed," Hermione invited, while opening her arms to him.

He dropped the letter on the table where it lay forgotten.

When they got out of bed, they spent the remainder of the morning researching and discussing how they would test the Cruciatus Reversal Potion in the months after it was ready.

They were on the roof, and Hermione lay with her head in Severus's lap on the rooftop settee. She was studying a book on the Cruciatus Curse, and he was perusing an ancient Dark text on curse related potions.

"There is nothing of value in here," he said, closing the potions tome and setting it aside.

"We didn't really think there would be," Hermione sighed, closing her book as well.

Severus looked down at her in his lap, his hair curtaining his face. "Indeed," he responded simply.

They sat like that for a long time, talking of their hopes for the potion and what they might next accomplish. They discussed other possible curative potions that could stem from this one if it was successful.

"Tomorrow we travel to get the remaining ingredients to finish the potion. I will go inventory our supplies to see if anything else needs replenishing while we are there."

Hermione sat up. Severus stood and leaned over her; he kissed her lips lovingly before he turned and went downstairs to do his inventory. Hermione stayed on the settee and went back to her book.

A couple of hours later, Severus returned. He sat beside Hermione and handed her a drink and the letter the owl had brought earlier that morning.

"I forgot about this," she said, as she took the envelope.

Severus sipped his drink and reviewed his inventory parchment while Hermione split the seal on her letter and began to read.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed while standing in agitation. She continued to read the letter as she began pacing the roof. Severus watched as she passed by, her robes flowing behind her in her tempestuous state. On the next pass, she stopped and held the letter out to him with a badly shaking hand.

Severus took the letter and read:

* * *

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I never thought I would have the chance to write this to you, but the time has finally come. Our 'agreement'? is cancelled. You may tell anyone and everyone that I was an unregistered Animagus._

_You see; the Malfoy family approached me recently with some interesting information about you. I told them that 'sadly, I could not print a word against you? because you had incriminating information about me.' They generously asked if they could be of assistance. With their help, I am now a registered Animagus with a full Ministry pardon for the years I spent unregistered._

_I do hope this news distresses you. It certainly should. You should also know that I am watching you and a certain Potions master - VERY - closely._

_Soon, I will have more evidence then I could possibly need and you will no longer be a Potions Apprentice or even a student. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be looking for a new Potions Professor as well._

_However, the breaking of your wand and the sacking of - your - professor is not enough. Oh no, not nearly enough. Soon, I will have all the proof I need to insure that the Ministry takes action to separate you from your Potions master permanently. I can do it, and I will enjoy it thoroughly!_

_Just think: no more magic, no more magical education, and no more Professor Snape - ever!_

_Very Sincerely, _  
_Rita Skeeter  
Special Correspondent,  
Daily Prophet Representative to The Ministry for Magic_

* * *

"She is most assuredly deranged," Severus said, folding the letter and looking up at Hermione where she still stood. He knew that she had been blackmailing Rita Skeeter. She had told him months ago during one of their long nighttime talks on the roof. They both knew that the warning and threat Severus had given Draco Malfoy would not be of any help in this situation. Not with this information already in the hands of Rita Skeeter. 

Severus drew Hermione into his lap. She turned so that she was facing him, and she clung to him.

"Don't let them take you away from me! Severus, they can't take you away from me! They can't, they can't!"

He held her and avowed, "They will not separate us." He then declared passionately, "You. Are. Mine."

Hermione began to cry softly, and she clung even tighter to Severus.

"All will be well, you shall see." Severus spoke reassuringly. His tone changed to one of intense conviction as he avowed, "You are mine and no one will take you from me. I swear it. No one will hurt you. I will protect you." He continued to hold her and caress her cheek with the backs of his long fingers. He murmured reassurances in her ear as he formed a plan.

After a long while, he gently took Hermione's face in his hands and brought her around so he could look into her eyes.

"We will marry in a Ministry sanctioned ceremony with duly filed Ministry documentation." At her look, he put a finger to her lips, asking her to let him finish his thought. "Our binding will not be lessened in any way with the addition of a Ministry approved marriage. This only means that those in power will recognise that we are one: as we already do, as the Ancients already do. You are well above the legal age to enter into contractual consent. When we marry," his voice snarled on the name, "Ms Skeeter's accusations will be as legally empty as they are honourably empty. You cannot be expelled for being with your rightful and legal husband. Nor can I be sacked for being with my rightful and legal wife. As to the rest of the threats, Ms Skeeter must be assuming you are underage. As you have not been for a long time, she will be disheartened to discover that it is no threat at all. The facts that you were no longer my student and over the age of consent in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, since before we began a relationship, should shock the meddling hag silent. However, even if that is not her motivation for the threat of our separation, if we are married in the eyes of the Ministry there is nothing she can do."

"Severus, I won't allow you to be coerced into marrying me," Hermione stated firmly.

"It is only slightly sooner than expected, is it not?" Severus reminded her.

"No ... you ... it's not ... we've ... never mentioned marriage," Hermione spluttered. She then affirmed, "She is forcing you to marry me, and I will not have it that way."

Affronted, he returned testily, "Of course I have mentioned marriage to you." Hermione could see in his eyes that he was getting defensive.

"When?" she challenged.

"Oh, this is brilliant. You were not concerned enough with the topic to remember," he snarked. "Perhaps, Madam Apprentice, you will recall our discussion about your title: Madam Apprentice?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Hermione cried.

"If you will cast your mind back to the morning prior to your first staff meeting? You will recall that you asked of me why I gave you the title of Madam Apprentice," he said icily.

"Yes, of course I remember that."

"And," he interrupted, "you recall my answer to you?"

"How could I forget? It was completely unintelligible. You said something garbled like 'Eneeegalmaranunape,' whatever that meant," she huffed in annoyance.

"Do you recall that I said I gave you the title to create less confusion?" he asked.

"Yes, I do remember that clearly," she affirmed.

"You then asked me what kind of confusion. It was then that I told you that your title would cause there to be less confusion 'When we legally marry and you are a Snape.' I..."

She cut across him breathlessly. "Is that what you said?"

"Yes of course, what did you think I said?" he snapped.

"I had no idea. You were talking through mouthwash, and I didn't understand a single word. We were late for the staff meeting and I forgot all about wondering why you chose to have me called Madam Apprentice." After a minute she continued in wonder. "You chose to call me that because you planned on me being Madam Snape sometime?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Their lips fused together as they ravished each other's mouths. Their tongues caressing and searching as they clutched desperately one to the other, seemingly trying to get into each other's skin. He broke away briefly, his elegant hands stroking her face. "They will not take you away from me. This I swear," he vowed again, then his lips forcefully claimed hers once more.

This time Hermione broke the kiss. "You are mine, Severus Snape!" she declared fiercely, "and Merlin help anyone who says otherwise," she vowed in return. Hermione buried her face in Severus's neck and they remained like that, holding each other very tightly for a long time. Eventually she spoke. "Who will marry us? It must remain a secret, so how will we do this?"

Severus spoke into Hermione's neck, "I have thought of who and how," he told her simply.

Unbeknownst to Severus and Hermione, in an office at the top of a castle in Scotland two wise old blue eyes twinkled knowingly.

* * *

"Well, Harry," Hermione began, "I got a letter from Rita Skeeter. It seems that Malfoy fixed everything for her. She's a registered Animagus now, and she holds a full Ministry pardon for the years she was unregistered." 

"Why'd they give her a pardon?" Harry asked.

"She didn't specify the premise for the pardon, but I assume she said that it was necessary to keep it a secret for her job. What else could she claim? That really doesn't matter; Malfoy bought and paid for her pardon, anyway," Hermione said with disgust.

"Rita's letter also said she was watching Severus and me. I don't know why she even connected us. It must be that Draco Malfoy suspected something when Severus defended me from him. He could only suspect, though. Of course Severus would defend his Apprentice, there was nothing untoward about that. But Rita was on the right track, anyway; she said she'd see Severus sacked and me expelled. She said she'd have the Ministry make it so I'd never see Severus again. When I read that, I lost it. Never seeing Severus again, that would kill me."

"You really love him." Harry's tone held astonishment.

"You're starting to catch on, Harry. Yes, I really love him. I wouldn't be able to go on without him," she stated in a deadly serious tone.

"You know, Hermione, Professor Snape wouldn't go on without you, either," Harry told her with equal seriousness.

"Did he tell you this?" she asked incredulously.

"No," Harry said vehemently.

"Why are you saying this, then?"

"Damn." Harry swore because he knew he'd put his foot in it. "Just trust me on this, it's true. I know it's true. Professor Snape would not go on without you."

"I'd like to believe you, but I don't see how you can say you know this."

"Tell you what. I'll tell you how I know it's a fact tomorrow. I promise. So, you were telling me about Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes, that despicable woman! Severus said that if we got married in a Ministry sanctioned way, paperwork and all, then Rita couldn't make good on any of her threats."

"Sooo, I'm guessing you did marry him, Mrs Snape?" Harry teased.

"Yes," Hermione answered laughing. Then she added thoughtfully, "But, getting there wasn't as easy as it sounds..."

* * *

"I have some owls to send. Haste is of the essence. That is, if you trust me to handle this?" Severus asked Hermione. 

"Yes, yes of course. Send the owls," she answered absently. She disentangled herself from him and stood.

He touched her cheek, "I will tell you everything as soon as I get things in motion." With that he descended, presumably to write his missives.

Hermione slowly walked around the roof sanctuary in a daze. She thought of how Severus promised to protect her. She smiled when she remembered Severus declaring her 'his'.

She bit her lip in worry that Rita Skeeter might prevail in the end, despite their efforts. She wrung her hands in frustration. Not knowing what Severus was doing to handle things was a little much for her. She told herself that he would explain after. That he needed to 'do first and talk later'.

Fears were chasing themselves around in her head. Forgetting the fervour with which Severus had claimed her as his, she was now convincing herself that he didn't want to marry her. That he was just doing this out of a sense of misguided obligation.

'We have been so good together,' her mind railed, 'the work, the talks, the friendship, and then the passion. Now Rita Skeeter wants to end it all. Blackmail is an ugly thing,' she admitted to herself. Yet Rita Skeeter was so self-serving, so hateful and callous, that it had been necessary to stop her reign of terror in the press by any means. Blackmail had seemed so reasonable. But now the tables were turned, and Rita was out for revenge. She paced, continuing to worry, chewing her lip and wringing her hands.

Severus returned a scant hour and a half later. What he saw amazed him. Hermione was worked up into a nervous wreck. She was pacing frantically and muttering to herself. Tears were running down her face, her eyes unfocused and unseeing.

Severus rushed to her, took her face in his hands and tipped it so she would see him. She didn't seem to realise that he was there or that he was calling her name. He gently caressed the tears from her face, only to find them replaced with fresh ones. Still she did not respond to him.

He reached around her with one arm behind her back and one behind her knees. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the settee. She was stiff in his embrace; he eased her head into the crook of his neck and settled her on his lap. He continued to speak to her in soft tones while he stroked her back calmingly. Slowly he felt her relax under his touch. When she gave a small whimper, he turned his soothing words into a plea. "Tell me." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so scared. I have never been this frightened in my life," she confessed. "I have never felt so out of control, so helpless. Not even in the final battle of the war. I never had so much to lose before." Her fearful voice became a force of it's own as she asserted, "They can NOT take you away from me! You. Belong. To. Me." Then as her fears tried to take over again she sobbed in a very small voice, "If you want to that is?"

Severus put his palm flat on the left side of her abdomen, over her mark of their soul binding. "Always, Anam Cara," he answered.

She clung to him, laughing and crying simultaneously. "You must think I'm insane?" she sniffed into his wet neck.

"Not exactly," he answered, "but I will admit that this is not how you usually respond to adversity."

"Yes, well, I've never faced the possibility of such devastating consequences before," she told him.

She saw that he was absolutely astounded that the thought of losing him would mean so much to her. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "My Anam Cara," she said as she looked into his eyes. "Now," she admonished, "are you going to tell me who you owled or would you just like to leave me worrying in the dark a little longer?"

"Actually, I decided owls would take too long. I used my mobile phone and rang," he visibly cringed at the next part, "my cousin in the States. She's as much of a Muggle fanatic as Arthur Weasley, and she actually has a telephone installed in her home. I do not usually admit to this particular family tie. However, I spoke with her at length and she is, as I knew she would be," he said with intense derision, " 'thrilled' to be able to help me. Truthfully, she has many powerful connections. She is the youngest Headmistress of any School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is Headmistress of the Salem Institute, or director, principal, whatever they call a Headmistress. Moreover, she has the ear of the American equivalent of our Minister for Magic. She has had for years, now. Or should I say, they have lived next to one another, and they have developed a close and long term 'special friendship' since her husband died. Regardless, her relationship with him has put her in a place of high influence. This influence is what I had hoped for. As you know, legally accepted American marriages are valid here as well. It is as good as marrying through proper channels right here at home. However, her 'friend' is going to send our paperwork to our Ministry sealed and marked by the American Magical Government as 'Not to be Unsealed' until the date of the day following your leaving from Hogwarts. The only way it can be unsealed earlier is at either my request or yours. It will all be acceptable to the Ministry for Magic. Signed, sealed, and incontestable. We just determine when we wish to make it known. America keeps copies of the records of our marriage, of course, and our Ministry's copy will be kept at the Ministry and only unsealed, as I said, either on the day after your leaving from Hogwarts or, if one of us requests it, sooner. So if it is acceptable to you, we will marry in Salem, Massachusetts the day after tomorrow." Severus finished with a scowl.

At seeing his deep scowl, Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Perhaps not, if the mere thought of it disgusts you so."

"No," he snapped, then went on more evenly, "you mistake me. I am disgusted at the thought of seeing my cousin. She is as eccentric as Albus, and she's as obsessed with Muggles as Arthur. Add to that her peculiar habit of spending her holidays naked in the deserts of the American southwest; vision quests indeed, she merely sunbathes and daydreams. Top it all off with a Downeast accent and there you have it. Her only redeeming quality is her inherent cunning."

"What don't you like about her, really?" Hermione asked wisely.

"She is completely barmy," he answered.

"Severus," Hermione warned.

"Fine," he spat. "She . . . she . . ." his voice lowered so that Hermione had to strain to hear him, "hugs me."

Hermione doubled over laughing, and Severus fixed her with his worst death glare.

"So when do we leave for America?" Hermione asked.

"I have not yet made travel arrangements. I need to get to Gringotts. Perhaps you could make the travel arrangements?" he asked haughtily. He was still offended by her laughter.

"Indeed, I shall." She smiled.

"The Headmaster believes us to be going on another ingredient buying trip this weekend, therefore, our absence should not arouse any suspicions. I will go to Gringotts straight away. Do you need anything for the trip?"

"No, I'm fine; you get going. When will you be ready to travel?" she asked.

"I should be back in an hour, then all we need to do is pack a few necessities. Two hours I should think," he surmised.

"See you in a bit then," she said, kissing him absently.

When Severus returned, Hermione was packed and waiting. "You're late, our travel arrangements are all set," she said. "You need to pack quickly. A taxi is picking us up around the block in forty-five minutes."

"A taxi? Why?" he asked suspiciously as he began to pack.

"To take us to the airport of course," she grinned.

Severus froze, the shirt he was floating with his wand to pack was forgotten and hanging in midair. He simply stared at Hermione.

"Are you speechless? Wow. Erm, okay. There was no way I was taking a broom for that long trip, over the Atlantic no less," she explained.

"Of course not," he choked out.

"Apparating is out of the question as I don't have an Apparition license yet," she said.

"True," he allowed.

"I also thought making an unregistered Portkey might be risky. We are trying to stay within the law here, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes, it would not do to engage in any questionable activities with Ms. Skeeter watching us," he agreed.

"There you go. Rita would never think to look for us at a Muggle airport, so she won't be following us. Here's your passport. I Transfigured it from some unused parchment," Hermione said, pleased with herself.

"Hmmm," Severus commented, accepting the passport and turning to finish packing.

"Do put on some Muggle clothes for the trip," she teased, just before she left to retrieve some toiletries from the bathroom to pack.

One long, harrowing trip later saw Severus sitting in the passenger seat of a rental car looking extremely pale. "Why won't you tell me what those airport security people wanted with you? They had you for over an hour. What did they do?"

"I will not discuss what transpired," he repeated firmly, refusing to look at Hermione.

As Hermione drove happily up US Route One from Logan Airport to Salem, she regaled Severus with American Muggle information she had read about on the plane.

They had stopped at a McDonald's, much to Severus's distaste, as soon as they arrived in Salem, so he could change into respectable robes. In Salem, Muggle businessmen in suits and witches (and wizards) in full robes mixed together without a qualm. This was thanks to the Wiccans and others who live there and pioneered the wearing of robes on the streets, back in the sixties.

Finally they pulled into the drive of an, old-style ship captain's house off the Salem Common. They parked beside an old 1970's American VW Bus that was plastered with bumper stickers. Hermione smiled at the sight.

As soon as they got to the door of the house, it opened. They were greeted by a witch that was: as small; round; bright; and cheerful, as Severus was: tall; thin; dark; and forbidding.

"Sevie! My little baby cousin!" she effused, as she grabbed him and hugged the stuffing out of the rigid Potions master. "You've loosened up over the years, I see," she said with lighthearted sarcasm.

She had much the same stature as Professor Sprout only without the layer of potting soil. This witch fairly sparkled, not only with cleanliness, but also with keen intelligence. She wore blue and purple robes, sandals, and a joyous welcoming smile.

When she finally released him, Severus nodded crisply. "Nicoleta," he said in greeting. "This is..." He began to introduce Hermione but didn't get to finish.

The cheery witch turned to Hermione and cut Severus off. "You must be Hermione, my you're lovely! How wonderful that Sevie has found someone!" she said, as she promptly pulled Hermione into a friendly hug. Hermione, however, happily returned her hug and greeting.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Hermione told her.

"Call me Summer, everyone but Sevie does," the convivial woman told Hermione.

"Summer," Hermione echoed.

As Summer led them into the house and showed them to their guest room, Hermione whispered, "Sevie?"

"She has always called me that," he whispered back through clenched teeth.

A short while later, they were settled in Summer's study around a small table having tea. "Now I have taken care of everything. All you need to do is sign the license, or contract as you might call it."

Summer grinned and handed them a parchment. Severus and Hermione looked it over. "It's an American marriage license, but it is just a binding as an English Wizarding Marriage Contract. You will find you are agreeing only that you are both free to marry. You don't have any other wives hidden somewhere, do you, Sevie?" Summer laughed.

Severus gave Summer a look that oozed with disdain.

"Lighten up, Sevie. Anyway, you are also attesting that your vital information is true, and that's it. Wizards and witches don't have to take any blood tests or undergo a waiting period. A'yuh! It's that simple." Summer beamed. Severus winced at her vernacular.

Hermione found Summer's enthusiasm contagious and smiled back. She could tell Severus was highly annoyed. Once the marriage license was signed by Severus and Hermione, it disappeared in a flash of magic.

"That's filed, so now we're all set," Summer told them happily. "All you two have to do is show up tomorrow." Summer turned enthusiastically to Hermione. "Tell me about your 'Obligati Per Fidelitas, Devotio, et Amor, Intemporaliter' ritual. Sevie said you two had undertaken it, and that it was a success, but he didn't tell me any more than that. You were 'Soul Bound for Beyond?' weren't you? I can tell just by looking at you!"

"Yes, Summer, we were," Hermione answered glancing at Severus. He returned her glance, and in his eyes she saw his adoration.

"Tell me all about it." Summer encouraged Hermione. "It must have been something!"

Severus promptly ignored them both. Hermione blushed and told Summer about the night in Cnoc Fhillibhir Bheag, leaving out some of the too personal details.

As they finished their tea, Summer and Hermione were chatting about Salem, while Severus continued to ignore them. His moods didn't seem to affect Summer at all. "Sevie," Summer bubbled a while later, "why don't you take your lovely bride-to-be and show her our fine city while I finalise some preparations for tomorrow's party."

That got his attention. '"Party, Nicoleta?" Severus asked warningly.

"Of course! We can't have a big wedding like this and not have a party for the guests afterwards!" Summer scolded.

"Guests?" Severus repeated dangerously.

"Of course guests, the more the merrier." Summer's voice took on a serious tone now. "Actually, it's not just for fun. From what you've told me, there could be some questions about the propriety of your relationship. Living together before marriage, as if that were the end of the world. Some people are so uptight. I mean, you're soul bound, that's deeper then marriage, but bureaucrats will have their way. To prevent these types of problems, all the guests I have invited are important figures in the American magical community. Their presence will dispel any negative notions that the Skeeter woman, or anyone else, would like to infer."

After a minute, Summer plunged back in excitedly. "I have made all the arrangements for the wedding. The ceremony itself will be down by Pickering Wharf. I have chosen to include some Muggle customs as well. Hermione, you will walk out of the Custom House, and follow the brick path across the road and down the grassy prominence. Now, remember to stop when you get to Severus or you will plunge into the ocean." This comment elicited a laugh from Hermione and a sneer from Severus. "There you will make your vows and be married. Afterwards, you will be brought by horse drawn carriage back here. We will start with a sit-down feast here in the house for the honoured guests and an outdoor buffet on the lawn for the rest. Later there will be dancing under the stars on the Common."

She turned to Hermione conspiratorially and said with drama, "For the night, I have booked you into a romantic suite at the Hawthorne. The old historic hotel you can see across the Common there." Summer gestured for Hermione to look out the window. Then she added with emphasis, "I thought you two might like a bit more privacy for your wedding night." The bright-eyed witch turned to Severus and winked cheekily.

Hermione and Severus went up to their room. Hermione had realised when Summer spoke of the wedding arrangements that she was not really prepared. She had her old dress robes. That would have to do. But, she had no ring for Severus. She checked her luggage; she found a pouch with several Galleons that she had gotten out of her vault at Gringotts last week.

"Severus, I need to speak with Summer about something. I'll be right back," she said, as she bounded out the door.

Hermione found Summer in her study. "I apologise for the intrusion," Hermione stated.

"You're not intruding at all, come on in," Summer said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me of a bank where I could exchange Galleons. You see, this has all been so fast, I just realised I don't have a wedding ring for Severus. I know not all wizards wear them, but I would really like to get one for him. If I can get one, I was hoping that it could be included in the ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"The exchange of rings is already in the ceremony," Summer told her kindly.

"Oh no, not the 'exchange' of rings. I am not asking Severus for a ring, I just want to give him one," Hermione told her.

"Whatever you say," Summer said as she wrote. "Here's the address of the bank and the address of a jeweler where I am sure you can find something you like for Severus."

"Thank you, Summer," Hermione said.

Summer smiled and returned, "Thank you, Hermione. Not many have taken the time to see my little cousin for who he really is, who he can be. Most people see the surface, and don't look past his facade. I am so happy for you both. I never once thought I'd see Severus happy. He hides it well, but I can tell he loves you deeply. You make him happy," Summer wisely told her.

When Hermione came into their guest room, she told Severus, "You know I really like your cousin."

"Hmmm," was his only response.

"She cares about you very much, you know," Hermione said gently.

Again she got a, "Hmmm."

"Okay, I'm off," Hermione told him.

"Off?" he asked. "Did you not want to see Salem?"

"Yes, but I have a quick errand and Summer told me where I could accomplish it, sooo..." Hermione kissed him quickly. "I'll be back in about an hour."

When Hermione returned, she had the perfect ring for Severus hidden in her pocket.

"Ah, there you are," Severus said, coming to her and taking her into his arms. "I thought perhaps you might like to dine out this evening. It's not something we have been able to do, but here we are free to be seen."

"I would like that," she answered with a smile. Her smile turned into a devious grin as she asked, "Do you have a particular pizza place in mind?"

"I thought perhaps something more upscale than that for the night before our wedding," he teased.

"How upscale?" she worried.

"As upscale as it gets," he told her. "It is the best Wizarding restaurant in America. It usually takes months to get a reservation, but I asked Nicoleta to make the arrangements. She is well thought of, and they made it instantly. So, will you accompany me to dinner, Madam Apprentice?"

"I would be honoured sir," she replied. "What time are the reservations?"

"Eight."

"Eight," Hermione exclaimed. "That's less then an hour, I'll never be ready!" Hermione flew out of his arms into the adjoining bath. As he watched the bathroom door close, Severus shook his head and smiled fondly.

After dinner, Hermione and Severus walked slowly arm in arm through Salem, silently enjoying each other. They came to a secluded park bench overlooking the harbour. They sat and leaned against one another, holding hands. Just as they did when it all began in the roof sanctuary at Grimmauld Place. After a while, Severus moved. Hermione made to move with him, but he stilled her with his hand. Hermione looked at him questioningly. He sank slowly to his knees at her feet. Hermione's eyes widened. Severus took her hand softly in his. He spoke quietly and earnestly, his deep voice laced with veracity. "I am still, and will always be, perfectly and absolutely devoted to you. I pledged to you, and you alone, my eternal faith. I gave to you, and will always continue to give to you, my constant Devotion, Fealty, and Love. Hermione Granger, will you grant me the greatest of all honours, and become my wife."

"Yes, Severus Snape, I will be your wife," Hermione answered, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Severus slipped a ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Hermione, My Love," he said in his deep rich voice, "I am overwhelmed. That you can care for a man such as myself," he paused, gathering himself, "is indeed a marvel. I am..." he broke eye contact shyly. "What I mean to say is... Words cannot... I have never..."

She waited, smiling.

When he spoke again, he looked into her eyes; his voice was raw with emotion that he usually kept contained. "Hermione, I love you."

She smiled radiantly, knowing what it meant for this staid man to say those words. Not that she didn't know of his love for her, she did. He showed it in so many ways; he had just never said it with those three words in order, until now.

"And I love you, Severus, with all my heart, mind, and soul," she said, her voice breaking openly and unashamedly with the intensity of her love.

* * *

**_To read the version of this chapter that includes the song lyrics please go to the Ashwinder website. It can be found at: _**

**_ashwinder(dot)sycophanthex(dot)com_**

**_Search for the user name:  
Acadia elle _**

_** and a list of all chapters should pop up.**  
_


	13. Since The Days Of Merlin

* * *

A shaft of early morning sunlight crossed the room. It fell on an antique ring. It was a simple ring for the period from which it originated: the setting being platinum and gold. Each side of the setting held mine-cut diamonds and sapphires leading up to a central stone, an old European mine-cut diamond in a square fishtail setting. As the hand the ring now belonged to moved slightly, sunlight shot through the perfect centre diamond and splintered into projections making fiery colours on the walls. 

The ring's wearer gave a sad sigh as she remembered Summer telling her that the ring had belonged to one of only two members of the Severus's family to ever show kindness to him when he was a boy. Sadly, he was so young at the time that he could not remember her. That boy, now a proud and honourable man, lay under the caress of the hand wearing the ring. He had gone to his vault in Gringotts to retrieve the ring in secrecy, just before they had left for America. He had given her the ring last night. Kneeling and asking her to be his wife in an unexpected and entirely uncharacteristic burst of romanticism that culminated in a declaration of his love. At that thought, she now exhaled a contented sigh.

The hand softly moving on his bare chest was slowing waking him. "You're awake early," Severus slurred, as he pulled Hermione tighter into his embrace.

Hermione smiled into Severus's shoulder, his arms were around her, and their legs were tangled together. She realised that she would never tire of waking up in his arms. Yes, Hermione thought, 'There's no better feeling then waking up securely wrapped by Severus Snape's body.' She attached her mouth to the nape of his neck, teasing the tender skin there: nipping, kissing, sucking.

"It would seem that I have a vampire to contend with this morning," he teased, as he flipped her onto her back and moved over her.

Just as their lips met, they were interrupted by one sharp knock, followed instantly by Summer entering the room. Severus dropped his entire body onto Hermione to shield her from view as he barked, "Accio sheet!" When they were both covered, he seethed. "Nicoleta!"

"Oh, Sevie, don't be a prude. It's not like I've never seen your bare arse before. I used to help Grandmum change your nappies when our visits at her house coincided. Now I have need of your Lady. You keep away from Hermione today. You will not see her again until six this evening, when I expect you to be waiting patiently at my side for your bride."

"Now Hermione, please come to the blue bedroom in five minutes. That's the third door down on the left. Not a second more than five minutes, Sevie, do you hear?" He favoured his cousin with an intense glare. "I have some surprises for you, Hermione..." Summer said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Hermione quipped.

"I see the early hour has not hindered your appreciation of the blatantly obvious," Severus snarked.

"And a good morning to you, too."

Severus merely scowled.

Hermione kissed the scowl off his face. "I guess I won't see you until six. You won't run off on me, will you?" she teased.

Summer stuck her head back in the door, saying, "Oh, and Sevie, your surprise is in my study, do go down as soon as you can."

At Summer's retreating back, Severus growled, "Yes, of course."

Hermione pulled on a pair of Severus's black boxers and her midnight blue robe. Severus dressed hurriedly in his usual tailored frock coated suit, complete with robes. With one last lingering kiss, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hermione knocked and opened the door to the blue bedroom. As she entered the room, she was met with an ear-piercing shriek, and her vision was obstructed. 

"Ginny? What ... what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in alarm, while being hugged by the diminutive redhead.

"You're getting married! Ms Snape! Summer, is she cool or what? She's sort of a female Dumbledore; well, she would be wouldn't she? I guess all headmasters and headmistresses must have some traits in common for the job. Only she's cool, where Dumbledore's, well, sort of odd. I can't imagine her related to Professor Snape. She's so open and uninhibited. Anyway, Summer contacted me last night. She had asked Professor Snape who your closest female friend was, and he told her I am. I get to be your attendant! She brought me here so that I could be with you for your wedding. Your wedding, Hermione! Why didn't you ever say anything? You know I would have kept your secret! I wouldn't have told anyone. You're getting married today! Are you okay, are you excited? Professor Snape! And you didn't say a thing. Do you love him; does he love you? You must; he must. Oh no, you don't have to get married do you? I mean, you aren't pregnant, are you? No. Of course you're not. You wouldn't marry someone just because you were pregnant; you're too smart to think that would work. You'd only marry for love. So you must love him. You must be in love with Professor Snape. Wow! When did that happen? After you became his Apprentice, or was it before when you were assisting him? Or was it before that when you were just his student? How did it start; did he kiss you? I must know everything! Look at the time! We have to start getting you ready; you're getting married tonight. Before I came, I snuck into your dungeon chambers with Dobby. Don't worry, I didn't tell Dobby why. I got anything I thought you might need, because Summer said this is an elopement, and you didn't have time to prepare. I brought all those lovely potions from your bath, because I didn't know which ones you'd want. Did Professor Snape make all those for you? Of course he did; they're all labelled in the same handwriting that marks my Potions papers. Here they are," Ginny said, as she opened a bag. Ginny had said all this very quickly and was quite breathless by the end.

Hermione could feel a headache coming on and was actually pleased to hear Ginny's last disclosure. Hermione thought, in a Slytherin way worthy of her co-head of houseship, 'I'll take a headache potion, then one quick Stupefy and a well-placed Obliviate, and I'll have a peaceful day. Damn, what would I tell Summer?'

Hermione grabbed a headache potion and downed it in one go. She was acutely reminded of why she only spent a few hours a week with her friends. Sometimes they were just a little much for her academic nature. She noticed Ginny was still speaking.

"Your dungeon rooms are so spotless. I never knew you were so fastidious. It almost looks like no one lives there." Ginny gestured towards a door. "Come on."

Hermione followed Ginny into the adjoining bath where Ginny was filling an old-fashioned claw-footed tub with hot water and potions.

"You usually use vanilla, right?" Ginny asked, as she added the vanilla oil to the bath water. "Let's add some milk and honey potion for your skin, too." Ginny kept adding to the bath.

When Hermione was finished with her bath, Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione, why are you so quiet? Say something! Tell me all about it."

As Ginny set about giving Hermione a manicure, Hermione gave in; if only to stop Ginny's incessant speech for a while. She began to slowly tell Ginny just a few of the milestones in her relationship with Severus.

"Well when I was a student, we didn't really notice each other. I mean I saw him, but I didn't see him, nor he me. I only knew that I couldn't stand it when people would say mean things about him. That was really all there was until Professor Dumbledore made me his assistant. I mean, we started out on the wrong foot, but it didn't take too long for us to realise that we work really well together. We seem to know each other's minds, and we fill in the blanks for each other, too. Then the work turned into a little more; gradually we talked about things other then work. We found we shared interests, and that became friendship. I began to think of him as my best friend. He still is my best friend. Our friendship grew deeper and we felt, I guess you could say, an attachment to each other. Then after that, well, we began to feel a certain amount of affection for each other. But honestly, Ginny, the man was a rock. It took me a long time to chip away at him. Our relationship getting more serious really coincided with my becoming his Apprentice. And here we are. Don't think it's perfect; it's not. Well no, actually it is, it's perfect in all its imperfection."

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"I mean, I even love it when we fight. Our relationship is really equal, you know. Intellectually equal, obviously, but neither of us has an upper hand. When we fight, and we do fight, it's honest, and we're equally matched. I don't know what more to tell you," Hermione finished, her hand waving as she shrugged.

Suddenly Ginny squealed. "Oh, let me see that ring!"

Hermione held her left hand out so that Ginny could inspect her ring.

"Wow!" Ginny said in reverence. Then she said excitedly, "Did I tell you who came with me? Professor Lupin. He's going to be Professor Snape's attendant. He's going to be with Professor Snape all day, too. Summer said she has a special project to keep Professor Snape busy and occupied today. She said he would resist doing it, but that she knew just what to say to make him realise that he really wants to do it. Isn't that mysterious? Summer said that Professor Lupin will make sure that Professor Snape gets ready on time for tonight," Ginny finished.

Hermione groaned inwardly at the thought of how pleased all of that must be making Severus.

"Like Professor Snape would be late to his own wedding. Although he does like to make an entrance, doesn't he?" Ginny asked.

Hermione actually laughed with her friend. "Yes, he does love a dramatic entrance. Although if he's just standing waiting for me as Summer told him to be, there will be no billowing robes."

"Your robes billow now, you know," Ginny told Hermione.

"They do not!" Hermione said indignantly.

"They do so; just like Professor Snape's!" Ginny declared.

"They don't, either," Hermione said determinedly.

"Well, maybe not exactly like the Professor's, as they're cut slightly differently. But they do flow dramatically behind you, like a feminine version of Professor Snape's!" Ginny insisted.

Not wanting to admit Ginny had a point, Hermione promptly threw a pillow at her friend.

Early that afternoon, Ginny was giving Hermione a pedicure when Summer came in. "Hermione, I have some things for you," Summer said, as she sat beside her on the bed. She handed Hermione a large white box.

Hermione opened the box; inside the tissue she saw a breathtaking wedding ensemble. "Oh, Summer. I can't possibly wear these," Hermione said politely.

"Don't be foolish," Summer said, sounding a little like Severus for the first time. "Every magical bride in our family has worn this. I, being the youngest female, am in possession of it. As I have chosen to not marry again, it now belongs to you."

Summer reached in the box. "The ensemble magically adjusts to fit you perfectly when you touch it. It consists of three pieces."

Summer held up the first piece: it was a simple sleeveless white silk garment. It had an impossibly low neckline and a long row of buttons down the back to the loose waist. "This is the chemise or underdress," Summer explained. This wedding ensemble has been in the wizarding line of our family since the 10th century. Since the days of Merlin. Although, its style has been magically modified over the years." Summer laughed. "I see you are puzzled." Summer smiled knowingly. "When each bride puts the ensemble on, her magic adds something to it. I believe the buttons on the chemise were added by a Victorian bride. The neckline of the chemise was lowered by a later bride's magic. I don't know which bride's magic took the sleeves off it. One changed it from cotton to silk, they must have thought cotton to rough."

Summer laughed and removed another garment. It was made from the sheerest flowing ivory chiffon. It too had a daring neckline, but it had long fitted sleeves that belled dramatically at the wrists. The only adornments were at the hemline. "This piece is the Robe Gironee, it goes on over the chemise. You see these embellishments along the hem?" Summer asked. Hermione looked and saw a small neat row of connected circles, each circle held a different symbol. "These embellishments were embroidered around the hem of the gown in ivory thread. Each of these symbols was embroidered magically when one bride or another put the gown on. Not every bride gets an embroidered symbol; the change to the ensemble all depends on the magic of the individual bride." Hermione examined the embroidered symbols. They all went together perfectly, as if they had been designed together and added all at once. "You see, each has a distinctive aspect that represents the unique magic of whichever bride was responsible for the addition."

Summer pulled out a sideless surcoat with a small train. "Now, for the final piece, the surcoat and it's girdle." The surcoat was ivory with wide white edging at the neck and armholes. The edging was embellished with a running Celtic knot design in silver thread. Finishing the ensemble was a silver girdle.

"Incredible!" Ginny exclaimed. Her love for fashion manifested in her rapturous expression as she looked at the ensemble. Hermione smiled tenuously at her.

"Summer, thank you, but really I can't," Hermione said regretfully.

"Pish!" Summer countered. "You can, and you will. In just a few hours you will be part of this family."

Hermione began to realise she wasn't just marrying a Professor. 'Did Summer say since the days of Merlin?' Hermione thought, beginning to panic. Hermione's brain reeled.

"Excuse me, Ginny, Summer. I ... I ... I need some air," Hermione said, throwing on her robe as she fled the room.

* * *

"Hermione?" A gentle voice questioned kindly. 

"Pro ... Professor Lupin." Hermione smiled up at him weakly from where she was sitting under a tree.

"Call me Remus, please. May I?" he asked.

"Certainly," Hermione answered automatically.

He sat down beside her, and waited quietly as Hermione resumed staring into space. After a few minutes he said teasingly, "Shouldn't you be back with the ladies, getting ready? You're getting married in a few short hours, and I know how long it takes women to get ready."

"I can't do this," Hermione stated simply.

"Do what, Hermione?" he asked gently.

"I never thought about it, well, not really. I only thought about how wonderful it was to be with Severus. I never considered ... I didn't equate ... both my parents were dentists!" Hermione exclaimed emotionally.

"Prejudice," Remus nodded. "I know it well. Did Summer infer that you weren't good enough to join her family because she's from the pure wizarding branch?" he asked her.

"No."

He smiled. "I'm sure that Severus didn't. He hasn't held with that nonsense in a very long time. I'm sure now, that even when he was surrounded by it, he never really believed it. He just wanted to be accepted by that side of his family, but I mustn't tell his secrets." Remus paused to give Hermione a gentle smile. "When I got here this morning, I was going to tear Severus's throat out for ... well ... let's just say your impending marriage surprised me. But I spent the morning with him. He's a changed man, Hermione. Not so much that you'd notice right away." He smiled. "He was not pleased to see me, but I think we've come to an understanding. In the process, I've seen something in him that I think he's kept buried for his entire life. You've brought that out in him. Would you take it back?"

"Oh, Remus, no! I love him. I love him so much," Hermione said, her voice threatening tears.

"I thought so. So what brought this on?" he asked.

"Summer gave me a dress. It's been in their family 'since the days of Merlin'. Each bride has infused it with her magic. What if they really only want pure-bloods marrying in now? I'm not even a half-blood, I'm just a Muggle-born. I can't live up to that."

"You are, as I know I have told you before, the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione. You have incredible magical talent, as well. Being Muggle-born doesn't diminish any of that. That family will be lucky to get you," he told her seriously.

"I know." She sighed.

"See, no self-esteem problems here," he chided. "Something must have made you pursue a relationship with Severus in the first place."

"How did you know I pursued him?"

"We may not have been friends exactly, but I've known Severus a long time. Even if he desperately wanted you, he would never have pursued you. He would have buried his feelings," he murmured.

"He tried to, even when I was chasing him." Hermione smiled. "You're right, Remus, this is between Severus and I, it has nothing to do with bloodlines."

Remus patted Hermione's hand approvingly. "I had the chance to meet your parents before their accident. Back in your third year when I was your Professor. I know if they were still alive, they would be very proud of you. For everything, including having the courage to marry Severus," he added.

"Thank you," she said solemnly.

"Anytime, Hermione," Remus told her sincerely.

Brightening, she added, "What are we doing wasting time out here? I'm marrying the most wonderful wizard in the world soon."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that," Remus teasingly grimaced. As he stood, he offered her his hand. She took it, and he helped her rise. They laughed together and headed back to the house.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror in the blue bedroom. Ginny was with her. Summer had already left to take Severus to the ceremony site. "One more piece," Ginny said, as she lowered the surcoat over Hermione's head. 

As the surcoat settled, there was a burst of bright light surrounding Hermione. It lasted only a minute. When it faded, Ginny beheld Hermione's magical bridal changes. The changes were in the surcoat itself. The silver embroidery on the edging was still the same running Celtic knot design. However, now it was transformed. Instead of just silver, it was now entwined silver and gold thread. The girdle, too, was changed; instead of the silver chain it had been, it now gleamed with alternating links of silver and gold.

"Well, it seems to know that a Gryffindor is marrying a Slytherin." Hermione smiled brilliantly. She was very pleased with the changes her magic had wrought. "In all this finery I still feel a little underdressed. I'm not so sure about going barefoot and naked under my dress."

"You don't want to break with tradition, Hermione," Ginny told her warningly.

"No, I don't, it's just strange," she replied, as Ginny handed her a white velvet box. "What's this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It's from Professor Snape. He gave it to Remus, who gave it to me with instructions to give it to you just before we headed out."

Hermione opened the box with a shaking hand. "A circlet," she breathed.

"More like a mitre with that outfit." Ginny laughed. Upon closer inspection, Ginny exclaimed, "Wow, not a circlet or a mitre - a diadem. Brilliant!" Ginny helped Hermione place it on her head. It accentuated her hair, which cascaded down her back in beautifully tamed curls. "It's perfect. You're absolutely gorgeous! You're gonna knock Professor Snape dead!" Ginny judged. "Did you get him anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I gave it to Summer last night. Right after we met with Barnett and decided what we wanted in our ceremony. She'll give it to him, she probably already has. I got it when I was out getting his wedding ring." Hermione seemed to become lost in thought.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me what it is?" Ginny prompted.

"Oh, it's a pair of cufflinks; you know, for the shirts he always wears under his frockcoat. I had them engraved with our entwined initials: his SS and my new initials HS," Hermione answered, as Ginny put on her own dress robes.

"Who's Barnett anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Barnett Wright. He's the American equivalent of our Minister of Magic. He's also Summer's neighbour. It seems he and Summer have been very close friends for years," Hermione informed Ginny knowingly, and they giggled. "Barnett and Summer are going to marry us. Summer is legally allowed to perform marriages, so she could do it herself, but she's just assisting Barnett. It would seem that having the American equivalent of the Minister for Magic perform our ceremony is a good thing. Anyway, his signature will come first on our legal marriage documents," Hermione said.

"We better get going," Ginny said, after she had straightened her appearance.

"Oh no, I'm going to be sick," Hermione said, her eyes widening as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Not in that dress you're not!" Ginny sounded exactly like her mother as she gave that order.

The command made Hermione's stomach settle some. "No, I'm not. You're right; let's get going. If I'm doing something I won't have time for nerves." Hermione smiled shakily.

They walked out to the carriage that would take them on the short journey to the Custom House. This carriage was enclosed, and the glass was charmed so that they could see out but no one could see in. As they passed Pickering Wharf coming up on the Custom House, Hermione could see the grassy prominence into the sea where she would walk out to meet Severus. It was lined with rows of guests. "Who are all those people?" Hermione whispered.

"I think that's why Summer brought Remus and me here, so you wouldn't be married with only strangers. Lots of strangers," Ginny said.

"Summer is thoughtful. Influential as well, it seems. I'll never know how she did all this so quickly," Hermione commented.

"Magic, silly," Ginny said, as she laughed.

Hermione and Ginny got out of the carriage behind the Custom House and went in the back door. This way they were completely unseen by those on the prominence. Once they were inside the Custom House, Hermione froze in abject shock.

"Greetings, Hermione, greetings! You look lovely, simply radiant! I hope you don't mind. I thought I would offer my humble services so that you would not have to make the long walk to Severus alone. I would be honoured if you would allow me to accompany you, my dear," Albus Dumbledore twinkled.

"Headmaster," Hermione noted dumbly.

"No, no, call me Albus, as I have taken the liberty to dispense with calling you Madam Apprentice," he smiled benevolently.

"Alb ... Albus, what ... what ... how ... when did you get here?" Hermione stammered.

"Not to worry, not to worry. Allow me to assure you that your secret is safe with all those present today. Myself included. You have turned into a wonderful young woman. A woman of substance. I do heartily approve of your marriage. You and Severus are so perfectly suited. I would like to think that maybe I had a small hand in giving Severus a gentle push in your direction, hmm? I'm not sure but I did have a method behind my bawdy innuendoes, you know. Forgive an old man on this happy occasion, my dear? Never have I known two souls more perfect for each other than you and Severus."

"Uh, thank you," Hermione said, incredulously.

"I don't think keeping Severus waiting will do anything for his disposition, though, do you?" he asked.

"No." Hermione concurred. Getting over her shock, she genuinely smiled as she imagined Severus waiting, and scowling at the guests.

"So, may I have the honour?" the Headmaster asked again.

"It is I who am honoured, Headmas- Albus," Hermione responded, giving him a delighted smile.

"Miss Weasley, if you will make your way down to the officiants, we will follow when you have arrived," the Headmaster told her.

Hermione took the Headmaster's arm as Ginny walked down the front steps of the Custom House. They watched her make her way across. After what seemed like an eternity but was, in truth, only a short time, the Headmaster turned to Hermione and said, "I believe it's our turn, now."

Hermione and Albus slowly made their way down the steps. They followed the brick path across the road and began the long walk out the prominence to Severus. As they finally drew near enough to really see one another, Hermione was stunned. She simply glowed with happiness at the sight of him. Never had she seen Severus look so striking. He made a truly resplendent and powerful figure as he waited for her. He was without his flowing outer robes today, yet he was still dressed all in black. Although, the fabric of the frockcoat was not his usual. It was a black so deep, it looked like you could fall into it and get lost forever. The cuffs and collar of this snug frockcoat were different, too; they were heavily embroidered in silver. The shirt that barely peeked out at the cuffs was not his customary white, but instead it was black satin. Hermione had always thought he was beautiful; she could see in him what no one else did. Yet today she thought everyone could see how impressive the wizard waiting for her was. His eyes did not leave her as she approached. The smile she gave him was luminous.

When they finally reached Severus, Albus placed Hermione's hand in his and said, "Severus, my boy, well done." Albus turned then and took an empty seat at the front.

Severus only had eyes for Hermione, and he spoke quietly in his velvet voice, "My Love, you are beautiful, you are incandescent." Severus and Hermione smiled into each other's eyes.

Summer stood a few feet ahead with Barnett Wright; both were dressed in ceremonial robes that rippled slightly in the gentle ocean breeze. They waited patiently until Summer finally gave in and coughed discreetly to get Severus and Hermione's attention. The assembled laughed quietly at that.

Summer said to Severus, "Let he who comes to be married approach me now." Severus let go of Hermione's hand and took his place in front of Summer.

Barnett said to Hermione, "Let she who comes to be married approach me now." Hermione took her place in front of Barnett.

Barnett said to the assembled, "Does anyone here have any objections to this union? Speak now or for ever hold your peace."

They waited for any objections, none came.

Summer said to Severus, "Severus Snape, why have you come here today?"

Severus replied solemnly, "I am here to unite with Hermione Granger."

Summer said to Severus, "How would you do this?"

Severus replied, "I would unite with Hermione until the end of time."

Barnett said to Hermione, "Hermione Granger, why have you come here today?"

Hermione replied in a clear firm voice, "I am here to unite with Severus Snape."

Barnett said to Hermione, "How would you do this?"

Hermione replied, "I would unite with Severus until the end of time."

Summer said to the assembled, "Let us witness the union of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger."

Barnett asked, "Severus, Hermione, have you anything to say to each other?"

Severus and Hermione replied in unison, "We do."

Summer said, "Severus what would you ask of Hermione?"

Severus's black eyes looked intensely into Hermione's as he took her left hand in his right. Then he spoke in his clear deep baritone, his voice earnest and sincere. "I, Severus, ask you, Hermione, to be my partner in all of my life. To travel with me on the sacred path to higher consciousness. To unite as one with me until the end of time. I ask you, Hermione, to be my wife."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness as she replied, "Severus, it is my will and deepest desire to be your life partner. To travel with you on the sacred path of life. To unite as one with you until the end of time. I agree of my own free will to be your wife."

With all his focus still intent on Hermione, Severus vowed to her, "I, Severus, take you, Hermione, as my wife, from this day until the end of time. I freely share with you all that I have, and all that I am, and all that I may become, as we unite together as husband and wife."

Hermione gave Severus a beatific smile, and he gently squeezed her hand in response.

Barnett asked Hermione, "Hermione what would you ask of Severus?"

Hermione, continuing to hold Severus's gaze, asked in a steady and silvery voice, "I, Hermione, ask you, Severus, to be my partner in all of my life. To travel with me on the sacred path to higher consciousness. To unite as one with me until the end of time. I ask you, Severus, to be my husband."

Severus replied solemnly, "Hermione, it is my will and deepest desire to be your life partner. To travel with you on the sacred path of life to higher consciousness. To unite as one with you until the end of time. I agree of my own free will to be your husband."

Hermione vowed to Severus, her eyes shining with emotion, "I, Hermione, take you, Severus, as my husband, from this day until the end of time. I freely share with you all that I have, and all that I am, and all that I may become, as we unite together as husband and wife."

Barnett asked Hermione, "Hermione, do you have a symbol of your vows for Severus?"

Hermione replied, "I do," as she handed Barnett the wedding ring she had gotten for Severus.

Summer asked Severus, "Severus, do you have a symbol of your vows for Hermione?"

Severus replied, "I do," as he gave Summer a wedding ring that matched the ring he had given Hermione the night before.

Barnett spoke to Hermione. "As you have stated your desire to be united as one with Severus, take now this ring, and place it on his finger as a pledge of your everlasting commitment to him."

Hermione took the ring from Barnett and placed it on Severus's finger saying, "Severus, I ask you to wear this ring as a symbol of my everlasting devotion, fealty, and love."

Summer spoke to Severus. "As you have stated your desire to be united as one with Hermione, take now this ring, and place it on her finger as a pledge of your everlasting commitment to her."

Severus accepted the ring from Summer and, upon placing it on Hermione's finger he said, "Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting devotion, fealty, and love."

Barnett spoke. "Take each other's hands: left in left, right in right, to form the symbol for infinity."

Summer wove a silver and gold cord through and around Severus and Hermione's wrists where they met in the centre of the infinity symbol. Once it was tied, she said, "May the tying of this cord symbolise the joining of your individual lives as one, from now until the end of time."

The cord glowed brightly for a time and disappeared.

Then Summer said, "As you possess one another, be also free with each other. Seek to be understanding of each other. Give and take each from the other with honesty. Be constant and true. Honour each other in mind, heart, body, and soul. Be no longer afraid, for in having each other you have all. As your union is causing no harm each to the other, or in any known way, may all the personifications of the Divine bless your union.

Barnett addressed Severus and Hermione. "By the powers vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and by our Magical Governments, I do declare to all assembled here that you are lawfully husband and wife."

Summer addressed the guests. "It is my pleasure and privilege to introduce to you all, Mr and Mrs Severus Snape."

The assembled watched quietly for the kiss: Albus watched in twinkling benediction, Remus watched in amusement, and Ginny watched in dewy-eyed romantic awe.

After a pause, Summer encouraged, "Kiss her, you dolt!"

Severus was so intent on Hermione that he didn't think to give Summer a scowl for her impertinent comment. Hermione's mind flickered in brief compassion at the thought of Severus being forced into a public display of affection. This thought was promptly erased from her mind as he pulled her to him. His arms went around her waist; her arms went up to his shoulders. They gazed at one another; her eyes smiled as his blazed possessively. At the first tender touch of their lips, they both lost awareness of their audience. After a minute, Hermione's right hand came up to caress Severus's cheek; he bent her slightly over his arm as the kiss deepened. They continued, lost in one another, until the sounds of cheering started. Severus immediately broke the kiss and stood Hermione upright again. She blushed prettily, and he gave the assembled a stony glare. Severus extended his arm to Hermione, and she took it happily. They walked with quiet dignity together toward the road and the open carriage that awaited them.

As soon as they were settled in the carriage, Severus handed Hermione a pair of bridal slippers from under the seat. She reached to take them, but he forestalled her. "Please, may I?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered simply. He reached down and placed the slippers solicitously on her feet, softly caressing up from her ankle as he drew back up to his place beside her.

The feel of the back of his hand and his fingers brushing up her lower leg sent tingles throughout her. She began to talk in an attempt to get her thoughts off of Severus's hands. "This is all a bit surreal. We've always been together in private, only. To marry in front of all those people must have been difficult for you," Hermione said gently.

"Not especially. The werewol- Remus, has been ... trying. However, being with you ... truthfully, when I have been with you this evening I have not..." Severus paused here and took Hermione's hand in his, " ... I have not noticed the others."

"Oh," Hermione breathed.

Severus continued, "Miss Weasley was ... overwrought ... when she came to tell us you had left the house this afternoon. After she withdrew, I found myself in need of a headache potion."

"She gave me a headache this morning, it must be a gift," Hermione laughed.

"Hmmm. Remus said that you were feeling unworthy because you are Muggle-born. I certainly hope you have been disabused of that foolish notion," Severus told her seriously.

"I have," Hermione replied with a smile.

Severus smiled warmly into her eyes and gently squeezed her hand. "Good," he said firmly.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest, each precious smile he gave her always made her feel special. She was suffused with warmth at the realisation that his rare smiles were exclusively given to her. She had never seen him honour anyone else with such a look. They rode on for a minute, when Hermione said, "By the way, you look quite grand."

"Thank you. Did I mention how enchanting you are? When I saw you, you took my breath away, quite literally. You are the very definition of bewitching."

"Thank you, my magnificent wizard."

They arrived at Summer's house, and Severus helped Hermione out of the carriage. When they entered the house, they went straight to the study where Barnett Wright waited for them to sign the marriage documents. Once that was accomplished, they went into the drawing room where the honoured guests were waiting to wish them well.

First Albus came to them. "Children." He smiled, his twinkling eyes looking over-bright as he took Hermione's hands in his. "My dear Mrs Snape," he said, giving her a look of absolute approval before he continued, "Hermione, my dear, take care of him."

Over the sound of Severus's derisive snort, Hermione promised, "I will Headmaster ... Albus."

Dumbledore kissed her on both cheeks and then turned to Severus. "My boy." The Headmaster looked earnestly at Severus. When he spoke again, his voice was rough. "Be happy." Then he added with force, "You deserve it."

Severus's face was unreadable, as he looked the Headmaster in the eye. "Albus," he acknowledged with a slight nod.

"May I kiss the bride?" Hermione laughed as Remus embraced her without waiting for permission.

"Unhand my wife, Lupin," Severus ordered in a deadly undertone.

Remus let Hermione go and held his palms up in front of his chest in mock surrender. He reached out and extended his hand to Severus. "Congratulations. It sounds cliché, but it's true: you're a lucky man, Severus," he said.

Hesitantly, Severus took his hand. "That I am," Severus said sincerely.

The moment was broken by a bouncing Ginny. "Hermione! You're married! Oh, be happy! Be so very happy!" Ginny cried, tears running down her face, as she hugged Hermione fiercely.

"I am, Ginny." Hermione looked over Ginny's head at Severus, and said. "I am." Severus's lips merely twitched upwards briefly, but his eyes smiled at Hermione.

Hermione barely noticed Ginny move to Severus, and say "Congratulations, Professor" because she was now being hugged and kissed by Summer, who was effusing, "Welcome to the family!" Summer took one arm from around Hermione and pulled Severus into a group hug.

"Nicoleta," he warned coldly, a sour look crossing his face.

Summer released them, and they were politely congratulated once again by Barnett Wright. They were then introduced to, and wished well by, a number of high-placed officials in the American magical community.

Soon, Summer happily announced that dinner was served. They all moved into the dining room.

As they entered the dining room and Severus seated her, Hermione was struck by Summer's affluence. The dining room defied description. The opulence of the settings and the subsequent complexity of the many courses that they were served were beyond anything Hogwarts offered. It even vastly outdid the restaurant they had dined in the previous night. Hermione began to fret that Severus deserved someone who was not Muggle-born. Someone who could elevate his... There her doubting thoughts trailed off as Remus's words came back to her. With them came the realisation that Severus Snape appreciated her for herself. For who she was, and what they shared. If he just wanted someone of pureblood lineage, he would have married long ago. 'No,' she thought, 'the working accord, the mutual respect, the friendship, the affection, the passion, all that she and Severus shared was something much more important. Besides, who am I to doubt when we were recognised as 'soul-bound for beyond' by the magic of the Ancients in the powerful stone circle.' She smiled serenely.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Summer leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "Do you know how I kept Sevie out of trouble today?"

"No?" Hermione whispered back, glancing at Severus to make sure he wasn't paying attention.

"I had him listening to Muggle CDs. I'm sorry but I'm only familiar with Muggle music. It was my rebellion as a child, and I have never lost my love for it. My parents thought that Muggles were beneath us, but as you can see; I never agreed with that." Summer suddenly realised that she may have inadvertently stepped into a sensitive area. She quickly and sincerely added, "I don't believe Sevie ever believed that in his heart either, he just wanted the approval of the pure-bloods at that time."

"I understand, Summer," Hermione assured the older woman.

"Good. Well then, as I was saying; I asked Sevie to choose a song for you. And do you know, he actually did! I thought you should know, although he doesn't know I am telling you that he chose the song for your first dance. Another Muggle custom you will have to indulge me on." Summer gave Hermione a good-natured smile. "I am sure that there is meaning in the song Severus chose, just as I'm sure he would have kept it to himself that he chose it for you. How he expects to convey his feelings that way, I'll never know." Summer winked.

When dinner ended, Summer ushered them all outside. From here they mixed with the minor dignitaries who had enjoyed the outdoor buffet. Summer now led them all across the narrow street to the common. Here, a circular dance floor had been set up around the common's central stand. Surrounding it were small round tables and chairs. Each table boasted a shimmering white tablecloth with a softly glowing lantern in the centre. A bottle of fine dessert wine and an array of delectable desserts were also found at each table.

At the head table where Severus, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Albus, Summer and Barnett were seated, there was champagne and an incredible wedding cake. "I do appreciate the way Muggles celebrate!" Summer announced joyfully to the head table. "However, I will not hold you to the modern Muggle tradition of smashing cake in each other's faces." At this, Albus and Remus laughed outright. Ginny tried to stifle giggles, while Severus and Hermione just looked grateful.

When dessert was finished, Summer's magically magnified voice explained to everyone the Muggle custom of the first dance.

As the first strains of music began, Severus wordlessly stood and bowed to Hermione. He extended his hand, and she took it. They made their way out from behind the head table and up the steps into the stand. Severus's natural grace of movement took over, and he swept Hermione into his arms as the song truly began. They took up a formal stance and moved together in the traditional way. They danced in such synchronous union that it almost seemed like the two were moving as one. The rest of the world dropped slowly away as Hermione gazed into Severus's eyes. She moved closer to him. The words of the song he chose for her floated into her awareness... and she was very touched.

Their bodies, giving in to an unseen force, drew them closer still until they were pressing into one another. Accommodating their new closeness, her hand that was held in his was drawn to lie against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her touch as his thumb caressed the top of her hand. She leaned against him as they continued to sway to music.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she inhaled his clean fragrance. The scent of Severus Snape: that scent that made her feel safe and content. His head tilted of its own volition, and his cheek came to rest on her head. His arm at her waist began to sensuously caress her back... _  
_  
When the song ended and Severus and Hermione descended from the stand, Summer's magically magnified voice invited everyone to else to dance. Soon the dance floor was filled with guests. Summer pulled Severus and Hermione aside.

"Okay you two, you have been married with all these witnesses, dined with them, charmed them ... well, Hermione charmed them. Anyway, you had dessert with them, danced for them ... it's done, irrefutably. So, now. I got you a proper present; but Sevie, I think you'll appreciate this one more. I have arranged for you to escape now. I'll make your excuses. Go on, take this," she handed them a wine cork, "it's a Portkey so you can just vanish; off you go." Summer smiled at the look of utter gratitude that briefly flashed in Severus's eyes. It was obvious that she knew Severus wanted to be alone with Hermione.

* * *

Severus closed the door after they entered their hotel suite. They turned and admired one another. Severus stepped up to Hermione and cupped her face in both of his hands. He kissed her reverently. When he pulled back, she smiled at him lovingly and, in one fluid motion, rid herself of the top two layers of her ensemble. She stepped up to him and began to methodically unbutton his frockcoat. When she had it opened, he opened each of his cuffs while they looked into each other's eyes. When he had the cuffs opened, she divested him of the garment, and it fell to the floor. Something silver and gold came out of a pocket. It was their wedding cord, configured into a perfect love knot. Severus picked it up and gave it to Hermione. 

She took it and, smiling seductively, she turned around, presenting him with the long row of buttons on the back of her underdress. He reached out and softly caressed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he moved her hair to one side. With painstaking deliberation, he opened the top button of her underdress. Then he brushed a soft fluttering kiss on the newly exposed skin. He did the same with the next button and the next, trailing feathering kisses down her back, all the way down to her waist. Severus then made his way slowly back up, exploring her skin with his lips and tongue as he went. Kissing the back of her neck, he took hold of the straps of her underdress and lowered them, sensuously caressing her arms in the process. She trembled at his touch, as her underdress pooled at her feet. His breath hitched at the revelation that she had honoured tradition and foregone any underclothes. His arms came around her from behind, pulling back against him. He nipped his way to her ear, his deep dark voice vibrating as he whispered breathily, "My wife." Hermione melted at the feel of his words in her sensitive ear. Severus reached down and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom.

In an imitation of the previous early morning, this day's late morning light played through the diamond in Hermione's ring, sending tiny beams of colour around the room as she and Severus slowly woke.

Hermione giggled in Severus ear. "I think once would have counted as legal consummation."

"Indeed, however, I am a firm believer in being thorough," he said with a resonant chuckle.

"Oh, yes, I can feel that you are firm," she teased.

"Hermione," he groaned, taking possession of her mouth in an ardent kiss.

* * *

"Well, our marriage is legally binding here. However, we got married in America. In Salem, Massachusetts: the adopted home of Severus's cousin Summer," Hermione said, beginning her tale. 

"Snape has relatives?" Harry asked.

"What did you think, he was hatched in a cave?" Hermione asked in irritation.

"Tell me about Snape's cousin. Is she as bad as he is?" Harry asked with interest.

"First," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Severus is not bad in any way."

"Sorry, I didn't mean bad, I meant ... irritable."

Hermione smiled. "Well yes, Severus can be irritable sometimes - most times really. Especially when he's teaching. But Summer, no, she's his exact opposite." She paused thoughtfully. "Now, where was I? We were married in America. Summer is very important and influential. She's Headmistress of the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she is 'in' with all the American government officials, Magic and Muggle. You should have seen it, Harry. I was so nervous. We were married by the American equivalent of our Minister of Magic; lots of American magical dignitaries were there. Our marriage documents are all officially filed here with our Ministry of Magic, as well. However, because we were married by the head of the American Magical Government, we were able to have them dated and sealed. They are still valid from the date of our marriage, but no one except Severus or I can open them until the day after my graduation from Hogwarts. Unless one of us requests it earlier, that is the day that they will be opened at the Ministry," Hermione told him.

"So how did this help with Rita Skeeter's threat?" he asked.

"Our marriage put an official stamp of approval on our relationship. It gave us legitimacy in the eyes of cynics and critics. As if jumping through governmental hoops really makes any difference." Hermione scoffed. "People are good together or they aren't, and no paperwork makes a difference." She smirked. "But it did make it so if Rita had tried to claim anything inappropriate was going on between Severus and I, our being married would have negated the accusation in the eyes of those who hold with that nonsense, and unfortunately most do. Rita would have come out looking very foolish if she tried anything. The funny thing is, she hasn't tried anything more. I don't know what changed her mind. Knowing her, she found out we're married somehow and that's why she gave up," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Tell me more about your wedding," Harry cut her off, in an attempt to get Hermione's mind off unpleasantness.

"Oh Harry, Severus was amazing. Really wonderful. It was beautiful!" Hermione rhapsodised.

"Er, great," Harry answered, not knowing what else to say, and thinking to himself, 'Well I'm the idiot that asked.'

"But you don't want to talk about weddings anymore," Hermione said wisely.

"No, I really don't," he agreed truthfully.

"So, what did you want to talk about Harry?" Hermione asked.

* * *

**_To read the version of this chapter that includes the song Severus chose for Hermione; please go to the Ashwinder website. It can be found at:  
_**

**_ashwinder(dot)sycophanthex(dot)com_**

**_Search for the user name:  
Acadia elle _**

**and a list of all chapters should pop up.**

* * *


	14. Love Compassion Patience & Forgiveness

* * *

"You know, if Rita was looking for information, she might have noticed something between you two at the Victory Remembrance Celebration." Harry continued before Hermione could voice the fear that she and Severus had been less than discreet. "No one noticed anything; I only see it now because I know. I didn't realise then. But Skeeter would have been looking for it, so she might have noticed. I mean, who ever expected Snape to actually smile? Even if it was the one year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. I didn't know why he was smiling. No one did. But now I know it was because of you. Yeah, now that I think about it, your chairs wound up unusually close to each other." Harry grinned as he made that deduction. "There were other signs, too. I can see them now, even though I didn't connect them then. I wasn't looking for it at the time. Skeeter would have been, though," Harry told her.

"Yes, well..." Hermione thought back.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, children," Albus beamed, as he greeted Severus and Hermione upon their entrance to the Great Hall.

"The Hall looks quite..." Hermione began.

"...overdone," Severus finished for her. She couldn't hide her smile of agreement.

Severus and Hermione moved on; they were greeted by many others as they passed through the Hall. Hermione was becoming increasingly angry. She was treated with respect and kindness. Severus was treated with distaste by many. Others met him with outright contempt, especially the Ministry officials. The Weasleys and some of the Order members were polite, and the rest of the Order members were at least not openly hostile. Albus and Remus were the only ones who were actually friendly towards Severus.

Severus noted Hermione's reaction and whispered to her, "Do not concern yourself. I have come to expect nothing else. It is of no importance. Let it go. Do not let it ruin your evening."

Besides the garish decorations, the Hall had been furnished with many small tables. Hermione and Severus were to sit at the large High Table amongst the war heroes. Most of the Order members sat there as well as Harry, prominent members of the DA, and Ministry officials. Hermione found herself seated between Severus and Harry. Once Severus was seated beside her, she covertly scooted her chair nearer to his. This earned her a deep quiet chuckle from him. The people seated nearest them heard it. They looked and saw Professor Snape smiling. No one had time to comment on the oddity as Albus had risen to begin his brief opening speech. When he spoke of the fallen heroes, Severus took Hermione's hand in his beneath the table. This brought her the comfort she needed to keep from tearing up.

Everyone at the High Table was expected to take a turn and speak briefly. Harry spoke first, of course. He spoke of a bright future without the constant fear of Voldemort.

Remus spoke of an end to prejudice in a future without Voldemort's propaganda.

Molly spoke of children who would be able to look forward to a future free from the shadow of war, now that You-Know-Who was defeated.

Each small speech was followed by applause. Hermione didn't hear anymore because she was rewriting her comments in her head. She had planned to speak of educational opportunities being broader in the wake of the war, but now she knew she wanted to address something more meaningful.

When she heard Albus call on her, Hermione rose. "I had a small prepared statement but, in hearing the words of my compatriots, I am moved to speak my mind instead." Hermione smiled and paused briefly in the silence, obviously gathering her thoughts. "There have been many changes for all of us in the short time since the fall of the Dark Lord." She didn't notice the surprise she caused by calling Voldemort the 'Dark Lord'. Everyone knew that this was a term only used by Voldemort's followers: his Death Eaters. Or, ex-followers as it were. Most heads turned to the Potions master curiously, assuming it was somehow his influence on his Apprentice. He stared them all down with aplomb and one raised eyebrow. Hermione continued, oblivious of the drama her unconscious choice of words had triggered. "As we move forward amidst these changes, we need to take time to give precedence to:" Hermione spoke her next words slowly and with emphasis, "love, compassion, patience, and forgiveness. These are the qualities that make us unlike the Dark Lord. This is the way to keep the peace in our lives and in our world." Hermione finished, "If we truly make these concepts a real part of ourselves and how we live our lives, then together, we can accomplish anything." Upon resuming her seat, it was Severus's turn to speak. She smiled as he spoke about healing the ills left in the wake of the Dark Lord's reign of terror.

Others spoke after, but Hermione didn't hear them. She only heard her own tumultuous thoughts as Severus held and caressed her hand secretly, under the tablecloth.

When the speeches were through and the feast was in front of them, chatter broke out through the Hall. Severus leaned in to Hermione and whispered in a low voice, "Why did you change your speech?"

Hermione whispered back, "Well, when Remus spoke, I knew he was speaking about his lycanthropy. However, his words struck another cord with me. I thought of the blind prejudice these imbeciles have against you." Hermione's voice began to rise slightly with each following statement, making Severus nervous that she might say something that should not be overheard. "I just... Severus, I really wish people would take the time to realise exactly what you sacrificed for us all. They won't, though, they are prejudiced by preconceived notions, and they are happy to keep them. Challenging them might actually make them think. They don't know you, but they presume to judge you. Albus is one of the few here tonight that doesn't begrudge you a seat with the heroes. You transformed your Dark Mark into a mark of honour. I couldn't speak about you personally; I know you would hate that, so I would never do that. These people don't deserve to know you, anyway." Hermione took a calming breath. "They are not worthy of you. But I will admit I wanted to shout at all the self-important hypocrites here tonight. I wanted to scream about all you have done, all you have suffered so that they could be here tonight. Most of those that would judge you for the tormented choices of your past, never even lifted a finger against the Dark Lord. Even those that fought at the end never gave of their lives as you did. For years, every breath you took could have been your last. How many countless days did you spend, over the years, suffering in excruciating pain? How long did you live in fear that each day would be your last? Worse yet, how often did you wish each day would be your last? Even now, you are hunted by the Dark Lord's remaining followers. You did it all for them, and still they treat you-" Hermione stopped as Severus surreptitiously signalled to her that her voice was rising noticeably. It would seem that those closest at the table had heard a good part of her whispered rant, already.

"You know that it is of no matter," Severus whispered audibly.

"Well, I stand by my words. I don't think the magical community will ever progress if we don't treat each other with love, compassion, patience, and forgiveness," Hermione said with intensity. "Although, I honestly don't know how I'll ever forgive people who treat you badly."

Severus dared to place his mouth practically touching her ear, and he whispered directly into it. After all, who would challenge him? He was surely answering her rant, and he ostensibly had the presence of mind to be sure he wasn't overheard. In actuality, he husked in his dark seductive voice, "Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

It took more willpower than Hermione had ever had to invoke for her not to kiss him right now, everyone around them be damned.

Soon the feast was finished, and everyone was full and content. At this point, several people from the seats surrounding Severus and Hermione, who must have overheard her rant, made it a point to come and speak to Severus in contrite friendliness. Hermione was very pleased to see that Severus reacted graciously. Not once did he display the hostility she knew was raging inside him.

When they were alone again, she whispered to him, "You'd have made a good spy, you know."

He looked at her as if she had finally gone mad.

"I mean no one would know how much you wanted to hex those kind people." Hermione smirked.

Severus smirked back. "Just a few well-aimed curses, and I will be quite satisfied with the evening," he drawled.

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. This drew the attention of a few of the partygoers that were milling around them. Many seemed amazed that Snape might say something that would elicit a laugh. Severus and Hermione took themselves from their seats at the table. They spent most of the remainder of the evening apart from the others in an out-of-the-way corner, talking. Whenever someone approached to visit with Hermione, they didn't stay long. Potions theories didn't seem to interest the likes of Lavender and Parvati.

Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom stood with them the longest. He talked to Hermione in depth about some newly discovered species of plants that she thought would be very useful in medicinal potions. He stayed for almost half an hour, until some Gryffindors from across that hall caught his attention by waving him over. As he took his leave, Severus said without a trace of sarcasm, "Very insightful, Mr Longbottom. Good evening."

"Uh, thanks, Pro-Professor Snape. Y-you have a good evening, too," Neville mumbled. "See ya, Hermione," he added, and was gone.

When Neville had left, Severus said to Hermione, "Mr Longbottom does indeed seem to possess a penchant for Herbology." Hermione smiled.

As the evening drew to a close, Albus approached. "Children," he said to them, "what an enlightening evening. Severus, what did you think of Hermione's speech?"

"Albus-" Severus began, his patience clearly at an end.

He didn't finish because Hermione cut him off. "Professor Dumbledore," she said, as her eyes sparkled mischievously into the Headmaster's twinkling ones, "there is something we need to take care of in the dungeons before it boils over. If you'll excuse us?"

"Certainly, my dear, certainly," the Headmaster said, twinkling intensely. Hermione swished out of the Great Hall with Severus billowing behind.

* * *

"In thinking back, perhaps I shouldn't have moved my chair closer to Severus's, but I don't think anyone besides you noticed. Maybe calling Voldemort the 'Dark Lord' was unwise, somehow, but it never occurred to me. I mean, it's just how I think of him now." At seeing Harry's expression, Hermione continued, "And no. It is not for me to tell you about these things. If you need to know, you will have to ask Severus yourself. I know that the two of you don't get along, and that's putting it mildly. Okay, it's a loathe/hate kind of relationship between you two, but maybe if you two talked that might change," Hermione said hopefully.

"I'll think about it, Hermione," Harry answered tactfully. Changing the subject, he said, "What did Malfoy do when his plot with Rita failed?"

"Not much of anything, until this year. Of course, he didn't really have a chance over the summer. What with Severus and I spending it at Grimmauld Place," she answered.

Harry asked, "Yeah, Hermione, what did you do last summer? I never really saw you much, and I lived there too. No one saw you much; we were all just told that you were working on a potions project. The Order continued to meet, to discuss how to capture the war fugitives, but neither of you came to meetings over the summer."

"We were working, Harry. Severus and I spent most of the summer working. The Cruciatus Reversal Potion didn't create and test itself, you know. However, when we weren't working we did spend quite a lot of time... how shall I put this? Pursuing more physically intimate..." Here she trailed off suggestively.

"Ack! Hermione! Why do you keep doing that?" Harry said in a pained voice.

"Because, Harry, I want to keep you in my life," she said. "You need to get used to the idea of me being with Severus. You need to accept the fact that I am married to Professor Snape. I can't have you going all embarrassed, or worse squeamish - which is how you are acting now, by the way - every time Severus and I show affection. Now, if you were an acquaintance like, say, Padma, you would never see us show affection with each other. However, I expect you to be in my home. My home is a place where I don't have to restrain myself if I want to kiss Severus goodbye as he leaves to go somewhere. And I do predict that if you are there, he will find a reason to leave for something at some point during your visit." She gave Harry a pointed look. "So, you asked about our summer. Besides the potions research, we also both had syllabi to prepare for this year. I have discovered that making lesson plans is very time consuming. When we are not working, we actually do very many different things together. I don't think any would really interest you. For example: we read aloud together, taking it in turns; or we just sit together and read separately; or we spend hours discussing new theories in all branches of magic, well, most times it turns into more of a debate... It's really lovely," she said with a contented look on her face.

"Sounds like an exciting summer," Harry quipped, sounding like he meant exactly the opposite.

"It was a perfect summer, Harry," Hermione said wistfully.

"You were telling me some of the things Malfoy did when Rita turned out to be a dead end for him," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Yes, Malfoy didn't give up tormenting me; he still hasn't," she said. "For one thing, do you remember when Ron's cauldron exploded back in September? It was Malfoy who snuck the extra ingredient in that caused the explosion. I never did tell Severus, and don't you either! It may be a bit Slytherin of me, but what he doesn't know will keep him out of Azkaban. I know he wouldn't actually kill Malfoy, but he would go after him. He does protect me so..." Hermione finished as she became lost in memory.

* * *

Hermione was in a semiconscious state, but she could still hear.

"Hermione!" Professor Snape called urgently. Three long strides and he was kneeling by her side. "Hermione," he urged, a raw quality to his deep voice.

He spoke to the stricken Gryffindors. "Whichever of you runs fastest, alert Madam Pomfrey that we are on the way. NOW!" Harry took off at a run.

Professor Snape whipped out his wand and cast a quick spell, making sure Hermione didn't have any neck or spinal injuries. As soon as he was sure it was safe to move her, and much to the shock of the class, Professor Snape picked up his Apprentice bodily. He clutched her to his chest and tucked her head safely under his chin. He then became a fast moving blur, following in Harry's wake.

As they left the room, Hermione heard a voice follow. "Why didn't he just use Mobilicorpus on her?"

Then another voice asked, "Or conjure a stretcher?"

Sounds were still filtering through her aching head. "Poppy! Now, Poppy!" Severus called in a tone that was more than urgent. When the Matron came hurrying in, he explained, "Potions accident! She was thrown against a wall. Hit her head. Hard. She's been unconscious. I don't know how long," Severus said, his voice ragged.

"Goodness, put her down, Severus," the Matron ordered.

Hermione felt Severus lower her onto a bed as gently as if she were made from spun glass. She could feel Madam Pomfrey prodding her and poking at her. Then Madam Pomfrey began to chant, and she could feel healing magic.

"Severus, get out of the way!" She heard the Matron snap. After several more minutes, Madam Pomfrey said, "She's stable now. I need to get her a potion." As she started to go for the potion, she called over her shoulder in irritation, "Severus, why are you still here?"

"He will stay here," Albus told the Matron. His tone was gently commanding, leaving no room for question. No one had heard Albus come in.

Albus sat down on a cot across the way. As soon as Madam Pomfrey snapped the supply room door closed behind her, Severus took Hermione's hand in his. Stroking her hand, he murmured quiet reassurances to her. He gently brushed her hair back from her face and ears with his free hand. Severus quickly released her at the sound of the storeroom door opening. However, he stubbornly remained close to Hermione.

"It will be painful, but she has to take this," Poppy said to Albus, holding up a potion.

"You said she was stable!" Severus snarled, getting Poppy's attention.

"She is; well, she will be once this does its work," Poppy retorted.

"Do you know what that potion does to a body?" Severus practically yelled. Severus Snape never needed to yell.

"Professor Snape, you know exactly what it does. You brewed it! Would you rather I drilled holes in my patient's head like some Muggle?" Poppy screeched.

"Is there nothing else...?" Severus asked, his trailing voice sounding almost pleading.

"Albus! What is he doing here? He-"

They were interrupted when Hermione began to seize. Poppy muttered a quick spell over her.

"What is the potion, Poppy?" Albus asked.

"It's a potion to dissipate her subdural hematoma, it will also relieve, as well as prevent, any further brain swelling," Poppy told him.

"Hermione," Severus said, his voice a tender caress as he sat on the bed and lifted Hermione up into his lap, cradling her against him.

"Give me the potion," Severus ordered Poppy in his most dangerous tone, as he held his hand out to the Matron.

Instinctively she placed the phial in his outstretched hand. Then realising what she had done, she began to protest. Albus held up his hand to stop her before she could form the words. So instead, Poppy turned to Albus and asked, "What is he doing? Did he just call Miss Granger, Hermione?" The Headmaster did not need to answer that question, as Severus began to speak.

"Hermione, you must drink this. You need to drink it all at once. It will make you well." Hermione struggled to focus on Severus's eyes.

"Drink it now," Severus said, as he gently raised the phial to Hermione's lips. After she had finished the potion, Severus calmly explained what she should expect. "Hermione, when the potion hits your system, you are going to experience pain." His eyes held a tormented look at the thought. He continued speaking tenderly to Hermione. "I am right here with you. I have you. Hold on to me through it. The pain will not last for very long, and then you will be fine." Severus forced himself to smile encouragingly into her eyes.

Hermione was suddenly gripped by pain rivaling the Cruciatus. Hermione's face contorted with the sudden onslaught.

"Scream if it helps," Severus told her, his voice taking on a desperate edge. Hermione writhed with the pain, but his arms gave her the steadying support she needed. She bit her lip until it bled. Severus took one arm off Hermione long enough to extract his wand and conjure something for her to bite down on. He coaxed her mouth open with words and his hand. Now she had something to bite, other then her own lip. Severus gently wiped the blood off her chin with his sleeve and held her securely in his arms again.

As her pain continued, she kept her focus on Severus through the red haze of it. When a pained sound escaped from deep in her chest, she saw his emotions clearly on his face. Albus and Poppy had seen this too. However, Severus knew Hermione needed his honest responsiveness right now, and so he did nothing to mask his feelings as he normally would. Even in the midst of her suffering, Hermione realised what a sacrifice this was for Severus. He was only open like this when he was alone with her.

"Squeeze my hand," Severus said, putting one of his hands in hers. She did. After just a few more minutes of this, the deepening marks on Severus's hand became apparent to all. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione's grip on Severus's hand gradually began to lessen and her expression eased some. Severus removed the biting tool from her mouth. She looked up at him and tried to speak. "Shhh," he soothed her and caressed her face with his long fingers.

"Poppy, water!" he ordered. At the commanding tone in his voice, Poppy did his bidding without thought, once again. Poppy procured a glass of water and handed it to Severus.

"Sip," he told Hermione, as he tipped the glass to her lips. When she was finished, Severus set the glass down on the side table. He resettled Hermione more comfortably in his lap and in his arms. He held her like he would never let her go. He began to rock her slightly; the motion was almost imperceptible. Hermione knew the timbre of his voice could be heard by the others as he spoke quietly into her ear. Hermione smiled as he spoke to her. The tender tones of his deep resonant voice were calming and comforting her. Albus and Poppy certainly couldn't make out any words, but they could tell that his tone was that of infinite care.

After a short while, Poppy approached the bed. "If I might examine my patient now?" she fumed.

Severus looked up and nodded to her, but he made no move to leave Hermione.

"This is unacceptable! Professor Snape, put her down at once," Poppy bristled. "Your behaviour is unforgivable. I am the Matron here. You will put Miss Granger down, or leave at once."

If Severus's glare were translated into actions, the Matron would have gone up in a spectacular burst of flames.

"Poppy," Albus said softly. "Severus has the right to be here. He is Hermione's closest relative, now."

"I will examine her. Now!" Poppy said.

Severus removed his arms from around Hermione, but he kept her in his lap. This clearly tried the Matron's patience further, but she examined Hermione in this position anyway.

"You will be fine now, dear," Poppy addressed Hermione kindly. "You will just need a lot of rest after your ordeal, that potion will have taxed you immensely." Severus put his arms back around Hermione.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the renewed contact, and she leaned deeper into Severus's embrace. At seeing this, Poppy put on her best Matron face and rounded on Severus. "Now Severus Snape, you will tell me exactly how you came to be Miss Granger's closest relative. She is a grown woman! You can't possibly have adopted an adult woman."

Albus stepped in. "Poppy, if you are told, and you should be as you are the medical care provider for both Hermione and Severus, I must ask you to swear to uphold their confidentiality. You may not repeat this or record it in any way, until they both give you permission to do so. I will have your oath on this," Albus said solemnly.

"Albus, how could you ask me that? You know I- Yes, of course, Albus," Poppy assured him.

"That's fine, then," Albus affirmed. "Severus, Hermione?" he prompted.

Poppy looked to them and saw that Hermione was now softy caressing Severus's hands, tracing them with hers as he held her. Hermione looked up at Poppy from where she was nestled snugly into Severus. Severus regarded the Matron and said simply, "Hermione is my wife."

Poppy, struck speechless for once, merely nodded to indicate that she had understood the words.

"If she is out of any danger and only needs rest, is it safe for her to leave now?" Severus asked Poppy.

"Certainly not! She will need to have someone competent near her-" At Severus's raised eyebrow Poppy said with a sigh. "You live together."

Severus gave Poppy a cold look and said, "Naturally."

Poppy looked at Hermione, and she answered the Matron's look with, "Of course I live with my husband. That's confidential, as well," Hermione added weakly.

"I see," Poppy, said. "In that case, certainly you may go. Severus, any problems or symptoms, no matter how small, call me."

"Of course. Thank you, Madam," Severus replied.

Poppy paused in thought for a moment, then smiled. "Congratulations, Severus, Miss Gra-"

"Mrs Snape," Severus interrupted coldly.

Poppy was unflustered. She had always had a soft spot for Severus, despite his venomous nature. She felt a motherly fondness for him, even when they were at odds. "Well, congratulations to both of you!" she said, giving Severus a bright smile.

* * *

"Yeah," Harry began, "after that accident Snape taught for the week. It was murder. We thought you were bad! We kinda forgot what he could be like. Even after he started lurking about when you Apprentice-taught, it was still you teaching. We remembered quickly when he was back for that week. Only now I know why he was so horrible, even for him. He was worried about you. At the time we just thought he was happy for the chance to be torturing us again."

Harry paused to remember.

* * *

The seventh-year N.E.W.T. class filed into the Potions room. They sat down and began to chat.

"Hermione still isn't answering her door," Ron told Harry.

"Yeah, I know; I went and saw Madam Pomfrey this morning, and she confirmed that Hermione was allowed out of the hospital wing. That's all she would say," Harry explained.

"You said Dumbledore told you she was resting, but if she can be out of the hospital wing then she can answer her door," Ron reasoned.

"I'm worried. I think we need to get McGonagall to come with us this afternoon to try to get in," Harry suggested.

A low sneering voice spoke from right behind them, making them jump. "Mr Weasley, did it not occur to either of you that MY Apprentice is being looked after? That perhaps after her ordeal, she has taken a sleeping potion and cannot hear your insufferable knocking?"

Harry and Ron had no answer. They hadn't thought of that. They squirmed under Professor Snape's glare.

"No, of course not. Coming to that logical conclusion would require the use of intellect. As neither of you seem to possess any, I shall assist you. Do not attempt to disturb Madam Apprentice, again." Then Professor Snape bent to their level and snarled, "If you do, you will deal with me, and I will not be understanding." Professor Snape glared malevolently. "Your punishment will be swift and harsh. But for now, let us say five points from Gryffindor, each, for delaying the start of this class. Oh, and Mr Weasley, you have detention with Mr Filch." Ron grimaced. "For a week," Snape added. "Such inattention is inexcusable in a N.E.W.T.-level class. You could have killed someone. Not that the world would not be a better place were some of you weeded out, Weasley. However, you might have killed someone of value and that simply will not do."

Professor Snape now intentionally addressed the entire class. "You will all act accordingly in this class. N.E.W.T.-level Potions is a deadly (no one doubted that he meant that literally) serious subject. Let us begin." He lectured for an hour, finishing with, "The instructions for your potion are on the board; some of you should be able to handle it. What are you all waiting for? Begin. Now! And do try to stay alive until the end of class. I will be watching you." At the questioning looks, he said, "You are seventh-years, if you cannot figure out how I can watch my classroom from another location, then you really should turn in your wands now," Snape spat maliciously as he swept from the room.

* * *

"I know during the first double Potions class after my accident, he left you guys alone at the end. He came to watch me sleep. I couldn't imagine it. Why would he want to watch me sleep?" Hermione was still perplexed by it.

"I don't believe I have to tell you. But knowing what I do now, it's... well... don't worry, none of us figured it out. It's just... I think he was terrified for you, Hermione. If he watched you sleep, I would say it was so he could reassure himself that you were all right," Harry explained. "Now that I think about it, there were so many little things. If someone smart had been watching, they would have known about you and him. It's a good thing Rita gave up. You know, I may have missed your wedding, but I think I was there for your first argument," Harry laughed.

"How do you figure that?" Hermione asked coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooooh, scary Apprentice mode," Harry faked a quiver. Then remembering Hermione was a cauldron full of boiling pregnancy hormones, he hastily added, "Just kidding. Well almost. I didn't realise it was a married kind of fight; none of us did. We just assumed it was two snarky Potions teachers having a go at each other instead of us, for a change."

"When was this, and who exactly is we? And I most certainly am not snarky!" she snarked.

"Most of seventh-year Potions. It was back in October."

"Harry! That wasn't our first married row," Hermione said, thinking back.

* * *

"...to gather potion ingredients from nature, rather than just getting everything out of the cupboard. So they can see the relationship between nature and Potions. To really appreciate the entire process of creating a potion. That there is more to it," Hermione exhorted. At Severus's silence she tried another tact. "Consider it a field trip."

One of Severus's eyebrows arched in disdain. "A field trip?" he said silkily. "I think not."

"You think not?" Hermione echoed heatedly. Then she continued bossily, "I think it's a brilliant idea, and we're doing it."

"I said no. No Potions class of mine will go on a... What was it...? A field trip?" he said with a sneer in his voice.

"Well first-years is my class; we are going on a field trip!" Hermione announced firmly.

"I must have misheard you, Madam."

"I was quite clear," she said, glaring.

"There will be no field trip," he said dangerously.

"I wasn't asking you, Severus, I was telling you." Hermione emphasised, "I. Am. Taking. My. First. Years. Out. To. Gather. Potion. Ingredients."

"You are my Apprentice, therefore it is in actuality my class. My class does not go, a-gathering," he said derisively. As his eyebrow reached new heights of disdain, he went on, "You are merely-"

Hermione's eyes flashed furiously. "What, Severus, what am I merely?"

"It is merely that it is not done. I have never heard of any Potions class taking valuable time to gather-"

"Well, it's time for it to be done," she asserted.

Severus's face was etched in outrage. "I will not tolerate any-"

"Too bad. I'm doing it!" Hermione asserted vehemently.

"No, I do not believe that you will be," Severus said, finality evident in his quiet, deadly voice.

"Fine! If you won't listen to reason then maybe you will listen to THIS!" Hermione spun on her heel, her robes swirling around her. Then she was gone, slamming the door thunderously in the silent dungeon.

Being just after curfew, Hermione knew the corridors should be empty. Knowing this, she allowed herself to vent. "Insufferable, Overgrown Bat! Sanctimonious Bastard! Condescending Git! How dare he?" In the emptiness of the corridors she was hurtling through, she felt his presence behind her. She took off at a run, knowing that he would continue to follow but that he would not run. She rounded a corner and headed down another way. She took out her wand as she ran, making as many confusing turns as possible. When she reached the one-eyed witch, she tapped it and whispered, "Dissendium." With a swish of her robes, she was gone.

Hermione stubbornly spent the entire night hiding in the cold, dark passage beneath the one-eyed witch. She knew no one would think to look for her there. When she thought it was early morning, she ascended and crept into the deserted corridor. She saw through the windows that it was a bit later then she assumed. It was just a few minutes before class. She made her way out into the busy corridors and down to the dungeons. When she arrived, she slipped nonchalantly into the Potions classroom.

* * *

"I do remember that row, Harry. What do you know about it?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought back to that same day...

* * *

The seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins approached the Potions class door. What they heard when they got close made them back up a few feet in trepidation. No one dared approach the door. In any case they didn't need to, not in order to hear clearly.

"Where were you?" None of them had ever heard exactly that tone in Professor Snape's voice before. They were sure that Hogwarts was about to be short one Potions Apprentice. The Slytherins were absolutely gleeful at the thought of losing their new co-Head of House.

"Humph," they heard Hermione reply, "that's-"

"I suggest, Madam Apprentice..." Professor Snape began, in his most disdainful snarl.

"I have no need of your suggestions," she returned smoothly.

The stunned students were very disappointed by the sudden sound of silence. Someone, certainly Professor Snape, had just cast locking and silencing charms on the classroom door.

"So, you think class is cancelled?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't want to be missing if it isn't, not with them like that," Harry answered.

* * *

"You were arguing in the Potions classroom; you told Snape that you 'didn't need his suggestions', then we didn't hear any more," Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset, Harry. It's actually funny in retrospect." Hermione smiled.

"So what were you arguing about?" Harry asked.

Hermione pondered the rest of that row...

* * *

The ex-Death Eater, Head of Slytherin House, the most terrifying wizard to grace the halls of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry ... her husband, advanced on Hermione. He stood close, drawn up to his full and impressive height. He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her silently.

She made a move to go past him deeper into the room, but her progress was halted suddenly. Severus snaked out his long arm and wrapped it swiftly around her waist; he pulled her roughly back to him. His low voice was a vicious hiss in her ear,

"Where were you?"

"You'll never know!" Hermione hissed right back.

"You were gone all night! ALL NIGHT, HERMIONE!" Severus bellowed.

"And so I was!" Hermione came back in a triumphant tone.

"Why?" he asked. His voice was lethal, but it held an underlying emotion Hermione couldn't place.

"You don't respect my opinions!" Hermione answered, her voice now holding a hysterical edge.

"What?" Severus asked, genuinely confused.

Hermione broke free and faced him. "You don't care about my thoughts or opinions! If my input is of no value to you, if you find everything I say to be beneath your consideration, if I am so insignificant-" This declaration was followed immediately by the sound of shattering glass as Hermione threw an empty beaker at Severus. He sidestepped quickly and it missed him. It smashed spectacularly on the stone wall. "Was everything a sham? Did you never once genuinely...? How could you? It's all been a lie!" Hermione's tone was now filled with agony as she shouted, "Everything has been a lie!"

After a thoughtful pause, Severus said, incredulously, "Is that what all this is about? Whatever you are imagining, your assumption is incorrect, I assure you." Then he accused, "Is that why you disappeared for over ten hours?"

"You admit it!" Hermione screamed.

"I admit nothing," he answered coolly. "Hermione, think of our work on the Cruciatus Reversal Potion. I would not work with someone whose thoughts and ideas I did not value," he stated truthfully.

"You lying bastard!" Hermione screeched. "Dumbledore said you looked everywhere for someone. That makes me your last choice."

"Hermione," Severus said with disdain, "yes, I looked thoroughly, and out of all the candidates I chose you. I chose you because I could find no one who could even begin to match your intelligence and skills."

"A convenient tale," Hermione scoffed.

Severus spun abruptly and strode away from her, his robes billowing menacingly. He entered his office and returned so fast that Hermione didn't have time to decide on a course of action. Severus strode over to her and stood right in front of her. He uncorked a potion bottle and made to drink. Hermione knocked the bottle out of his hand before any of the potion could pass his lips. It smashed loudly on the stone floor.

"No, Severus, not like that," Hermione said quietly. She looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to drive you to that."

"Hermione, I will-"

"No! We will never need Veritaserum between us," Hermione asserted. "I just wanted you to give my idea a chance. To listen to it all. When you said no, and wouldn't listen, I assumed that other times when you seemed to want to exchange ideas... Well, I assumed that you really didn't then because you wouldn't now." She continued, a trace of contrition seeping into her voice, "But, you say that's not so. You say that you chose to work with me. Then I... I believe you. No truth serum, Severus. I trust you. I don't need you to take Veritaserum. I would never need that from you. I would never want that, because I trust you. I trust you, Severus."

"Hermione, I was... I scoured the castle for you repeatedly. I couldn't find you. For over ten hours, I couldn't find you. Over ten hours, Hermione. I thought a war fugitive had abducted you. I thought something terrible had happened to you. No one had seen you. And then you show up for class this morning..."

"Class!" they cried in unison. They rushed towards the door, unwarding it as they went. Severus threw it open violently. It made a very satisfying bang, scaring every last student in the corridor.

"Today you will write a three foot essay on..." Hermione snarled, then faltered.

Severus covered for her by hissing, "...cauldron-sustaining charms..."

Hermione caught on and continued, her voice now cool and intimidating, "...with emphasis on comparing which charm works best for which instances." At the blank looks she was receiving, she said gloweringly, "Describe which charms best keep a potion: simmering safely; or boiling safely; or setting safely; and so forth."

The students made no move, as Professor Snape and Madam Apprentice were effectively blocking the classroom door.

"Are you all lost?" Hermione spat. She narrowed her eyes and regarded the class for a moment, then said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Perhaps, in all your years of study, you have failed to notice that the library is where the books are kept?" After another moment she growled, pointing down the corridor, "Library, now!" The class scrambled to obey.

Severus and Hermione went back into the classroom. Severus relocked, warded, and silenced the room. They needed to talk.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked, her voice free of anger and hurt. She had processed his assertions, and she believed him.

"I was saying," Severus began, sitting at his teaching desk at the front of the classroom, "that I would very much like to hear your-"

She saw that he'd lost track of what he was saying when she sat on his desk directly in front of him and placed a leg on either side of his chair.

"Hermione?"

She took out her wand and magically drew his chair up close to her. She slid her body slowly down his, and came to rest astride him. He was looking at her - just looking at her. She loved it when she could make him lose his train of thought. She loved how his eyes would glaze slightly at first, and then blaze intensely into hers from their depths. She looked into those black pools of liquid fire and wound her hands in his hair. She was intoxicated by his scent; she pulled his head close. She grazed his ear with her lips and whispered breathily, "Professor." He shivered; she hadn't called him Professor, except in front of students, for a year now. "Professor, I'm sorry I was out past curfew, sir. It won't happen again, Professor." Severus moaned deliciously. She gasped as his fingers feathered up and down her sides. 

"We'll just have to think of... aaahhh..." She moved sensuously in his lap. "...something you can do to make up for your... uh..." Hermione was now caressing the sensitive spots behind his ears "... serious lack of..." Severus shuddered under her hands as she ran her fingers down his neck. She took his mouth with hers, absorbing his deep, inarticulate sounds of desire. Their kiss was excruciatingly slow and utterly tantalising. She felt the heat from both their bodies mingle and rise, as their tongues caressed each other, delving, teasing, and tasting. Their kisses and touches gradually built, as their passion became unrestrained...

* * *

"Harry, that row was about the field trip I took the first-years on. The concept of taking Potions students out of the dungeons was completely foreign to Severus, and totally against his nature. He wouldn't even hear my whole idea. That made me furious! But," Hermione smiled, "we worked it out while you guys were doing your essays in the library. We compromised. Although Severus sees it more like he made a supreme sacrifice, not a compromise. He didn't want a Potions class to leave the classroom. So we made extra time on Saturday, not during actual Potions, for the expedition. We realised that we had both been hasty: he in not listening to my entire idea in the first place and talking to me about it; and me in running off for the night. But we 'made up' brilliantly."

"Hermione," Harry said, looking appalled, "I don't want to hear about it!"

"You know, Severus and I have a lot more in our relationship then just the incredible, delicious, mind-blowing sex." Hermione smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"Eeewww."

"Harry, you are the one who suggested that we made up by having sex, as if there were no other way," Hermione admonished, smiling as she remembered the passionate make-up session they had engaged in.

"So you compromised; you made up; great. How'd the field trip go, anyway? Truly a Potions first, I'm sure," Harry laughed.

* * *


	15. Field Trips

* * *

Hermione recalled the first-ever Potions class field trip...

* * *

Severus and Hermione had stayed in the castle that weekend rather than going to number twelve, Grimmauld Place as was their custom.

"You do realise that you'll be put in Azkaban?" Severus asked drolly.

"Precisely why will I find myself in prison?" Hermione responded, not really paying much attention.

"Because I do believe murder is still a punishable offense, and if you are going to murder someone ..."

"What?" Hermione asked absently, looking up at Severus from the lesson plans she had been revising. "I'm not murdering anyone."

"I would not be so sure of that. You seem intent on luring me to my early demise. Have you not heard? I am a dungeon-dwelling vampire. Forcing me to ... cavort ... in the morning sunshine is tantamount to murder. Surely one such as myself will implode under these conditions. At the very least, I will suffer from spontaneous wizard combustion when the sun's rays -"

"Enough! I am not cancelling the field trip, so stop whinging," Hermione said, as she went back to working on her lesson plans.

"I most certainly do not whinge, Madam Snape," Severus said coolly.

"Every time the field trip is mentioned you start whinging, Severus."

"That is preposterous; however, if you did not insist on this dubious -" he began petulantly.

"You're whinging right now. It's time to get going on my dubious excursion. Get your cloak, there's a cold nip in the air; we wouldn't want you to come down with vampire flu," Hermione said bossily.

When the pair finally made it to the Entrance Hall to meet up with the first-years, Severus stopped his grumbling immediately. He had insisted that Hermione make this trip separate from regular class time, therefore it was voluntary for the first-years. Although she was smiling at them, it was clear that she was disappointed. There were not many students waiting. There was a small showing of Ravenclaws: it looked like five. There were two Hufflepuffs and, much to Hermione's disappointment, only one Gryffindor. There were no Slytherins. While Hermione was distracted listening to a Hufflepuff, Severus surreptitiously pocketed his gloves.

"Excuse me, Madam Apprentice," Severus said, "I seem to have forgotten my gloves. If you would not mind waiting, I shall retrieve them and return directly."

"Of course," she answered with a quizzical tone to her voice.

Severus was not gone long. Hermione noticed his approach as she was talking to her students.

"Everyone take a basket from the pile in the corner. We will be gathering things from nature to try in our potions. You can put what you collect in your basket. Everyone needs to pair up. Choose a partner; you will stick with this partner the entire time that we are out of the castle. Everyone must remain within my or Professor Snape's sight at all times. Do not wander where you cannot see one of us. I should not need to say this, but you are not to gather any animals or -"

The sounds of many scuffling feet and the low murmur of conversations was approaching. The Slytherin first-years - every Slytherin first year - ambled into the Entrance Hall.

The spokesman - no doubt a Draco Malfoy in the making for his year - stepped forward. "Madam Apprentice, we apologise for our tardiness. We planned to all leave our common room at the same time, and we had to wait for the slower of us to be ready."

"Oh, well, that's fine. You've made it before we left and it's not a mandatory class so, no harm done."

Severus addressed the Slytherins. "You did, however, miss Madam Apprentice's instructions. Therefore, simply do not do anything that I would not want you to and there will be no need for ... disciplinary actions. Am I clear?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"See that you remember yourselves," Severus ordered. He then deferred, "Madam Apprentice."

"Yes, well, if those just joining us would like to pair up and grab a basket, we'll be on our way. Remember to gather things that you think might be useful in a potion. During the next few classes, we will test your ingredients and ideas, and you can record your findings," Hermione said, forcing a smile.

As they went out the main doors of the castle, they were met with the resplendent colours and the distinct crisp air of autumn. They walked about the grounds; they scavenged: near the edge of the Forest; around the lake; and the Quidditch pitch. Professor Snape deducted points for everything from walking boisterously as to encourage leaves to fall, to making the brown leaves on the ground crunch too loudly underfoot. The students didn't seem to mind because Madam Apprentice would award points with equal enthusiasm. A Ravenclaw earned points for correctly identifying a useful fungus. A Hufflepuff got points for choosing a beautifully shaped pinecone. Even the Slytherins managed to earn points. In the end, more points had been awarded than had been deducted.

Later that morning, when the dew on the ground had burned off in the autumn sunshine, Madam Apprentice gathered all the students and had everyone sit in -

"A circle?" Professor Snape queried sardonically.

"Yes, Professor Snape, that way we can all see what everyone has collected," Madam Apprentice answered.

Professor Snape remained standing, arms crossed, a disdainful sneer planted firmly on his face whilst he observed - the circle.

Madam Apprentice praised the Hufflepuffs for their collection of conkers, brambles, and pinecones. She glowed at the Ravenclaws fungi and spider webs. She helped the Slytherins rid their baskets of poisonous flora, and she was pleased with the lone Gryffindor's collection of brightly coloured leaves and bark samples.

When everything was sorted, they headed back onto the path. Madam Apprentice was surprised when she noticed someone walking very close to her. She looked down into the eyes of the only shy Slytherin she had ever met. A small girl named Calendae, who always seemed a bit unsure, slipped her tiny hand into Hermione's. Not to be outdone, the only Gryffindor on the expedition, a small girl called Elizabeth, came up to flank Madam Apprentice's other side and boldly grasped her free hand. Madam Apprentice chanced a backwards glance at Professor Snape. She did not see the derisive sneer, scowl, or glare that she expected to see on his face. Instead, even his impassive mask had slipped, and she saw a wistful confusion written clearly in his eyes. It was gone in an instant, but she hadn't mistaken it. She vaguely wondered what that meant. She and the two girls talked as they walked.

She was pulled out of the conversation with the two girls when the Professor leaned into her ear from behind and hissed, "You had to choose a Hogsmeade weekend."

Madam Apprentice looked up the path and saw a group of seventh-years, including Harry and Ron, coming down the path towards them. At the murderous look on Professor Snape's face, they passed without comment. However, laughter could be heard floating up on the autumn breeze after they had passed.

Back in the dungeons, alone together, Hermione approached Severus's back. She put her arms around him and hugged him from behind, laying her cheek between his shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered into the back of his neck.

"You are welcome," Severus said, as he turned in her arms and returned the embrace.

They went into the lab and began to brainstorm new ideas for testing their Cruciatus Reversal Potion. So far their tests had been having increasingly positive results, but they desperately needed to come up with a more concrete way to test - one that would leave no room for doubt about the potion's effects on humans. Neither Severus nor Hermione were comfortable with the idea of just administering the potion to an afflicted witch or wizard and seeing what happened. At this point, it seemed like it might be the only remaining option, although Hermione was not ready to give up yet. She was sure there was something they were missing. So they spent the afternoon researching and debating.

Later that evening they made their way to the Great Hall and dinner, heads bent together deep in discussion.

"Muggle scientists do it all the time," Hermione argued.

"Perhaps, however, I do not believe wizards are going to agree."

"Well, if St Mungo's won't, then I will manage to get into a Muggle hospital and get what we need," Hermione assured.

Severus opened the staff door for Hermione. "After you, Dr Frankenstein," he drawled.

She laughed unrestrainedly, making him chuckle darkly along with her. Heads in the Great Hall looked in shock at the staff entrance. Seeing the Potions master and his Apprentice laughing easily together was unbelievable - as was the very idea of the Potions master laughing at all. It was obvious to the prying eyes of the onlookers that the Potions master and his Apprentice were completely unaware that they were being noticed.

* * *

"Well, Harry, the field trip went wonderfully if you ignore Severus's attitude, which of course I did. You saw us coming back. What exactly were you all laughing at? I know it was us, but what was so funny?" Hermione questioned.

"Everything. First, there you were walking and talking with a little Slytherin on one side and a little Gryffindor on the other. I mean, I know you're a Gryffindor who is technically co-Head of Slytherin House - as if that's not weird enough - but you holding hands with a little Gryffindor on one side and a little Slytherin on the other, that was just bizarre.

He laughed. "All the kids seemed to be a having a good time, though. Good time and Potions, who would have thought that would go together?" he teased. "It was idyllic really: a happy enthusiastic class on a beautiful fall day with a pretty, eager teacher. But in the midst of this scene was a tall, glowering black ba -"

At Hermione's look, Harry backpedaled. "I mean there was Professor Snape being all, well, like himself. He looked like it was killing him, but it also seemed like he was determined to take as many out with him as he could." Harry laughed again.

"He did it for me, Harry. The fact that it was difficult for him only makes it more special! I suppose it must have looked a bit odd, though." She smiled. "Severus's weekend only got worse after that."

"Yeah, whatever happened after the ... uh, spectacle at dinner that night?" he asked.

"What spectacle?" she asked innocently.

"You know: Snape; Lupin; you," he answered.

Hermione laughed as she thought about it ...

* * *

"Are you finished?" Severus asked Hermione, as she pushed her plate slightly away.

She looked at him and simply nodded. She was lost in thought about her new idea for testing the potion. Severus had agreed that it was their best hope to see if the potion would work, without using live human test subjects. He had said he wasn't sure how the Headmaster would take to her idea, though. It bordered on opening a wizarding pathology lab - in a school. She vaguely wondered if most wizards even knew the word 'pathology'.

As they were making their way out of the Great Hall, Severus said, "I want to Floo St Mungo's and see if they would be willing to ..." Severus trailed off.

Hermione turned in the direction he was looking and saw Ginny entering the Hall with Remus Lupin. They were walking towards her and Severus.

"Could this day get any worse?" Severus snarked quietly.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and exclaimed to Remus, "Remus! What a wonderful surprise." Hermione stepped into an easy hug with him.

Severus growled threateningly. "Lupin, remove your hands from my -"

He seemed to remember that they were in public and he smoothly switched tact. "I do hope the fleas aren't too bad this season," he said with a sneering smile.

"Ah, Severus, so good to see you, too," Remus returned with a challenging smile.

Noticing the attention they were getting, Hermione put a hand on Severus's back. She pushed him towards the staff door, none too gently. "Let's take this to the dungeons, boys," she said in her most no-nonsense tone.

This exchange made many in the Hall, including Harry, break into laughter as soon as the doors closed behind them.

When they reached their chambers, Hermione took down the wards, uttered the password, and ushered everyone in. Soon they were seated. Severus and Hermione on the sofa, Ginny and Remus in the armchairs.

"What sin have I committed to be honoured with your presence, Lup -?

"Ow!" Severus glared at Hermione.

"Cognac, gentlemen?" Hermione asked, rising. "I think we could all use a drink. Severus, help me," she commanded with a smile.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione rounded on Severus. "I thought you and Remus had come to an understanding?"

"Most assuredly; I understand that Lupin is a -" he began.

"Just stop it," she interrupted. "Give him a chance, Severus. I'm not asking you to be nice - just civil," she said.

He snorted.

"At the very least I want you to stop antagonising him. Please. For me. There are no other people who know about us. I mean we are free in front of them. I would like to enjoy that," she wheedled.

"Miss Weasley has been here on more than one occasion," he reasoned.

"Yes, but she's just one person. Please Severus?" she implored.

"Why must you be friends with werewolves and Potters?" he asked scathingly.

When she didn't respond, he said resignedly, "Fine. I shall endeavour to accommodate your wishes."

"Kiss me, Severus."

"Certainly not! They are right -"

Severus's protest was cut off when a soft warm body pressed into his. Hermione slid her arms around Severus's waist and kissed him. Her kiss was sweet and filled with affection. She continued until he forgot his objections and focused on her.

When she finally drew back, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "See, that was nice, even with them out there."

"Ummm," was the noncommittal response that rumbled from his chest.

He had responded to her, but it seemed he still had reservations about kissing her with others in their chambers. She resolved to desensitise him with further semi-public displays of affection.

'Maybe not kissing' she thought, 'and just in front of good friends, not actually in public. Perhaps I can get him to hold my hand.' She vaguely wondered how much he could tolerate. She didn't want to push him too far.

When Hermione held two goblets: one with wine; one with butterbeer, and Severus had two snifters of cognac, they returned to the sitting room. They saw Remus and Ginny leaning toward one another, deep in conversation. Hermione waited as Severus handed Remus a snifter. When Severus was seated on the sofa, Hermione smiled and offered Ginny the glass of butterbeer. Hermione then joined Severus on the sofa and sat right up against him, taking his free hand in hers as she did so. Hermione was pleased that he managed to respond by entwining his fingers with hers.

Hermione and Ginny began a conversation that Remus soon joined in on. Severus would answer when prompted. All told, they passed a relatively nice evening. They realised that curfew approached for Ginny. As the evening drew near a close, Hermione had managed to insinuate herself into Severus further. She was now leaning half on his chest with his arm around her.

She turned to Remus. "How would you like to spend the night?" she asked. She felt Severus stiffen, and plunged on quickly. "As you must know, I don't live in my official chambers so they are free. Please stay; you and Ginny can come and have brunch with us."

At the puzzled looks she explained: "It's a Muggle custom. People tend to want to have a lie in on Sundays, so instead of breakfast and lunch, they have a late morning meal that's a combination of both."

"Hermione, I would love to, but I would not want to impose on Severus's good graces for too long," Remus smiled pleasantly.

"Not at all," Severus managed to reply with merely a moderate amount of sarcasm.

"You see, Remus, that's settled; I'll go reset the wards for you. 'Welcomed Guest' will be the password." Hermione beamed.

"Thank you, Hermione." Remus smiled. "Severus, excellent cognac."

Severus nodded crisply.

"I'll just see Ginny safely to Gryffindor Tower first, then. I look forward to tomorrow morning," Remus said as he stood.

Ginny stood as well. She hugged Hermione and whispered, "Thanks." Then she, too, thanked Hermione and Severus aloud.

Remus offered Ginny his arm. Taking it, she smiled brilliantly at him as they left.

"What was that?" Severus asked Hermione.

Hermione sat back down, this time in Severus lap. She leaned into him and he held her.

"I'm not really sure," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can figure it out tomorrow morning. You're not too upset with me, are you?"

"No. Actually, if I concentrate on the present, Lupin is... bearable," he answered.

"Let's forget him for now," Hermione suggested.

She turned in Severus's lap to face him. She smoothed the hair back from both sides of his face, gently coaxing his head to rest on the back of the sofa. She repeated the soothing motion, again, and again, and again...

He closed his eyes and sighed at her touches. Slowly his face relaxed, and a small smile played about his lips.

As she watched this formidable wizard respond to her touch, her heart surged with joy and love. She had always restrained herself, but it was just too much, she couldn't hold back. That she could make him relax, that he would lower his defences for her, was only adding to her dwindling resolve, making her powerless to resist her overwhelming need. She gave in to it, putting her mouth to his ear she whispered, in a voice full of emotion, "I love you. I love you so much, Severus."

His full dark eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes. She saw a mixture of wonder and reverence shining in their black depths, as his eyes met hers. Her eyes showed him the sincerity and intensity of her declaration.

He pulled her tightly to him, and her body molded into his. She felt the lean masculine strength of him and closed her eyes as their lips touched. His mouth moved slowly and deliberately. Their tongues met, sliding against one another in a slow sensual dance. Hermione felt Severus in that kiss. She felt his unvoiced feelings. She had to - he imbued his kiss with them. She felt his love for her in the fervent movements of his lips. She tasted his desire for her on his tongue. She knew his tender care in his gentle caresses, and she sensed his devotion as he held her fast in his embrace. When the kiss ended, Hermione laid her head on Severus's broad shoulder.

He whispered "Nox" and they were bathed only in the peaceful dim light of the fire. They remained in each other's arms, feeling peaceful and content as they watched the fire crackle and dance, warming the chill autumn evening in the dungeons. They remained like that, in their cozy dungeon, until their eyes started to droop. They moved together to the bedroom where they fell into bed and held each other. They were asleep almost instantly, clothed only in each other's arms beneath the snug duvet that kept the autumn chill at bay.

* * *

The morning stillness in the Snape chambers was broken by Hermione's cries of ecstasy.

These were followed closely by a Severus's deep guttural growl of, "Her-mi-a-nuhh-aaaaaahhhhhh... Hermione!" Severus collapsed on Hermione.

"Merlin!" they breathed together.

She giggled weakly and he smiled at their uttering the same word simultaneously.

Severus rolled onto his back, taking Hermione with him; they landed with Hermione draped over his chest. They drifted off in that position with satisfied smiles on their faces. They dozed for another hour, waking just in time for a quick, shared bath before Remus and Ginny were due to arrive.

Hermione opened their chamber door. "Come in, come in. How are you two this fine morning?" she asked brightly. Not waiting for a response she led them in and continued, "Severus is in the kitchen. I convinced him to cook for us this morning. He's a brilliant cook, so much better than the house-elves. All that potions brewing has turned him into a master chef as well as a Potions master, though he won't admit it. Remus why don't you go on in and talk to him? Maybe you can distract him and make him burn something. Then I can pay him back for all the remarks he's made about anything I try to cook." Hermione smiled at the idea.

"As long as it's not me he burns, Hermione." Remus half joked as he headed into the kitchen.

When they were alone, Hermione shooed Ginny to the sofa and they sat down.

"Well?" Hermione questioned her friend.

"Well what?" Ginny blushed.

"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed in triumph at Ginny's blush. "What's going on with you and Remus?" she specified.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking ..."

At Hermione's look, Ginny paused. She continued with, "Okay, I got to know him at your wedding. We're friends. I enjoy his company. I invited him to visit me. He wanted to, but he didn't think it was appropriate to visit me alone. So I suggested that we visit you two. It took me a while, but he agreed. I didn't want him to give you advance notice of our visit because I was afraid Professor Snape might refuse him. I convinced him that you would love a surprise visit, and here we are."

"That was a plan if I ever heard one," Hermione approved. "So, you are friends with Remus, but you'd like to be more."

Ginny's face now turned a bright red that seemed to glow like a Muggle traffic light. "I hope I'm not that obvious with Remus," Ginny said, worry creeping into her voice. She went on to confess, "But, yes, I think I might want to be more than just friends with Remus. Someday ... maybe ... I don't know."

"Let's see if we can't give you the opportunity to spend more time together, then." Hermione grinned as she developed a plan. "We can start by making sure we have plans for all of us to meet again before you leave today. I'm sure we can arrange for that. After all, friends need to have time to spend together, even if it is with me and Severus."

"Oh! Thank you, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, exuding excitement. "So are you still happy?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Happy. Nooo," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Happy is too trite a word, although I am happy with Severus. It's just so much more than happy: it's deeper; it's real. You would not believe -"

"Ladies," Remus interrupted, "brunch is served."

Ginny, Remus, and Hermione walked into the dining room to find a table sumptuously laden with an immense variety of foods. Severus was just hovering in a tray of drinks. Brunch passed pleasantly. Everyone was indeed impressed with Severus's culinary prowess. Talk ranged from school issues to the wizarding political climate; eventually ending up at the Order's ongoing search for war fugitives, and the need to find them before they banded together and tried to form another purist uprising. As the clock chimed two and the intense war discussion paused, Hermione decided to lighten the mood.

"Let's all go for a walk around the lake," she suggested.

Ginny was enthusiastic about the idea; Remus was pleased; and Severus scowled. It looked for a minute like Severus was going to make an excuse to decline, but then his gaze rested on Lupin, and he acceded with a curt nod.

As they slowly made their way to the lake, Severus hissed in Hermione's ear, "Is this another field trip?"

She just laughed.

Then Severus added in a quiet, dangerous undertone, "Hermione, are we chaperoning something here?"

"I am not at liberty to confirm or deny that speculation," she said. Then she laughed, stopped, and whispered in Severus's ear, "Yes, and no. They are friends, nothing more. However, our presence prevents speculation such as yours. Perhaps it will develop into more. She turns eighteen on her next birthday. So after that, who knows? That was the magic number for Albus and Minerva, and us."

When Severus spoke again, his voice was a deep sensuous caress:

There's some ill planet reigns:  
I must be patient till the heavens look  
With an aspect more favourable."

Hermione gasped. "Severus! Oh! Severus you know what it does to me when you recite Shakespeare."

"Do I?" he purred.

"You certainly do, Severus Snape," she admonished, passion beginning to burn in her eyes.

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Well then, if Ginny can occupy the werewolf so that he keeps his paws off of you, I will be eternally grateful to her."

"It was only a hug. That's how friends greet each other," Hermione chided.

Severus glared.

"Possessive, aren't we?" she asked.

"I did warn you, Hermione."

"So you did, and I warned you. Do not forget that you are mine, Severus Snape," she said emphatically.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, and almost smiled. "Where did Miss Weasley and the werewo- Lupin, get to?"

"Over there." Hermione pointed to two figures a distance away, sitting on the ground together talking. "Speaking of them, I have a favour to ask."

"No."

"You haven't heard it." She pouted. "I want to invite them back routinely: say every other week or so, missing the full moon and -"

"No."

"Severus -"

He cut across her. "If we must take them on field trips, I don't want it to be here. We should take them somewhere less conspicuous for us. You indicated that you wished to indulge in flaunting our relationship. That cannot be easily done here, except behind closed and locked doors. I have no desire to be locked in with Lupin on a routine basis."

"But -"

"I have not finished," he snarled. "We could go to Muggle London, losing ourselves in unknown throngs, as it were. We could perhaps take them to a restaurant or to a museum. Neither of them are currently in affluent situations; perhaps we could indulge them in such a way that they would not be offended: claim extra tickets or some such nonsense to appease their pride, and -" Severus lost the ability to talk as he now had a mouthful of Hermione.

"Hermione!" he warned, pushing her away.

"There is no one here to see us," she reasoned.

"You never know where -" he began.

"Okay, but that is the sweetest thing I have ever -"

"It most certainly is not," he said icily. "There is nothing 'sweet' behind not wanting to be stuck in close quarters with Lupin."

"Whatever you say, my big bad self-serving Slytherin." She laughed. He scowled back at her.

Hermione took his hands in hers and dragged him over to Remus and Ginny.

Without preamble, Hermione asked, "How would you two like to spend another day with us? Actually, I was wondering if we could make it an ongoing arrangement - all of us meeting, say, every other week or something?"

"I'd love that!" Ginny enthused.

Remus looked to Severus and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I was a spy for years, how much more unpleasant can these scheduled field trips be?" he questioned with deep derision.

Hermione, Ginny, and Remus laughed heartily. Severus even lost his scowl at his own words. This is what Harry, Ron, and Neville saw as they emerged from some trees to come into the clearing by the lake.

Severus gave the three interlopers one of his most severe death glares. He continued to glare at the three, as he spoke to Ginny and Remus. "If you will excuse us? Madam Apprentice and I have some work that needs to be completed."

"I must be going as well," Lupin returned. He said his goodbyes to everyone and headed off towards Hogsmeade, as Hermione and Severus headed up to the castle.

"I see why you didn't think I should kiss you here. I never realised how easy it is to be snuck up on," Hermione whispered to Severus as they made their way down to the dungeons. "Going to Muggle London is a brilliant idea!" Hermione praised.

"Yes, it's that or remain in our rooms with those two. Personally I find that bordering on claustrophobic. No, actually, I find it invasive," he remarked dryly.

"So more field trips it is," she affirmed.

* * *

"We spent the evening and the next morning with Remus and Ginny. Anyway, you saw us at the lake," Hermione reminded Harry.

"Yeah. Professor Lupin didn't stay and talk to us, though. We were disappointed. Was he visiting you because he had been to your wedding?" 

"Er, no ... yes ... I don't know ... It was just a visit, Harry. We have been visiting pretty regularly since that time.

"It was hard for Severus, and don't you repeat any of this! But, Severus is still wounded by the incident from his youth. I think he is beginning to realise that Remus was a victim that night, as well. It's hard for Severus. I wouldn't say he and Remus have become friends, really. But, at least open hostilities have ceased, and they have a sort of truce.

"Severus has known kindness from so few people. In his entire life, I can count the number of people on one hand and have fingers leftover. Every one else Severus has ever had contact with has been: openly cruel and abusive; trying to get something from him; using him; or at the very best, they ignoring and indifferent towards him.

"What really complicates matters is that Dumbledore used him all those years. Yes, he regretted it every time Severus had to go to the Dark Lord, but he never stopped it. I know how necessary it was for us to win the war, but again it complicates one of the few good relationships in Severus's life. Of course Severus doesn't see it that way, but I can see it."

"Severus is such a good man, Harry. No one takes the time to get to know him. I know he's a little more than off-putting, but that's his defence. He had to develop it. Whenever he has let someone get in, they have hurt him, badly. He's not perfect; don't think I'm saying that. I'm not deluded. He enjoys being a sanctimonious bastard. But he's also extremely intelligent, gifted, and honourable to a fault. Although he hides it well, he's protective, generous, and giving. I mean look at all he's given of himself to help save our world. He didn't have to, not even to get Dumbledore's forgiveness and support. With me he's - well, loving. There is so much more to him than the image he cultivates."

"Er -" Harry tried to interrupt.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to tell you what a good man Severus is."

"I think I can see that." Harry laughed. "Tell you what, Hermione. Call it a belated wedding present; I'll give the man a chance. I'll be persistent, try to get to know him, even when I'm rebuffed. And I will be. But, I'll really keep trying for you. However, I'm a Potter so it may not work at all on his part."

"He's not to be pitied, Harry. There is nothing pitiful about him. He is admirable!"

"No, no. I know you don't pity him, and I don't either. I'm not offering this out of pity. If he is as you say he is, then he should be worth getting to know. Although I warn you, I won't think he's attractive like you do."

"I should hope not!"

"Speaking of your unnatural attraction for Snape. Uh, how did um, how did ... er... You're uh, pregnant. How'd a smart woman like you have an accident like that?"

"This was no accident, Harry!" Hermione said angrily.

"Okay, okay," he appeased. "So why did you make the decision to have a baby, now, of all times?"

"That's the longest story yet, Harry. It really started at Hallowe'en, and then the Cruciatus Reversal Potion played a part. Christmas was a major piece, and then, well, then... Are you sure you want to hear this whole long story?"

"I've got nothing better to do right now," Harry encouraged.

* * *

_  
Hermione speaking in Winter's Tale, Act 2, Scene 1, by William Shakespeare _

* * *


	16. Hallowe'en

"Like I said, Harry, this is going to take some telling. It was a whole series of events that led me here." Hermione put her hand on her abdomen, thinking of the new life that she and Severus had created together. "It all started on Hallowe'en."

"Hallowe'en. Hermione, how... how pregnant are you?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Didn't I just say a series of events?" she snapped. "It's not going to be a quick 'oh, the condom broke' Muggle kind of explanation. Not that we would use condoms. We are both faithful. If you doubt that... And, you shouldn't Harry! Remember that Severus and I are soul-bound by Ancient Magic. That only works if deep fidelity is present," she said haughtily. "So, do you want the whole story or shall I just... Harry stop blushing. We are adults, and you asked an adult question."

"Sorry, Hermione. Yes, please tell me." Harry struggled to look comfortable with the question he had asked.

Hermione smiled as she remembered Hallowe'en...

* * *

The sound of shattering glass broke the late afternoon silence in the Snape chambers. "I don't have time for this!" Hermione growled in frustration.

"What happened?" Severus stuck his head in the bath.

"That!" Hermione gestured to a small puddle of amber liquid and broken glass on the floor, "was my last phial of Prohibere-Natio Potion. The new batch you're brewing still needs to simmer for nineteen hours. Unless you want to sleep in a cold shower tonight, I have to go see if Madam Pomfrey has anything. I just don't have time for this today," she fumed.

"You prepare for the experiments. I'll go to the hospital wing for you," he offered.

"Thanks, but no. I'd rather not live with the smell of 'burning Severus martyr' after you have endured Madam Pomfrey's ire. You know how she gets, and you know how you react. I'll get it myself. I'll just go later," she said exasperatedly. "Go on to the lab; I'll be right in."

They only had a short time before the Hallowe'en feast to add some more spells to their test subject. They were so close to being able to test the Cruciatus Reversal Potion. Hermione remembered that the Prohibere-Natio Potion, her contraceptive potion, would work as long as it was taken before the need - anytime up to twenty-four hours before the need. Hermione usually took her daily dose when she freshened up before dinner. Today, however, she would just have to take it later than usual. She needed to get to the lab.

When she arrived in the lab, she laughed out loud. Severus favoured her with a sneer as he continued to cast spells. "If only I could get a picture of this! Professor Snape waving his wand over a disembodied brain floating in a jar. The students would be even more terrified of you."

"I am glad that you are amused," he replied sarcastically. "Do you know what I had to go through at St Mungo's to get this?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. The magnified cells in the subject were obviously responding to Severus's curse.

They both looked down at the magnifier.

"Yes, it is working. It is duplicating what happens to brain cells in living witches and wizards who have been subjected to the curse for extended periods of time," he said, his usual mellifluous voice sounding strangely hollow. "I never thought I would have to utter this curse again. I have been saying 'Crucio' enough to -"

"When do you think we'll be ready to apply the Potion? I know that it won't be quite the same as ingesting it, but it should simulate the results well enough." Her excited voice trailed off as she observed a haunted look briefly appear in Severus's eyes. For just a moment, she was disconcerted. Then, when she understood, her voice broke.

"Severus..."

Hermione went to him and put her arms around his waist; she laid her head on his shoulder and, again, simply said, "Severus." Then she took him by the hand, guiding him to his office where she gently pushed him into a wing chair. She poured a Firewhisky and set it on the table beside him. She sat in his lap and pulled his head down onto her chest. She stroked his hair.

"It's not the same. It's not the same, Severus. This wizard died peacefully of very old age. You aren't hurting him. You're helping people who have been hurt." She continued to soothe him. "Enough for today. We'll begin again tomorrow, and I will cast the spell."

She put her fingers to his lips to still his protest. She was sure he wouldn't allow her to do it, but she was determined to try and take this burden from him. They sat silently while Hermione stroked Severus's hair. She was very surprised that he was allowing himself the comfort.

"I... I will not..." Severus brought his head up and cupped Hermione's face in his large hands. He spoke into her eyes. "Today is about you. I will not have it tainted."

"Hallowe'en is about me? I don't think so," she said, looking puzzled.

"This Hallowe'en is." He paused. "Come," Severus said solemnly, as he set Hermione on her feet and took her hand. They went into their chambers, and he sat a confused Hermione on the sofa. He went into the bedroom and returned with a small item wrapped carefully in magical cloth.

Severus leaned against the fireplace and began to speak. "I am sure that it has not escaped you that the wizarding part of my family practices the Old Ways. I do not, as such, however -"

"Yes, I got that feeling from Summer." She smiled.

"Yes," he said simply. "Summer, included; historically my family has always practiced the Old Ways. I do not celebrate them. I am sure some would be surprised to discover that my family's practice of the Old Ways is not Dark in any way. The Old Ways are quite positive in nature, actually: the good of the people, the good of the animals, and the good of the crops. Such celebration is merely something that I am not -"

"I understand, Severus," she interrupted.

"There are some traditions, however, like your rings..." Severus took out his wand and cancelled the disillusionment charm on Hermione's rings. They now sparkled freely on her hand, in the firelight. "...And this." He indicated the cloth-wrapped package he held. "Like your rings, this is one of the few family traditions that I should like to uphold." he said solemnly.

"And..." Hermione prompted him to continue.

"Therefore, this belongs to you." Again he indicated the package. "In here is the pumnal de protectie : that means 'dagger of protection' in Romanian, or so I am told. It is the original language of the wizarding side of my family. However, it is from many generations ago, therefore I do not speak it.

The pumnal de protectie is to be given to the newest bride by her husband. It is then to be consecrated and dedicated to the bride in a ceremony under the moon on the first Hallowe'en night after her marriage. I would give the dagger to you. The ceremony consecrates the dagger and dedicates it to you. This renders it impossible for anyone to use the dagger against you, in any way. The double-edged blade of the dagger is full of ancient protective magic. It has many powerful spells forged into it. It is rightfully yours. I offer it to you"

He bowed formally to Hermione before continuing. "I should tell you that some of my more... creative ancestors... used it for more then protection. Some would punish their husbands with it. It is rumoured that some dispatched unwanted husbands with it, as well. However, it has long been cleansed of that darkness." The corner of his mouth twitched up briefly before he forged on. "I hope that, for you, it will stand as your symbol and seal, only," he said sardonically.

He continued in a cautionary tone. "If you touch it, you accept it. Upon touching it, you will be compelled to perform the ceremony this evening. The ceremony is simple. First, the casting of a consecration spell: a simple incantation to cleanse the dagger of any negative remnants left by the previous owner. This is followed by the blood ceremony. This too is simple; a quick slice of your palm with the cleansed and consecrated blade lets the blade know you. From this blood knowledge, the blade will be unable to harm you. Then it is done. I, as your husband and giver of the blade, am allowed to assist you. I have prepared everything you will need for the ceremony. It is up to you if you wish to proceed. I would have the ceremony performed tonight, if you will?"

Severus moved to Hermione and knelt before her. He held the package out to her on his two upturned palms.

Hermione looked into his eyes and made her decision. She knew he did not have much from Summer's part of his family. She would accept this if it were meaningful for him. She reached out and pulled the cloth open. She touched the dagger in acceptance, not breaking eye contact with Severus as she did so.

"Hermione," he breathed.

"If it is important to you, of course I accept." She smiled.

"Then take the dagger, Hermione."

Hermione finally looked down at the dagger. She picked it up gingerly and turned it over to see it better. It flashed brilliantly in the light. It had an ornate hilt, encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. Attached near the top of the hilt was a removable seal. The seal was blank.

"Each owner receives her own seal," Severus explained. "When the blade is consecrated and dedicated to you, an appropriate design will form on the seal. It will be a design that represents you and your magic," he told her. "It will be your personal seal."

They locked gazes in silence. "Come," he said. "I have some other things for you."

They entered the bedchamber, and Hermione took in all that was laid out on the bed.

"Severus?"

He smiled. "No, none of this is strictly necessary. I did hope that you would find these... useful tonight. I would, however, implore you to make these your usual daily footwear." Severus indicated a new pair of boots. "That way you will have the dagger with you at all times. You might find having the dagger at hand useful: should you become separated from your wand, or should you become involved in a situation such as the one you faced in Knockturn Alley."

"Severus, they're beautiful." Hermione held the boots. They were made of supple black suede-leather, which laced up the front. They were of unsurpassed quality, obviously custom-made to fit her. Reaching to the top of the calf, barely below the knee, and made without heels, they had an even sole of about an inch. Made into the top outer-side of the right boot was a dagger sheath."

Severus spoke softly from right behind her. "I realise there may be instances when you cannot reach the dagger in time, even with it that close at hand. However, having it there does increase the probability of reaching it quickly if necessary."

Hermione put the boots down and ran her hand over the cloth of the new robe and cloak on the bed.

"May I draw a bath for you?" Severus asked in an oddly formal tone.

"Please do."

Severus led Hermione into the bathroom. He drew a bath and added herbs and oils from phials he took out of his pocket, rather then her usual stores. Hermione began to disrobe, but his fingers on her hands stilled her.

"Allow me?"

She dropped her hands, and Severus's deft fingers undid the fastenings of her robe. He undressed her completely and held her hand while she slipped into the bath. He released her hand as she sank into the steaming scented water.

"Join me?" she asked, holding her hand out to him and smiling seductively.

He took her proffered hand and kissed it. "Not this time," he said regretfully, as he turned and left her alone.

"Severus?" Hermione called, as she entered the bedchamber wrapped in a soft towel.

Severus came to the doorway from the sitting room. He regarded her with an eyebrow raised in question. She saw that he was freshly showered and dressed in new clothes. She smiled, realising that he would never wear anything but black. His new frock coat had obvious, deep black-on-black serpentine embroidery on the sleeves, reaching up to the top sleeve button. Its standing collar was embroidered in the same way, as were the pocket flaps. The embroidery drew the eye to roam over his appealing form. His new robes he held over his arm; she must have called him before he had time to put them on. She saw that the black fabric of his new robes seemed at once liquid and metallic; they had a flowing reflective quality to their inky blackness.

"Wow," was all that she could say.

"Well spoken," he said sarcastically. "Surely that is not your reason for calling me?"

"Of course not, I didn't even know... Where did you bathe?" she accused.

Severus shuddered in revulsion and replied in his most derisive tone. "As I knew him to be in the Great Hall 'decorating'," Severus's face twitched with an evil smirk, and his tone changed to match it, "I borrowed Albus's bath. I was sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got in," she said

"Indeed."

"I take it we are dressing before the Hallowe'en feast?" She smiled again at his appearance.

"I thought we would keep our cloaks on. That way we will not draw attention, yet we will be ready to depart as soon as we can get out of that holiday fiasco."

"Feeling festive as usual, I see," she said in a droll tone. "You didn't tell me where we are going..."

"Ah, as to that. It is your choice. Our property is appropriate, but as to which of our properties... you may decide."

"Properties?"

He became visibly defensive. "Yes, properties. Prior to the demise of the Dark Lord, they were all used in one way or another, by the Order. In truth, I purchased them for that purpose. There is the Manor in North Yorkshire. There are the three estates: Cornwall, Skye, and Westray on the Orkneys. There are some smaller properties, as well. And of course, the castle in Mangalia, just east of Bucharest. It's utterly secluded, despite it's location. It is in the midst of a vast area that is Unplottable . Be warned: do not make one vampire inference or I will not be responsible..." He trailed off at the look that had come over her face. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Just how rich are you?"

"We. How rich are we? We are..." he seemed to be struggling for words, "...quite comfortable? I despise discussing money. I shall summon the ledgers for you instead."

He left a shocked Hermione for a few minutes. He returned, dusting soot off several large leather books. "Here, see for yourself. After I heard of your discussion with Lupin on our wedding day, I decided to wait before broaching the subject. Perhaps that was a mistake? It is all yours as well, now. I had my solicitor add your name as an equal partner with mine on everything, directly after our marriage. I know the marriage alone would have accomplished the same. I, however, prefer to leave nothing to chance."

Sometime later, a dazed and air-dried Hermione looked up at Severus and said quietly, "That much?"

"Give or take," he said resignedly. "Many of the newer potions in use today..." he paused, and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, "...I created. No one is aware of this because I have used a nom de guerre since I began secretly marketing my work; when I was seventeen. I have accumulated quite a bit of extraneous wealth over the years. Albus, and now Summer; are the only ones aware of any of this."

"I'm going to be sick," she moaned, pressing a hand to her head.

Severus nodded knowingly. "You are going to leave." His voice was calm, even. Too calm and even. Hermione realised that he was serious. She was aware that he was afraid, as well.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Severus, why would you think that?" She reached for him and drew him to her. "You are stuck with me, no matter how much you shock me," she told him tenderly. Then, with force, she asked, "Do you understand me?"

"No."

"I didn't mean that in the broad sense. I meant - please accept that I love you and I will never leave you, Severus. Ever. Even if you shock me sick with your wealth." She laughed.

"Our wealth," he corrected her.

"Anyway, you're still you, even if you came with a few more Galleons and properties than I realised." She smiled. "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Were you born a woman?" She teased him.

"Hardly. This is my original condition," he answered, allowing himself to be diverted.

Not too long after, Hermione and Severus entered the Great Hall, their robes billowing as they swept up to the Head Table in elegant synchronicity.

"How do they do that?" Hermione heard Madam Hooch whisper to Professor Sinistra.

"I really don't know. I've seen choreographed dance performances that weren't so synergistic," Professor Sinistra answered in wonder.

"Well, I'm sure they don't practice it; it just happens, and I'll be a Bludger if I know how," Madam Hooch exclaimed.

Once they were seated, Hermione whispered to Severus, "I can't shake the feeling that I've forgotten something."

"Do not worry; I have everything necessary that does not belong to you personally. That should leave three of your personal belongings. One, do you have your wand?"

She glared at him disdainfully and nodded.

"Two, the dagger?"

"In my boot," she replied.

"And me?" Her laugh rang like a faerie bell.

"What more could you need?" he asked dryly, and so very quietly that no one could hear. Even those that were staring openly, because she had laughed at something Professor Snape had said, were unable to discern their words.

Hermione held Severus's gaze and said surreptitiously, "I need nothing besides you, Severus." She then asked in a quiet, pained voice, "Severus Snape, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me desperate to touch you when we are in public, and I can't," she whispered exasperatedly.

"Do I?" he asked seductively, his deep dark velvet voice a whisper that flowed down her spine, alerting her senses.

"Severus, stop that," she breathed.

Severus dared to take her hand under the table. They smiled into each other's eyes.

"Severus, Hermione, take your cloaks off and stay a while." The Headmaster twinkled jovially. Realising that they had stared at each other a little too long, it made them wonder if anyone else had noticed this, as well.

They looked blankly at the Headmaster, and he repeated, "Take your cloaks off and stay a while." It was not a request.

Hermione and Severus were both securely clothed in their new cloaks. Hermione's hooded cloak was black velvet. Severus's was of black worsted wool. They hadn't expected anyone to comment on their choice of attire. Leaving them on had kept their mode of dress private. Hermione cursed internally.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Albus, but we need to be prepared to leave as soon as possible," Severus responded through clenched teeth.

"Why, Hermione, isn't that new cloak lovely?" Minerva noticed.

Inwardly, Hermione groaned and cursed the Headmaster. "Yes, Minerva, thank you."

"And you, Severus, I don't recall seeing your cloak before, either," Minerva added.

"Why, Minerva," he began in a derisive tone, "I do not recall seeing y - umph," Severus said, as he was kicked by Hermione's new boot.

"What was that, Severus?" Minerva asked perplexed.

"As I was saying, Severus, even if you must rush off, do try to look like you regret it. Remove your cloaks and smile," Albus interjected.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and slowly removed their cloaks, draping them on the back of their chairs.

Minerva gasped, ensuring the attention of the entire Table and a good portion of the student tables. "Hermione, why are you so dressed up? The Hallowe'en feast has never been formal."

The removal of their cloaks had exposed Severus's new ensemble as well as Hermione's new robes. Hermione's robes was quite recherché in design, not common at all. The cut of her robes boasted an empire waist with a lined, clinging skirt of a sheer shimmering fabric. The sleeves were the same fabric, but they were unlined. Her arms were visible through them as they draped to bell dramatically at the wrist. The bodice laced from the waist up to the neckline and, unlike the prim necklines of her teaching robes, this one had a very daring décolletage that was artistically cut in points. The whole design was very formal while bordering on gothic.

"Uh," Hermione began, "you see we have to... uh, Potions... um..."

"What Madam Apprentice is struggling to tell you, through the embarrassment which you have caused her," here Severus paused to allow Minerva time to feel ashamed, "is that we must attend a Potions Symposium tonight."

"I hadn't heard -"

Hermione cut Minerva off, knowing that her words would not be questioned. "Of course you hadn't heard, Minerva. It's a small gathering, almost impromptu, despite the formality." Hermione could feel Severus smile even though he showed no outward sign.

Minerva simply finished with, "Well, you both look striking."

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione smiled; her smile turned to a blush when she realised that most of the eyes in the Great Hall rested on her and Severus.

She was relieved when Severus dispatched almost all of them with a glare. Albus, she noticed with satisfaction, seemed to be regretting his demand that they remove their cloaks.

Everyone went back to their earlier conversations. Hermione turned to Severus, and they began a whispered conversation about the destination Hermione had chosen for them tonight. They were taking a Portkey to a small, undeveloped property in Ventnor, on the Isle of Wight.

When the tedious feast finally drew to a close, and Albus had sent the students to their dormitories, Severus and Hermione made a discrete, if hasty, escape.

When they arrived at their destination, Hermione was immediately struck by the wild beauty of the place. Waves shimmering in the moonlight crashed against the rocks as Severus opened the package he had been carrying.

"This is the ceremonial cloth. It is charmed to be soft and cushioning. It will also keep itself comfortably warm, or cool, depending on what the weather calls for. This temperate climate radiates a few feet up and around it. Where shall I place it?"

"Near the water, but not too near?"

Severus placed it just so. "Come," he said as he extended his hand to Hermione.

She joined him on the ceremonial cloth. "When you are ready, you hold the dagger aloft in the moonlight and incant: 'purgo-reverto-inculpatus'. This cleanses the dagger and returns it to a state of innocence. When the magic from that subsides, you slice you palm with the dagger. Make a quick slice; you should feel no pain that way. This will dedicate the dagger to your protection. No one will ever be able to use it against you after it recognises your blood. That's it. Begin when you are ready."

"Can you be by me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

"Closer?" she urged.

"If you wish." Severus came and stood near Hermione.

Closing the remaining distance until they were mere inches apart, she breathed deeply and said, "I am ready."

She withdrew the dagger and held it above her head. It gleamed in the moonlight. In a firm, clear voice Hermione incanted, 'purgo-reverto-inculpatus!' The blade, and then Hermione's hands and wrists, were bathed in a blinding glacial-blue light. It grew until they were in a dome of this magical light. It held steady for a minute, and then subsided back into the blade. Knowing it was time for the blood ceremony, Hermione dropped her hands, her right holding the dagger. She had thought about this and knew she had to be quick. Before Severus could register what she was doing, her left hand grabbed his left hand. She held it so his palm was a scant inch from hers and, in a flash, she drew the double-edged blade and cut both their palms. She held the dagger between their hands so it absorbed their blood simultaneously.

"Hermione, what have you done?"

"This blade will learn that it is not to be used against you, either. I will not allow it. I will not have something that can do me no harm but that could harm you!"

"Hermione, no one has ever -"

"Now, I have," Hermione stated with finality. She pulled the dagger away from their hands and dropped it. Their hands still bled, and she pressed their palms together. "We are of one mind, one heart, one soul, now we are of one blood."

"My Love, my wife, my reason to be."

Hermione's knees almost gave way at hearing his dark seductive voice saying those words. She gazed into his eyes and spoke from her heart, "Severus, you complete me."

Severus reached up and traced her cheek with one long finger, moving down her jaw and around to her lips. His finger worshipped her lips with the softest of caresses.

The delicate touch of his finger on her lips caused her to tremble and sway slightly. She pulled him down until they were both kneeling securely on the ground.

He began his exploration again, his eyes never leaving hers. This time when his feathery touch reached her lips, they parted.

Her tongue darted out and slid over the tip of his finger.

His breath hitched at the contact.

Encouraged, she took the tip of his finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it sensuously. She sucked lightly, and his deep-heated moan felt like liquid lightening in her veins.

His other hand moved to her waist, and he pulled her against him. Her lips released his finger as he bent his head, his lips just brushing hers. His mouth gently teased hers, creating shivers of anticipation until she could stand it no more.

She sucked and nipped his lower lip until he opened his mouth for her. The teasing explorations turned into frenzied desire.

His freed hand tangled in her hair as the kiss deepened.

As his long angular hands began to roam over her body, she arched into his touches. Gasping, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She saw raw need flaming in their depths. She kissed along his jaw, up under his soft hair to just behind his ear. She began to explore with her tongue and teeth, eliciting a deep shudder from within Severus. She could feel his passion building and it served to fuel her own.

He took her lips with his again and moaned into her mouth between kisses. "Hermione..." he groaned, "I... I..."

They fell to the ground together. Then he was biting, sucking, kissing her neck, while his hands sent the most incredible jolts to her senses.

Hermione buried her hands in his soft hair as she slowly moved her mouth to his ear. "Severus... oh... oh... Severus... please," she whispered huskily, desperate to get even closer to him.

At her words, he seemed to lose the ability to think.

The exhilaration of her ability to reduce this powerful, intelligent wizard to a state of pure wanting was making her rapidly lose her own control. She urged him on in a breathy whisper, her lips touching his ear as she formed the words, "Now... Oh... Oh... Severus... Yesssss."

"Hermione..." he growled.

Sometime later, when they were both too drained to move, they lay together relaxed and boneless. Wrapped in each other and covered only with Severus's cloak, they rested, listening to the repetitive lull of the water as it hit the rocks and receded, again and again. Severus's hand on Hermione's hip, and hers on his chest, mimicked the pattern of the water in their movements. Realising they had been there for several hours, Hermione broke the blissful silence.

"As comfortable as this ceremonial cloth makes it, I suppose we shouldn't spend the entire night here?"

"We will need to make a move back to Hogwarts," he agreed reluctantly.

"Where did our clothes get to, then?" she asked.

"I think that I am lying on several pieces..."

"Oh well, maybe we should wait a while before we go, then," she reasoned, snuggling deeper into Severus.

He chuckled deeply and held her tighter. "I can not follow your logic, but I do not disagree." He smiled. "Can you reach the dagger without moving?" he asked. "I would be interested in seeing your seal."

Hermione reached down by her knee and brought up the dagger. "I think, yes that's your wand." Hermione pulled Severus's wand out from under her neck.

He took his wand and muttered, "Lumos."

They both looked at the seal. A beautifully scripted 'H S' was centered on a triple-, waxing-, full-, and waning-moon symbol.

"Well, it certainly says Hermione Snape clearly," she said in a pleased tone.

"As I am sure you know, the triple moon is an extremely meaningful symbol of magic. I am impressed," he said and kissed her to punctuate his proclamation.

"Now, I want to test something," she said mischievously. Before he could react, she half sat up and held his hand, drawing the knife down between their two palms as she had done before. No new cuts were made.

"I appreciated the thought, however, I did not think that it would actually work," he said in an awed tone.

"I had no doubt. You see, I made sure the magic was aware that I would not accept it if it did not accept you, as well as me."

"Hermione, it might have chosen to not work for you in that case, rather than accept me as well. After all, no one has ever tried to share -"

"It did work though, for both of us!" She beamed.

"So it did," he agreed, returning her smile.


	17. The CRP

* * *

Morning found Severus and Hermione in the lab working on the Cruciatus Reversal Potion. Hermione had gotten her way, and she was the one casting and holding the Cruciatus Curse on the test matter. Severus was engrossed in watching the progress through the cell magnifier, and progress it was. The longer Hermione kept the curse going, the more damage appeared in the test matter. It was being degraded exponentially by the curse. This was not surprising. They had found the same results, albeit to a lesser degree, in earlier trials. Today, however, they expected to create enough accumulated damage to enable them to complete the final test of the potion. Hermione could barely contain her excitement, while Severus could barely contain his skepticism. The two of them together, he catching some of her optimism and she catching some of his pessimism, made for a perfect balance. That was what Albus Dumbledore walked in to.

"Children, plugging away this morning I see," he greeted them pleasantly.

"Good morning, Albus, I hope you had a lovely Hallowe'en." Hermione greeted the Headmaster.

"Yes I did. Thank you," he answered happily.

"What can we do for you, Albus?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I can see you are both quite busy, and I won't keep you long. I came to suggest that you attend lunch in the Great Hall today. I know that when you are deeply involved in your work you usually take your meals in the Dungeons." Albus put up a hand to forestall arguments. "I realise the work is all-consuming at this point, but I fear I must insist that at least one of you break away and attend. After my faux pas last night, a nice normal appearance by at least one of you should quell the rumour mill. It did not help matters that neither of you appeared at breakfast..." the Headmaster trailed off suggestively.

"We were working, Albus," Severus said, as he glared darkly at the Headmaster.

"I never doubted that, my boy. It's just that it would seem that some people are finding your personal lives of interest. I thought you might want to come to the Great Hall and dazzle them with your winning ways, Severus, so that they might move on to juicier topics."

"Very well, Albus, once the potion has been applied to the test tissues, I will leave the observation in Hermione's capable hands long enough to attend lunch," he told him with undisguised derision evident in his voice.

"I know you would like to be down here, Severus, but think of it as a trade-off. One hour or so spent enduring the drudgery of lunch with the students and staff, and it takes their minds off your personal life," he said jovially.

"Albus, what will you do for entertainment when our marriage is no longer a secret?" Severus asked snidely.

"That time will be upon us soon, but don't worry about me, my boy. Hogwarts is always full of fun. I'll see you at lunch." With that, the Headmaster departed.

"Interfering, barmy old -"

"Severus, look!" Hermione cried.

As Severus looked, he said as if to himself, "The cells now resemble those of the afflicted, exactly. Very good." To Hermione he said, "Now we wait to make sure the damage holds."

"It will. How long do you propose we wait?" she asked.

"Two hours should be sufficient. It is somewhat longer than strictly necessary as we found during our earlier trials, but at this point in time I would proceed with extreme caution. Two hours and we can apply the potion and see if it will reverse the damage at this advanced stage. If it does, then it should be considered a guarded success. All indications point to permanency, unless future extended Cruciatus Curses are inflicted or other mind-altering incidents occur. Therefore, if this final trial is a success, I would not hold back and cause the afflicted to miss more of their lives. If we find that for some reason it is not permanent, and the potion needs re-administering, then so be it. As it is harmless, if it works today I would say it is time to give it to an afflicted witch or wizard," he said, hope creeping unwillingly into his eyes. "I would give it to one of the Longbottoms first."

"My thoughts exactly!" Hermione effused. "Although," she continued, her voice cautious now, "it still may not work as well on the human brain." 

"We shall have our answer in just a few hours. However, if that is the case, we shall simply begin again," he said as he drew her to lean into him. As she relaxed against him, she felt his voice rumble in his chest. "You are worn out from casting that Curse."

"Not worn out, just..."

Hermione was clearly taxed magically and physically from the exertion of prolonged casting of an Unforgivable.

"Chambers, now," he ordered in his classroom tones. As she began to protest, he silenced her with his logic. "The two hour time period will go on without us; there is no need to observe it. We can return in two hours and note the progress, or lack thereof, and proceed accordingly at that point. Come."

He settled Hermione on the sofa in their chambers. As it was a cold first of November, he lit a fire in the hearth before he made tea. He returned with two steaming cups and handed one to Hermione. He set his down and sat beside her, waiting. When she looked at him, he opened his arms to her, and she gladly slipped into his comforting embrace. They sat quietly for the best part of half an hour, sipping tea and drawing strength from each other.

"Severus, I was thinking," Hermione began, "perhaps we should bring Neville with us if it works. When we take it to St Mungo's to give to his parents."

"Indeed, I quite agree. Mr Longbottom should be near. I have already spoken to the Headmaster about it. I would prefer to keep Mr Longbottom in the dark as to our actual purpose until we see if the potion has the desired effect on his parents. However, having him in London would make it much easier to get him to St Mungo's quickly. I have actually given this some thought. I would not want to tell him of our purpose and have him disappointed. We shall say it is an extracurricular Potions field trip, as your field trips are infamous now." Severus smirked. "In order that he not panic, he could be assured that there will be no brewing and no testing. His mere attendance will reflect positively on his school record. We could bring along Miss Weasley to make it seem more legitimate. If you think she would agree, she can be told the truth and trusted to keep her own counsel."

"Have I ever told you how staggeringly brilliant you are?" Hermione asked, kissing one of the hands Severus held her with.

"Certainly not enough." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head that was snuggled into his chest

"I'll owl Ginny with the details now, and she can tell Neville. I'll tell her it will be a last minute opportunity, so she and Neville are to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. Can you get a quill and parchment?"

Severus lazily cast a wandless retrieval spell, and the items floated to her. She wrote to Ginny without having to move an inch.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

Severus and I need your help. We have created a potion that we think will cure Neville's parents. We would like Neville to be there, but in case it doesn't work we would like to keep him in the dark as to why he's there.

Could you convince him to come on an extracurricular Potions field trip? I'm not actually asking you to lie because it really is an extracurricular Potions field trip. It's not part of the curriculum, and there is a very important potion involved! (I know what you're thinking, and you can stop it right now. I have not picked up Slytherin tendencies.) You can assure Neville that it's my field trip, and my idea. There will be no potion-making, and no testing. His attendance will earn him a positive mark on his permanent record. Tell him that Severus is only along as a chaperone; he has nothing to do with it, unless someone gets lost or hurt or some such thing.

You will both need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Wear Muggle clothes under your robes. If anyone gives you a problem about it, send them to Severus. Keep some changes of clothing and your necessities in your school bags, so you will be all set to go. Once we remove the sustaining charm from the potion, there is a very limited time before it degrades and becomes useless. We will have to move quickly; that's why you need to be prepared.

If the potion works, we will be staying in London for a few days. So Severus can instruct the Healers at St Mungo's, and so Neville can spend time with his parents. If we stay, I hope to arrange a pleasant surprise for you. I haven't mentioned it to Severus yet, so I bet you can guess what it is. I won't say more now.

Please can you do this, Ginny? 

_I'll charm this note, so only you can read it. When you're done; it will self-incinerate._

Thanks,  
Hermione

* * *

"Done," Hermione announced.

"Mmm," Severus answered absently. He slid his hand enticingly down Hermione's leg. His fingers left a trail of sensation in their wake, causing her breath to quicken in anticipation. He slowly raised her skirt, and withdrew her seal from its place on her dagger. "Seal," he offered her helpfully.

"Tease!" she declared, laughingly swatting him. Severus held a nearby candle to drip on the rolled parchment, and Hermione pressed her new seal into it.

Severus called his black falcon, Ater. Hermione tied the letter on to Ater's leg, and instructed the post bird to deliver it to Ginny immediately, no matter where she was.

Severus and Hermione settled back down and passed a quiet hour in front of the fire.

All too soon, Severus's deep voice vibrated in his chest under Hermione. "It's been almost two hours. We need to get to the lab."

Once in the lab, they saw that the spell damage was still quite evident in the specimen.

Hermione was grinning madly. "I'll get the potion!" Hermione hurried away and came back with a bottle. She handed it to Severus.

"Surely, you want to do the honours?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Of course I do, but I want you to even more. Please, Severus, you apply it," she insisted. All the while she watched Severus meticulously applying the potion, she was thinking. She thought that he needed to be the one to cause the healing. It might just heal a little part of him, too. She decided that she would insist he be the one to give it to the Longbottoms, if it worked.

"Now we wait and watch," he said.

"Correction: I watch; you go have lunch with Albus. You will probably be back before there is any change."

"If that old fool hadn't insisted we take our cloaks off at the feast last night, I would not need to show myself to the staff now," he snarked.

"Yes, well, water under the bridge, you know." Hermione kissed him soundly and pushed him out the door.

* * *

When Hermione ran into the Great Hall, she saw Severus fixing Minerva with an intense glare.

"How was the symposium last night, Severus?" Minerva inquired politely, ignoring his glare.

"Enlightening," he snarled.

"And did Hermione enjoy it?"

"Madam Apprentice found it quite... stimulating," he returned silkily, pleased with himself at finding an opportunity to unsettle Albus, instead of Albus unsettling him.

Albus turned his laugh into such a deep cough that Minerva broke off the conversation to thwack him on the back. When Albus looked up again, he was quite red in the face.

"I do hope you are quite all right, Albus," Severus said, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm, "We would not want you to miss out on anything... entertaining, would we? As you can see, Messrs Potter and Weasley are..." Severus trailed off upon seeing Hermione standing frozen inside the large main doors of the Hall, staring at him with enormous eyes. As he returned the stare, a huge smile lit her face.

Severus rose slowly as if in a trance and walked around to stand in front of the High Table, never breaking eye contact with Hermione. He waited, as if afraid to move further or ask. They just stared at one another, long enough for a hush to fall over the Hall as people began to notice. Finally, they began to move towards one another. Hermione broke into a run, her robes flying behind her. When she reached Severus, he had no choice but to catch her, or they would both be thrown to the floor. No words were necessary. He knew what this meant. Somehow his world had managed to narrow to her, rejoicing in the serious possibility that the Longbottoms would regain their selves that day. He buried his face in her neck and whispered, "Hermione." To the dismay of everyone in the Great Hall, Severus Snape spun Hermione in a circle. When she shrieked and exclaimed, "We did it, we did it!" He seemed to remember where they were. He removed his face from her neck and set her on her feet. They didn't have time to worry about their unseemly behaviour, now.

"Albus!" Hermione shouted. "Alert them that we are on the way!"

"'Accio' brooms! Mr Longbottom! Miss Weasley! Are you ready?" Severus barked.

"Yes, Professor Snape. We have our things with us. We're ready like we were told to be," Ginny answered.

"Excellent, Miss Weasley," he said distractedly. "Longbottom, can you fly?" Severus demanded.

"Yes, sir," Neville squeaked.

Severus then asked sharply, "Can you both Apparate?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny answered.

"When the brooms get here, fly to the Apparition point as fast as you can. We will meet you there. From there we will -"

Three brooms whizzed into the Hall. Severus caught all three deftly. He tossed Ginny and Neville each a school broom. "Go!" he ordered them. Then he noticed Neville just staring at the one remaining broom in his hand. At the frightened and puzzled look on Neville's face, Professor Snape snarled, "Of course she is coming. There is no time for your questions. You know Hermio ... Madam Apprentice ... does not fly well. I shall fly us both. Now go!"

He took his sleek black broom and Hermione to the front doors of the castle. They flew to the Apparition point where Neville and Ginny had just landed.

Neville found his voice. "Professor, I can't Apparate."

"I thought Miss Weasley just said you could?" he asked threateningly, giving Ginny a withering look.

"He can!" Ginny asserted.

"I, well sir, I..." Neville faltered.

"What Neville is saying is he can, but he won't unlicensed," Ginny said.

"Longbottom," Severus boomed.

Hermione put a hand on Severus's chest, and he stopped the tirade he was about to begin, instantly. Neville looked like he might faint. It was obvious that he was sure the Professor would kill Hermione for that.

Instead, Hermione spoke to him. "Neville, I am not licensed yet, and neither is Ginny, but this is more important. Trust me."

"I'd really like a good mark on my record, but I don't think it's worth -"

"Longbottom, time is of the essence. We must Apparate now. I will take full responsibility if you are caught Apparating without a license. However, as you will be with me, I highly doubt that will be the case. Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, now," Severus growled menacingly.

Professor Snape held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and stepped into an embrace with him as was their custom whenever they Flooed or Apparated. Ginny was used to it and viewed it as an everyday occurrence. However, Neville was thoroughly shocked at the sight of Hermione closely touching Professor Snape, literally embracing, and being embraced by, the vicious, hateful wizard.

When they had all Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione spoke. "Neville, Ginny, you wait here. I will Floo you when we are ready for you. No questions, now," she said as Neville began to open his mouth. "All your questions will be answered very soon. Be patient. Just have some food and drink, and wait please," Hermione lectured as she handed them a sack of coins.

As she took Professor Snape's arm and they left the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione heard Neville ask Ginny, "Why did they do that?" Neville thought the question was obvious, but Ginny was puzzled, so he continued. "You know, touch each other closely like that to Apparate." Hermione didn't hear Ginny's answer.

When Severus and Hermione reached St Mungo's, they were led to a private room by an eager Healer who had introduced himself as Healer Collins, an impossibly attractive young wizard in his mid twenties with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. Once they were led inside the ward, they saw Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice was seated in a chair, apparently fascinated by the buttons on her robe. Frank was just staring at the wall. Healer Collins spoke to Severus. "Which would you like to try the potion on first?"

Before Severus could reply, Neville's Gran entered the room. "Sorry I'm late; the Knight bus is the most unreliable... Professor Snape, you're already here. Well let's get to it then, no sense in giving an old woman heart failure, waiting."

Severus addressed the elderly witch coolly. "Madam, whom would you prefer we begin with?"

"Just give it to my son, and let's see if it works," she said, tension evident in her tone and posture.

"Certainly, Madam," Severus replied evenly. He approached Frank Longbottom, uncorking one of the potion bottles as he walked.

Healer Collins addressed Mr Longbottom. "Frank, this man is a Potions master. He's going to give you a potion that will make you feel better." He stepped aside to allow Severus to give Frank the potion.

Severus held out the uncorked bottle and helped Frank Longbottom guide it to his lips. "Mr Longbottom, you need to drink it all," Severus instructed in his most quiet, hypnotic voice. When the bottle was empty, Severus said briskly, "Very good, Mr Longbottom, thank you." Severus stepped back and spoke to Neville's Gran. "It will take ten minutes to an hour to know if it is successful. If over an hour passes with no improvement..."

"I know, young man, I know. And I'll thank you anyway," she answered brusquely.

Severus glanced around to see Hermione trying to watch Mr Longbottom around Healer Collins, who was desperately attempting to engage her attention.

Everyone waited silently. Neville's Gran and Hermione watched Mr Longbottom. Healer Collins watched Hermione, and Severus scowled at Healer Collins.

The silence was finally broken by Frank Longbottom's questioning voice. "Mother? What's going on? Where am I? What's wrong with Alice?"

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity. Neville's Gran was crying; Healer Collins was barraging Frank Longbottom with questions aimed to gage his lucidity; and Alice Longbottom was speaking incoherently to her slippers. During all of this, Severus and Hermione had gravitated to one another. They were holding joyfully clasped hands, hidden in Severus's voluminous robes, as they watched Frank Longbottom. They moved apart when Healer Collins moved away from Frank. He turned and brashly motioned Severus over to them.

"Professor Snape, I -" Frank hesitated. "Should I know who you are?"

"Perhaps," Severus answered vaguely. "You may find that you will have some trouble with your memory for a time. It is no cause for alarm. Those closest to you, like your wife and mother you will recognise right away. However, the rest will come in time."

"How long before my memory is back to normal?" Frank asked.

"In our early tests that proved to be highly individual. It is a slow process that could take days or months. The memory centres did heal in our first trials, so I have not doubt it will happen for you. I did not think you would wish to wait for us to conduct further time trials?"

"No, no. Certainly not. I would have taken it with no trials at all. I want to thank you." Frank smiled gratefully at Professor Snape and took a deep breath, "I'm still a bit overwhelmed by what Healer Collins has told me... all these years... but thank you. Thank you very much. Will you help my wife, now?" Frank asked as he looked at Alice.

"But, of course," Severus responded, allowing the man to clasp his hand in gratitude.

Severus administered the potion to Alice Longbottom, and Hermione left to summon Neville. As she approached the public Floo Network, she saw Remus Lupin. "Remus, thank you for coming! I'm so glad you could make it for this! Ginny will need some company for the next few days. We brought Ginny because we needed her help to orchestrate things. The Cruciatus Reversal Potion was successful! But now Severus and I will be working with the staff here, and Neville will be with his parents, getting to know them. That means Ginny will be at loose ends. I really didn't want to leave her all alone with nothing to do. Her help has been invaluable. Just let me call Ginny and Neville," she said excitedly.

As she straightened from making the Floo call, Hermione heard Severus. "Remus," a silky voice greeted coldly from right behind Hermione.

The next minute, Ginny stepped out of the Floo, followed directly by Neville.

"Neville," Hermione began, "Professor Snape has... well, he has something... someone... some ones... for you."

At Neville's totally confused expression, Hermione tried again. "Neville, Professor Snape created a potion; a cure for your parents. They are cured and with your Gran, right now. They're waiting for you!" 

Professor Snape stepped forward. "Hermione, we created the potion," he corrected. "We created the Cruciatus Reversal Potion. I could not have done it without you." He turned to Neville and said simply, "Mr Longbottom, go to your parents. She will take you to them." Severus indicated a young woman, waiting by the wall. She grinned at Neville and indicated that he should follow her. Everyone smiled as Neville left to meet his parents, even Severus's mouth quirked up briefly before he resumed his sneering at Remus.

"Ginny, we'll just leave you in Remus's hands, if you don't mind?" Hermione asked.

She turned to Remus. "I booked rooms for all of us; here is the address. They will have five rooms under the name: Snape. It's a rather posh Muggle hotel; I thought it would be an adventure. Although, almost anything is better then the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Oh, and I slipped some Muggle clothes for you in Ginny's bag. I hope you don't mind? I forgot to ask you to bring any."

Severus spoke to Remus now. "Would you be able to retrieve Mr Longbottom from here before you go to the hotel this evening? If you could do that and see to Miss Weasley's and Mr Longbottom's safety," he asked smoothly, "it would be quite helpful as Madam Apprentice and I will be focused on explaining the procedure for creating the potion to some of the staff here at St Mungo's."

Hermione finished with, "I told the hotel to expect all three of you. I don't know what time we'll make it out of here tonight. I made dinner reservations for you three in the hotel restaurant for eight. It's all expenses paid, so go to town. No doubt Neville will want to celebrate." 

"No problem, Severus, Hermione." Remus beamed. "So you actually did it! How wonderful! Congratulations!"

"It took years, Remus, much too long," Severus said regretfully.

"Still, it's done now and it's remarkable! You both should both be very proud!" Remus insisted.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said gracefully.

When they were alone, Hermione took Severus's hand and pulled him along a corridor to a door labelled 'Ladies'. Ignoring his questioning look, she cast a quick charm that put an 'Out of Order' sign on the door as she dragged Severus through it. She cast locking and silencing charms as the door closed behind them.

"Severus..." Hermione grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, pressing her body into his. "Oh! Severus..." Her mouth assaulted his, her kisses bruising. She moved her mouth across his jaw and up to his ear, her teeth viciously scraping his skin. "Must have..." she husked in his ear. The same fierce teeth were now pulling on his earlobe, almost drawing blood. Her hands were everywhere on his body, touching and clutching him wildly. She was driven by desire, trying to get closer. She sucked, bit, and kissed his neck; the feel of him made her moan in longing. Her hands were pulling at his hair as she brought his mouth back to hers for another kiss, tasting him, absorbing his guttural groan of arousal. She felt Severus respond to her primal need and take control. He put his hands in her hair and he switched their positions. Now she was against the wall as he firmly pressed his long hard body into hers. His mouth captured hers; his tongue moved furiously with hers, stroking and sucking, answering her primitive call. She tore open the top buttons of his coat and shirt in one violent movement, feverishly running her hands over his exposed skin. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him as their mouths fought for dominance. Her nails raked his shoulders under his clothes as she managed to growl, "NOW!" He murmured a spell into her mouth, and when they fell to the floor in a tangle of mouths, tongues, and hands, they found the floor to be sterile, soft, and warm from his spell.

Sometime later, they clung tightly to each other, as they lay sated, bruised, and somewhat worse for wear in the aftermath of their passion. As their heartbeats slowed to normal, their grasp on each other gradually loosened and their touches became gentle caresses, soothing and tender.

"I suppose we should look in on the Longbottoms," Hermione said quietly as she nestled softly into Severus.

"Perhaps we should give Mr Longbottom some more time to acquaint himself with his parents, first," Severus suggested. "I do not think I can walk just yet," he added, his deep chuckle rolling in his chest beneath Hermione's head.

"Nor do I have the strength to even put my hair back up," she admitted, laughing with him.

"Perhaps we should remain like this until such time as we have recovered sufficiently," he purred, and they snuggled closer together. "Such a satisfying outlet for stress and tension," he added with a dark chuckle.

After a time, they grudgingly began to compose themselves. A few repair, healing, and cover-up spells later, and they were headed to check on the Longbottoms. They were stopped in the corridor by Healer Collins. He smiled winningly at Hermione. "I'm sorry, but I think they need some more time with their son. Perhaps Professor, sir, you might be interested in looking at our Potions lab facilities? Just four doors down to your left." He gestured absently. He was looking at Hermione like she was the last sweet in the shop; missing the dangerous glare Severus was casting his way. "And if I might be so bold, would you join me for tea and tell me more about this amazing development, Hermione?" he asked as he audaciously took her elbow and led her down the corridor.

A short time later, Hermione was seated in the hospital's tearoom with Healer Collins, discussing the potion. Or rather, Healer Collins was discussing it.

"Your CRP is really amazing. Who would have thought -"

Hermione cut across Healer Collins. "CRP?" she asked in a derisive tone.

"Well, yes, you don't expect everyone to go around saying the Cruciatus Reversal Potion all the time, do you?" he asked, favouring her with a lopsided grin. "I'm just blown away that a woman as lovely as you would spend all that time assisting with boring research. But now is your time to celebrate. If you are not busy tonight, why don't you come with me to this little club I know; it's all the rage. Let your hair down and -"

"My hair stays as it is. I thank you for your offer; however, I must decline. Clubs are really not my -" Hermione was interrupted by his next suggestion.

"Somewhere more quiet, then. Even better! I know this charming little restaurant. We could have a quiet corner all to ourselves and get to know each other better." As he spoke, Healer Collins had moved right into Hermione's personal space. "So, what do you say?" he asked, undeterred by her disapproving glare. "Dump your ugly old boss at your hotel and come with me," he leered suggestively.

"How dare you! I have never heard anything so rude and presumptuous. Severus Snape is neither old nor ugly. His intelligence is unsurpassed. He is eminently virile, extremely powerful, and highly attractive. He is an honourable wizard; a man of true worth. Whereas you are immature and vapid at best. I wouldn't look at you if you if you were the last wizard on Earth. Get away from me, and stay away from me," she hissed, as she tried to leave.

"Now, now, Hermione." Healer Collins held her in her seat and put his other hand on her knee.

Hermione hissed again through clenched teeth. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"You know you want -" Healer Collins words were interrupted by a wand digging into his ribs.

Severus Snape had come up silently. His eyes bespoke his murderous rage as leaned into Healer Collins's face. "I believe the lady asked you to remove your hands from her person and yourself from her sight," Severus whispered in a lethal tone. As it turned out, Severus Snape himself had been watching and listening since the CRP comment. "Let us take this outside. If you think you can handle that?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Collins squeaked.

"It was not a request. Now move," Severus ordered, digging his wand deeper into the Healer. With his free hand, Severus gently brushed his fingers across Hermione's cheek. "Wait over there; this will not take long."

Scant minutes later, Severus joined Hermione at her new table in the tearoom.

"Severus, what did you do to him?" she asked as Healer Collins limped painfully past the doors.

"I merely taught Healer Collins some manners," Severus answered and would say no more about it.

"Let's check on the Longbottoms. Neville will understand that we need to know how they are doing," Hermione suggested after they finished a rejuvenating tea together.

When they arrived at the Longbottom's rooms, they were greeted by Healer Mitchell, an older, elegant witch, with white hair and with a no-nonsense manner. She explained that Healer Collins had asked to be transferred to the Creature-Induced Injuries department. "I have been working with the Longbottoms, as well, and I will now be overseeing their cases," she told them.

Before Hermione knew what was happening, she was being hugged by Neville. He managed to choke out emotional words of thanks while continuing to hug her. "Incredible... alert... whole... life again... never known them... can't thank you enough... my parents... my parents... thank you!"

"Okay, Neville, okay," Hermione said as she pried herself loose. "I'm so happy for you and your parents!" She smiled radiantly at him.

Neville backed up a step, took a deep breath, and looked Professor Snape bravely in the eye through tears of gratitude. "It's all because of you, sir. Thank you, sir. I owe you two lives and my own happiness. Thank you, sir. Thank you," Neville said. Then Neville did the unthinkable. He extended his hand to the man he had lived in terror of for the past six and a half years.

Severus took Neville's hand and simply said, with sincerity, "I am pleased, Mr Longbottom."

Hermione and Severus spoke with Frank and Alice Longbottom for a few minutes. Then while Severus made arrangements for their meetings with the staff for the next day, Hermione told Neville that Remus and Ginny would come to collect him later. She also let him know that he could spend at least a few days with his parents while she and Professor Snape spent their days in meetings, instructing some of St Mungo's Potion Brewers on the process of creating the Cruciatus Reversal Potion.

That accomplished, Hermione and Severus left for the evening.

When they got to the room they would share (the other would remain empty), Hermione spoke one wish: "I need a bath; the only clean place in all of St Mungo's was the bathroom floor after you cast a spell on it."

Severus concurred. "Sterile indeed."

Severus bathed and washed his hair quickly while Hermione gathered things and undressed. As soon as Hermione slipped into the tub, Severus began a slow, irresistible seduction. He washed her hair, his expert fingers easing the day's tension from her scalp. He moved on to massage her neck and shoulders until she was limp and completely relaxed. Then he washed every inch of her with his soapy hands, sliding them over her body in slow sensuous strokes as he cleansed her. His indulgent, undemanding touch was both ultimately relaxing and luxuriously arousing. When he was finished, he rinsed her gently and lifted her from the tub. He carried her to the bed and placed her solicitously in the welcoming cocoon of softness. He made her feel so cared for, so cherished. He lay down besides her. His deep resonant voice spoke in her ear, causing Hermione's insides to melt. He kept whispering in her ear as his hands softly caressed her face and hair. When she turned to him, their lips met. Their kiss was slow and rapturous, infused with love and reverence. Their lovemaking that night held the same wonder as that kiss.

When morning dawned, they indulged themselves with an early breakfast in bed as they planned the days to come.

"I have devised a way to handle the press," Severus told Hermione.

"The press?" she asked, dread seeping into her voice.

"Do not worry; everyone at St Mungo's has agreed to keep our identities secret. This potion is revolutionary, but I have made some valuable contacts over the years. I have already already been in touch with my contact at the Daily Prophet. The Prophet has agreed to keep our confidence until the end of the school year in return for exclusive firsts on this potion and our next one. No serious academic allows the Prophet to publish findings, first. This is quite a coup for them; therefore, I do believe this once we can count on their discretion. Of course, anyone that we want to know our identities, will: your friends, perhaps our colleagues and such. However, our names will not be spoken by others, or written anywhere, until the summer. Keeping our names quiet and out of print for now is more important then following convention, don't you agree? Until the summer, we will be known only as the anonymous creators of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion. This summer, after we make our marriage known, we can publish your name, Madam Snape, and we will." He smirked, pleased with himself at his innovative solution.

"Severus, publish now. Under just your name," Hermione urged.

"I will wait for you. It is not that long. It will whet their appetites for the disclosure." His tone left no room for argument. "I would never exclude you from publication. Your contribution was equal to mine."

"Severus," she whispered, her heart in her eyes.

His eyes glazed as she stroked him intimately. He pulled her to him for a deep kiss. More than a few breakfast strawberries were squashed in the linens that morning.

They stayed on for two weeks. It took the St Mungo's brewers longer to fully understand the process of brewing the potion than they had anticipated. However, no one was complaining about the delay.

Severus and Hermione spent their days at St Mungo's, imparting their knowledge to the Hospital brewers. Both found it very rewarding work. After the daily meetings, their long nights were spent in unrestrained passion.

Neville spent his days developing a relationship with his parents while Ginny and Remus cemented their friendship as they explored London.

Then one Saturday morning, it was time to leave. The four said their goodbyes to Remus at the hotel and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron; from there they Apparated to the edge of Hogsmeade. Their brooms were right where they left them.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom, fly to the castle. Madam Apprentice and I will walk," Professor Snape instructed.

Hermione and Severus walked slowly in contented silence. Although they were certain that no one would be up this early, they still hid their entwined hands in his robes. When they reached the dungeons, they went straight to the lab. Severus began going through some notes. When Hermione spoke to him, her voice sounded strange. "Severus what's the date?"

"It's the fifteenth, Hermione, why?" he asked as he looked up. He saw Hermione frozen in front of a cauldron full of suspended Prohibere-Natio Potion. They had put a cauldron-sustaining charm on her contraceptive potion on Hallowe'en. He was to finish the potion the next day, but they went to St Mungo's instead. Severus's thoughtful voice broke the silence. "It is the fifteenth, so you should be... but just this morning when we... and you were not."

"No, I'm not. I'm late," Hermione supplied. "I never even noticed the date. In the excitement, I seem to have forgotten. It should have begun..."

"...on the tenth," he finished for her. Severus held his hand out to her. "Let us speak of this in our chambers," he suggested.

"Of course." She followed him blindly.

Soon they were seated on their sofa, each lost in thought. When Severus finally looked at Hermione, he saw that she was extremely pale and shaking.

"Hermione," he said simply, his gentle tone showing his care as he took her in his arms.

She began to sob quietly. She felt Severus take a deep breath, but he didn't speak.

A few minutes later, he repeated the deep breath and said in a whisper she could barely hear, "If you want..." he began, but his voice failed him. "If you need..." he tried again. "My Love... anything... anything for you."

"What?" she whispered.

She felt him take another deep breath and wondered if she had felt him shudder slightly.

"If you wish it, I will brew a termination potion for you."

This time she did not mistake it; this powerful wizard was trembling.

"Severus, is that what you want?" she asked. "I know we never planned, never even talked about... Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry."

"It is my fault, Hermione, not yours. I should have remembered the potion," he said quietly.

"I should have remembered! How could I have been so stupid?" she keened.

"Perhaps we both should have remembered," he allowed. "After all, we both participated in -"

"Don't you dare go cold and clinical with me, Severus Snape! You weren't clinical when we were participating in it," she admonished. "Severus, what do we do? Do you want to terminate this?"

"Hermione, it is your body; it is your life," he said evenly.

"Yes, it's my body, but it's our life," she asserted.

He hugged her tightly to him. "Our life," he repeated.

"So, Severus, what do you want to do?" she asked again.

"I want to do what is best for you, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

"And I want to do what is best for you, Severus," she responded instantly.

For a few minutes there was silence while they were each lost in thought.

"Well, maybe I'm not pregnant. I mean how many times did we... Well no, actually, how many times did we... in the way that could cause impregnation?" She blushed.

"It only takes once, Hermione," he said seriously.

"I know that, but the odds increase," she insisted aloud. "There was Hallowe'en -"

"Meeting the criteria for impregnation on Hallowe'en, we would need to only count two of the, ah... times," he answered.

"Also, only counting those that meet the criteria: there was the St Mungo's bathroom the next day, and twice that night, and then during breakfast the next morning -"

He cut her off. "Hermione, stop. I would say the need to count the next nine days is moot. Let us just assume that the odds are staggering."

"Okay, so I'm pregnant. Now what?" she asked.

* * *


	18. Winter Holidays

* * *

Midwinter night found Severus and Hermione observing the Solstice by sitting together in front of the fire in the dungeons; he was nursing a brandy while she sipped mulled cider.

"With your intelligence," Hermione insisted, "and your height." She laughed.

"Ummm, but most assuredly your face and your intelligence, as well," he returned.

"Both our intellects then, but your eyes, definitely your eyes," Hermione said as she caressed Severus's cheek and gazed into those eyes.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor?" he asked as a mischievous spark lit in those eyes.

"Ravenclaw, I think," she answered diplomatically.

"Hermione..." he kissed her, tasting the spices from her cider. "Hermione, you will need to see Madam Pomfrey soon." Severus reminded her gently when they broke the kiss in mutual need of oxygen.

She burrowed deeper into him. "Not for a few weeks yet. I will not listen to her try to force me into a termination. I will not see her until the second trimester begins. At that point, it will be too late for a simple termination. Then all I will have to endure is her disapproval," Hermione insisted.

A few minutes later, Severus's quiet voice rumbled disdainfully. "Professional Quidditch player is out of the question."

"Quite, and no Ministry lackey either," she added vehemently.

"Certainly not an Auror," he said derisively.

"Definitely not; something respectable," she smiled.

He chuckled darkly, and soon she joined in with her bell-like laughter.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want you, Severus. I want you so much. I want to feel you, hear you, and taste you. I want to hold your face in my hands as you cry out my name." She smiled into his skin as she felt a tremor of desire ripple through him at her words.

His soft hair brushed her skin sensually as he turned to whisper back, his dark tones dropping deeper and smoother with each word. "Hermione, my wife, so soft, so warm, so tempting. I need to touch you. I need to pleasure you. I need to posses you."

Hermione shivered as his voice tantalised her senses, causing her breathing to quicken with desire. She stood and extended her hand to Severus. His black eyes glittered with his need as they took her in. She drew him up and backed into the bedroom, pulling him with her.

The next morning dawned cold and clear. Hermione and Severus were leaving the castle to spend the break at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. They had work to do. They were about to attempt a potion intended to work as a shield against magic directed at the imbiber, while simultaneously acting as a magnifier of the imbiber's magic. It was as Albus Dumbledore said: "We thought Grindelwald was the last, and then came Voldemort. The potential is always present." Hermione's money was on Draco Malfoy, but she knew she was prejudiced.

They arrived early at number twelve, Grimmauld Place and went straight to their cozy attic. It took several minutes to get in as Severus had warded it in such a way that the only person, other than themselves, who could breach the wards was Albus Dumbledore. Once in, they took no time to settle; they quickly took off their cloaks and immediately began to create a base for the new potion experiment. They worked all morning. They were alone at number twelve. With Voldemort gone, all the members of the Order could spend holidays at their own homes now. Everyone else would be either enjoying themselves with their families or enjoying themselves at Hogwarts. Hermione and Severus were elated at the very thought. They could spend the entire break in peace together: to work, to read, and to just be. By afternoon, the potion base was simmering.

Hermione and Severus were on the roof sitting together and reading. After a couple of hours, it suddenly occurred to Hermione that tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione," was his unconcerned response.

"I have to go out for a while," she told him.

"Wait for Miss Weasley to get here so you can go together," he replied absently, his attention still on his book.

"What?"

"I owled her last week and made arrangements for her to accompany you wherever you would like to go this afternoon. I had thought her arrival would surprise you. I knew you would eventually realise that it is the Holiday Season. However, I did not think you would realise before tomorrow. You astonish me," he drawled and went back to his book.

"Well, Ginny's staying for dinner," Hermione said defensively.

"I expected she would," he allowed, his deep baritone enhancing his projection of unconcerned boredom.

"Oh you! Well then, I am going to invite Remus to join us for dinner, as well," she declared.

"I expected you would," he repeated in the same tone.

"Severus Snape!" she huffed.

He closed his book gently and scowled at her. "Dinner is at nine. I am making wild mushroom crostini, a prime rib roast with Yorkshire pudding and horseradish, caramelised onion mashed potatoes, haricot verts with English walnuts and to finish, a white chocolate Bûche de Noël." His sardonic menu recitation was interrupted by Mrs Black's portrait screeching. "Ah, Miss Weasley is here. Drinks are at eight. Do not be late." So saying, he simply went back to his book.

Hermione threw her arms around him and enthusiastically hugged him and kissed his cheeks and lips. The scowl on his face didn't flicker, but she could sense that he was pleased with her reaction. "I'll see you tonight."

"So you shall." Then he said seriously, "Hermione." She paused and looked back at him; he was looking at her intensely. When he said nothing further, she laughed and flew down the stairs.

The morning of Christmas Eve dawned, and the fates were smiling on Hermione's day. It was overcast and the sky promised snow. Yesterday had gone brilliantly. She had found all she wanted to purchase with a minimum of trouble, for a day so late in the season. Dinner with Ginny and Remus had been a wonderful time for everyone, except Severus. 'But Severus did keep the sarcasm and snide remarks to a minimum,' she thought, smiling to herself as she hovered the cauldron out of the bedroom. Her luck ran out as Severus chose that moment to come up the stairs.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked derisively.

"I'm taking this up to the attic out of the way for the Holiday. I know you usually work through the Holiday, through every Holiday actually, but I thought this year we could spend some time together not working? Just for today and tomorrow, of course. Only if you want to, that is. I mean Boxing Day isn't my favourite anyway. And well, you know it is our first Christmas being married, and I just thought... I know you don't do much in the way of celebrating. Nothing at all, really. Which is fine with me." She paused her nervous prattling to take a breath. "But next year will be different... I know we didn't plan for... but we did decide... So maybe if you got used to not working for a night and a day this year... Although, it will be fine with me if we do work. Unless you wanted to take the time off. Well if you don't want to, I mean you don't have to we could just work anyway, or... Why won't this door open!" Hermione asked in agitation.

"Madam Snape, you are verging on incomprehensible. That door will remain warded from your inquisitiveness until this evening. You may move the cauldron into the empty cupboard in the bath," he said in his classroom tones. Then he moved closer to her and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "This is not like you. If you want something, you just say so."

"Fine!" she snapped. "Don't break the wards I'm putting on the bedroom until tonight." Then in a slightly nervous tone she bossed, "And I'd like for us not to work again until Boxing Day, please."

"You are... flustered; what has brought this on?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing. I meant to talk to you about the Holiday sooner. It's just with the Cruciatus Reversal Potion being a success, and mostly with finding out I'm pregnant, I didn't think to. I'll just put this in the cupboard then," she said.

Severus spent the day between the kitchen and the roof. Hermione spent the day in the bedroom. They only met briefly for lunch. Hermione was decorating the bedroom. She had put everything work-related away. She wanted the room to be Christmas-y, but not overdone. She wanted it special, but she didn't want it to be too much for Severus. She had managed to get what she needed the previous afternoon with Ginny. She made the bed with new deep green, satin sheets. Then she added a matching deep green, velvet duvet and accoutrements. She finished the bed with deep green chiffon netting, in lieu of curtains. She turned the bed down and put a small box of dark chocolate-covered mints wrapped in gold and silver on each pillow. The last touch for the bed was to lay out her new nightgown and the new black-on-black shadow-striped silk pyjamas she got for Severus. (He would have no more excuse to wear that hideous grey nightshirt if she had her way.) The rest of the room she adorned simply with natural fragrant greenery, along with gold and silver Yule candles. All in all, she thought it said 'Christmas' in an understated, tasteful way. Now all she had to do was wrap Severus's presents and make herself presentable. She would give him his best present tonight, and the rest she would save for morning. 'Yes, this shouldn't put him off, and he might just like it in spite of himself,' she thought.

That evening was spent on the roof. Hermione had been floored when she saw what Severus had done for her. Severus had gotten a Christmas tree that was as strikingly tall as it was full. It was decorated with a multitude of crystal ornaments that glowed and sparkled in the faerie lights. There was greenery with more ornaments and faerie lights all around the roof. It was the very definition of magical.

Large, soft snowflakes were gently falling from the night sky overhead. They floated gently down and around the outside of the warm roof sanctuary.

Severus and Hermione shared pots of warm fondue. Cheese with breads, vegetables, and meats to dip, followed by chocolate with fruits and biscuits to dip. Before tonight, she hadn't realised food could be so... sensual.

She was currently reclining in Severus's arms as they gazed at the tree. She was just thinking of giving him his present when he moved slightly and put a small, tastefully wrapped box on her lap. She looked into his eyes as she opened the box. Inside she found a locket. It was large and obviously platinum with gold scrollwork circling it. In the center, in relief, were her initials, also in gold. She loved it when he gave her something that mixed their representative metals, effectively making the gift represent the two of them together. When she opened the locket, she saw that in the frame was a wizarding photo from their wedding. She was in her beautiful wedding ensemble, and he was in his stunning wedding attire. In the photo they kissed passionately for quite a while before they looked up. When they did look up out of their frame, he scowled and she smiled radiantly. Then the photo Severus would take the photo Hermione in his arms once more, and again they would kiss with intense passion.

"Oh... Severus!" she breathed, smiling brilliantly at him.

"I am glad that you like it," he said simply.

"Like it? Nothing could be more perfect!" she said into his mouth as she kissed him thoroughly.

"Please put it on me!" She lifted her hair and turned. He clasped the chain for her. "Severus, it's so..." She turned back and kissed him again. "It is us; it is a treasure; I love it. Thank you." She reached down to withdraw a beautifully wrapped package from beneath the settee where she had slipped it when she came in. "My gift for you cannot compare," she said as she handed him the package.

Severus opened the gift. Hermione felt him suppress a gasp.

"Hermione..." he began, extending a reverent finger towards the contents. "One of the first original Latin translations of Isaac Judaeus De Gradibus Simplicum. I did not even realise this was still in existence. It must... how did..." He just looked at her, and then back into the package, and then at her again. "This first book, they call it Pharmacology, but that is Medicinal Potions you realise."

"I know."

"He was a wizard," he added.

"I know." Hermione smiled indulgently.

"This is most... "

"You're welcome." She smiled and kissed him.

He rewrapped the book in tissue, conjured a protective cover for it, put it back in its box, and set it aside carefully. He pounced on Hermione; she shrieked and laughed. He stilled her laughter by kissing her in earnest.

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning held close in Severus's embrace. His arms were around her waist, their legs were entangled, and her head was nestled into his chest. She felt like she was a Christmas present, and he was her wrapping. She giggled at the thought. He stirred and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione. I do approve of your Christmas raiment," he said as he inhaled against her skin.

"Stop smelling me; it tickles! And I love my attire, too." At his quizzical look, she said mischievously, "I am wearing my locket."

"And you look lovely wearing nothing save your jewelry," he said.

"And you are breathtaking in only your wedding ring. I think I will keep you like this," she teased.

He chuckled and said, "I am aware that you are glad to have the disillusionment charms off our wedding rings for more than the nights." At her look he added hastily, "As am I."

"Speaking of nights, last night was amazing." She blushed.

"So it was," he agreed.

They dressed in their new nightclothes and ate breakfast in bed while they opened presents. They had more gifts for each other, and presents from friends and colleagues as well.

Soon after, they were clothed in only the empty wrappings and each other. When they got hungry again, shortly after noon, they finally left the satin sheets.

Afternoon found them cuddled up together on the roof settee pleasure reading and sipping hot chocolate by the Christmas tree. Severus was reading his De Gradibus Simplicum that Hermione had given him the night before, and she was reading a novel from him that she had unwrapped that morning.

That evening they had dinner under the Christmas tree, quite literally. They had spread a blanket out under the tree and were playing wizard chess while they ate dinner. After dinner they lay side-by-side, holding hands on the blanket under the tree, watching the snow continue to drift down from the star-strewn sky.

As she drifted to sleep in Severus's arms that night, Hermione's last waking thought was that there could never have been a better Yule season - ever.

The next morning, Severus and Hermione were back to working on the experimental potion. Hermione was stirring and Severus was preparing ingredients.

"Would you consider Tiberius?" she asked.

"Certainly not." He glared. "Gordon?"

"Maybe. Septimius?" she asked casually.

"What?" he returned in a dangerous tone.

"Er, I said Stephen," she hedged.

"Hmmm. Caelan?"

"Oh, I like Caelan!" she agreed. "Female names... Rhiannon?"

"Possibly. Aine?"

"That's good. Sage?" she asked.

"No. Selby?"

"Pretentious," she assessed. "Loo."

"You wish to name our child Lou?" he asked, derision evident in voice and sneer.

"No, that's where I am going. The loo," she laughed.

He took over stirring for her. A minute later, Hermione was back. "Severus, I'm bleeding," she said with a fearful look in her eyes.

"How? I was chopping. What happened; where are you hurt?" he asked as he left the potion and went to her.

"I'm not hurt, Severus, our baby..."

It only took a moment for Severus to realise what Hermione was saying. "It may be nothing," he reassured her. "However, you cannot Apparate. Poppy is with family, Merlin only knows where... I will go to St Mungo's and bring a Healer to you."

"Severus, that will cause problems, I'll..." she began.

"You will do nothing. Accio Interdico-Amitto-Progenies Potion." A bottle flew into Severus's hand from the storage cupboard. "I will bring a Healer to you. Lay down. Do not move. Drink this." Severus handed her the potion. "This potion is meant to prevent the loss of a child in complicated pregnancies. It will do no harm if it is unnecessary. I'll be back befo..." He had Apparated before she could catch the rest of his sentence.

Severus leaned on the bedroom doorframe after the Healer left. "There was no need to modify her memory. She will not speak of this or record it anywhere," he told Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Severus. "Well, we don't have to worry about an unplanned..."

"No we do not," he agreed.

"I don't understand it. Two, I missed two..."

"I am aware of that. I too believed that pregnancy was the only answer," he said coolly.

"Nervous-excitement, the Healer said. My nervous state was due to the success of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion. Then Christmas relaxed me..." She drew in a shaky breath. "It's for the best, I'm sure."

"No doubt it is," he replied, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts.

They worked in relative silence for the rest of the day. When they did speak, it was awkward. That night they lay side-by-side in bed, not touching.

"Severus?" Hermione decided to end this, now.

"Yes?" was his terse response.

"Are you angry because I caused you to needlessly think you would have to endure a child?" she asked, with a shaking voice.

"No."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly with her heart in her throat.

"You have nothing to apologise for," he answered evenly.

"I am sure you are very relieved," she ventured.

"As you are," he snapped.

"No, Severus, I'm not."

He turned to her then, his look piercing. "What do you mean you are not relieved? Surely you did not want a child at this time?" he asked derisively.

"I wouldn't have planned it, but the idea had become... I got used to thinking that we..." The bed began to shake with her silent sobs.

Severus took her into his arms. "Hermione," he said gently.

For a long time, he held her and stroked her soothingly. Many minutes after her sobbing had stopped, he whispered into her hair, his voice barely audible. "I too had become accustomed to the idea."

"You were happy to think we were going to have a baby?" Hermione asked his chest.

"I was not opposed to it."

"Then perhaps one day, when we are ready?" she asked hesitantly.

"I would not be opposed to it," he agreed.

"Severus, please! Please, I need you to be open for now. Just for a minute come out from behind... just drop the self-protective sarcasm and derision... for a minute. I know you can; you have before with me... I need to know how you feel about this. I can usually tell your feelings, but this is too... I can't right now. Just humour me. For a second, then you can go back to..."

"How I feel?" He was silent for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione. Finally he drew back and looked at her. His eyes held a dark intensity as he spoke quietly, his low voice mesmerizing, "I never thought I could feel again. Yet I have found that with you I can, for you I do. You are everything to me. I would do anything for you." He paused. "Then we thought you to be pregnant. A child. It was a shocking thought. However, it became a welcome thought. Most welcome, indeed. I believe I could... endure as you say... a child of yours, a child of ours, easily. Quite easily. Someday, when we are ready, of course."

They slept in each other's arms. When the morning came, Severus's first words of the day were: "Hermione, my Love, my wife, my reason to be."

* * *

"He has said that to me every morning since. And it's not a rote recitation. I can feel his emotions when he tells me; he shows me..."

"Uh," Harry interrupted, waving his hands to attract Hermione's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering." She smiled. "Where were we, Harry? Yes, Hallowe'en. You see, I forgot to take my contraceptive potion on Hallowe'en and for a couple weeks after. All the while we were in London, teaching the Cruciatus Reversal Potion techniques at St Mungo's. When we got back, I realised that... er, well I thought I was pregnant. We believed that I was pregnant from then, right up until Boxing Day when it became apparent that I was not actually pregnant. Are you following me, Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, go on," Harry said, eager to find out why she was pregnant now.

"That night we decided that we did want to have a child, but not now. Someday when we were ready. I went back on my contraceptive potion, and we resumed our planned lives." She smiled. "Only that's not quite how it turned out. Just a couple of weeks ago, I went to Madam Pomfrey thinking I had a Muggle stomach flu or something. She discovered that I was three weeks pregnant." At his look, she emphasised, "Yes, I said I was taking my contraceptive potion. When I told Madam Pomfrey I couldn't be pregnant because I had not missed my potion, she explained. 

"Explained what?" Harry was getting his confused look.

"You see," Hermione began patiently, "there is something they don't tell anyone because it is so extremely rare. No need to worry the masses because it is nearly impossible for it to happen." She laughed. "But it can happen. In very rare cases, if the witch and wizard are powerful enough, and if they both subconsciously really want to conceive, then their magic renders the contraceptive potion inert. It is as ineffective as a phial of pumpkin juice. It would seem that Severus and I are powerful enough, and that we both really wanted a baby now, instead of someday. Our conscious minds were being practical: taking the potion, waiting for a better time to have a baby. But our subconscious magic knew that our hearts wanted a baby now, and our magic acted for us. So you see, Harry, I am pregnant because of accidental magic, but the baby is not an accident because, on some level, we wanted the baby now."

"Who am I to argue with logic like that?" Harry laughed. At her look, he said, "Hey, you're the mum-to-be here; if you say it's not an accident, then it isn't."

"Really, Harry..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she felt the wards to the chambers being dropped. "Severus is back."

* * *


	19. In The Present Again

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione's voice came from where she sat on the sofa.

"I have successfully detained and hidden Mr Potter's counterpart, so there is no need for further concern on that front," Professor Snape announced as he walked over to where Harry and Hermione were seated.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

Professor Snape nodded in his direction as he sat down beside Hermione.

"I have managed to devise more than a few ways to outwit fate, as it were. All of the options I have considered are plausible," Professor Snape said as he turned. He focused his attention on Harry, his penetrating gaze boring directly into Harry's green eyes. "The one that I believe has the best chance of success involves you to a great extent, Mr Potter. If you are willing?"

"I'll do anything for Hermione," Harry interjected quickly.

"Be that as it may, you might wish to reserve judgment until you have heard what you will be expected to do," Professor Snape lectured him. "If we simply avoid the incident, I believe that Mr Malfoy will merely wait for another opportune moment to harm my wife. We will need to let him cast his curses so that Aurors can be called to perform an official Prior Incantato spell and charges can be brought. When all is said and done, we will explain your foreknowledge by saying that you overheard Mr Malfoy talking to himself about his scheme, thus ridding us once and for all of the threat he poses to my wife. It is far too great a risk to allow him to cast spells towards Hermione in her condition. However, if she were not actually herself, but..."

"Polyjuice. Severus wants you to take Polyjuice Potion and be me," Hermione told Harry. "It's a good thing I had your class brew some." She smiled.

"My wife is correct as usual, Mr Potter." Snape smirked. "The idea is for you to take the Polyjuice Potion. As you were there for the original incident, you will be able to proceed in an exacting manner. You should be able to avoid harm because you were there in person when Mr Malfoy attacked Hermione the first time. It would also be advisable for you to go in with shielding charms in place. However, that does not eliminate all risk to you. I do not know what additional curse Mr Malfoy used, but I am sure he cast more than a cramping curse for things to have transpired in the way you described, Mr Potter. There is no doubt that he cast something else, as well," Severus said thoughtfully. "Something serious."

Severus turned to Hermione. "The next part of the plan you will not like." he said. Hermione bristled at his words. "It was a difficult decision because I know you will not like it. However, it is for the best. I am sending you to the castle in Mangalia. It is virtually an impenetrable fortress, not unlike Hogwarts. I have made all the arrangements - "

"I will not go to the Castle or the Manor or one of the Estates. I will not go anywhere. I will be here with you Severus," Hermione interrupted determinedly.

Professor Snape stood abruptly. He walked to the fireplace and remained silent for a few moments, staring into it. When he turned back, he snapped, "Hermione, be reasonable. You must leave for your own safety."

"No, Severus, I absolutely refuse," she replied distinctly. "Malfoy is unstable; he could go after you if I am not there. I will be in the Great Hall with you. I will hide if I must, but - "

"I will not allow you to risk yourself!" Severus bellowed.

"You can't allow or disallow me," Hermione returned heatedly.

Severus stalked close and spoke in a quiet deadly tone. "You, Madam, are my wife, as such - "

"As such, I am your equal. I am not your student, and I am not subject to your - " she began.

"I can, and I will force you if you make it necessary," his voice was a deadly hiss.

"You wouldn't!" she said, a mix of horror and fury flashing in her eyes.

"Have no doubt, in order to protect you from yourself, I most assuredly would," he snarled.

Harry spoke into the ensuing silence. "Professor Snape is right, Hermione."

They both turned to Harry who had to make a great effort not to visibly shrink under their gazes.

"You'll be safer away from here until it's all over. If Professor Snape can get you to a safe place, you need to go. Hermione, he wants to protect you. Listen to him; do as he says," Harry implored.

"I do not believe you two!" Hermione raged.

Before Professor Snape and Harry knew what was happening, the bedroom door slammed shut.

Professor Snape was gone in an instant, following Hermione... and the bedroom door slammed yet again. From the deafening quiet, Harry realised the Professor had cast a Silencing Charm. Harry sank back into the chair he had spent so much time in that day, listening to Hermione tell him about how her relationship with Professor Snape had come to be. His brain felt like mush, and all he wanted to do was sleep. It had been too much to take in, too much in such a short time. Only a few hours ago, he had been so very blissfully unaware of everything. His biggest concern had been a Quidditch match, and that had felt really good for a change. He wasn't scared of Malfoy, but he knew he had to pull this off perfectly if he was going to help protect Hermione and make sure that Malfoy paid. One slip up and Malfoy might not get caught. He decided to focus on remembering everything he could, every little detail that was hidden in his memory so that he would be sure to trap Malfoy well. After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened. Professor Snape and Hermione came out. When Hermione sat at Snape's side on the sofa, she wrapped both her arms around him. Harry saw Professor Snape stiffen in discomfort at the public display, but he made no move to extricate himself.

"Mr Potter," Snape's quiet voice broke through Harry's musings, "my wife will be staying here. She will remain in these warded chambers as she has done already today. Are you prepared to become my wi-, that is to say, are you prepared to transform into a facsimile of Hermione?"

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes, sir," Harry stated sincerely.

"Very good, Mr Potter, now we will go over the plan in detail."

"I'll just nip into your office for some books I've been meaning to read. I'll need something to keep my mind occupied so I don't have a nervous breakdown when I am waiting in here and everything's happening out there," Hermione said in her most sincere tone.

Harry watched as Hermione placed a hand on either side of Professor Snape's face. She slowly took his lips with hers and ... Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt his stomach lurch. This was going to take some getting used to. Now he knew why Hermione had been trying to desensitise him to the situation. She had known how he would react when confronted with their -

"Mr Potter, if you would?" Severus interrupted his thoughts as Hermione left the chambers.

Harry reopened his eyes to find himself alone with Professor Snape.

"It took quite a while; however, I successfully managed to borrow the headmaster's Pensieve today," Professor Snape told Harry as he got it from behind a stack of books by the doorway. At Harry's look, he explained, "Of course you did not see me hide it there when I came in, Potter. I was an effective spy, if you remember? Now, if you would be willing to transfer your memories of ... the events ... into it so that I too could be prepared?" Professor Snape instructed in his silky voice. At Harry's bewildered look, he began again. "Put your memories of the incident into the Pensieve. I will then look at them and I, too, will be better prepared to take action when the incident occurs."

"Oh. Sure," Harry answered. He took out his wand and slowly placed his memories into the Pensieve. "There you go, Professor, but you won't like what you see," Harry warned.

"I assure you that I have witnessed worse, Mr Potter," Snape snapped.

It seemed to Harry that the Professor was not as prepared as he had led Harry to believe. When he came back from Harry's memories, his colour was a nasty blue-grey. He had his customary deep scowl firmly in place, but Harry noticed something was wrong. Harry realised that Professor Snape was hiding the fact that he was shaking. Nevertheless, in cold clipped tones, Professor Snape managed to begin going over the plan in fine detail.

Unbeknownst to Professor Snape and Harry, Hermione had slipped up to Gryffindor Tower while all this was going on.

When Hermione came back some time later, she had books and the Polyjuice Potion in her hands. "I thought I'd just get this while I was about," she said innocently, indicating the Potion. It had the effect she had hoped for, they were both distracted enough from her prolonged absence not to question it.

"Hair or fingernail clipping, Harry?" Hermione teased, breaking the tension.

"A hair, thank you." Harry laughed.

Hermione prepared the Polyjuice Potion for Harry.

"Professor, I think it's about time we get ready," Harry ventured.

"Soon, Mr Potter. Go into the Potions classroom and wait there. Take the Polyjuice Potion and proceed to the Great Hall at the appointed time. I will see you there."

"Yes, Professor. Hermione, I - " Harry began.

"It's going to be fine, Harry. You've certainly faced more difficult demons then Malfoy. You'll be great!" she encouraged as she handed him the robes she had been wearing earlier that day, along with a pair of her old shoes. As she headed to the kitchen, she called back, "Just remember to walk like me."

Harry smiled at her and headed for the Potions classroom.

"Potter, do ward the room before you begin to change clothes or transform," Professor Snape sarcastically warned him before beginning to ward his own door behind Harry.

"Yes, sir." At that, Harry left to prepare for the part he would play.

When they were alone, Severus glanced at the now empty Pensieve. He turned from it to Hermione, who stood in the kitchen doorway. He stepped towards her. Suddenly, in an uncharacteristic move, he closed the rest of the distance between them at a near run and swept her into his arms. She returned his embrace, but he held her so tightly she was having trouble catching her breath. He seemed to be trying to absorb her into himself. He loosed his hold on her, not wanting to suffocate her, and took her face in his hands. His eyes looked desperately into her questioning ones. Finally he spoke in an emotion-roughened version of his deep baritone. "I love you. I love you, Hermione. My wife, how I love you."

He embraced her fiercely. Hermione was astonished by his verbal declaration. She was even more astounded to feel his tears on her neck. "Severus? Severus, I love you too. I love you so much," she said, returning his fierce embrace. "Severus?"

"Stay in here. Stay safe. Hermione, My Love - " Severus took her lips in a deep kiss.

This was not a kiss of simple parting, nor was it a kiss of lust. Severus Snape imbued his kiss with all of his being. Hermione felt his need to protect her; she felt his concern for her. Even more so, she felt his driving emotions: his devotion for her, his passion for her, and his incredible love for her. She was wonderfully overwhelmed by his love, and her heart surged with the rush of her love for him. She returned his kiss with all she had, letting him know her welcoming acceptance and reciprocation of his emotions. As the kiss went on, she opened herself in return; her kisses were now filled with all of her deep loving feelings for him. She smiled into his mouth as he trembled with the experience. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, whispering through tears of love, "Severus ... you are so beautiful."

Reluctantly, they parted. Severus raised her hands to his lips and kissed them reverently. He looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheek in parting. She pressed her cheek into his caress and closed her eyes. He softly spoke. "I will be back as soon as I am able."

The next thing she knew, he had put up the wards and she was alone. Not that she hadn't already made her decision, but after that, there was no way she was going to let him face Malfoy alone. She knew there was some danger he wasn't telling her about. If he was in danger, she was going to be there to help him. She ran to the secure potions cupboard. When she was in Gryffindor Tower, she had liberated Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She had hidden it where the Polyjuice Potion had been stored.

* * *

Hermione stood in a corner behind the High Table in the Great Hall, hidden completely by Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She pressed herself into the corner, although that was not strictly necessary as she was so far back. She remembered all that Harry had told her as she surveyed the scene. Of course, Harry would only tell her up to a point, but this looked like what he had described. There was Severus talking with Minerva; Hermione's own seat at the High Table beside Severus was empty. Everything looked as Harry had described, except that Harry was not at the Gryffindor table talking about Quidditch with Ron, as he had described. This made Ron a variant. All couldn't go as it had with him because Harry was she this time, rather than sitting with Ron. Hermione decided to keep her attention on Ron in case this change caused problems.

Her gaze momentarily strayed to the main doors as she saw herself walk through them. Her eyes flicked back to Ron not a moment too soon. He was looking at Harry-as-Hermione who had just walked in. Ron looked like he was getting up to go over to Harry-as-her. That would foil Malfoy's attack, and Malfoy had to go through with his attack to get caught. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and softly incanted, "Impedimenta!" This slowed Ron down; he seemed confused, but he was still intent on continuing towards Harry-as-Hermione. Quickly, Hermione cast again. This time she cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx and Ron dropped back into his seat. Ron looked over at the Slytherin table to see if someone from there had jinxed him. 'This is good,' Hermione thought, 'now he will be a witness from the start.' Before she had finished the thought, all hell broke loose in the Great Hall.

Malfoy aimed curses at Harry-as-Hermione. They had no effect because Harry-as-Hermione had been expecting the attack. He cast Protego, the Shielding Spell.

Severus leapt from the High Table and had Malfoy against a wall in seconds. He took Malfoy's wand and turned towards the Headmaster, his mouth opened to explain.

During that split-second, Malfoy grabbed Pansy Parkinson's wand and aimed it at Severus. Hermione didn't even think; she automatically defended Severus. She dropped the Invisibility Cloak as she unsheathed and threw her dagger in one fluid motion. Guided by magic, her dagger flew in a rush of air past Severus to impale itself in Malfoy's wand hand. This quite effectively stopped Malfoy midway through casting the Entrails-Expelling Curse on Severus, a curse that, if finished, would have killed him.

Malfoy pulled the dagger out of his hand and plunged it into Severus's neck. It didn't register with Malfoy that this had no effect. He bent over and, with his uninjured hand, he regained Parkinson's wand from where he had dropped it when his wand hand was stabbed. Using his good hand, he pointed the wand at the real Hermione and yelled, "Accio Granger!" To Malfoy's utter shock, nothing happened. Without missing a second, he pointed his wand at the real Hermione again and, in an insane rage, he began to cast "Avada Ke- "

Malfoy never finished the curse. Severus attacked Malfoy bodily, squeezing his throat so that he could not form the rest of the words. Severus threw Parkinson's wand out of Malfoy's reach and removed his hand from Malfoy's throat. He drew his own wand and thrust it in Malfoy's chest.

"Accio, Snape's wand!" Harry, who had transformed back into himself, yelled, catching the wand as it flew out of Severus's hand and into his own. He was surprised when Hermione's wand smacked him in the forehead.

Severus growled in frustration and physically attacked Malfoy. In his protective fury, he used so much force that Malfoy was unconscious with the first blow.

"Professor Snape, enough!" Harry said. Severus didn't let up until Harry dragged him off Malfoy. Severus began to struggle to get back to unconscious student. "Professor ... Professor Snape ... Sir!" Harry tried to get his attention. Harry tried again. "Severus!" This time he broke through Severus's enraged haze.

"Harry?" Severus's eyes turned to him as if seeing him for the first time. Then Harry and Severus both turned to face the figure that was running towards them: Hermione.

Pandemonium broke out, and the Headmaster boomed, "Silence! Everyone take your seats. Each and every person in this Hall will remain seated, silently, until either myself, another professor, or an Auror tells you to move," he ordered. "Severus, Hermione, Harry, my office."

Harry surreptitiously handed Hermione's wand back to her. Severus picked up Malfoy's and Parkinson's wands and pocketed them. Hermione retrieved her dagger; she wiped it clean on Malfoy's robes and returned it to her boot, after casting a quick Scouring Charm on it.

The Headmaster continued issuing commands in the stunned Hall. He sent Minerva to call the Aurors, and he sent a professor to sit at each House table. After a few minutes and many more instructions, he finished with, "Ronald Weasley, please get Madam Pomfrey and bring her to my office." With those orders, the Headmaster made his way to Draco Malfoy and a cast the Mobilicorpus Spell. He then headed towards his office with the semiconscious student.

* * *

Harry stepped aside as the Headmaster floated Draco into his office past him, Severus, and Hermione.

Severus was holding Hermione tightly to him. Hermione had her head tucked in Severus's neck and her arms clutching him around his waist.

Harry thought the look of confusion on the Headmaster's face was because the Headmaster didn't know why Severus and Hermione would openly embrace in front of Harry. After all, he didn't know that Harry knew about their relationship. 'With the timeline changed, the Headmaster doesn't even remember what happened during the first incident in the Great Hall,' Harry thought. He watched as the Professor Dumbledore conjured a cot and lowered Draco Malfoy to it.

At this point, people could be heard on the spiral stairs. Severus and Hermione disengaged from one another's embrace seconds before Ron and Madam Pomfrey came into the room. Madam Pomfrey rushed to Draco Malfoy and examined him. She healed his cleaved hand easily. When she was done, she snapped, "Mr Malfoy, you are fine. Stop whinging and sit up."

As she said this, two Aurors stepped into the Headmaster's office: Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody. Mad-Eye Moody turned his attention first to Harry, giving him an assessing look. In an amused voice, he gruffly asked, "Why are you wearing a dress?" Not giving Harry time to answer, Mad-Eye spoke seriously to the Headmaster. "Has anyone said anything, yet?"

"Not as yet, Alastor."

"Our young Auror Perkins there'll take Malfoy in." Mad-Eye finished, his eye spinning in his head. He had obviously seen the newcomer approach through the wall. The Auror, who had to be Perkins, came in and magically bound Malfoy.

Albus spoke to the new arrival and to Mad-Eye. "I believe this boy needs to be taken to St Mungo's."

"He's fine, Dumbledore, I heard your Matron say so," Mad-Eye returned.

"I am thinking more of his mental health, Alastor," the Headmaster said in a concerned tone. "Something must have made him snap like that. Ward him at St Mungo's, keep Aurors with him, that is only reasonable, but have him checked out," the Headmaster urged.

"Couldn't hurt, I suppose." Mad-Eye relented reluctantly. Then he barked, "Perkins, do as Dumbledore says, but keep Malfoy restrained, warded, and guarded. Do not cease to be vigilant with him!"

Perkins nodded and took Malfoy downstairs while everyone remained silent.

"Good then. You, boy." Mad-Eye fingered Ron. "Come with me and I'll get your version. Tonks, can you sort out these three? After I talk to this boy, I'll talk to the rest of the staff."

Harry saw Mad-Eye take Ron by the arm and lead him out. Harry briefly wondered why he would question Ron and not the rest of the students. Then it occurred to him that Ron was singled out because he was in the Headmaster's office.

"No probs, Alastor!" Tonks smiled at his retreating back. When he was gone, she turned back to the room. "I won't play divide and conquer; I trust you all. Just tell me what happened."

Harry heard himself starting to respond and vaguely wondered why his mouth was working. "I overheard Malfoy talking to himself, saying how he was going to curse Hermione. How he would get rid of her for good. I knew I had to stop him, so I went to Professor Snape..."

When Harry had finished his tale and Professor Snape and the Headmaster had confirmed it with their versions, Tonks looked at her parchment in thought. "I just have a few questions. Hermione, that dagger you threw... well first, why do you have a dagger? And why didn't it kill Severus when Malfoy stabbed him in the neck with it? I mean it must have been sharp to go through Malfoy's hand."

Hermione glanced at Severus and he nodded to her. Before she could speak, the Headmaster spoke to Tonks. "It seems that some things will inevitably come to light in this room. I would ask that, unless you find them to have a direct and necessary effect on your findings, you keep them to yourself. One example being, the reason the knife didn't hurt Severus." The Headmaster smiled. "I am confident that you will find that piece of information to be irrelevant. Again, I would ask that you omit any irrelevant information from your report and refrain from speaking of it with anyone."

"Sure, Albus, if it's not absolutely necessary, I'll keep it to myself." Tonks assured him earnestly.

"All right, then." The Headmaster agreed. "I myself would like to know why you were not harmed, Severus. I wouldn't expect the dagger to be able to harm Hermione, but you?"

Severus looked admiringly at Hermione. "Headmaster, Miss Tonks, that would be because my wife is a very forward thinking witch."

At Tonks confused expression, Hermione spoke for the first time. "Yes, Tonks, Severus and I were married last year. I am Hermione Snape, now."

"Oh. Oh wow. Um, congratulations," Tonks stammered in amazement as she looked at Severus and Hermione. "This is the information you want withheld, isn't it, Albus? I don't see a problem with that. I've never been good at paper work. I'll just call you the Potions Apprentice then, Hermione. Why is it a secret, though, if you don't mind me asking?"

Albus answered for them. "Do not worry, my dear. Hermione was no longer Severus's student, and she was above the legal age of adulthood when she and Severus got to know each other, so to speak." The Headmaster twinkled mischievously. "Still, they do not wish to announce their marriage until after the leaving-feast this year," Albus told Tonks as he smiled fondly at the couple.

"Well, whatever works for you guys. About that dagger?" Tonks went on.

Hermione told Tonks about the dagger and all of its ancient protective magic. She finished by explaining that her flawless aim was another ancient magic the dagger was imbued with. It understood through her magic where she needed it to go. Severus spoke up and explained how it was that he was not injured. He told of how Hermione had changed the spell by cutting not only her hand, but by cutting his hand at the same time, effectively letting the dagger know that it was not to harm either of them. As Severus finished speaking, he was unable to keep a small hint of pride from creeping into his silky voice.

"Okay, let's see if I have it all. Harry overheard Malfoy planning to attack Hermione. He formed a plan of his own to catch Malfoy by using Polyjuice Potion. He told Severus to watch Malfoy that evening. He told Hermione to avoid the Hall. She didn't, she followed in Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Malfoy attacked Harry-transformed-into-Hermione. Harry was safe because he used a Shielding Spell. Severus, who had been watching for something, disarmed Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed Parkinson's wand and attempted to attack Severus. Hermione threw a dagger to save Severus. I don't see the dagger now. Oh well, we'll look in the Great Hall, but it's not really important anyway. Hermione's dagger pierced Malfoy's wand hand, and she saved Severus from a lethal cursing by Malfoy. Malfoy picked up the dagger and tried to kill Severus with it. It didn't work. It all happened so fast, who knows why ... could be he simply missed Severus's neck. Malfoy then grabbed Parkinson's wand with his other hand and tried to take Hermione hostage. Malfoy's 'Accio Granger ' didn't work. Again who knows why, it's irrelevant in any case..." Tonks paused to wink at Hermione. "Isn't it Mrs SNAPE? Anyway, Harry's Polyjuice disguise wore off. Then Malfoy tried to use the Killing Curse on Hermione. He was barely stopped in time by Severus. Harry summoned Severus's wand. Severus, seeing that Malfoy was still a threat, attacked him physically. That is how Severus saved Hermione from a lethal curse by Malfoy. Got it. Same story from all of you."

Tonks paused for breath, and then asked, "Who has Malfoy's and Parkinson's wands? I'll need to cast a Prior Incantato spell on them, for the record. Severus placed the wands in Tonks outstretched hand. "Wow, what an evening you all had!" Tonks grinned.

"Indeed," Severus agreed.

"Quite," the Headmaster said tiredly.

"I've had worse," quipped Harry.

Hermione just sighed wearily.

"Headmaster, my wife is exhausted. She needs to eat and rest," Severus said quietly.

"Severus, I'm fine," Hermione snapped.

"Do you want it all to have been for naught?" he asked her derisively.

"Of course not," she replied with vehemence.

"Then I suggest you mind your health, Madam Snape," he sneered coldly.

"Much as I'm finding this debate riveting, I think I have everything I need. Your secret is safe with me, you two." Tonks grinned at Severus and Hermione. "And congratulations, again! Hey, Harry, walk me out?" Tonks asked.

When Harry and Tonks left, the Headmaster turned to Severus and Hermione. "Do either of you know of any reason why Draco Malfoy would begin throwing potentially deadly curses around the Great Hall?"

'Potentially deadly! Albus, he tried to use the Killing Curse on Hermione!" Severus viciously hissed.

"I know, Severus, I know. Do you know why?" the Headmaster asked again.

"There was an event a few months ago," Severus paused. "Hermione had given Mr Malfoy a much deserved detention. I was called away by Miss Parkinson. The two of them set us up. The reason she gave me to follow her was false; she was merely trying to get Hermione alone with Mr Malfoy. When I returned to the classroom, Mr Malfoy was physically assaulting Hermione and casting the Imperius Curse on her. Hermione was grievously injured at his hands. When I came upon this, I reacted to protect Hermione. I injured Mr Malfoy rather severely. I then chose to deal with him myself, rather than use official channels of penalisation. I allowed him no magical healing or potions. I had his injuries treated in a Muggle facility. I refused to allow him any pain relievers, magical or Muggle. I then proceeded to tell him exactly what I would do if he touched or threatened Hermione again. The next thing he did was to try to get at Hermione through Rita Skeeter. As we all know, that did not work to Malfoy and Miss Skeeter's expectations. I assumed that when nothing came of his idea to threaten Hermione through Miss Skeeter, he began to make other plans."

"Mr Malfoy violently attacked Hermione and tried to use an Unforgivable on her because she gave him a detention?" the Headmaster questioned, a puzzled look on his wisened face.

"No," Hermione said. "He was spewing pure-blood supremacy all the while. It had little or nothing to do with the detention. He was furious that a Mudblood had authority over him," she added, barely above a whisper.

"Is there anything else I should know?" the Headmaster asked, looking back and forth between them.

"No," they said in unison.

"Then, children, I think you should both get some rest." He smiled at them as they rose to leave his office.

* * *

When they entered their chambers, Severus turned to Hermione. "Sit down and rest, I'll get you something to eat."

"Severus," Hermione began, a warning tone in her voice, "I'm pregnant, not terminally ill."

"I know," he answered as they both still stood just inside the door, "perhaps I am inappropriate? I have never had anyone to care for before. I have never cared for anyone before you."

"Severus, you are more than appropriate, you are perfect," Hermione breathed as she ran her hand up from his jaw and across his cheekbone into his hair.

Severus took her other hand in his and drew her up against him. They stood holding each other for a very long time. They finally broke apart when Albus spoke from the fireplace.

"So sorry to interrupt, could you come through a moment, Severus?" Albus asked the man whom he regarded as a son.

"Certainly, Albus." Severus kissed Hermione's hand and wearily stepped through the green flames into the Headmaster's private chambers.

* * *

The Headmaster handed Severus a Firewhisky and pointed to a squishy armchair. Severus sat and drank.

"Severus, I want this to stay between us," the Headmaster began.

"Certainly," Severus responded.

"I just paid a little trip to St Mungo's. I modified Mr Malfoy's memories. He will remember the detention. However, he will not remember how severely you injured him nor will he remember any threats you may have made. I have no doubt that you would have been found justified, if only by way of self-defense, or wife defense. However, I did not think that Hermione needed the stress of you facing an inquiry right now. So I took matters into my own hands. As Chief of the Wizengamot, I have that right and authority. Only you and I will ever know that I modified his memories, and what those memories were."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said with sincere appreciation. "And yes," Severus continued, "as you already seem to know, we are expecting a child. Hermione is pregnant."

"I thought so, my boy; I thought so. You are one of the three most powerful wizards in the world, not to mention your heretofore-unmatched intelligence. Hermione, the cleverest witch today as I hear so often, seems to just about match your intelligence. What a remarkable child you two are sure to have." Albus twinkled.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Harry. "So are you all integrated now? No more counterpart lurking around?"

"That's right. Time's caught up. It's well after the time I used the Time-Turner, so I am in the present again. It was an interesting day to relive, though. I did come for a reason. Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry said shyly.

"Sure, Harry, anything," Hermione replied.

"I accepted a date with Tonks. Hermione, I have no real experience with women. There was Cho and a few of others, but they were girls. Tonks is a woman. She's much older than me. I don't know what to do with a woman, how to act. I'm going to make a fool of myself. I want to go, but - "

Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Hermione, that's really confidence building." Harry deadpanned.

Severus stepped in through the fireplace. He dusted himself off in disgust, muttering about Floo travel, and looked up at Harry and Hermione. "Problems?" he asked.

"No!' Harry answered. "I was just asking Hermione about a book."

"You know, Harry, I think there might be a book out there to help you," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry was desperately trying to signal that he had wanted this to be private, but Hermione wasn't looking.

"A book on what?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, if you don't want a book - although, mind you, all kinds of ideas are in books - Severus and I will help you," Hermione enthused.

Harry and Severus both looked at Hermione.

She smiled encouragingly at Severus.

"Yes, Hermione, I will help Harry if I am able," Severus said.

"Thanks, er, Severus, but I don't think - " Harry began.

"You two, sit, I'll call for some dinner," Hermione said. She smiled to herself. She wondered if it was Harry going back in time a day and risking so much to help them or if it was something that happened in this timeline; she didn't know what it was that put Harry and Severus on a first name basis, but she couldn't have been more pleased.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed gathered closely in Severus's arms with her head resting on his chest. Her peace was interrupted when Severus gave a deep snort of derision that vibrated through her head.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" she smiled up at him innocently, knowing full well what he was on about.

"Get me to agree to the most absurd, insufferable - " he began sarcastically.

She interrupted him with a kiss. "Oh, Severus, it won't be that bad. We were taking Ginny and Remus, anyway. What's two more?" she asked, after releasing his lips.

"Do you have any idea the amount of destruction Tonks can cause in Muggle London?" Severus asked sardonically.

"She won't, she'll be focused on Harry," Hermione reassured him.

"Yes, that's better. Not only a werewolf, but a Potter as well. How lovely. Just how I want to spend my time," Severus drawled sarcastically.

Hermione gave Severus a squeeze. "They need us. I know what a sacrifice it is for you, and I thank you for suffering the insufferable."

"Only for you," he said, mollified. "Sleep now, it has been a long day," he said before softly kissing her head.

* * *


	20. Finite Incantatem

* * *

Hermione was soaking in a hot, vanilla-scented bath as Severus entered their bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub, drawing his dressing gown sideways to keep it dry.

"Hermione," he began, as he gazed at her bemusedly, "I have been wondering something for quite some time now."

Hermione gazed at him and waited for him to continue.

"You bathe before bed, as do I. As I have never missed my nightly bath, it has not escaped my notice that you have never missed your nightly bath, either," he observed, as he fingered a wet curl that hung by her ear.

"True," she answered, somewhat perplexed by his train of thought. Then she added, "Who would after spending the day in all those noxious fumes?" She laughed.

"However, in the mornings your routine is unpredictable. Some mornings you bathe fully, while others you merely wash your hair. I have been unable to discern a pattern or reason for this behaviour." He scowled. "I thought perhaps that on mornings when you only wash your hair, you were running late. However, upon observation, I have discovered that this is not the case. Some mornings when you are late you bathe fully, some mornings when you have extra time you only wash your hair. I must admit I am at a loss. After over a year of marriage, I am still unable to predict your morning routine, and therefore I am unable to accommodate it fully. Can you explain?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "No, Severus, you'll think I'm silly."

"Hermione," he said warningly, "this is obviously not a random occurrence. Explain."

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me or call me silly," she bargained.

Severus schooled his face into impassive patience and said, "I will not laugh at you, nor will I call you silly. Now enlighten me."

"The mornings when I only wash my hair are mornings after," she said, in a tone that made it clear that she thought this to be a thorough and reasonable explanation.

"Mornings after?" Severus asked.

Hermione blushed. "Mornings after we have... Sweet Merlin! Are you going to make me spell it out, Severus?" she asked in exasperation.

"Spell it out? Hermione, I don't know what you are..." He paused to take in the meaningful look she was giving him. "Ah... after we have spent the night indulging in - "

"Yes," she cut across him. "Mornings after, I only wash my hair. That way I can keep your scent on my skin, your essence inside of me. I can close my eyes and remember your closeness. I can imagine you much more easily, if I have not washed you out of me. It can make me smile during the worst of days. Then on mornings like this morning, when there is nothing of you in me," she managed to blush even more deeply, "I take a full bath. Does that explain it?" she asked tentatively.

His dark eyes glittered as he gave her a seductive smile. "Foolish witch," he said gruffly, running his elegant hand over her cheek. After a minute, he spoke in his smooth velvet tones. "I was pondering your routine this morning because the Headmaster just told me he wants to meet with us in his office for breakfast in a little over an hour." Severus cocked his head to the side, raised an eyebrow, and regarded her. "It would seem, Madam Snape, that you are presented with a choice at this point. Will you continue with your bath and smell vanilla on your skin for the day, or would you perhaps prefer something else?"

"You never cease to amaze me," she said breathily. She smiled seductively and continued in a passionate voice. "I would prefer you, Severus."

Severus bent over the tub and took her lips with his. He nibbled her bottom lip, and she slid her tongue out to caress between his teeth and inner lips. He hissed with desire and plunged his tongue into her open mouth. Their kiss deepened in intensity as their hunger for each other sparked and flared. With the tip of her tongue, she stroked the inside of his mouth, causing him to moan with pleasure into hers. His deep voice sent delicious tingles up and down her spine. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Their teeth scraped as their kiss became frenzied. After a minute, he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, you don't know what you do to me..."

"What, Severus, what do I do to you?" she asked innocently between the kisses she was raining on his jaw and neck. She felt him smile into her skin. She knew he knew her game. He knew she wanted to hear his voice.

He kissed, nipped, and sucked his way to her ear. He teased her ear with his tongue; then he purred in his deep dark voice. "You make me insane with want, Hermione." He kissed a slow agonising trail down her neck and throat to her shoulder and back up to her ear. "I want to kiss you." His voice dropped lower. "I want to touch you." His quiet voice vibrated in her ear. "I want to make you moan and call my name in ecstasy." His silky voice now became breathy, betraying his own desire. "I want to smell you." He continued to languidly pour his desires over her. "I want to taste you. I want to feel you. I want to fill you. I want you. I want all of you."

Hermione was shivering in delight. She could only breathe in short panting gasps. With his breath in her ear and his voice vibrating through her body, she was becoming mad with need.

He brought his mouth to her lips again and kissed her gently, softly, the slow velvet of his lips teasing and tantalising hers.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She slipped her hands into the top of his dressing gown. She watched his face as she touched him.

"Aaahhh... Hermione..." he groaned.

She smiled at her ability to reduce this extremely articulate wizard's vocabulary down to encompassing only primal sounds, and her name. As she continued her caresses, his mouth dropped open wordlessly, his head lolled back, and eyes closed. After mere minutes under her soft hands, he grasped her wrists to still her explorations. His eyes snapped open and fixed on hers. As she returned his gaze, she could see that his sharp intelligent eyes were now black pools of liquid desire.

She reached down and undid the belt of his dressing gown. It fell to the floor as she pulled him into the tub with her.

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office. They shared a light breakfast with him, while waiting for him to come to the point of their meeting. Finally, after the house-elves had removed the last remnants of breakfast, Albus spoke of the matter at hand.

"Hermione, tonight is your Leaving-Feast and Ball. I do not want to see you standing sadly in a corner fearing to dance with your husband, while your classmates all dance with their sweethearts. Neither do I want to see your husband so disheartened by your sadness that he finds it necessary to make everyone in his vicinity as miserable as possible." Albus held up a hand. "Don't protest, Severus, for I know you would. I want everyone to enjoy themselves this evening, including you, my dear," Albus finished, as he handed Hermione a scroll. "Congratulations, you have now officially completed an unusually intense course of study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"Albus..."

"Yes, Severus. Hermione will still be allowed to participate in the Leaving Ceremony. I'll just give her a blank scroll then, as she has her true scroll now. If you will notice the date and time on your scroll, Hermione, you'll find that the date is today, and the time was entered when you took it from my hand." The Headmaster smiled.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said, as her face broke into a grin.

Severus took her hand in his and squeezed it, looking into her eyes. When he withdrew, he faced the Headmaster. He reached into his robes and brought out an envelope.

"Perhaps now is an appropriate time for me to give you this, Albus," he said with a closed expression.

The Headmaster took the envelope from Severus with some trepidation and opened it. He read it and looked at Severus with intense sadness. "This is your final decision?"

"Yes, Albus. I am sorry," Severus said.

"Why?" the Headmaster asked in an emotion rough voice.

Hermione put her hand on Severus's arm and spoke. "Albus, this wasn't..."

"...an easy decision," Severus finished.

"Severus's solicitor has been approached, as our identities as the creators of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion won't be known until tomorrow..." Hermione began.

"...with offers from many reputable companies, individuals, and the Ministry," Severus completed.

"The offers will give Severus enough projects to keep him busy researching full time."

"Yes, yes," the Headmaster said, smiling fondly at Severus, "you have never been one to take your earned place among the idle rich."

Severus sneered at the very thought and said, "With a child, it will be advantageous for both Hermione and I to be able to work from a home lab."

"We'll be working together, that's how we work best." Hermione smiled at Severus, who covered the hand that still rested on his arm, with his own.

Albus took all of this in for a minute, and then sighed. "Well then, Severus Snape, it is with deep regret that I accept your resignation."

Severus looked very uncomfortable. When he spoke, it sounded hollow and far off. "Albus, I will never be able to - "

The Headmaster, Severus's friend and mentor, cut him off. "Severus, my boy, it is I who thank you, I who will never be able to repay you. You have given so much for so long without any thought to your own needs or wants. Whatever I asked, whatever the Order needed, we were always guaranteed that you would agree to do it without consideration for your own safety or needs. You have gone through hell and back more times then I care to remember. You have suffered horribly, all for the sake of others. That's finally at an end. You are like a son to me, Severus; I would see you happy now. Contentment, Severus, happiness, and love are what I have always wanted you to have in your life. I believe you have found it now. I couldn't feel more joy for anything, than I feel at the knowledge that this has happened for you. All I would ask is to be kept abreast of your life. Let me know - "

"Albus," Severus chastised, in a mild version of his classroom tone.

"Did you really imagine that we wouldn't?" Hermione asked. After a pause, she continued. "You'll come to see us, Albus?"

"If you wish me to, my dear." His eyes twinkled.

"You know that we do, and we'll come to see you, as well," she asserted. "You're not getting rid of us that easily. We'll always want your company and need your counsel. Severus will just be in a better mood to accept it, now that he won't have to deal with all the dunderheads." She smiled.

"Where have you chosen to live?" the Headmaster asked.

"We are renovating the estate on Westray," Severus answered.

"Ah, I remember well when you purchased that property. It's a climate you will find pleasing and with an incredible coastline. If I'm not mistaken, it's the most scenic of Orkney's Northern Isles, a truly magnificent place. But to call that an estate; isn't it more of a small castle, Severus?" The Headmaster chuckled.

"Stone construction, and a turret, does not a castle make," Severus remarked snidely, as he glared at the Headmaster.

"I'd love to see your ideas for renovations, Hermione," the Headmaster said.

"I'll bring my sketches by, Albus." She smiled warmly at his interest, while she wondered how he knew she was the architect of the renovations.

"Well then, it would seem that is all for now, children. Enjoy yourselves tonight and tomorrow."

Severus scowled, and Hermione beamed at the Headmaster's parting words.

They walked through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the dungeons.

"You will want to visit Gryffindor Tower, will you not?" Severus asked. "I have some errands to attend to, myself, this morning."

"Perhaps," Hermione answered distractedly. She drew Severus into a window alcove. "Severus, will you accompany me to the ball tonight?"

"We will be there together, will we not?" he asked.

"No. No, Severus, will you... Oh, I don't know. I'm just so proud to be with you. I don't want to hide it anymore," she explained.

"Hermione, you know my reputation. Even my work for the Order has not really changed anyone's perception of me. Perhaps your reputation would benefit by continued secrecy."

At the thunderous look on her face, he changed tack quickly. "However, if you wish it, then we need not hide our relationship any longer. I am proud of you, as well, Hermione. It is an honour to have you for my wife."

He looked into her eyes, waved his hand and whispered, "Finite Incantatem." The disillusionment spell on their wedding rings cancelled with his incantation and wandless magic.

"I know an announcement would make you less than comfortable, Severus - " she began.

"Hermione, if you wish - "

"No, it's not necessary. I just don't want to have to hide my love for you anymore," she said.

"Then do not," he whispered.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

When the kiss ended, he pulled back and smirked at her. "No one saw us," he said simply.

"That's okay. My kisses are for you, Severus. They're not a performance," she breathed.

He smiled warmly into her eyes, and she returned his smile with an intense look of love.

They stood in the alcove framed by the window, smiling into each other's eyes, for a very long time. This did not go unnoticed. Passing students slowed and stared at the Potions master and his Apprentice, as they gazed at each other. Then, not knowing what to make of it, the stunned students would hurry on. So lost were they in each other, Severus and Hermione failed to notice them or their reactions.

"May I escort you to Gryffindor Tower before I leave on my errands?" Severus asked in his silky voice.

"Yes, please," she said, as she beamed at him.

Severus and Hermione failed to notice the whispers and stares that followed them as they walked closely together, talking intimately. They were not quite touching, but you couldn't exactly see light between them. At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Severus kissed Hermione's hand before he left her. His lips lingered on her knuckles, and she blushed in pleasure.

* * *

Just before lunch, the door to their chambers flew open, startling Severus in much the same way his classroom entrances startled first-years. The difference being, before he could really register what was happening, he had his arms full of a weeping Hermione.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid wizard! Severus, I've never... I can't... Oh, Severus!" Her hold on him tightened, if that were possible.

He stroked her back and asked, with concern evident in his voice, "Hermione what is it. What's wrong?"

"How could you? How could you? Don't ever, ever...! Severus, don't you see? You can't... even if... Severus Snape, don't you ever!" Her words became unintelligible between sobs.

A coughing sound drew Severus's attention. Harry Potter stood in the open doorway. He looked grim and somewhat shaken. Harry nodded his head in the direction of the distraught Hermione as he spoke to Severus.

"She had a good morning, we all did. It was great, really. Until a few minutes ago. You see, I wanted to sort my memories of Voldemort, so I got a Pensieve. All I have in it now are the memories of the... incident... in the Great Hall. You know, the memories from before I used the Time-Turner. It's all so fresh, I didn't want those memories haunting the end-of-term festivities tonight or tomorrow. For me, those memories were real. I was there when they actually happened. Anyway, we were in my dormitory. Tonks was there, too, and she fell. She bumped into Hermione, and Hermione fell into my memories. She saw it all. She saw you kill yourself, and that... that upset her. Well, you can see for yourself what seeing your death did to her. I didn't think she was going to be able to speak clearly and tell you what was wrong with her. I didn't want you to think it was something even worse, so I came, too, to tell you. I'm sorry. I never meant for her to see that."

Harry could see Severus was furious that Hermione had seen that incident. However, he spoke in controlled tones. "I understand."

"I'll be going, then," Harry said sadly.

"Harry," Severus called him back, "it is good that you told me."

"I'm so sorry, Severus," Harry repeated.

Severus sighed, and forced his next words, "It was an accident."

Harry nodded to Severus and left.

Severus steered Hermione to the sofa and held her in his arms. He continued to stroke her back while he whispered soothingly in her ear. "We are alive. It did not happen. Harry stopped it. We are well and the threat is gone. My Love, please. It's all right, no one will hurt - "

"Severus, you... you... died. I saw you die. I never... Severus..." She cried as she held onto him with all her might.

"Hermione, I am alive, you are alive, and our unborn child is alive. We are fine. Stop now; this is a special day for you. Let it go. It did not happen. Harry stopped it. It did not happen. Please, My Love," he beseeched.

"I can't! You killed yourself. How could you? Oh, Severus... Severus, never, never... promise me... promise me no matter what... that you won't ever!"

"I will make you a promise. I will give you my word. I will do that for you. Albus always wanted me to, but I refused. The most I would promise him was not to take my own life until I had seen my mission through, until The Dark Lord was gone for good. But for you, My Love, for you I will make and keep the promise. I give you my oath. I vow to you that I will not intentionally die by my own hand," he said seriously.

She sat up and searched his face. "You swear it?" she asked quietly.

"If it is what you want, yes. I will never take my own life. Even in the face of your... even if you are... I can not even say it!" he growled. Severus visibly composed himself. "Hermione," he said seriously, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She returned his gaze and waited for him to continue.

"I do swear to you that I will not intentionally end my life, regardless of the circumstances," he vowed.

"Severus," she whispered. She smoothed the hair from his face in repeated strokes as she spoke. "What I saw, I... Wait a minute. You saw it too, didn't you? You saw Harry's memories. That is why you... Oh, now I understand why you - "

At the reminder, Severus's eyes became hooded. Hermione could tell he was angry with himself at the knowledge that she had felt his tears the day he saw Harry's memories of her death; he was angry for allowing himself to even have tears. She kissed his eyes, his cheeks, and his mouth.

"We will live to a ripe old age together, Severus, and don't you ever forget it." She smiled into his eyes.

"That we will," Severus agreed, as he caressed her cheek. "Even if it means we have to let Harry Potter help us," he added with a wry smile.

"Severus, I love you. I love you so much," she whispered.

"And I love you," he admitted, as he wiped her face with his handkerchief.

Hermione's eyes filled anew. They overflowed with tears of happiness at his rare verbal expression. "Damn pregnancy hormones, I never act like this," she muttered in frustration.

Severus chuckled darkly. "I consider myself fortunate; without the pregnancy hormones you would most likely have chosen to do me bodily harm instead of crying."

Hermione swatted him on the shoulder. "I never!" she exclaimed, in a mock horrified tone.

He smiled and called "Accio Alsus Potion." A bottle of light green potion flew into his hand. "Close your eyes, Hermione," he whispered. He uncorked the bottle and poured some of the thick potion into his hands. He began applying the potion to her eyes with a soothing motion. 

Hermione felt herself relaxing under Severus's gentle touch. She breathed deeply and smiled. When he finally stopped, she felt completely refreshed.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Ever inquisitive," he said, chuckling deeply. "This," he held up the bottle, "is a blend of: burdock, arnica, bergamot, cucumber, euphrasia, and green tea."

* * *

'The Leaving-Feast, the dance for the departing seventh-years, and then tomorrow it's all over with the Leaving Ceremony,' Harry thought as he sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the feast to begin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Severus and Hermione sweep in together. This was not unusual; it happened at every meal they attended since she became his Apprentice. However, there was something different when they entered the Hall this time. Harry did a quick double take. Yes. Hermione was on Severus's arm. Harry looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Now Severus was holding Hermione's chair for her; this too had been their mealtime ritual for more than a year and half now.

'No. Nobody noticed their unusual display of, hmm... arm holding,' Harry decided to himself.

Hermione was wearing sophisticated robes made from an array of striking fabrics. The square neck was cut low, and the traditional bell sleeves were modernised by the sheer fabric they were made from. The skirt flared dramatically to accommodate dancing. The robes had no lace or frills. The only ornamentation was a large, tastefully embroidered Celtic knot on the centre of the bodice. Hermione's hair was held back with her wedding diadem. Tonight she wore it as a headband, to give it a more casual look. She was notably without the locket, which she had worn everyday since Christmas. In its place was her anniversary gift from Severus: a diamond necklace set in platinum and gold that he had had custom-made for her. This was the only jewellery had on except for her wedding and engagement rings, which no one had noticed yet.

Harry couldn't help but hear the girls exclaiming over Hermione's outfit.

"Look at her robes."

"Look at her necklace."

"To flash like that, that necklace must be real."

"What's she holding her hair with?"

"Wow, those robes must be designer originals."

A boy's voice entered the conversation. "Where'd she get the money for robes and jewellery like that? Her parents were Muggle dentists. They didn't leave that much money."

The comment had been made by Ron, and this made Harry look to see what was so special about Hermione's robes. He hadn't noticed much when he had watched her walk in, but then robes were not a particular interest of his.

When everyone was seated, the Headmaster rose and gave his customary year-end speech. It wasn't really new to anyone but the first-years. The Headmaster really only had everyone's attention when he finally said, "Let the feast begin!"

Halfway through the feast, Ron tried to attract Harry's attention. "Harry, Harry," Ron hissed, "did you see that?"

"See what?" Harry asked around a mouthful of food. Harry was concentrating on eating, as he knew he would have to maintain his manners later. His date for the dance would arrive from her Ministry job right after the feast. Tonks. He smiled as he thought of her.

"Harry, did you hear what I said? Hermione just fed Snape off her plate. Off her fork. She fed him. Snape," Ron said.

"Uh..."

"Harry, when she said she wouldn't go to the dance with me, I thought it was because she's technically a teacher and I'm still a student. You don't think she has a crush on Snape, do you?" Ron asked.

"Crush? Er... no. Not a crush."

"Nah, she couldn't, not on that git. After the Leaving Ceremony tomorrow, I'm going to ask her out. I won't be her student, then, so she can finally say yes. I'm sure she must've wanted to say yes all the times I've asked this year. Maybe she'll dance with me tonight. What do you think, Harry?" Ron smiled cockily.

"Well..." Many at the Gryffindor table had been listening to the conversation. Or rather listening to Ron talk, he'd been loud about it. "Er, sorry, Ron, I have to talk to someone."

Ron looked over at Lavender and was about to say something, when all the Gryffindors turned at what they heard.

"Severus!" Harry called.

"Harry?" Severus turned; he and Hermione had just begun walking towards the Slytherin table.

Now almost all eyes in the Hall were on Professor Snape and Harry. The Gryffindors were appalled, and the Slytherins were irate. The rest were just baffled, as Harry took Professor Snape aside and spoke quietly to him. A couple of minutes later, Harry headed back to the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, amid a chorus of Gryffindors all voicing similar sentiments.

"What was what?" Harry asked, puzzled. He didn't realise that he and Professor Snape had called each other by their given names in front of people.

"You called that great horrid git by his first name!" Someone from down the table called.

Another voice chimed in. "And he didn't hex you or anything."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

He was spared further questioning when Professor Dumbledore rose and announced that the first through sixth years should return to their common rooms, and that the Leaving Ball would begin shortly.

"I gotta go meet Tonks in the Entrance Hall!" Harry said, grateful for an escape.

He heard Remus talking to Ginny as he got up. Remus had arrived as an honoured guest and would stay until the end of the Leaving Ceremony. This had happened last year, too. Harry had a strong suspicion that Dumbledore was gently introducing him to those parents who came to the Leaving Ceremony in an attempt to get him back on staff. Ginny was only a sixth year, but she would be at the Leaving Dance tonight. She was accompanying her brother Ron, who wouldn't ask anyone but Hermione to go with him.

'Ron's still got a thing for Hermione. This is going to be a disaster,' Harry thought to himself.

When Harry came back in, the House tables were gone. Small tables and chairs framed the Hall, and the lighting was lowered dramatically.

"Are those...? Oh my, floating, rotating disco balls?" Harry heard Hermione say in clear distaste.

"Indeed." Harry heard Severus respond.

He looked just in time to see the Potions master give the newly appearing decorations a disgusted sneer.

"Severus, Hermione!" Tonks greeted. She noticed that Hermione was on Severus's arm. "So is the cat out of the bag, then?"

"Good evening, Nymphadora," Severus responded, as he raised a sardonic eyebrow at the blue-haired witch.

Hermione added, "We aren't announcing anything, Tonks, but we're no longer hiding anything, either."

"Yeah, I guessed that by the wedding rings." Tonks grinned.

"No one else has noticed them yet," Hermione said in wonder.

"I'm an Auror, trained to observe." Tonks winked.

Remus and Ginny joined the group. "Ginny! Remus! Now our happy six-some is complete!" Tonks enthused. Hermione noticed Severus stifle an agonised groan.

The three couples moved to a discrete corner and continued to talk for several minutes. When the strains of a waltz began, they noticed the floor filling up.

"Let's dance, Harry," Tonks said, as she dragged him to the floor.

"The boy who lived, may end up the boy broken in a million pieces before this dance is over," Severus noted, as Tonks tripped her way onto the dance floor with Harry. Hermione, Ginny, and Remus attracted a bit of attention as they laughed at Severus's comment.

Severus took Hermione's hand and leaned in close to her ear. She smiled as she blushingly agreed to whatever he had whispered. Severus put his dress robes on a chair, exposing his elegant new black suit, complete with its customary frock coat. Hermione took his arm and, followed by the eyes of many of the people in their area of the Hall, they walked regally onto the dance floor. They flowed together into the waltz, moving as one. They didn't notice the looks and comments of those around them, but Harry and Tonks did. Mid waltz, Harry and Tonks left the floor and joined Remus and Ginny once more.

When the waltz ended, a fast-paced tune began. It shocked more then a few onlookers when Professor Snape and Hermione didn't leave the floor. Harry saw that he, Tonks, Ginny, and Remus were not the only ones watching. Word was spreading. Namely the exclamation "LOOK!" was spreading, and more people all around the Hall were stopping to watch Professor Snape and Hermione dance. It would seem that they could dance very well. Harry heard other utterances.

"Professor Snape, dancing?"

"Smiling?"

But Harry tuned them out and watched. Professor Snape spun Hermione around the floor, not missing a beat. Her skirt flared and swirled around her legs as he spun her out to arm's length and pulled her back against him again. They smiled at each other.

The sight of Professor Snape smiling caused more than a few whispered conversations to break out. No student, and almost none of the teachers, had ever seen him genuinely smile before.

The song was coming to an end. He spun her out to arm's length. As she spun back to him, their free hands clasped and their arms went straight out to their sides at shoulder height, allowing their bodies to press tightly together.

When the song ended and a slow song began, they turned in a fluid motion that brought one of her hands onto his shoulder, while one of his long arms came around her waist, holding her close in his embrace. Her free hand he held in his other, against his chest. She put her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his cheek on her head. They both closed their eyes and began to dance slowly as they held each other.

Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Ginny became alarmed at some of the reactions around them. Most of the reactions were about Professor Snape actually smiling. However, two reactions were making Harry nervous.

"Diversions," Harry said.

They had talked about this eventuality during the end of the waltz. Remus and Ginny chose to dance together and take some of the attention. They had really wanted to dance together anyway.

Harry headed Ron off as Tonks made her way towards Professor McGonagall. Tonks knocked over an entire table, including a full punch bowl, landing it directly on her target. This stopped the formidable Scotswoman in her tracks, distracting her completely. She had been advancing on Severus and Hermione with a horrified look on her face.

Severus and Hermione danced blissfully on, unaware of the averted disasters around them. When the song ended, they began to make their way to Remus and Ginny. As they walked, they decided that they wanted to leave and spend the rest of the evening alone together.

Severus and Hermione reached Remus and Ginny. At the same time, Tonks and Harry arrived, having finished dealing with the imminent problems of Ron and Professor McGonagall. The three couples talked for a little while, making plans to all meet the next morning.

When the other two couples went to dance, Hermione and Severus started to leave the Hall for their chambers. She was glad to have come with Severus, but Hermione wasn't much of a party person, and neither was Severus. She was on his arm again as they made their way towards the door, but this time her hand was covered affectionately by his. A few eyes still followed them; this time they were aware of the attention. It only made Hermione smile, which in turn drew a smile from Severus.

Severus leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Albus was twinkling so madly that I thought his head was one of the disco balls. Only the beard confirmed that it was indeed he."

Hermione's laughter rang behind them as they opened the doors and left for the evening.

More whispered gossip began as Severus and Hermione left the Great Hall touching, smiling, and laughing together.

After a long shared bath, they sat together on the sofa, waiting for their dripping wet hair to dry in front of the hearth. Even in late spring, the dungeons of Hogwarts warranted a fire at night to stave off the chill. Hermione was in a very scant gold lace chemise; Severus wore only his black dressing gown. Hermione sat astride Severus's lap, facing him, with one of his long arms enfolding her, holding her tightly to his chest. She had her arms around his shoulders and her face was snuggled into his neck. Severus's wedding ring gleamed in the firelight as he gently caressed Hermione's back with his free arm. His head leaned to the side, on hers, as they peacefully rested in each other's arms. Severus and Hermione had their eyes closed contentedly; the book they had been reading earlier lay open on the sofa beside them. Neither noticed the flames in the fireplace in front of them turn green.

* * *


	21. Leaving

"Severus Snape! Get you hands off of Miss Granger! Where are your clothes? What were you thinking?" Professor Minerva McGonagall was livid.

Minerva had been searching for Hermione since she had seen her leave the Great Hall. She'd finally decided to use the internal Floo Network and the override password to Severus's chambers; it was to ask him if he might have an idea where his Apprentice was. She had also planned to enlist his aid in the search if he didn't. The sight she was met with shocked her completely. Right in front of her were Severus and Hermione in an intimate embrace. Both had dripping wet hair and wore nightclothes that left little to the imagination.

Hermione and Severus were rudely roused out of their drowsy contentment. Minerva's unexpected tirade only caused Severus to hold Hermione protectively closer.

Hermione turned her head to Minerva and answered her question. "My clothes are in the bedroom, Minerva." Hermione pointed to the door of the master bedroom. "If you had announced yourself, we would've dressed before welcoming you in." Hermione's voice was deeply sarcastic.

"Severus Snape, you get your hands off Hermione, now! I trusted you, and here you are - "

Hermione cut off Minerva's rant. "He has done NOTHING to lose your trust, Minerva," she spat.

"Hermione," Minerva began in a quieter tone, "I don't know what he has said or done to convince you that this is acceptable or proper, but obviously I have been terribly mistaken about him. I thought he was trustworthy; quite clearly he is not. You must - "

Hermione was upon Minerva in seconds, cutting off her verbal assault on Severus's character. She raised her hand to slap the older woman. Through sheer force of will, she brought her hand to a stop, just before making contact with Minerva's face. Balling her hands into angry fists at her sides, she raged.

"If you ever, EVER, speak of my husband in that manner again, I'll make sure that you'll be unable to speak for the rest of your life," Hermione hissed, her voiced laced with deadly sincerity.

"Hu... Hu ... Husband?" Minerva stuttered faintly.

With his wand, Severus had sealed his dressing gown from neck to foot. He now stood behind Hermione. "Accio kimono," he incanted.

Hermione's gold silk kimono flew from the bedroom into his hands. "Here," he whispered in her ear.

With a snarl at Minerva, she turned and allowed Severus to clothe her. He securely closed her kimono from neck to foot with the same spell he had used to close his own black dressing gown. When he was done, she whipped back around to face Minerva.

"I respected you. How wrong I was! You don't deserve my respect. You, who cannot give respect to others who do deserve it. Severus has earned your respect and your trust! He has done nothing to betray that; yet, you jump to conclusions. How could you say those things to him?" Hermione ground through clenched teeth.

"Hermione - " Severus began in a measured tone.

"What is going on here?" Minerva screeched.

"Enough." The word resounded through the room. Albus Dumbledore had just stepped through the fireplace.

All eyes turned to the Headmaster. Severus sighed in relief. Hermione crossed her arms. Minerva turned on him.

"Albus, do you know what is going on here?" Minerva asked, her voice somewhat reminiscent of a tattling child.

"Yes, Minerva, I do. May we sit, Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Please," Hermione said acerbically, seating herself tightly against Severus's side.

"Why would you ask Hermione?" Minerva questioned Albus.

"Because this is her home," Albus answered calmly.

"Albus, we are in Severus's chambers," Minerva told him.

"No, Minerva, we are in Severus and Hermione's chambers," he said calmly.

"You are allowing - " Minerva began.

The Headmaster held up a hand to forestall her. "Minerva, they are married. They have been married for over a year, now," he told her.

"Albus! He's... and she's..." Minerva spluttered.

"Minerva, my dear, when Hermione and Severus found each other, Hermione was older than you were when you and I began our... friendship. Surely you remember my age at the time, my dear, and you were all of eighteen for... how long was it?"

"But she's his student, Albus!"

"If you recall, I was your teacher, Minerva. However, Hermione is not Severus's student. Nor was she when - "

Albus tried to explain but Minerva interrupted.

"This? Is THIS why you let her test out of Potions? Oh dear Lord, how long has this been going on?" Minerva cried in disbelief.

"We have been married for over a year now, Minerva, and we were soul-bound before that. As a matter of a fact, Minerva, we were 'Soul Bound For Beyond' before any of 'THIS', as you so eloquently phrased it, began," Severus said, his tone and voice inscrutable. "Can you say the same about yourself and your situation all those years ago?"

He turned to the Headmaster and offered, "Drink, Albus?"

"Yes, thank you, my boy." Albus chuckled.

Severus let go of Hermione's hands, rose, and poured Albus a Firewhisky. "Scotch, Minerva?" Severus asked blandly.

Hermione glared at Minerva.

"Thank ... thank you, Severus. I ... I apologise, Severus. It seems I may have - "

"You may have, what?" Hermione accused, her anger still in full force as she tried to protect Severus.

"Minerva, Albus has explained. Yet you are still upsetting my wife. I think you should go for now. Perhaps another time?"

"Come, Minerva," Albus cajoled. "I'll tell you all about Severus and Hermione's soul-binding and their wedding. They are soul mates, you know. Bound for all time, as Severus said. They ran off together for that, but I was at their handfasting. You would have loved it."

With that, Albus led a shocked and confused Minerva into the fireplace and called out, "Dumbledore's chambers, password: Curly Wurly."

"I will NOT allow anyone to speak of you like that! Of all the misguided, self-righteous ... How dare she! I have half a mind to..." she trailed off.

Severus knelt by Hermione. As he took her hands in his, he gazed into her eyes and simply said, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, confused.

He tilted his head and raised a sardonic eyebrow. She was overcome. Her fierce protectiveness turned to burning passion. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him forcefully, knocking them to the floor together, where she continued to kiss him senseless.

* * *

The next morning, they met Remus, Ginny, Harry and Tonks in the Entrance Hall. Harry had his broom, Severus had a book, and Remus had his gramophone. The ladies laughed at the men and their toys. When Harry tried to ask what was so funny, they just laughed harder. The laughter was contagious, even if the men had no idea what was funny.

Soon, five laughing people, and one whose face was devoid of any trace of a scowl, made their way down into the castle's grounds. Everyone who was not meeting family that morning was outside. It took some time, but eventually the six found a very secluded spot.

Remus turned on his gramophone quietly, while Ginny settled herself on the grass. He joined her and lay with his head in her lap. She began to stroke his hair in time to the music.

Harry and Tonks had already mounted Harry's broom. They were making lazy circles, loops, and complex figures, low over the area.

Hermione decided to take her life in her hands. After all, it wasn't exactly public. There were only four friends around them. She pulled Severus down to the grass under a tree, without meeting too much resistance. Then she moved into his lap and wiggled down to where her hips and legs were securely snug between Severus's long thighs. She relaxed back against his chest, her head leaning on him. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her possessively. She stroked his elegant hands as he held her. His chin came to rest on her shoulder and he began to read quietly into her ear from a book that hovered open in front of them.

An hour passed in peaceful enjoyment. Hermione had snuggled deeper into Severus's embrace. They were still intent on their reading. Remus was being lulled by Ginny, and Harry and Tonks were still airborne. Harry noticed Ginny suddenly push a dozing Remus off her lap and stand abruptly. From above, Harry saw Ron headed for Severus and Hermione. Ron's eyes were wild and ferocious, his face contorted in a jealous rage.

Severus and Hermione didn't notice Ron until he was right in front of them.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HERMIONE!" he yelled, his face expanding and reddening in his rage.

"I will do no such thing, Mr Weasley," Severus said disdainfully. He stood with fluid grace, never loosening his hold on Hermione. As he drew her up with him, she remained in his arms.

Ron yelled as he drew his wand and pointed it at Severus. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DEATH EATER!

"RON!" Harry bellowed as he landed.

"Ron, please stop," Hermione begged. She held tightly to both of Severus's hands as if they were lifelines.

Ron began to advance, his wand pointed directly at Severus. "LET HERMIONE GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"RON, NO! He's not holding me. I'M HOLDING HIM! Ron, stop! I love him. We're married. WE'RE MARRIED!" Hermione shouted, even as Severus moved in front of her protectively.

"NO! THAT'S A LIE!" Ron yelled insanely.

"Ron, it isn't. They're married; I was there at their wedding," Remus Lupin said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Accio Ron's wand!" Ginny yelled. Ron's wand flew into her hand. "Don't be such a prat, Ron. I was there when they were married, too. Hermione and Severus are married, and they love each other. Now, you know. That's the end of it." Ginny had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Ron. "Now apologise to them," Ginny told her brother, sounding very much like their mother.

"Married?" Ron said disbelievingly as he turned to Harry for confirmation.

"Yeah, Ron. Hermione married Professor Snape," Harry said.

Ron turned accusing eyes on Hermione. "You married HIM?"

"Yes, Ron. I love him," Hermione answered sincerely.

"You married SNAPE! You filthy - "

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Severus held him against the tree by his throat. In a low and deadly voice, Professor Snape hissed. "If you ever speak to my wife in such a manner again, you will be in so much pain you'll pray for death. I will curse you with such lasting agony that you will pray for the release of death every day for the rest of your worthless life. But it will not come. You will suffer for a very, very long time. Do you understand me, Weasley?"

"Ye..yess," Ron wheezed.

Professor Snape released him and Ron fell heavily to the ground. He glared down at Ron in contempt and spoke with quiet menace. "Is this how you treat a woman who has been your friend since you were children? Is this what you call friendship, Weasley? You make me sick. And after all I have seen, that is quite an achievement; I can assure you. Never come near my wife again, Weasley, unless you are prostrate with apology. I do mean that literally."

Severus turned on his heel, his robes billowing. He was still in the grip of a towering rage. Even in the face of Ron's hatefulness, Hermione smiled inside when Severus opened his arms to her, offering her the comfort she needed, regardless of the people around them. She rushed into his arms and was pulled to his chest, enveloped by his strong protection. Hermione walked up to the castle tucked tightly into Severus's side, one of his long arms wound protectively about her.

Hermione heard Harry say, "Ron, you bloody fool."

* * *

Hermione and Severus made it to the dungeons without being accosted. When they reached their chambers, Minerva was waiting in the corridor for them.

"Severus, Hermione, I have come to apologise. Please hear me out? Everything I said and did was out of line. I spoke from shock. I was wrong, I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry. I never meant what I said. Please forgive an idiotic Gryffindor, Severus?" Minerva finished.

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked at Minerva with intense disdain.

"Hermione, can you forgive me?" Minerva asked.

"I'll try. I can't say that I'll ever forget the horrific things you said to Severus. You know. You know how honourable a man Severus is. But yes, Minerva, for all the times you've been there for me, but mostly for the years you've been there for Severus, I do forgive you. I hope you'll remain our friend," Hermione answered.

"Yes, Hermione, yes please." Minerva smiled.

Hermione returned her smile and the women hugged. When they drew apart, there were tears in Minerva's eyes.

"Severus, I hope you can forgive me? Please accept my congratulations on your marriage. Hermione is a special woman and is lucky to have you, Severus Snape."

"It is somewhat early in the day for that scotch, but would you come in and have some tea now, Minerva?" Severus invited in acknowledgment.

"Another time, Severus, Hermione. I'm sure you have a lot to do to get ready for the Leaving Ceremony. So another time," Minerva said.

"That's a promise," Hermione smiled.

"A promise," Minerva confirmed. With that, Minerva was on her way down the corridor.

Severus and Hermione spent the rest of the morning in their chambers. As it neared time for the Leaving Ceremony, Severus called to Hermione in a serious tone. They sat together on the sofa and he took her hands in his.

"Hermione..." he began. Then silence. After a while, he tried again. "Hermione..." Severus Snape actually faltered.

"Severus, what is it?" she asked with concern.

"Hermione, if you would like to have me speak to Albus, I will before the Leaving Ceremony," he said quietly, with what was obviously some sort of resignation.

"Talk to Albus about what, Severus?" she prompted.

"Hermione," he said as if she should know.

The silence in the room was palpable.

When she did not respond, he added quietly, "Hermione, I will understand."

"Understand what?" she urged.

"At the Leaving, if you would prefer to be called on as Grang - "

Hermione cut him off. "Severus Snape, don't you dare finish that sentence!" she warned. "I'm your wife. I'm proud to be your wife. My name is Snape, E, Snape. I expect people will be startled by the unexpected news of our marriage, but real friends will support us."

She reached out and caressed his cheek. "Anyone else's opinion is irrelevant; they do not matter. Even with our supportive friends, and we do have them, quite a few you know." She smiled. "What really matters is just the two of us. Just us, Severus. Just us. Your name was a gift to me and I treasure it, as I treasure you. For you to give me your name..." she held his face in both of her hands now and gazed lovingly into his eyes, "I treasure the fact that your name is now my name.

He looked at her sceptically.

"Hermione Snape, that's who I am now. I could've kept Granger, remember? I chose to take your name. My name's Hermione Snape, and it always will be."

"Well then, Hermione Snape. I have something for you."

He reached under the sofa, brought out a package, and handed it to her.

She opened it slowly, smiling up at him as she did. When she pulled the beautiful wrappings apart, she found three books with a parchment folded on top. She picked up the parchment, unfolded it and read:

* * *

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_As you leave Hogwarts and enter the world of full-time research, I thought this appropriate to mark the occasion. In this package, you will find three books._

_The first book, I had intended to gift you with when you completed your Apprenticeship. However, just as with your schooling, you are in actuality finished much earlier than the amount of required time for completion. Although you will be an Apprentice in name for a few more years, as is required, you have truly completed your Apprenticeship. You, my Apprentice, are the equal of your Master._

_Therefore, it is time that I gift you with my Book Of Perceptions. It contains all of my records as a Potions Master from the day my apprenticeship ended until yesterday. All of my ideas, my successes, and my failures over the years are recorded in this tome._

_The second book is blank for you to begin recording your own personal work and research in. Your own Book Of Perceptions, if you will._

_The third book is something I believe you mentioned desiring when we created the Cruciatus Reversal Potion together. It, too, is a blank book. A book for us both to use. For us to record our concerted research in together. You are truly an innovator; never before have I heard of two researchers sharing the same record book. This is a first. I cannot tell you how honoured I am that you are willing to share your mind, your laboratory, and your record book with me._

_Be proud of yourself, of your rite of passage; you have earned it. _

_With Admiration, Respect, and Love,_

_Severus_

* * *

Hermione removed the first book and slowly, reverently, ran her hands over the cover. It was an old book, stained and scarred from a long life in a Potions lab. She kept it cradled in her lap as she looked at the other books.

The second book she found was bound in a deep burgundy leather with her initials, 'HS', illuminated and tooled into the cover. She lifted this book to her face and inhaled the scent. She smiled and set it down beside her.

Then she withdrew the third and final volume. It was a large book, bound in black leather. Hermione's face shone with delight as she read the words embossed on it's cover:

Severus Snape and Hermione Snape  
A Record Of Our Shared Journey Towards Edification.

She clutched the book to her chest and gazed at Severus in speechless awe. Her eyes shone with happiness. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

This time he reached out and caressed her cheek. Smiling at her obvious appreciation, he simply said, "I am glad that you are pleased."

"Pleased?" she managed to say. She reached a hand out and took one of Severus's hands. "Pleased?" she repeated sarcastically as she leaned into him and wrapped an arm around him. "Severus," she whispered into his ear, "I am far beyond pleased."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Entrance Hall, Harry Potter was struggling not to hex his friends, teachers, and classmates as they stood in clusters, gossiping with Order members and parents about one of his best friends, Hermione. He couldn't believe they were doing this. But instead of hexing them, he stood there mutely, listening. At this point, he couldn't even keep up with exactly who was saying what, yet he understood the words he heard perfectly.

"Well, she is his Apprentice."

"Yes, that might explain the first two dances, but that third dance..."

"Maybe they were just tired from the fast dance and were resting against each other?"

"I thought I saw more than just resting..."

"They've been acting strangely for some time, now."

"Remember the time just before she was made his Apprentice? At headquarters, when she called him downstairs? I've never seen Snape so... obedient."

"Well, I wouldn't call it obedient; I mean the man has old-world manners. He's always holding doors and chairs, and - "

"Yeah, for HER."

"No, not just for her. He's always been one to adhere to exacting etiquette. I mean he couldn't be expected to hold out chairs for every woman in the Great Hall. He does for her because they come in together."

"That's another thing; they're always together. You'd think she'd take more time for herself. I've never heard of such a devoted Apprentice."

"Well, that's to be expected. You know how single-minded Hermione is when she's learning something."

"True, true."

"But he doesn't react to her normally. Well, not normally for HIM I mean. I've seen her kick him under the staff table, more than once. Kick him. Does he sneer, scowl, bite her head off? No. He doesn't even make a sarcastic remark. He just does whatever the kick intended him to do. That's about as far from normal for him as you can get."

"I can give you one further. I've seen her kick him when he's made a particularly rude, sarcastic remark to someone, and then he changes his comment or withdraws it altogether. Sometimes he even apologises. Then she smiles and he, well, he seems pleased that she is pleased with him. It's spooky. Maybe she's blackmailing him."

"Blackmail an ex-Death Eater. I don't think so."

"Maybe they're, well, having a ... thing."

"No, I don't think she would do that."

"Ewww."

"I think she does have something on him. Just the other day, I saw him having a go at a waitress in the Three Broomsticks. You know, just his usual sneering, sarcastic self, belittling the woman. The waitress kinda deserved it, too - well, maybe not as bad as he gave - but the waitress deserved to be told off. Of course, Hermione was with him. She was just coming back to their table from the loo, and he was being really mean to the waitress. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. He didn't even say boo to her. Hermione scowled at him until he apologised to the waitress."

"I can't imagine him being cowed by anyone or allowing anyone to hold something on him as you say. He must want to do those things, or he just wouldn't."

"But why would he want to?"

"I don't know, but speaking of them eating, maybe she has a 'thing' for him. Because at the feast last night I saw Hermione feed him. Off her fork and everything."

"No!"

"Yes, and that's not all, he smiled at her."

"That's another thing, in all my years teaching here I have never known him to smile. Until recently."

"Maybe he has a 'thing' for her."

"I saw him curse a wizard in Hogsmeade who made a pass at Hermione."

"He didn't!"

"Yes he did, but in fairness, the guy did pinch Hermione's... Well, you know."

"That's all right then, he was just defending his Apprentice's honour."

"She calls him Severus."

"No!"

"Yes."

"I remember her calling him Severus that time at headquarters that you were talking about, but I thought it was a fluke."

"We all thought it was a fluke."

"No, I've heard her call him Severus off and on since then. Of course, they don't know I'm there..."

"That only makes it more - "

"No it doesn't; Harry calls him Severus."

"WHAT!"

All eyes turned to Harry, but before he had time to come up with a reply, he was saved by Neville coming in with his parents and his Gran.

"Where are Hermione and Professor Snape?" Neville asked the group.

"Funny you should ask for them together - "

Harry interjected. "I think they're in the dungeons. Why, Neville?"

"I want to tell you all something, but no one can tell Hermione and Professor Snape, okay?" Neville asked.

The group murmured their assent, obviously hoping for more gossip.

"My parents and I just got back from the Ministry. That's where I've been since N.E.W.T.s. We convinced them! Hermione and Professor Snape are getting Orders of Merlin today - First Class - for creating the cure for my parents and everyone else who was hurt like that. We just saw Professor Dumbledore; he said the Ministry official can present the medals right after the Leaving Ceremony, while everyone is still in the Hall," Neville explained excitedly.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, "no reporters, right?"

"Well, one who will ask questions about how they came up with the Potion, but it's okay. The reporter said he was coming anyway, because today is the day they are letting themselves be named as the creators of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion," Neville answered.

"They weren't named?" someone called out.

Harry fielded that question. "Er, no, not publicly. They didn't want to... um... have the publicity until the school year was over."

"Very good, Harry," Remus said in his ear. Remus and Ginny had just joined the group. "The Ron situation has been taken care of by Ginny," Remus continued in a whisper to Harry. "She handled him brilliantly."

"I forgot something, I'll be right back," Harry said, heading down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry, that's the way to the dungeons; the tower is up," someone joked.

"Yeah, well, I thought it'd be quicker to Floo from Severus's chambers," Harry threw back deliberately. He thought that would give the gossip mill something to mull over, and he wouldn't be there to have to answer for it. Some last bits of gossip followed Harry down the stairs.

"You know, I think they are just a Master and Apprentice that work really well together."

"That's for sure, eh, Mr Longbottom?"

"They are both brilliant," Neville enthused.

"That they are. No, I'm sure that's all there is to it."

The last Harry heard was a general murmur of assent to that comment.

* * *

"Yes!" Severus barked as he opened his chamber door.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I just thought you'd like to know - "

"It's you. Come in," Severus offered tersely.

Harry entered Severus and Hermione's chambers.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Getting ready for the Leaving Ceremony," Severus replied.

"Do I hear Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked in.

"Hermione, you look great," Harry said.

Severus walked to her and gazed intently into her eyes as he took her hand and kissed it, murmuring, "Breathtaking."

At Hermione's reaction, Harry made himself a mental note to try that with Tonks. If she ever dressed up. He was drawn from his thoughts by Severus.

"Your purpose for blessing us with your presence?" Severus prompted sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, you might want to dress up, Severus." Harry laughed.

"Potter - "

"Okay, okay, but hear me out before you hex me for 'my cheek'. Neville is here with his parents and Gran. He's been at the Ministry. It would seem you two are getting Orders Of Merlin. First Class. For the CRP. Dumbledore agreed to have them presented to you after the Leaving Ceremony.

Two voices spoke in frustrated harmony. "Do not call it the CRP!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said, looking from one to the other, "there'll be a reporter there, too."

"Is the world conspiring to ruin Hermione's Leaving?" Severus accused.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger," Harry said defensively.

"Thank you for warning us," Hermione said sincerely.

"Well, you're not supposed to know, so don't tell anyone I told you. I just know I hate that kind of surprise."

"As do we."

Hermione laughed, as she and Severus had spoken in unison again.

"Will you two stop saying things together like that?" Harry shuddered. "It's creepy."

"It's not planned, Harry," Hermione said with a laugh.

"That just makes it weirder. I ought to get back up there. I'll see'ya later," Harry said as he left.

"Orders of Merlin," Hermione and Severus said in unison once the door closed behind Harry. They both laughed this time.

* * *

"We're late," Hermione observed as they made their way to the Great Hall through empty corridors.

"It was you who insisted that I change," Severus responded.

Hermione's arm was linked through Severus's as they walked, and she squeezed it affectionately. At Hermione's insistence, under his academic robes he now wore the formal suit that he had worn for Hallowe'en.

"I still think the most striking part of your ensemble is your wedding ring. It's so good to wear them openly." Hermione smiled. "You are mine," she added as she touched the ring on his finger.

"Indeed, and you are mine," Severus agreed. As they reached the staff entrance of the Great Hall, Severus stopped her. "How do you wish to proceed?" he asked, obviously wondering if she wanted to let go of his arm.

"I wish to proceed with you, Severus." She held his arm tighter and moved so that she was as close to him as she could get, unless he carried her. "May I show my affection for you in public? Tastefully and discretely, of course. I'm not one for public snogging myself, but I want to be able to act on my affectionate impulses, limited though they will be in public. If it's acceptable to you? And no, not as much as when we are with Harry, Tonks, Ginny and Remus; that's not public," she said, attempting to allay his fears. "I promise not to sit on your lap in the Great Hall," she teased.

"Yes, with restraint," he answered tersely, earning himself another affectionate squeeze.

They smiled at each other, and he pushed the door open. They attracted quite a bit of attention, being the last to arrive.

Along with the others, Harry watched them as they walked in regal synchronicity to Hermione's place amongst the Leaving seventh years. Harry noticed people nudging each other and whispering about Professor Snape and Hermione's obvious closeness. Their stance was perfectly formal, but they were as close as you could get and keep any sense of decorum. When they arrived at Hermione's place, Professor Snape took the hand that had been looped through his arm and kissed it, as he returned it to Hermione. They smiled into each other's eyes briefly. Then Professor Snape spun on his heel and glided to the dais to stand with the other professors, his robes billowing spectacularly behind him as he went.

Under the unabashed scrutiny and speculation of the assembled, Hermione blushed prettily. Professor Snape merely raised a challenging eyebrow from his place on the dais. Professor Dumbledore actually had to call for attention to begin the Leaving Ceremony.

Speeches were made, and then students were called. At some point towards the beginning, Hermione heard the Headmaster call "Miss Hannah Abbot." Each student approached the Headmaster and received their scroll and his words of congratulations. Then they would walk the line of the rest of the professors, accepting their congratulations. The last professor in that line was Severus. Most professors kissed or hugged their students, especially the females, but Professor Snape never did. She wondered briefly if he would do no more than grudgingly shake her hand, as he did with the others. She vaguely heard when the Headmaster got to Harry and began by thanking Harry for all his efforts. He mentioned Harry's triumph over Voldemort and his tireless work with the DA, along with his other achievements, and then he actually called "Mr Harry Potter."

Now all Hermione could hear was her own heart beating. She knew she would be called last because she had been an active Apprentice, teaching Potions classes in her own right. Because of this, she would remain with the Professors after she was called. 'Oh no, I'm next,' she thought. 'Okay Hermione, breathe. Oxygen, yes that helps. I won't trip. I'll be fine. I won't embarrass myself. I can walk.'

The Headmaster was now speaking and looking right at her. "And our final recipient of the afternoon, our own Potions Apprentice. She has done a splendid job of teaching Potions while continuing with the remainder of her education."

'Oh, why was he pausing dramatically!' Hermione thought.

Every eye turned to her as the Headmaster called loudly, and oh so very clearly, "Mrs Hermione Snape."

Everyone had applauded after each name was called, but not this time. The Muggle phrase 'you could hear a pin drop' didn't do this intense silence justice. Hermione thought to herself, 'No, not a pin, you could hear a feather drop.' She pasted a smile on her face, as she made her way to the Headmaster. She saw a sea of different facial expressions. They ranged from what seemed to be "I thought so" to utter disgust, with some surprise and shock in the mid-range.

She didn't hear a word Dumbledore, or any of her other professors, said to her. She was wholly concentrated on making it to Severus. When she reached him, she found her haven. In his eyes she saw reassurance, pride, protection, and love. Her smile became genuine as he took her in his arms, no grudging handshake for her. His silky voice whispered a simple "Well done" in her ear, and her smile turned to a beam. She felt his lips briefly touch hers before she turned to stand at his side, as was expected of his Apprentice.

The Headmaster, Harry, Remus, Ginny, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, and Neville and his family began applauding. Loudly. Soon everyone joined in, but Hermione was sure it was out of politeness, not genuine approval, especially on Ron's part.

When the applause began to die down, the Headmaster called for attention. "I would like to call Mr Neville Longbottom up again."

Neville approached the dais. The Headmaster cast the Sonorus Charm on him, and he turned to address the assembly.

"One of my professors and one of my classmates has done something outstanding this year. Professor Severus Snape and Mrs Hermione Snape have together created a potion that cures people who have been cursed into a state of psychosis or catatonia by repeated and prolonged use of the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse. Before this potion, those afflicted had no hope of ever regaining any semblance of a normal healthy life. I'm particularly moved by their incredible creation, because my parents had been suffering in this state of Cruciatus-induced psychosis for my entire life. I was just a baby when they were afflicted. I never thought I'd have the chance to meet my parents or get to know them. Now, I have... I am. The gift that Professor Snape and Hermione Snape have given our world is priceless.

"Most of you know me, and even know what a boggart used to turn into when it came near me." Neville paused for the laughter to die down. "That boggart form is no more. I know the creation of this healing potion was the idea of Professor Snape, and if he can come up with the idea for such a - "

Now Neville paused to get control of his emotions. "Well, I'm aware of all the time and dedication it took for Professor Snape and Hermione Snape to create this cure. I can never thank them enough for what they have done. Their dedication, persistence, and all the time they put into this, is really inspiring. The words to thank them are beyond me. I'm sure that there are countless others who have had loved ones who have been cured with their potion that feel exactly as I do. I'd like to see them recognised for their remarkable work." Neville beckoned to the Ministry official.

The Ministry Official stood beside Neville, his voice magically magnified, as well. "Severus Snape," he called.

Severus glided over and looked haughtily down upon the little official.

"Severus Snape, I hereby award you the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your part in the creation of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion."

Severus accepted the medal and shook the man's hand with grace. He thanked him, and then he turned to Neville. "Mr Longbottom," Severus said quietly in a non-magnified voice, "thank you for the gesture. It is appreciated." With that, Severus stepped to the side near Neville.

"Hermione Snape," the Ministry official called.

Hermione made her way to stand in front of him. She arched a slightly disdainful eyebrow at the official and waited.

The Ministry official cleared his throat nervously. "Hermione Snape, I hereby award you the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your part in the creation of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion."

Hermione accepted the medal and politely thanked the Ministry official, returning his handshake. She then walked to Neville and drew him into a hug. "Neville," she said quietly, "no medal is necessary, just seeing you with you parents is more then enough."

"Congratulations, Hermione, Professor Snape," Neville responded, looking at them both, "for everything. Your marriage, as well."

"That means a lot, Neville. It really does," Hermione said. With happy tears in her eyes, she turned to Severus. Placing her arm through his, they made their way back to their spot on the dais, accepting the congratulations of their colleagues along the way.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the smell of salt air and fog; the sounds of gulls crying and lapping of the sea; and the feeling of a sleeping Severus directly under her. She pulled herself up his body so she could reach his lips. She kissed him and made to move off him.

"Just where are you going?" a thick sleepy voice asked.

"I was moving; I must have crushed you last night. Can you feel your limbs," she asked, concerned.

"I can feel everything, wife," he answered in a deep and suggestive voice.

"We have a busy day ahead of us," she admonished. "We have to choose colours for the nursery - "

"Mmm ... not pastels," he husked as he kissed his way to her ear. "My child will not sleep in pastels," he dictated, his breath and lips teasing her ear.

"Severus!" she tried to chastise. "We have a lab to unpack. Supplies to inventory. Representatives from reputable periodicals to give interviews to... mmmmm... Severus..."

His deep voice resonated in her ear, dropping impossibly deeper with each word. "Then, My Love, I suggest we take time to start our busy day properly."

"Yyyeeesss..." she agreed.

**The End**


End file.
